Kingdom Hearts: Genesis
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Reality is what one makes of it. When wanting to broaden your horizons, remembering to brace for the unexpected would be wise. But what if the reality you knew was changed? What if you realized nothing was like before? What if, everything changed in seconds? "Like, is any of this real? or not?" (Story #1 in the World Tree Series)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

_Dear readers,_

 _Due to so many requests – once more - I am rewriting the first Kingdom Hearts Game. Now, allow me to explain a few changes here:_

 _ **Sora is 13 in the story.**_

 _ **His personality is a bit darker, and a little different. *if you pay attention in the game, he does evidently have these moments when you watch his expressions, and tones.***_

 _ **Some events are a little different than portrayed in the game.**_

 _If there is anything you spot that strikes you as strange, or doesn't make sense, please PM me so that I can answer it, and so it won't disrupt the people who read the reviews._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **All original titles, plotlines, characters, settings, abilities, weaponry, and events belong to Disney Interactive & Square Enix. I hold no rights whatsoever.**_

 _ **Claimer:**_ _ **Any OCs, Keyblades of my creation, worlds that do not appear in Disney (which I doubt there will be any except I entirely), belong to me. If you wish to use them, please just ask.**_

 _Also, if you have questions, or very long comments that are not pertaining to the chapter or story as a whole * after reading it, naturally* please PM ME! So that I can answer you correctly and in an orderly fashion._

 _Let the story begin…_

 **{In the Darkness…}**

" _I've been having these weird thoughts lately…"_

 _Shadows shifted around, the steady flow of what felt like water moved around him as he felt the faint reaches of light upon his eyelids as he continued to sink further down into the shadows, and out of reach. A sense of strange peace overtook him as he continued to decline further, and further._

 _"Like….is any of this real? Or not?"_

 _A faint sense of his body righting itself caught the attention of his mind as sky-blue eyes opened and fluttered momentarily, as a young boy felt his body align itself before his feet touched a stain glass window. It was circular, green, with smaller yellow circles with several woodland creatures in it before a meadow of white wild flowers fell in place as the backdrop while in a series of seven circles with five smaller ones within it appeared with seven old dwarfish people present in them that framed the image of a beautiful young woman in a yellow dress with a blue, red, and white detailed top half that bore a standing white collar._

 _Her hair was black as the raven, lips red as the rose, and skin white as snow. Momentarily stunned the boy looked at the apple with a bite out of it in her delicate hand, while a hand rested against her chest; over her heart. He looked around himself, the darkness seeming endless as he tried to figure out where he had been taken as his steps made a sharp clank as he stepped forward in wariness of where he was treading._

 _ **"There you are!"**_ _the boy froze as he started to step towards the center of the stain glass window._

 _"Who's there?" he looked around to find nothing as he stared around him at the endless darkness._

 _ **"So much to do. So little time. But take your time…"**_

 _"Could you please just show yourself?" he questioned as he looked the area over again._

 _ **"Don't be afraid."**_

 _There was a sudden pause, and the boy felt his body tense._

 _ **"The door is still closed…"**_

 _Sky-blue eyes scanned the area again, and he hoped that he was merely dreaming and not experiencing a mental breakdown. The boy felt a faint shake in his body come through as he did his best to remain calm as a small whisper flooded the area once more._

 _ **"Now, step forward. Can you do it?"**_

 _Confusion now overtook the fear of the unknown as he considered what was happening. The voice challenged him, and while he was worried about what stepping forward would do, he viewed it as an opportunity to escape the strange place he had landed himself in. Taking in a deep breath, he started to take tentative steps forward until he found himself at the center of the platform._

 _ **"Power sleeps within you. Give it form…and it will give you strength."**_

 _A timid breath rose from his chest and out of his mouth before he closed his eyes momentarily to gain control over his unsteady breathing once more._

 _ **"And then the light will shine where you are."**_

 _Suddenly, a loud crash came from nowhere, and his body felt the darkness slither as if it was alive._

 _ **"But the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**_

 _A crackle was heard from beneath his feet, the stain glass giving off sharp snaps as he started to take several more steps forward to escape the center of the glass._

 _ **"But don't be afraid. And don't forget…."**_

 _A blinding light appeared, and he shielded his eyes as the shadows suddenly appeared around him, clinging to his legs, slithering up his body, and wrapping about his torso as he was pulled backwards, and a pool of black tar-like darkness began to envelop him._

 _ **"You hold the mightiest weapon of all…"**_

 _The shadows crawled up his body, licking at his throat, and face, and tangling into his hair as he was drug down further._

 _ **"So don't forget…"**_

 _The urge to hold his breath overwhelmed him._

 _ **"You are the one who will open the door."**_

 _A crackling like ice breaking caught his attention as a pearly door appeared, and the fear that had presented itself suddenly weakened._

 _ **"Now, go."**_

 _And then – the door to destiny began to open._

Chapter 1: Awakening

 **{Destiny Islands, June 12th 2011: 10:45am}**

The sound of crashing waves, gulls cawing, and the sensation of warm sunlight surrounded the small island in the bay of the larger mainland known as the Destiny Islands. Settled upon the shore of the play-island – as so many of the local children called it – was a thirteen-year-old boy, sound asleep. His skin tone was faintly tan, and his hair a messy chocolate brown that stuck up at odd angles. His attire consisted of a red jumpsuit, a chain at his side, a blue belt, white gloves with silver latches at the top, a white and blue over-jacket, and yellow shoes with black soles, and tops with yellow straps. The most identifying detail about the boy though was a silver, crown-shaped pendant on a medium-sized chain that placed the pendant – a precious gift from his best friend, Kairi Misaki – at chest level on him.

As a wave brushed the bottom of the heels of his shoes, the boy blinked, slowly opening his eyes to let in dazzling bright sunlight. The sound of the crystal-blue waves of the ocean was a soothing reminder that he was still home; just as the white sand of the beach, the calm breeze off the sea, the sway of the trees, and the scent of the salt were all reminders to him that he was safe. The boy stretched and yawned slightly as he blinked open bright, clear, and energetic sky-blue eyes. This boy was a thirteen-year-old inhabitant of the Destiny Islands named Sora Seiren. He was known as a hyperactive, somewhat spastic, and humorous child that, though he rarely could sit still, managed to always impress people with not only his habit of never quite wanting to quit – as well as his bad habit of poking his head into things that could either get him in trouble or seemed unjust – but for his sense of right and wrong.

"Huh…what was it?"

Sora stretched once more, taking in the endless blue sky – his namesake – and the vast sea before him. The thirteen-year-old took in a deep breath, recalling to himself in faint musing that this scenic view had been the whole world to him for his entire life before this year, when himself, and two of his closest friends began to plan their departure from their home. With a sigh, he laid back down. He felt as if he'd had a horrible nightmare, and yet, at the same time, he wasn't as afraid as he'd first believed himself to be. Something about the dream had felt nice, familiar, and genuine. The voice, the light, and the dark black shadow had him wondering, though: was it really just a dream?

"Sora…" sky-blue looked back into aquamarine.

"Whoa!" the chocolate-haired boy sat up with a start as his friend, thirteen-year-old Kairi Misaki, suddenly appeared in front of his face.

The girl had jaw-length red hair, aquamarine eyes, fair skin, and a bright smile. She was dressed in a pair of purple-and-white shoes with pink bands around the middle, a purple skirt with slits up the sides, with floral cut outs at the bottom, and matching shorts underneath. A dark purple belt settled about the waist of the skirt while she wore a white tank-top with black, and purple detailing at the top. A part of her attire – on school days or otherwise – was a yellow wrist band, a black and yellow set of bracelets, a black choker, and a pearl pendant left to her by her mother. Sora glanced her over, and took note that she had added another wrist band in purple to her right upper-arm that also bore the yellow one at her wrist. The girl laughed again, and he sighed.

"Gimme a break, Kairi," he stated as he watched her.

"Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

Kairi leaned in, peering into his eyes as she smiled. Her red hair glinted in the brilliant light that poured down from the sky, and reflected off the sea and sand, giving the area around them a near unearthly glow.

"No! This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't – ow!" whatever he was going to say was lost to him once Kairi knocked him over the head. The red-head giggled, and he rubbed the sore spot that had formed.

"Are you still dreaming?" as she stared at him again, Sora began to feel some uncertainty settle into his system. His memory felt mildly hazy as he thought about the details from the dream. How could there be a pitch-black monster like that here on the Destiny Islands? Where it was sunny, warm, and peaceful almost three hundred and sixty-five days a year? The answer was surprisingly simple if he gave it thought: there couldn't be, and yet something nagged him inside that told him otherwise.

"It wasn't a dream!...Or, was it? I don't know…." Sora hung his head as Kairi gave him an exasperated look, and walked down to the water's edge. Now turned away from him, she felt just a little bit distant somehow. He didn't know what to say to her, but as he hesitated, Kairi glanced back with a small smile.

"Well…either way, we better start working on it. Riku's probably getting annoyed," she stated.

Riku Hirigaya was their other friend, and had been close to them since they were very young. His family had lived on the island for quite some time, and they were practically brothers, and always competed against one another. He had silver hair that fell to his shoulders, light-tan skin, and cyan eyes. Riku was a year older than himself and Kairi, and because of that, had a much different outlook on the world than they did.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, and Kairi smiled.

"I _said:_ Riku is probably annoyed…" there was a small scuffling noise behind him, and he turned in a faintly startled fashion to see Riku standing there, holding a log with a scowl.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" the fourteen-year-old shifted the clearly heavy log in his grasp, as the two gave him a faintly sheepish expression. Riku was dressed in jeans – with what appeared to be blue chaps held at the ankles with black buckles – straps at his waist where his belt was, a yellow, white, and black tank top with a black X-shape with white lines and buttons. His shoes were blue, white, gray, and yellow while he wore two wrist bands, and gloves that fit just over the palms of his hands.

"No! We were just…" glancing to Sora, who was seated on the ground still, Riku sighed and tossed the log to him.

"Ack!" Sora fumbled as he tried to catch the log, and failed as he fell over and shoved the log off him. Riku smiled faintly – internally laughing a bit at the sight of tiny Sora fighting the log off - before turning to Kairi.

"And your just as lazy as he is!" he said in a scolding manner. Kairi giggled.

"So, you noticed." The red-haired girl grinned, and began ambling towards the inlet.

"Come on you two, we need to get this done," Riku stated as he looked at Kairi, and then to Sora.

"Okay, we'll finish it together..." the two boys glanced to her.

"What are you…"

"RACE YOU!" with that, Kairi took off at full speed, laughing as she went.

"Huh? Seriously?" asked Sora as he stood, and hurried after her, and then Riku.

"Ready? Go!" exclaimed Kairi as she started to pick up speed again.

"You gonna lose again, Sora?" sky-blue met cyan eyes.

"Not a chance!" with that, the two boys took to chasing Kairi and trying to outrun one another. Their worries about building their raft to escape the Destiny Islands were momentarily forgotten as they raced one another. The sun was still high, and they had plenty of work ahead of them.

 **{2:45pm: East Area of Play Island}**

"Riku, you get the logs….and some cloth and rope. Sora, you find some drinking water and mushrooms for us to take. I'll wait here," Kairi stated.

"Got it!"

Sora turned to walk away in search of the items he needed to find, and Riku split up to do the same on another part of the island. The two of them always treated these sorts of situations like a race or a game, a contest between them. However, there were times when it did get out of hand. Sora sighed as he glanced at the steps behind him, scrunched sand showing the indents of his foot prints within the dry sand. A little ways off, the sound of wood clattering caught his attention, and ironically, Riku's as well. The sound told the two that their friends, Tidus Bainbridge and Wakka Kizuchi, were once again having a sword fight. Cyan eyes looked to sky-blue from a faint distance, and the two started to gravitate towards the sound of the wooden swords clashing. As Riku and Sora got closer and started to stand by the sidelines watching the mock-fight, the silver-haired teen eyed the two fighting, and then looked to the chocolate-haired teen standing next to him.

"Want to join them, Sora?" he questioned.

"But won't Kairi be mad?"

Sora was well aware that Riku knew he'd thrown that out as an excuse. The truth was – even though he outright hated admitting it – he just couldn't win against Riku. Sora, admittedly, wasn't completely surefooted, and had moments that his hyperactivity could get the better of him and cause him to stumble or walk into things when he wasn't paying enough attention. The thirteen-year-old had been teased about that in the previous school year because of his bad habit of stumbling over his own two feet, due to how horrible he was at sitting still for long periods. This often made it quite hard to be interested in mock-fights and contests with the other boys. It was by no means a well-hidden secret – it was evident if one looked at him – that Sora was remarkably small for his age. His smaller size, reduced strength, and hyper personality made these sorts of events far too discomforting; however, Sora had another bad habit: he didn't know when to step down. Seeing the internal struggle, Riku smirked.

"Don't worry about that," Riku stated as he thumped him on the back and ran towards Tidus and Wakka.

"Aw, geeze…"

On this little island, pretty much any game the boys played was something competitive – much to Sora's chagrin – and the perennial favorite was sword fighting, something Sora actually enjoyed for the most part. Wakka, a few years older than everyone else, acted as a teacher. Just recently, Sora and Riku had become good enough to beat him once in a while, and that made them about even with Tidus. However, this didn't exactly make it easier on Sora. When he'd been picked on when he was around twelve, the brunette had been miserable, but the determination in him had burned harsh enough for him to survive with the people he spent the most time with watching his back. Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka stood up for him when some of the older teenagers got too brutal and crossed lines that had forced the hand of his mother, ultimately. Sora smiled a little in thought of the fact that the day his mom had shown up in the school building, looking as if she was ready to spit fire, was the day that all his troubles disappeared.

"Here I come!" Tidus closed in on Wakka.

"Go, boys, go!" Selphie cheered as she hopped up and down, causing the curls at the ends of her hair to bounce at the same time.

"I'm not done yet!" Wakka exclaimed over the sound of striking wood. The two others watched as mere seconds later, Tidus's sword flew out of his hand.

"Aw, nuts!" Tidus dejectedly plopped down upon the sand, and sighed in defeat. As the blonde contemplated his failure, Riku stepped up, and grabbed the wooden sword that had ended up stuck in the sand. Sora perked up a bit as the silver-haired teen walked to Wakka.

"My turn," he stated.

"Hey, hey, gimme a little breather here!" Wakka scratched the back of his head through his bandanna as he contemplated what to do. He glanced to the brunette thirteen-year-old standing not far from them, and tossed the sword over to Sora, who fumbled a bit to catch it. Thankfully, he didn't drop it before he looked to Wakka, who smiled as he walked forward, and then to Tidus and Selphie.

"Oh, he looks like he's about to bolt…" muttered Selphie as she showed sincere concern for the fact that Sora knew he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Come on! Do it!" Tidus stated as Sora swallowed a little thickly before taking in a deep breath as he gripped the sword. The weight felt different today, the sensation unlike before as he flexed his hand a bit, and then looked to Wakka.

"You take him this time, Sora." sky-blue eyes glanced to them.

"But Kairi'll be upset if we just…"

"You're wide open!"

The sudden statement had Sora on guard in an instant as Riku charged him, and struck the wooden sword. His body tensed, preparing to block as the silver-haired teen stepped back, and began to circle him. Something in him made his stance shift into a defense, and his arms brace a specific way as he held the sword out to the side in his left hand, and kept the other one braced to the side, and down a bit in preparation to fight Riku off.

"Hey! No fair, Riku!" he said. Cyan eyes glanced him over.

"Fights don't have to be fair…but you seem to be learning some…"

Riku struck again, and Sora dodged with a jump, and slid to the side. Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie watched the two of them, and Sora did all he could to listen to what his body told him. Sora took in a steady breath, and fixed his grip before looking at Riku, who smirked.

"Alright, come and get me!" Sora stated as Riku smirked like he knew he'd hardly have to try. The mere sight had Sora's blood boiling.

 _"I'll show him!"_

"HERE I COME!"

Sora blocked the next hit, the sound of wood meeting wood with a thick clack as Riku pushed him back, and then the brunette teen gritted his teeth, and threw himself into the fight as Wakka had taught him once. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as he jumped forward, and up before swinging straight down at Riku from overhead. Riku jumped back, being hit in the head by the end of the sword as Sora crouched and turned, spinning on his heels as he struck Riku in the side. Wakka felt his eyes widen a bit as he watched Sora's form change, becoming more and more adept as he continued his half-circle motions, stepping forward, then turning to block before jumping forward, and bracing against the hits with both hands. The sharp clattering noise of the wooden swords continued to ring out over, and over as Sora's style of fighting changed in the blink of an eye from offensive, to defensive, and back again.

"Ngh!"

"That's it, Sora! keep going, push him right into the water!" Just as Wakka cheered him onward, Sora turned to the side, bracing the next hit from Riku before he made a large, sharp, swing.

"OUCH!"

The sword leapt from Riku's grip, and spun up into the air as Sora kept the sword pointed at Riku's chest. The sound of the wooden object whipping through the air was heard as it began to descend before sticking point-down into the white sand. Riku stumbled back, staring in shock at Sora, who took in a series of steady breaths as he wiped his brow, and looked to his friend as he offered him a hand.

"Whoa! That was FREAKING EPIC!" yelled Tidus.

"Tch. I let my guard down." Sora looked at the silver-haired teen as he pulled his friend to his feet. Riku eyed him oddly for a moment as he gave him a cheeky grin.

"Or I'm just better than you!" with that the brunette raced off towards the hill.

"Where are you going?" called Riku.

"Race you to get all the supplies!" with that, he took off yet again, and Riku laughed as he dusted himself off.

"Alright, then…" with that, the silver-haired teen took off in the other direction.

"Hey, hey, race to get what?" asked Wakka. The question fell upon deaf ears as Sora and Riku ran off.

"Those two lately, and Kairi, too…I get the feeling they're up to something, and that they're going to go away…" Selphie screwed up her face in discontent at the thought as she tried to figure out what the three were planning. To her statement, however, Wakka shrugged, and looked at where the two had vanished.

"Well, they've got Riku, so I wouldn't worry, yeah?" Selphie frowned.

"That's not the point! It's not fair! I wanna be in on it, too!" she said in a huff, kicking the sand. Tidus looked after the two, and considered following them, but found it too late: Sora had already disappeared into the bushes of the hillside, and Riku into the sea.

 **{…}**

 _Everything is so dark, and I know there's something wrong, but I can't turn the light on..._

 _ **{…}**_

Author's Note: So, because I have received 27 PM's asking to please do my version of Kingdom Hearts I – so I am. I hope you all love this story. And, surprisingly enough: I got my hands on the Novelization of KH I, and it has been helping tremendously. I look forward to reading your reviews!

Preview:

"How about the Highwind?"

"The Highwind? When the winds are high, she'll take us as far as we can go."

"Pretty good, right?" a bright smile fell upon the brunette's features.

Chapter 2: Real? Or Not?


	2. Chapter 2: Real? Or Not?

Chapter 2: Real? Or Not?

 **{Destiny Islands: 3:45pm}**

"Mushrooms….where do I find more mushrooms?"

Sora was currently on his hands and knees scrounging for mushrooms along the hillside. The ones that grew on the islands were all edible, and that meant they were perfect for the journey across the sea. Sora found his mind wandering momentarily as he thought of how not to long ago – once the summer had begun – that himself, Riku, Kairi, and the others had roasted some over a campfire while stargazing one night on the play island. However, he knew the three he'd found thus far wouldn't be enough if they were planning on sailing for a long time without knowing when they'd find any land. The boy huffed, blowing a lock of his bangs out of his eyes, as he looked to his left and found more mushrooms.

While he set to plucking the fungi from the shaded area in the ground, he heard the scuffling of sand not far from him, and glanced to see the top of Riku's head just at the bottom of the shady hill he was on. Riku was carrying a big piece of cloth, rope, and logs, while Sora himself was still hiding in the high grass, watching as he tried to keep focused on the work he had been given by Kairi.

 _"Must be nice being Riku…"_

Thoughts such as this one didn't typically cross his mind – except once, back in April, but it was on a different subject – however, when they did, it created a sharp pain in his chest, almost as if his heart couldn't bear the idea of him feeling inadequate to someone who he viewed as an older brother. Yet, Sora did feel that way at times, and one of those times had been today during mock-fight. It felt as if the sword fight had been nothing more than sheer luck, or Riku having an off day, and that all of the things he'd managed to accomplish was just a mere accident. For some reason, he and Riku had always been this way: school grades, sprinting, sword fights, it didn't matter what – Sora couldn't beat Riku. He did wonder if winning something made you automatically better, or if it just made people look at you differently.

With a sigh, Sora slid down the hill and jumped into the thick foliage that grew beside the waterfall. Through the trees with low hanging branches, the vines, and faint mist of the water, was an entrance to a little cave. This cave was a special place that Riku and him had found when they were little – around five or so – and had shared with Kairi shortly after finding it. Sora felt a small smile come to his features as he remembered when they'd all first met. Kairi and Riku were friends long before Sora had come into the picture, and yet the three of them had instantly connected and become inseparable.

 _"I haven't been here in a while…"_

Sora stepped further into the cave's tunnel that came out into another small cavern where there were pieces of sharp rocks lying around, and scratches upon the wall where they had drawn things when they were little. Sora looked at a drawing of the stars and the moon, a mouse that Kairi had seen near her home when she was nine, a duck that had gotten lost when they were seven that stayed on the island for a long time before finally finding its flock again, and a dog that once belonged to an old blind man on the main island that loved kids. His eyes then looked to a drawing of fish, a reef, waves, clouds, and other drawings of many things they'd seen growing up until now. It was as Sora walked closer to the back of the cave that his eyes were focused on two things that were a bit different than the other drawings, and strange little things in the cavern.

The first was at the far end of the cave, at the very back. It was a rich, large, wooden door with golden detailing in what almost appeared to be weaving, curved runes at the top. At the center of the door, was a large, gold-trimmed keyhole that still dumbfounded him, even if he tried to reason what the purpose of it could be. There was no doorknob, nor any indication that it could even open. It simply sat there, waiting for a visitor from somewhere. Sora sighed and then turned his attention to the drawing next to him. It was from years ago, but it always made him feel better when he saw it. Kairi and Sora had drawn each other's faces one day when they were waiting for a storm to pass when they had been around nine.

"There it is…" Sora crouched down next to the drawing; gently touching it as he did while thinking about the memory attached to it. If he could only be better than Riku at some things – then he could easily have a chance at impressing Kairi a little. The boy smiled as he glanced to the side – what was he supposed to do now? As the thought went through his mind, a tiny scratching noise caught his attention.

"Who's there?" at his question, a man in a dark brown cloak stepped forward from the shadows.

"I've come to see the door," he declared in a deep voice. Sky-blue eyes squinted a bit as he tried to see him better.

"Why?" the figure stepped forward a bit, and Sora stepped back faintly.

"This world has been connected," the cloaked man stated.

"What are you talking about?" the man showed no reaction to Sora, and kept moving forward, and speaking.

"A world tied to the darkness….soon to be completely eclipsed…" at the words, a sharp chill crept up the thirteen-year-old's spine while he moved a bit backwards, with something deep inside him yelling to run.

"Well, whoever you are, you're freaking me out! Where did you come from, anyway?!" sky-blue eyes narrowed faintly as Sora tried his best to remain calm in the face of what he was potentially dealing with. However, the man did not answer, but merely glanced in his direction, and spoke slowly.

"There is much to learn. You know so little."

"You're from another world, aren't you?" a shift in the fabric.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." the thirteen-year-old tensed as he looked at the man who stepped towards him.

 _"The door, that big door? Didn't I see a door like that somewhere else? Just a little while ago?"_ Sora thought as he kept his eyes upon the cloaked man as he tried to remain calm, and unwavering in the face of the unknown.

"You favor him…you appear as he did at this age," the man stated. Sora stepped back again, and felt the cold, hard stone wall behind him.

"What are you talking about?" a faint breath was heard as the cloaked man loomed over him.

"Remarkable…he kept you hidden for so long….and now this world has been connected by darkness…" a gloved hand caught his chin, looking him in the eyes from under the dark hood.

"Who are you?" the man stood back up, and stepped away as he stared at him.

"Such intense blue eyes….you are just as he was….child…yet the door is vital…I have found what I need." Sora's eyes went directly to the door.

What was so important about it? There was no knob, no frame, but a door that formed perfectly out of the rock. Sky-blue eyed it momentarily before almost instantly, the sensation of someone being in the chamber with him vanished. Sora's attention was drawn to where the man should have been standing, but found himself alone. Sora took a deep breath and tried to reason what to do about the stranger as he stepped away from the chamber of the cave, and towards the outer area. The sun momentarily blinded him as he blinked a few times before looking at the brilliant sea, the clear sky, and the dazzling sunlight.

Once he'd left the cave, Sora looked at the mushrooms he'd collected lying on the ground and shook his head as he tried to figure out what to do about the strange person he'd meant. Arms now full of mushrooms, he began to run down to the inlet where Kairi and Riku would be waiting. That man – and the door – felt like a strange dream. No one would believe him if he said anything about it. Here, on this little archipelago called the Destiny Islands, there wasn't a single person they didn't know. Not even anyone across the ocean – no, wait, there was one person: _Kairi_.

 **{5:57pm…}**

 _"She came from across the ocean, people said. Kairi came from another world across the sea…somewhere we've never seen or even heard about. That's why we're going to…"_

"Sora! You're late!" called Kairi. Sky-blue eyes met aquamarine.

"Sorry! It was hard to find enough mushrooms…"

Slightly winded from running down the hill, Sora held up the stockpile of fungi for Kairi to see. As soon as he saw her face, whatever remnants of the incident with the cloaked man that remained in his mind were gone. Kairi and Riku were standing beside a tall tree trunk. Sora looked to Riku, who hummed as he eyed the objects in his arms, and then smirked.

"Wow, you really found a lot, huh?" Sora gave him a deadpan expression.

"Not bad for you!" the two laughed, relieving him of the armful of mushrooms.

"Right, Sora – this looks like a good sail, don't you think?" Riku asked as Sora looked up at the cloth tied to the tree trunk like a flag.

"Where'd you find a piece that big?" cyan eyes glanced to the side.

"Oh, nowhere," Riku stated with a shrug as he smiled, and then began to climb up the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"If there's a storm, we have to climb up the mast, and lower the sail," Riku stated.

"I know that." Kairi watched their back-and-forth, giggling.

The three of them were building a raft, a nice big one. A raft that would take them to worlds they'd never seen before. They had lashed several logs together with some rope, stood up a trunk for a mast. Now, the sail had gone up, and created a flapping sound in the breeze just above their heads. Sky-blue met aquamarine, and cyan as they considered how close they were to finally leaving the islands.

"She looks seaworthy already!" Kairi exclaimed in excitement.

"Yea. On this, we can go anywhere we want." Cyan eyes gazed beyond the perfectly smooth horizon. The sun had begun to sink low, the sky shifting from the brilliant color of blue that matched Sora's eyes to a rich crimson that favored Kairi's hair.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku turned to look at the small thirteen-year-old.

"Yea?"

"We still haven't given our ship a name yet," he stated.

"Heh. Right, we should!" Kairi looked up at the mast.

"A sail like that is sure to catch the wind," she said with a smile. The sail hung quietly over them, and Sora gave it a once over as a wonderful idea came into his mind.

"What should we call her?" Sora smirked just a bit.

"How about….the Highwind?" the brunette asked.

"The _Highwind_ …." Sky-blue glanced to cyan in questioning before a smile came to his features.

"When the winds are high, she'll take us as far as we can go," Riku stated.

"Pretty good, right?" a bright smile fell upon the brunette's features.

When Riku saw the thirteen-year-old boy smile like that, he couldn't help but do the same. That was merely Sora's personality, and he was genuinely happy to see the boy better than he was during the spring time. The small brunette tended to be picked on because of his slight build, and stature; however, between Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, the brunette had remained safe, except for the three weeks Sora was out of school. The silver-haired teen looked to sky-blue eyes, and laughed as he ruffled the boy's messily spiked hair.

"The Highwind it is, then!" Riku stated with a grin, as Kairi clung to the mast as she turned her gaze out to the open sea.

"It's getting late, huh?" the others looked at the sky that had turned into a glowing, brilliant red.

"Yea, we should go," said Sora as they looked at the tree where they typically settled themselves in the late afternoons.

"Come on, let's go enjoy the sunset."

It was little more than three minutes later that the trio were seated upon the tree, watching the ethereal sky turn into a dance of flame colors, blended with shades of molten gold. Kairi smiled as she glanced to Riku, who was watching the sunset while standing next to her, and then to Sora, who appeared rather at peace right then. It was good to see him so care free, and back to how he normally was despite his tendencies to be a bit quiet from time to time. She smiled again as she turned her gaze back to the sunset.

"If we go to the very end of the sea….I bet we'll find the world where you came from, Kairi," Sora stated as he looked at the girl as she smiled to him. He almost sounded as if he wanted confirmation as Kairi looked away slowly keeping her eyes on the sunset.

"We don't know that for sure."

"If we don't go and see, we'll never find out," Riku replied, arms folded across his chest.

"Do you really think we can get that far on a raft?" questioned Sora. Riku looked at him, and back out to the sea.

"Well….if it doesn't work, we'll think of something else."

The sun sank lower towards the horizon, turning the sea and even the sand red-toned. They had watched this very scene together countless times, but to Sora, it looked just a bit different today, and that struck a chord into him that stated things were going to change soon, and that alone told him something was going to happen, and it made him uneasy.

 _"After this….what's going to happen to us? I want to see other worlds…but not at the expense of losing what we all have here…."_

There was the sea, always so calm, though storms came once in a while. There were the beautiful sandy beaches, there were birds on the hills, and even mushrooms to eat, and there was a silver-haired boy with cyan eyes named Riku Hirigaya, and a beautiful girl with fire-red hair and aquamarine eyes named Kairi Misaki. There was the smiling faces of those he'd known his entire life, the warm embrace of his mother. The insanities of Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, and the other people of their home island. All the wonderful things that made up his world, but the landscape that Sora saw was always the same, and if he could see a different world, maybe the Islands wouldn't appear to become dull, and maybe, just maybe, things would change. Therefore, he wanted to try going somewhere else, and see new things.

"Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked Riku, a little unsure of his answer.

"Do you just want to see, like Sora?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku paused for a moment, as if listening to the waves, and then went on.

"Riku?"

"And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater…" then he turned to look into sky-blue and aquamarine eyes.

"So, we could have just easily ended up somewhere else, right?" he finished.

A little piece of knowing something greater. This was pretty complicated, and while Sora knew fairly well that they could be placing themselves in harm's way, he personally didn't have much to say on the matter. Therefore, Sora leaned back on the tree, and put his arms behind his head.

"I don't know…" Riku let out a little sigh and started walking down towards the shore.

"That's why we need to go out there, and find out; just sitting here won't change a thing," Riku told them. Sora turned his eyes to the sea, his eyes following Riku's form.

"So that's what you want to do?" cyan looked to sky-blue.

"It's the same old stuff. And I want to go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi questioned softly.

"Thanks to you, Kairi." Sora frowned faintly at the words.

Those words sounded more earnest to Sora than anything he had ever heard. The statement caused his heart to skip a beat. His eyes gleamed a fair bluish-gold in the setting sunlight. Why did all of this feel as if they were preparing to leave forever? As if they were going to never see any of this again? There was a risk of that, but something in that thought unnerved him to near no end.

"Um, you're welcome…." Kairi said with a shy laugh. Turning to the sea again, she glanced to Sora out of the corner of her eye.

"Well…guess I better get going. You two shouldn't stay out too late, either." Riku took off with that for the pier at a brisk pace, as if suddenly embarrassed by what he'd said.

Staring after him, Kairi frowned before looking at Sora, who was still leaning back, watching the sunset, and the waves roll back and forth gently. Aquamarine glanced into sky-blue, and Kairi smiled as she got off the tree, and Sora sat up before looking at the girl as he slid down the tree and landed next to her.

"Kairi?" the girl looked to him before sighing.

"You know, Riku's changed." Sky-blue narrowed in faint confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. If there were anything different about Riku, he couldn't tell. It seemed like the usual Riku to his mind's eye. However, Kairi was always more perceptive – his mother often said that women normally were more so than men, but he at times would be – however, Kairi's statement did have him concerned.

"Well….hmm…you don't think so?"

"Nope, it's just you," he stated. Kairi looked a little sad at that. But then she glanced up to him, and he paused as she turned, and grasped his hands in hers before coming closer to him.

"Hey, let's take the raft and go – just the two of us!" she said with a jovial smile. Sky-blue eyes widened, and Kairi stared onward at him.

 _"…Sora…my Sora…"_

"Huh? What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed, Kairi," he stated.

"Maybe…" Kairi turned, keeping his hand in hers, as she pulled him down further from the tree, and closer to the water.

"Kairi? You dropped something," Sora stated as he picked up a pink, star-shaped object.

"Oh…." The girl took the star back from him, their hands holding momentarily as Kairi felt a rush of energy form around them as she felt flashes race through her mind.

There was darkness, a key, monsters, fear, pain, loss, grief, tears, hearts, and suddenly she was looking Sora in the eyes, and telling him to bring something back to her once he was back. Her gaze remained staring as she heard him laugh, and promise he would bring it back to her soon. A soft look in familiar sky-blue eyes that had changed and become harsher, war-torn, and tired-looking as he had light fall around him, and white and blue appear around him in a soft glow. Sora said something to her, and her eyes welled with tears before a hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Kairi?" Sora's voice spoke to her, and she looked at him.

"Sorry." The boy looked her in the eyes, and she cleared her throat.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"I'm making Thalassa shell charms. In the old days, sailors always wore them. They're supposed to ensure a safe passage." Sky-blue looked to aquamarine.

"A sailor's amulet, huh…." A soft smile came to her features as she watched the brunette look at the pink amulet in her hand.

"I'm making them so, even if one of us gets lost, we'll make it back here safe and sound…" a small smile reached his features.

"Do you think we'll make it back here?" he questioned. Kairi smiled.

"Well, I figured, at least, this way the three of us will always be together," she stated. She placed it gently back into her pocket. The sun having already fallen halfway below the horizon, Kairi kept Sora's hand in hers, and started back towards the pier.

"Are you ready for the adventure?" Kairi looked to him.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first…but now I'm ready," she stated as she spoke as if her mind was finally made up.

"You sound sure now, Kairi."

"Sora, promise me….no matter where I go or what I see, I'll know I can always come back here," she said softly. A gentle smile came to his features as he pulled Kairi to him and took her hands in his.

"Of course you can, Kairi." A warm smile came to her features as she looked into his eyes, and the vexing worry slowly drained away.

 _"I want to come back to Destiny Islands, too. I want to see other worlds, but, I'll come back. To the sea, and the sky, and everyone here. To this place…with Kairi, and Riku."_

"I'm glad…Sora….don't ever change."

"Huh?" Kairi laughed at the startled sound he made.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great," she said.

"Yea…we'll make it for sure." The sun was nearly gone now. The waves went on and on, endless, and peaceful, with a soft, calm rush.

 **{….}**

 _In that split second change,when you knew we couldn't hold on - I realized I lived to love you..._

 **{…}**

Author's Note: there's chapter 2! In the next chapter, we will have more develop, and some other characters make their appearance.

Also, did anyone else get the vibe that Sora and Kairi had a thing for each other for a very, very long time? Well, here's you're:

Preview:

"Good morning, Your Majesty!"

"WHAT!"

Chapter 3: A Castle


	3. Chapter 3: A Castle

Chapter 3: A Castle

 **{Disney Castle, June 13th 2011}**

The castle stood tall, ivory and warm azure tiered against a clear blue sky. This was the Disney Castle, home of King Mickey Mouse the First, Queen Minnie, Lady Daisy, the mechanics of the castle, Chip n' Dale, the Captain of the Knights, Goofy Goof, and the Court Magician, Donald Duck. The duck himself was currently attending to greeting the King that morning, and was about to enter the chamber hall of the Castle. As Donald walked, he was greeted by the enchanted mops and brooms attending to their work of sweeping, dusting, and polishing the floors, and furniture of the castle – he knew naturally to avoid them when they were working on the halls – therefore, Donald strode onward, chest puffed out, tail waddling to and fro. As the royal magician, it was part of his duty each morning to greet the King, and it was something he often enjoyed. It gave Donald the chance to see how his dear friend was doing, and it also allowed him to check up on the happenings of the other worlds.

"A-hem!"

Putting even more puff into his chest, Donald cleared his throat, and knocked upon the towering door, before one of his size opened and allowed him into the great hall of the castle. As Donald walked along a plush, silky, red carpet, he hummed a little tune, and prepared to speak to his King. Here in the biggest room of the castle was the King's throne, and that meant the utmost respect and manners were always used within this specific room. The Court Magician stepped forward, and once more cleared his throat as he started towards the throne. Donald continued humming his happy tune as he went down the way, eyes closed as he swayed his head in rhythm with his little song. As he neared the throne, Donald opened his eyes, and looked towards the golden throne.

"Good morning, Your Majesty! It's nice to see... _quack?_ "

To the astonishment of the Court Magician, the King's throne was empty. Panic rose in him, alongside confusion, as he tried to contemplate why the King wasn't present. Perhaps he had chosen to sleep in? Donald shook his head, taking note that, if that had been the case, one of the brooms would have informed him. His mind then wondered if the King was ill, but yet again, the brooms would have told them. As the duck continued to wonder, a yellowish-brown dog with a green collar poked its head from around the throne. The Court Magician looked up in time to see the King's dog starting towards him.

"Pluto?" the dog sat down in front of him soon after he spoke his name. Within his mouth was a white envelope with a black mouse-shaped stamp on the lip of the object.

"..."

Pluto held out his head out, waiting for Donald to take the envelope. The duck frowned and slowly took it, before opening the letter, and began to read. As the seconds ticked by, Donald's eyes grew wider, and wider before the duck jumped up, and ran screaming from the room.

"GAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA! _QUACK!"_

 **{5 Minutes Later...}**

 _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' good-bye, but big trouble's brewin', and there's no time to lose. I'd better leave right away. The stars have been blinkin' out one by one, and that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go look into it. As the King, I'm askin' you and Goofy to do something. There's someone out there with a "Key" - the key to our survival. So I need you two to find him and stick with him. Got it? No matter what, don't leave him. I need to warn you about something first, about the key. Once you find the person who possesses it, don't be swayed. If the key changes ownership, stay with the person it chose first! Please remember this! It's vital! We need that boy, and we need that key, or we're doomed. Go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

 _P.S: Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

 _King Mickey Mouse I._

That was the note left by the King – and their dear friend - judging by the information, it was very important. The letter informed them of a series of strange events that were taking place that worried them. If any of this was true, things were serious. That strange problem with the stars vanishing from the night sky and the disaster on the way. However, Donald wondered if this meant the King had gotten involved in something dangerous? With that in mind, Donald hurtled down the hallway, and out into the gardens. Thankfully, the person he was looking for was there, asleep on the grass, enjoying the summer day. The person was Captain of the Knights, Goofy Goof. The Captain was a bipedal dog, wearing orange and dark beige attire, with armor upon his clothing. However, the Captain was rather peaceful, and a rather simplistic person.

"Captain Goofy! _This is bad!_ " Goofy, however, was sound asleep.

Donald frowned as he tried and tried to wake him up, but never could seem to awaken the Captain. Donald glared, and looked at the Captain once more.

"Goofy!" his shouts echoed in the peaceful courtyard, but the Captain continued to slumber. At this point, Donald found himself irritated, and utterly out of patience. Taking in a deep breath, Donald raised his hand up into the air, and snapped his fingers.

"THUNDER!" a crackle of lighting struck the end of Goofy's nose, awakening the Captain of the Royal Knights as he hollered in shock.

"A-hyuck!" Goofy blinked a few times, and finally saw Donald standing over him with a frown upon his features.

"Hey there, Donald. G'mornin'. Nice weather, isn't..."

"We-we've got a big problem!" Donald snapped as he cut off Goofy's carefree attitude.

"Problem?"

"Now, don't tell anybody!" Donald stated sharply.

"Anybody? Tell 'em what?" the duck narrowed his eyes.

"I'm telling you, it's top secret!" he said in an urgent tone, flapping his arms. Goofy wasn't quite grasping the urgency of the situation. Goofy got up slowly, and stretched, looking at Donald.

"...Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen!" said Donald.

"Daisy?"

"Definitely not Daisy!" Goofy looked over his shoulder.

"G'mornin', ladies."

Donald turned around and felt a sense of dread fill him as he finally realized what Goofy meant. Standing behind him was none other than Queen Minnie, and Lady Daisy, his girlfriend.

"...Er..."

"What's all the commotion about, Donald?" asked Daisy.

 _"Oh I am in so much trouble!"_

Hearing the Queen's voice, Donald began flapping around again, as Daisy pointedly cleared her throat.

 **{Within the Castle...}**

The Castle's bell sounded the hour as Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Queen Minnie were in the King's study, deep in discussion about the letter that was left by the King. Thus far, Donald had been describing the events leading up to where the two women had found him and Goofy in the courtyard. Daisy gave the two a worried look, and heard Queen Minnie take in a deep breath.

"That's how it is!" he stated.

"Oh dear, what could it mean?" another sigh beside Daisy.

"It means...we'll just have to trust the King," Queen Minnie replied in a soft tone.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy's reply was unhurried as usual. Donald kicked him in the shin, and spoke with determination.

"Your Highness! Don't worry. We'll find the King, and this key."

"Thank you," Queen Minnie stated.

"Daisy?" asked Donald.

"Yes?"

"Can you take care of the Queen?" he questioned.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." with a scatterbrain like Donald for a boyfriend, Daisy was quite a steady, level headed person. Without question, she'd be able to handle the task of protecting the Kingdom, and the Queen.

"Oh! And Donald, take him with you," Queen Minnie gestured towards the table, and Donald looked around to try and see who was present.

"Er...who?" then Donald saw him, hopping up, and down.

"Over here!"

He was a small cricket, wearing a top hat, a waistcoat, and a bow-tie. He wore polished black dress shoes and carried a blue umbrella. This was the person that Queen Minnie had pointed out to him momentarily, and now Donald wondered where the small insect had come from.

"Him?" Donald questioned.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." with that Jiminy, the cricket, sprang up onto Donald's hat.

 _"Wak!"_

"I'll just stay nice and quiet like this. No worries!" with that, Jiminy jumped into Donald's pocket and made himself at home.

"Jiminy said his world disappeared, too," the Queen stated.

"Disappeared?" Jiminy poked his head out from Donald's pocket again, his brows furrowed.

"That's right. It all just disappeared. Everyone's scattered – I'm the only who made it to this castle," Jiminy said. The Cricket leaped out onto the desk, doffing his hat again to Donald and Goofy. "So, that's how it is. Thanks for taking me along."

"Alright, but..." Donald looked to his Queen.

"Outside of this castle, you mustn't let anyone know that you're from another world," Queen Minnie said in a firm tone.

"Oh! To keep the worlds order – right?" Donald looked to Goofy.

"Right. To maintain order in each world," the Court Magician stated.

Naturally, a few people in every world knew there were other worlds besides their own; however, it was a closely guarded secret that the inhabitants of Disney Castle could leave and travel to other worlds as they pleased. The main problem was that, if the secret got out, other people could potentially try to go between the worlds as they pleased, without regarding the world's laws, and the restrictions that were put in place for the safety of everyone, and the order that had to be kept. A heavy silence settled into the room as Queen Minnie sighed deeply, and looked to Donald and Goofy.

"I hope you do realize that...there are some rather severe things that are coming our way...you best be prepared for quite the journey, Court Magician Donald, and Captain Goofy," Queen Minnie stated in a calm, yet intense tone.

"Leave it to us, Your Highness!"

"Good, I wish you well. Your Gummi Ship should be ready soon. We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King," Queen Minnie said softly.

Donald saluted with his hand at his breast. Goofy returned the salute to see him off. The Court Magician looked him over with a glare, and then moved towards him.

"You're coming, too!" Donald grabbed Goofy by the arm and dragged him from the room.

The Gummi Ship factory was at the end of a long, white marble corridor with a long spiral staircase that lead down beneath the castle. Donald and Goofy looked to the puffs of steam that rose from chugging, clanking machinery. In the middle of it all was a little orange rocket ship that sat awaiting Donald and Goofy. This was the only kind of vessel – to their knowledge – capable of flying between worlds: a Gummi Ship. Giant, white-gloved, magical hands were busy readying the ship for departure as Donald walked towards a large pipe that would allow them to get to the launch room, where Chip 'n Dale were awaiting their go-ahead. The two nodded to him, saluting as Donald looked up to them. The one on the right was a chipmunk with a large red nose, which was Dale, and the other with a small black nose, which was Chip.

"Donald Duck to launch crew!" he said into the pipe.

"This is launch crew." Donald looked to them again.

"Is she ready to go?"

"Aye-aye!"

Chip, the designer, pulled a lever, and one of the large hands came over and grabbed Donald, as the other grabbed Goofy as the factory groaned with mechanical noises.

"What's goin' on?!" Goofy wondered as he was lifted by his pants towards the Gummi Ship.

"Be quiet!"

Donald remained silent, with his arms crossed, as another hand grabbed him by his tail and lifted him upside down, as Jiminy held onto his shirt hem for dear life. The two of them were swiftly deposited inside the Gummi Ship, and Chip 'n Dale prepared to send them off.

"Maybe go a little easier," muttered Goofy as he rubbed his sore back. As the two of them looked, they saw that Pluto had joined them, and were left momentarily surprised.

"Pluto!" the dog barked in response to his statement, as the cockpit slowly rose up with the four of them inside, and the door at the front of the factory opened. The Gummi Ship slowly rose into launch position.

"Gwarsh, I'm kinda nervous," said Goofy.

"Hush! It's gonna be fine!" While Donald scolded him, Queen Minnie and Daisy stood nearby as the Ship reached its mark, and Donald waved to Daisy.

"Please, help the King, and the worlds," Queen Minnie stated.

The soft plea didn't reach the cockpit, however Donald gave a thumbs-up to Daisy, and joined it with a wink to the two women, who waved back in reply, wishing them good luck. The engine started with a sharp clank, and the little ship shook. Goofy felt anticipation as Pluto barked again, and Donald looked forward, where an arrow of red and orange was pointed forward.

"Blast off!" the Court Magician pointed to the track; however, the arrow then pointed downwards.

A hole in the floor opened up and sucked in the Gummi Ship. The orange rocket free-fell, only being followed by Donald and Goofy's hollers of shock as they slipped through a dark tunnel, and then dropped out the bottom into the Lanes Between. Disney Castle, and their world, became an orb that reminded them of the sculptures within snow globes as they started their engine, and took off into the stars. Back at the castle, Queen Minnie was shifting through King Mickey's desk, hoping to find a clue as to where he had left off to, and then a paper fell out of a series of books laid upon the oak desk. The Queen stared at it in confusion, before picking it up and looking it over.

 _P.S: Please, keep him safe. I made a promise, and I need to keep it...but I can't do it alone. Donald, Goofy, protect the Keyblade Bearer._

 _Thanks,_

 _Mickey._

 **{…...}**

 _Save yourself, don't look back. Tearing us apart until it's all gone..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: So, apparently, King Mickey told them to STICK WITH SORA! But...they seem to have forgotten that part. Whoops. That will be reprimanded in a later story; however, now, I leave you with a sneak peak.

Preview:

"See you later mom..."

"Sora got hurt!"

"Will you...keep me in your heart so I can always stay with you?

"Looks like a storm is coming."

Chapter 4: The Day it all Began


	4. Chapter 4: The Day It All Began

Chapter 4: The Day It All Began

 **{Destiny Islands: June 15th 2011, 8:15am}**

Himitsu crept up the staircase and into the bedroom to the left of the hallway before slowly entering the room, to where she continued her slowly walking towards the bed. In a matter of moments, the woman was standing over the sleeping form of a thirteen-year-old boy with messy chocolate-colored hair and fair-tan skin. Her dark chocolate-colored eyes looked him over, and then she descended upon the boy. The boy woke with a start as Himitsu tickled him, and he tried to fight her off while laughing as she continued her assault on the boy. Sora stared wide-eyed at her as he waved his hands, and Himitsu laughed alongside him as she crawled into the bed with him, and the boy continued to fight her off.

"Stop! Hahah! Mom! Hahahah Stop! I'm up!" he laughed.

"Good morning, sleepy head! It's time to get the day started," she said as she looked at the boy, while she sat beside him on the bed.

"Okay...I'll get up..." with that the boy pulled his blanket back over his head.

"Oh, no, you don't! You're supposed to meet Kairi and Riku at the docks so you can go the island at around nine, aren't you?" the boy hummed.

"I guess..." Himitsu shook her head.

"You still need to eat breakfast and get dressed, so get up, honey," she said as she pealed the blanket away from him.

"No...I'm not hungry..." she laughed a bit.

"Sora, come on, now..." the boy peaked out from under the blanket, exposing wide blue eyes and messy chocolate bangs reflected against peachy skin.

"Will you make omelets?" the boy asked in a quiet, sweet voice, and the woman smiled.

"If you'll get up and get ready; you need to be downstairs soon. I'll pack something for the others, too, if you'll hurry," Himitsu stated as she looked him over.

The boy jumped up out of bed and gave her a bright smile as he stretched a bit while she stood and told him to hurry. As she left, Himitsu could only smile as she hummed a little tune and set to cooking breakfast while putting things away in a bag for Sora to take with him for Kairi and Riku. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were busy helping out around the island during the summer so that they could save money up for something that they wouldn't mention; however, the woman assumed it was some kind of thing that they wanted, or something silly like that. Himitsu continued cooking and heard a set of footsteps come down the staircase, which caught her attention. Sora stood before her, wearing a red jumpsuit, a black-hooded jacket with white sleeves, fingerless gloves, yellow sneakers, a blue belt, with a chain hanging from the belt, and around his neck was the crown-shaped pendant that Kairi had given him when they were seven.

Himitsu looked him over as he sat down at the table and picked up the book he had left there the night before when she had to help him walk up to bed because he'd fallen asleep reading. Sora, despite what many thought because of his hyper nature, had an unnatural knack for speed-reading. Once Sora was old enough to read, the boy seemed to never stop, and that had spurred Himitsu to buy books whenever she saw one he didn't seem to have in the ever-growing collection.

Sora had a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf in his room that was nearly filled to the brim with different types of literature. Himitsu had ended up with a stack of books one day coming home, and had found him settled in the floor of their living room that winter the following day, asleep, surrounded by the books that she had found. They were classics, such as Romeo and Juliet, and some of Aristotle's works. The boy continued to read as she finished packing up the items for him to take to the island with him, and then placed the omelet and fresh apples on the plate before giving it to him. Sora picked up an apple piece and bit into it while he continued to read.

"Is it a good book?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Yea..."

"Which one is this?" she questioned as she sat down across from him.

"Walk out of the World." the boy kept reading, and the woman smiled.

"Set it down, Sora; you need to eat," she stated. Sora sighed as he started to pick at the omelet she had made.

"I just wanted to see what was going to happen next..." Himitsu shook her head.

"Well, you'd better hurry; you'll be late to meet Kairi and Riku," she said. Sora raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly, while squinting his right eye.

"What?" she smiled.

"It's eight-forty," Himitsu stated.

"Oh no!" the boy started scarfing down his breakfast, before he swallowed quickly as she watched him. Sora finished quickly and dropped his dishes in the sink, before grabbing his backpack off the table.

"See you later, Mom..." Himitsu rolled her eyes.

"Now, wait just a minute, young man! You better give me a hug!" she said in a mock-scolding manner. Sora raced over to her, stumbling a bit as he landed in her arms, and she giggled before giving him a quick hug and telling him to move along so he wouldn't be late.

"Love you, Mom..."

"Sora, I..." he was gone before she could finish her sentence.

Himitsu smiled as she sat back down to finish her breakfast while she looked at the book Sora had left. As she sat there, Himitsu couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen today, and that it would change everything for her child. Taking in a deep breath, Himitsu finished eating and set to doing the dishes before moving to where she could look out to the ocean, where she could see a few boats rowing out to the play island not far from the beach. The woman smiled again and continued wash the dishes before she began to hum a little tune, and tried to put the nagging feeling of something bad happening out of her mind.

 **{Destiny Islands: 9:15am}**

Today, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were putting the finishing touches on their raft, before setting out later today. The trio knew they would have to head back home, but the plan thus far seemed to be rather simple. Riku threw Sora a rope as the boy climbed up the mast of the raft and began tying the ropes into the holes they'd drilled so that they could unfurl the sails, if needs be. Sora used his legs to hold on while his hands were busy, and Kairi set to securing their food supplies. Kairi smiled as she finished her job and looked to Sora, who was still holding onto the mast fairly well, and she looked him over in curiosity. The boy seemed to be concentrating on not falling and placing the ropes where they needed to go; however, Kairi had another idea in mind.

The girl walked up behind him and promptly ran her fingers up his sides. Sky-blue eyes grew wide as he felt his body weight shift, and the sensation of falling met him before Sora heard and felt the impact of his body hitting the hard wood of the raft, and the less-than-soft impact of the sand. The air rushed from his lungs, and Sora felt his vision go black, while two voices called his name.

"Sora!" Riku raced to him, and Kairi stepped back as she looked to the boy, who thus far hadn't responded to his name being called.

"Sora?" the silver-haired teen moved to feel of his pulse, and the boy flinched before slowly opening his eyes.

"R-Ri..." cyan eyes looked him over in worry.

"Don't talk, okay? Kairi! Come here and help me! We need to get him to his mom!" Riku said urgently.

"I..." Cyan eyes narrowed.

"Kairi! Now's not the time!" he snapped.

The girl nodded slowly and helped Riku gently place Sora into his arms, before he moved back towards the boats. Kairi got into the boat with him, and Riku laid him down with his head in her lap, with an order to keep his head still. Kairi nodded as Sora glanced to her faintly, before smiling to assure her that he was okay. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she placed a hand to his cheek, and Riku rowed them back as fast as he possibly could. Riku knew Himitsu would be concerned, but as a trained nurse, she would know the best way to make sure Sora wasn't hurt as badly as Riku had first assumed he was. His mother would probably be called, as would Kairi's dad; however, if Sora was okay, then he wouldn't complain.

As they neared the shoreline, Kairi felt her heart racing, while Sora kept his eyes on hers, and she smiled, while he returned it to assure her once more that he wasn't as badly hurt as they feared he was. Sora had proven quite often since they were little that he had an interesting habit of being able to bounce back from things swiftly, and while Kairi hoped he would do the same this time, it always worried her when he got hurt. Riku was older, he could for the most part handle himself, but Kairi always worried about Sora since they'd become friends and they'd started school.

A lot of the other children, as they got older, picked on Sora because he was small for his age. True, Sora wasn't overly tall, and his build was lithe and had light muscle on it, but they were thirteen and fourteen years old – that didn't count for anything. Kairi smiled as they hit land, and Riku took Sora from her lap and picked him up into his arms, while she stood and ran into the house swiftly.

"Ms. Seiren!" dark-chocolate eyes looked to the red-haired girl.

"Kairi? Is something wrong?" Himitsu asked.

"Sora got hurt!"

Himitsu didn't waste any time racing past her and to where Riku was walking onto the porch with Sora in his arms. The boy was cradled in such a way that he seemed like a fragile doll that the other teenager was fearful of dropping and breaking. However, Himitsu knew this wasn't the time to panic and instantly went to her nursing skills. Riku was ordered to place Sora on the sofa and stay with him, while she got her first-aid kit – which, all things considered, looked as if it belonged in an ambulance – and then she would ask them what happened, once she was certain Sora wouldn't need to go to the hospital. Personally, the word hospital scared Kairi. Hospitals to her meant death, seeing as she had lost her mother when she was four to some unknown illness.

Never did Kairi want to step foot inside a hospital again; however, Sora was fine with them. He didn't care for the doctor's, but hospitals were perfectly normal for him because he had grown up in that type of environment. With his grandparents – who had moved to the southern islands when he was eight – being doctors and his mother being a nurse, Sora not only was used to medical practice, but was also well-versed in how to treat someone. Kairi smiled as she looked at the boy, who remained alert and steadily breathing, as Himitsu returned with her first-aid-kit and began checking Sora over. The boy had his gloves removed and his jacket tugged off before Himitsu unzipped his jumpsuit and began to check his body for bruising.

The two other teenagers stood to the side as Himitsu set to checking the bruises that had formed, and found herself thankful that she didn't feel any broken ribs. However, that didn't mean that Sora wasn't going to be hurt for a few days. Taking in a deep breath, Himitsu started to feel for any bleeding, and once more found nothing, as she took out a stethoscope and listened for any strange sounds, to which she found none. Himitsu sat up, and sighed in relief before looking to Sora, who was looking her over as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You got the wind knocked out of you, and you do have some bruising...so...you'll be sore, but other than taking it easy for the day...you'll be okay," Himitsu said as she looked him over and zipped up the jumpsuit and looked to Riku.

"So, he'll be okay?" she nodded.

"Can you help me get him to his room?" she questioned.

"Yea..."

Riku walked over to Sora and picked the boy up into his arms, before carrying him up the staircase. As Kairi slowly followed behind them, she considered what could have happened if Sora hadn't gotten lucky and had been hurt worse than he was. Himitsu opened the door for Riku before he walked into the room and laid the other down on the bed. Sora was propped up on the two pillows a bit and gave Riku a smile, while Himitsu looked him over with a shake of her head as Kairi stood in the doorway. Riku stepped back and Sora looked to him, and then turned his attention to Kairi, who lingered still as Himitsu stood and sighed.

"I'm going to get you something for pain, and then you can talk with your friends. Riku? Could you help me out in the kitchen? I need to get lunch started for all of you," she stated. Riku nodded while giving Kairi a look as he passed her. Sora looked out the window before turning his attention to Kairi, who swallowed thickly.

Sora tilted his head and Kairi slowly walked over to the bed before she sat down slowly, and felt her eyes burn once more, while Sora continued to watch her. Personally, she believed he had every right to be angry with her and to tell her that they weren't friends anymore. Sora kept his eyes on the sea that he could make out from his window, while Kairi was left to sit there with guilt eating her up inside. She knew what she had done could have gotten him hurt or worse, and because of that, Kairi was left with the discomforting notion of what her lack of thought could have done. As she continued to stress over the possibilities, and the fact that Sora had gotten hurt because of her, there was a faint rustle of fabric and a hand touched her shoulder. Teary aquamarine looked up and into sky-blue eyes that held no trace of animosity.

"I'm okay, Kairi," Sora stated with a smile.

"You could have gotten hurt...I could have hurt you..." the boy laughed faintly.

"But you didn't hurt me that bad. I've got some bruises and I'll be sore, but there's nothing really bad...okay?" the girl sniffed a bit as she looked down.

"Okay..." Kairi felt her tears slide down her cheeks, and Sora frowned.

"Don't cry, please? Kairi?"

A gentle hand reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes, and Kairi turned her attention to Sora, who appeared rather calm, despite having just experienced something that should have scared the living daylights out of him. The boy laughed a bit and patted the spot beside him. Kairi swallowed thickly and moved to where she was settled beside him. The moment Kairi was beside Sora, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a gentle but firm hug. The red-haired girl stared at him as he placed his hand atop her head, and Kairi could only lean against him. Sora had always been the one to comfort her, especially when no one else could. When they were nine and their friend Mina had drowned, Kairi had cried for days on end, and while Sora and Riku were in no better shape, it had been Sora who had saved her life, and tried to save Mina's alongside Riku.

However, when she had been mourning over the fact that she had lost someone who was like a sister to her, Sora had shown up at her house, walked in after her father allowed him in, and come to her. He'd taken her hand and pulled her from the house and to the beach, where he walked with her until they arrived back at his house. From there, he'd taken her to the library that Himitsu had created out of an extra room that was never used, and he'd read her books for hours on end to take her mind off of the constant pain she had been feeling.

Kairi smiled a bit as she recalled waking up hours later, curled up to the boy, with a blanket around them. The book that was lying on the floor in their pile of ones they were going to read next had been The Little Mermaid, something she had never read before. However, Sora had told her later that he believed Mina had turned into a mermaid, and that was why no one could find her. The thought that Mina was living a new life under the sea eased her fears and allowed her to cope. As she thought back on it, Kairi smiled again and glanced at the boy.

"Hey, Sora? Do you remember when you told me what you think happened to Mina?" the boy laughed a bit.

"I still think that's what happened. No one could find her body because she didn't have a body to find. I think that the King of the Ocean, Triton, turned her into a mermaid because she was so sweet and had such a big heart," Sora stated.

"But they said she drowned. Mina's body was washed out to sea..." Sora rolled his eyes.

"The teachers just _don't understand_...Mina isn't really dead...she's still alive, no matter what..." Kairi looked to him with a smile.

"Oh, did you see her? In the ocean one day?" Sora shook his head.

"As long as I remember her, and keep the things I knew about her _in my heart_...Mina will never be gone..." Kairi smiled as she leaned against him again.

"Yea...Sora?" sky-blue glanced down to her.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" the girl nodded as she reached her hand up to fist the front of his clothes.

"If something separates us...I'll be able to find you, right?" Sora frowned.

"We're not going to be separated; you, me, and Riku are going to explore the worlds together," he said.

"I know that, but...if...if something happens, and we do get separated...will you...keep me in your heart so I can always stay with you?" Sora laughed a bit.

"Of course I will...I'll keep your heart in mine, and you can keep me in your heart, and we'll both keep Riku in ours. Our parents, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and the islands will be something the three of us can always keep, okay?" the girl smiled.

"Okay...you can keep my heart in yours...and that way, I'll _always_ be with you." Kairi settled up against him as he leaned his head against hers, and slowly, the two of them started to doze off.

 _"If you keep my heart...we'll never be separated...I can stay with you...forever..."_

 **{Downstairs...}**

"Riku? I'm going to let Kairi and Sora know that lunch is ready," Himitsu stated as the silver-haired teenager was setting out a few plates and bowls.

"Okay, do you need help with Sora?" the woman shook her head.

"He should try and walk a bit so the muscles don't get stiff," she said as she headed up the staircase.

The woman walked into Sora's room, expecting to find the two children talking or doing something; however, she found something else. Kairi was wrapped up in Sora's arms, both fast asleep, with his head leaning atop hers as he slept on with her. Himitsu smiled and shook her head slightly as she considered what to do – easily, she could have just woken them up; however, she would lose this moment that was truly precious to her. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Himitsu snapped a picture of the two of them and smiled as she looked at the image. It was sweet and innocent, something that Himitsu knew would one day become rare for both of them. Life rarely allowed innocence to remain as such, but while it was there, Himitsu would cherish what she could of Sora being a child still. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the two children and slowly woke them up, getting Kairi up first, and then waking Sora up.

Sky-blue and aquamarine looked to her amidst sleep-tousled hair and flush-cheeked faces as the two scrambled to sit up and move a bit away from one another. Himitsu laughed and told them to come down for lunch, to which they both nodded, while Kairi stood and waited for Sora to take her hand. The boy looked to her and reached for her before slowly standing. Himitsu watched the girl gently wrap her arm around his waist and help him walk down the hall and staircase, before getting into the kitchen, where he was able to sit down.

"You feeling okay?" Riku asked as he looked at the other.

"Yea, I'll live." the silver-haired fourteen-year-old smiled.

"Good, you had me worried for a minute there, midget," Riku stated. Sky-blue rolled in annoyance.

"Wait...you were worried? Oh! You do care! Nice to see you have such a tender heart, Riku!" Sora put on a look of mock surprise, and Riku laughed.

"Haha...I was wondering if you would think of a comeback or not," he said. Sora gave him a bright smile.

"Just playing along..." Kairi laughed a bit.

"You need to rest, so how about you eat something instead of passing blows with Riku?" she asked.

"Okay, Kairi, sorry..." she smiled to him.

"It's okay, Sora..."

Himitsu smiled as she set to cleaning up some of the dishes, while the children set to eating lunch. As she did, though, the faint sound of thunder caught her attention as she looked out the window and saw the normally clear blue sky and white clouds turning dark and angry in color. She frowned and glanced back at the children as she looked onward at the oncoming storm. Something told her that bad things would come with that storm, and it would change everything.

 _"Looks like a storm is coming."_

 **{…...}**

 _The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves. But I remember, I won't give up on you..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Sora and Kairi had a little moment, and yes, Sora will be fine; I've had an injury like that before, and it only hurts for a day or so. The next chapter continues into the night of the same day of this chapter. No worries, we all know what is coming next, but we'll worry about it then, okay? So, tell me what you thought! The book Sora was reading is called:

 **Walk out of the World by Ruth Nichols.**

It's about a brother and a sister that walk through a forest and into another world, whose inhabitants are convinced that the girl is a descendant of a revered, but nearly extinct, line of Kings.

Preview:

"A storm?"

"Okay, go and get them, Sora."

"Where's Kairi?"

"I'm not afraid of the Darkness!"

 _"Keyblade."_

Chapter 5: Inviting Darkness


	5. Chapter 5: Inviting Darkness

Chapter 5: Inviting Darkness

 **{Destiny Islands: June 15th 2011, 6:45pm}**

In the late afternoon, Himitsu had finished putting away a few things and had went about the house looking for Sora. The boy seemed to have been faring better as the day went on; however, being a mother, Himitsu couldn't help but be worried about him. When Kairi had come in earlier that morning and told her that Sora had gotten hurt, she had feared the worst, but she had been thankful that the most the boy had received was a bad set of bruises and some soreness from them. Himitsu walked up the staircase and looked to Sora's room, where she found the boy watching the waves and the setting sun with a set of books laid beside him on the bed. Himitsu smiled as she leaned against the door frame and watched the wind rustle his hair a bit, as the storm clouds continued to come in.

Himitsu could only smile as she looked to him, while he remained where he was, unaware that she was watching him. Sora had grown up fast, that was something she was still having a hard time contemplating as she looked him over. The boy had always been incredibly cute, but she knew that some of the girls would start to find him attractive as he got older. Sora took after his father in every aspect; he'd gotten nothing from her. His hair color, though darker was definitely from his father, as was his complexion, his physical build, and his beautiful sky-blue eyes.

All of those things were from his father, and not her. Himitsu smiled as she thought back to what had transpired between Sora and Riku, when the silver-haired fourteen-year-old had made a jab at him and the brunette had made a comeback that, quite honestly, none of them were expecting him to make. Sora was shy and quiet in nature, but he had moments where he was bold. As a young child, he had been timid and quiet, more reclusive; however, as he started to grow, Sora became bolder and a little more outgoing.

Himitsu felt herself want to laugh, because while she was no pushover herself, his personality had also come from his father. The man had fire and wit; he was kind, funny, loyal, brave, and at times utterly silly, but he was one of the warmest and most gentle people anyone could have ever met. Himitsu smiled and walked over to Sora before sitting down on the bed with him, as he continued to watch the waves toss and the sunlight vanish.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yea..." she smiled as she sat to where she was next to him and looking out the window.

"Sora? Do you like it here?" Himitsu questioned. Sky-blue eyes looked to her.

"What are you talking about?" she smiled as she reached up and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm just curious about whether or not you're happy," she stated. The boy looked down.

"I'm fine..." Himitsu sighed as she reached to his hand that was hanging partly out of the window and ran her fingers along a scar at his wrist.

"Are you sure?" sky-blue gave her an annoyed look.

"Mom...that was...my mistake...I know better..." she smiled as she reached to touch his cheek.

"I know, but it scared me. Sora, you're happy here, aren't you? Do you want to leave?" Sora looked down, and then glanced up at her through his bangs.

The look he'd given her was all she needed to know that he had thought about leaving the islands many times, but had chosen to remain for reasons that only he could understand. Sora had always given her the feeling that he wouldn't remain on the islands forever, and in feeling that when she looked to him, Himitsu had begun to prepare herself for the day when Sora would look back at her once more, smile, and then walk forward into the life he would be destined for, and out of the world they had lived in for so long.

"I want to see other worlds..."

"That doesn't surprise me..." she said. Sora looked down.

"But I want to come back here, too. I want to come back to the sea, and the sky, the white sand...I want to come back and see it again someday..." Himitsu looked at the boy with surprise, before smiling as she pulled him into her arms in a gentle manner before resting her head against his messy hair.

"Then you can come back any time you want to. Just listen to your heart, and you can find your way back to anything you need to," she said.

"Okay mom...I promise I'll come back someday, okay?" Himitsu smiled.

"Just stay strong, and remember that I love you no matter what, Sora," she said. Sky-blue eyes looked to her, and the boy smiled as he gave her a tight hug.

"I love you, too."

Himitsu had prepared herself for the day that Sora would leave, and she knew that, in doing so, it would make it a bit more bearable when he wasn't within reach of her. There would be scars she couldn't prevent, pain she couldn't soothe, and fears she couldn't protect him from; however, she knew that Sora could overcome them, he was strong, and brave – Himitsu trusted that he would be okay. But in all her time preparing for that moment, she didn't believe it would come so soon.

 **{Later that evening: 7:20pm...}**

Sora had been relaxing on his bed, enjoying the breeze that was coming in, despite the faint gray tint the clouds had earlier that day. Even though he had been a bit banged up earlier, he was feeling relatively fine now, and was looking forward to being given the call by Riku and Kairi for them to leave. Sora, Kairi, and Riku had decided they would have dinner with their parents, and then meet up at the shoreline to row out to the island, where they would take off with their raft and head off to explore and search for new worlds. Sora looked around his room, and then to a model ship with three plush, hand-sewn dolls in it.

Kairi had made those two years ago and had used yarn and other fabric to make them look like the three of them; however, he never thought the idea of leaving on a boat they'd made themselves would become a reality when they were only eleven at the time. Sora turned his attention back to the dark ceiling and heard the waves crashing before a small patting noise caught his attention. Lightening suddenly flashed, and the boy sat up in bed in confusion.

"Rain?"

From where he was positioned, Sora could make out the waves beginning to toss angrily, and the clouds turning black. A faintly confused expression formed on his features as he tried to think of what was happening right then. The clouds had been gray-tinted earlier, but it hadn't seemed this bad; however, Sora knew that sometimes islands would get bad storms. The boy thought for a moment; since Kairi and Riku had left, he'd been spacing out a bit, staring up at his ceiling thinking about the events of the day and what would soon happen – could he have missed the storm gathering when he was doing that? Sora shook his head, he wasn't hyper-vigilant, but he also wasn't known for having his head up in the clouds often, either.

The rain started to come down harder, and his concern grew. Showers weren't that uncommon in the afternoon on the islands – especially during the spring and summer – the ocean was usually calm there as well, but once in a while, there would be downpours or storms. Sora looked down, placing his hand to his mouth in thought as he crossed his arms partly over his chest.

"Still..." lightening flashed again and caught the brunette's attention as he looked to the place where the darkest of the clouds seemed to be gathering.

 _"It's coming from our island!"_

Sora looked out his window and quickly descended the trellis – thankfully, his mother had put that in for the climbing roses she'd gotten a few months back – and managed to avoid the thorns for the most part, before landing on the ground. A sharp sting went up his back from his ribs and the place where the bruising was the worst, but he ignored it as he started to race around the side of the house and towards the shoreline, where he knew he would need to go to the island to secure the raft, at the very least. As he turned towards the shoreline, Sora heard his mother calling him, but refused to look back – he would explain later.

 **{5 Minutes prior...}**

"Oh my..." Himitsu muttered as she looked at the horrible dark clouds that were swarming, as thunder rolled and lightening flashed in the sky as she stepped away from the sink.

A great part of her had the typical relief that she'd finished what she needed to around electronics; however, she was concerned now for another reason: the storm looked wrong. It seemed unnatural, and almost evil. Dark chocolate-colored eyes looked out the window in discomfort before glancing to the clock on the wall. Himitsu sighed and supposed she was being concerned for no reason. Taking in a deep breath, she turned towards the exit of the kitchen and looked up to the staircase.

"Sora! Dinner time!"

There was no answer, and confusion fell upon her features.

"Sora?"

Lightening flashed in a great show of light and roaring thunder as the rain began to descend harshly against the ground and made heavy thuds against the glass of the windows. Himitsu raced towards the door as something told her to look out of it. The woman pulled the door open as the rain began to fall in sheets, and her eyes searched the area for anything identifying that was driving her to look out the door in such a horrible maelstrom. As she looked around the yard that led to the shoreline, Himitsu saw something that caused her breath to catch. Sora was running across the yard and towards the boat left on the shoreline in a manner that told her exactly where he was going – into the sea and towards the island.

"Sora! Wait! Sora!"

Himitsu began to rush out of the house and down the steps. The black-haired woman jerked the gate of the fence open and made it to the sand, where she could see Sora already heading out into the waters. Her heart raced in fear as the seas shifted a bit, but were still easily usable for passage. As Himitsu watched him leave, the woman took in a deep breath and felt tears well up in her eyes as she let them slide down her cheeks to mix with the rain. Himitsu Seiren had prepared herself for the day that Sora would leave and possibly never look back, and in doing that, she had hoped it would make it less painful and ease her worries. She knew that day would come, but she never expected it to be today.

"Okay, go and get them, Sora...I believe in you...Ilys..."

 **{7:45pm...}**

Sora took his boat and hurried to the island; he found himself thankful that there was a large reef that surrounded it, so anything less than a hurricane wouldn't cause much damage. However, there was the raft to worry about. If the raft got swept away, then himself, Kairi, and Riku would possibly never leave the islands. Sora took in a steady breath as the bruising to his back caused his attempt to row out be become painful as he continued towards the island. Sora was thankful that the waves weren't very high at the moment; because that meant the raft would be safe if he just tied it to a cocoyum tree. As Sora made it to the island, thunder enveloped it. Sky-blue eyes looked up at the starless night sky and the darkness that swirled above him, as he stared directly at a glowing orb of dark energy that crackled with violet lightening. It floated above the island and seemed to be the source of the storm. As Sora began to tie up his boat, he felt the energy around him shift, causing his body to feel faintly weak as he took in a pained breath while he tried to sort himself out again. Once more, Sora looked up at the orb in the sky, and felt nothing but fear as he looked at it.

"What is that thing?" he asked himself as he climbed up onto the dock, and looked to the other side, where two other boats were tied.

 _"Riku and Kairi are here, too?"_

Taking no time to ponder when they'd arrived, Sora began to race towards the beach. As he touched the sand, a series of small black-looking shadows rose up from the ground and began their twitching movement towards him. Their eyes were large, round, and glowing bright yellow, they had claw-like feet and hands, and curly antennae atop their heads. Sora stared onward as he looked at the creatures and made a timid step back, as he recalled a series of nightmares that he hadn't been able to get free of since his thirteenth birthday. The one thing he always remembered the most of those dreams were the yellow eyes staring back at him, and seeing these creatures as they were now made him tense.

"What's going on?" Sora stepped back again and tripped.

Sky-blue looked at the object he'd fallen over, and quickly realized it was the wooden play sword he'd brought with him earlier that day, which had been left when Riku and Kairi had taken him back to his mom. Grasping it in his right hand firmly, Sora jumped up and swung it at the creatures. The sword made contact, and it felt as if he'd hit something, but nothing gave way; in fact, more and more of them appeared.

"Ugh! They just keep coming!"

Sora looked around him and found a few openings. Using that to his advantage, he began racing along the beach to search for Kairi and Riku. The wind swallowed up his voice when he shouted their names, and his breath became heavy as he continued to call for them. Sora took in a heaving breath and looked around him in questioning as he tried to think of where they could be, as the rain increased alongside the wind. As he looked around for any means of finding his two friends, he looked towards the secret place beside the waterfall, and saw something that left him frozen in shock. A large, ornate white door had settled in front of the entrance of the cave. It had curved scroll-work that almost favored runes of some kind and was carved out of what looked like white marble. Sky-blue eyes traced it a few times as the crackling noise of the orb of energy went off above him, and the scratching, clicking noise the shadow creatures made caught in his ears beside the beating of the rain and howling of the wind.

"What..." as Sora tried to think as swiftly as he could in the face of being caught by those creatures he recalled something the man from the cave had said to him.

 _"A world tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed."_

Sora's mind raced to piece together what the man had meant, and while he did, his heart pounded in his chest, something within him pleading for him to move. Sora turned in time to avoid being scratched by a shadow, and as he turned, the brunette shifted to where he could dodge another one and head towards the smaller island, where the tree the three of them watched the sunset at was. Sora looked around as he batted at the shadows with his wooden sword and made it the shack before he used the stairwell to reach the walk way of the smaller island. Taking to a fast pace, Sora ran as fast as he could down the walkway and to the island, where he saw a familiar head of silver hair. The other boy was facing the ocean, standing where the orb seemed the most concentrated. Sky-blue looked him over as he made it to the island, and a deep breath rushed into his lungs as he looked to the other.

"Riku!" Sora called out to the boy, and he stopped just before he reached him.

There was no reply.

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" he said in worry.

"The door has opened..." that was his only reply.

"Riku?"

Something was wrong. Sora watched as Riku turned his attention to him, and he felt his body tense. Riku was different, something about him felt off – unnaturally wicked and malicious – and it put Sora on edge. His thoughts trailed to Riku's words, and he questioned internally if it was the white door that he'd seen that Riku was referring to, or the wooden door inside the secret place.

"The door is open, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku almost sounded pleased with himself, as if he'd been the one to do it.

"What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!" Sora pleaded. Cyan eyes looked into his own, and Sora suddenly felt the same vibe from Riku as the cloaked man had given him.

"Kairi's coming with us," Riku shouted at the top of his voice. Sora felt his heart clench in pain.

"Riku! We need to find her!"

"Let's go, Sora! Take my hand," he said as he reached for him.

Darkness appeared from beneath him, and Sora felt his body tense once more as Riku held his hand out to him. His form remained still, darkness swirling around Riku and climbing up his form. The darkness continued to rise, and as he stared onward at the scene, something snapped within Sora.

 _"Reach for him! Don't let the darkness take him!"_

"Riku!"

Sora raced to him, reaching for him to the best of his ability, as he, too, began to sink into the darkness; it began twisting up his body as well, and as he tried to grasp the other, Riku smiled and locked eyes with him.

"Sora...I'm not afraid of the darkness...I'll protect you and Kairi...come with me," he said.

"Riku! _Stop!_ "

Sora couldn't reach him. No matter how hard he tried, nothing he did would get him closer to reaching his friend. Riku continued to hold out his hand and smile as Sora pushed his way through the ever-growing darkness, and then there was a gleam of light that appeared. It broke through the darkness and covered the area in a glow of white. Sora shut his eyes against the brightness and tried to ignore the pain it caused, despite knowing that it was going to help him. Suddenly, the darkness vanished, and Sora was standing, alone, in the midst of the storm, with a whirl of fear and shock going through him. As he took in deep breaths to try and regain himself, he felt weight in his right hand, and looked to see a large, shining Key in his hands.

It was simplistic in design, but seemed sturdy, and almost pure. Sora's sky-blue eyes looked it over and took in the yellow-toned guards, the black grip; the connecting brace was cylinder-shaped and blue, while the base and teeth were silver. The teeth themselves had a cut to it that favored his crown pendant. Sky-blue looked it over in confusion as he felt the energy of the object swirl around him.

 _"Keyblade."_

A voice echoed.

 _"Keyblade..."_

Sora felt his heartbeat race as he recognized it from his dreams.

 _"Keyblade..."_

"Riku? Riku! Where are you? _Riku!_ " the boy looked around in concern and hoped that he could locate his friend. Sora kept calling his name, and then he heard the crackling, scratching noise of something.

As if on cue, the shadowy creatures came up from the ground again, and this time, Sora reacted instantly and swung the key – no, the Keyblade – at them, and once he did, they vanished. Taking that as a keen hint, Sora began making his way through the masses and up the ramp, before he looked and jumped off the walkway and into the sand. Landing in a crouch, Sora looked up and charged forward before taking the Keyblade in hand as he sliced through the creatures single-handed while he looked for his options: Riku was gone, but Kairi was on this island still. Taking in a deep breath, Sora began looking for signs of the girl and hoped that her vibrant red hair would give her away.

 _"If you need to find me, just go to the secret place...and I'll be waiting for you."_

Hoping that his memory was correct, Sora began to plow through the creatures, before racing up the ramps and down the path to the two marble white doors. Sora hit them hard, pushing the heavy panels of stone open, with the Keyblade still in hand, as he slipped past the doors and into the tunnel that headed into the cavern. Sora ran as fast as he could into the cavern, hoping, praying Kairi would be there, and by some chance, so would Riku. As he turned a corner, the boy slipped on the slick stones that scattered across the path and the damp earth. Sora tumbled into the cavern, landing downwards as he kept a firm grip on the Keyblade – his only weapon to protect his friends – as he shot up with a deep breath as he hoped that they were somehow safe. He squinted a bit as he looked around, the room momentarily dim to him, due to the poor lighting in the cave from the lack of sunlight that at times would come in from the holes in the top half of it.

"Kairi?! Riku?! Are you in here? Kairi! Someone, _answer me!_ " Sora called out to them.

There was no response, and then suddenly, there was a faint shuffle of footsteps. Standing at the door that never had a handle to it, was Kairi; she was looking at it while it gleamed a bit, as if trying to give him light to find her. Sora was on his feet in a matter of seconds while he tried to reason what was happening. The girl moved a bit, and Sora gave a sigh of relief.

"Kairi!" he said as he started to come to her.

The moment he started to move to her, Kairi turned to him. Her eyes were weak, and her skin pale. She looked cold and sickly – something he never associated with Kairi's warmth and peachy skin tone. Sora looked her over swiftly, the part of him that had grown up watching his mom tend to patients kicking in to check her over for wounds. When he spotted nothing, another sigh escaped him, and then he moved closer to her.

"S-Sora..." her voice sounded soft, weak, and pleading as she reached for him. Sora held his hand to her, almost taking it, when something happened.

The door behind her, that had been sealed since he could remember, burst open with an ink-black darkness; it erupted into the chamber, filling it with an icy, suffocating breeze. Kairi was thrown at him, and Sora moved to grab her, panic lacing through him as he tried to catch the girl, and she faded through him. It was as if she was a phantom, the girl disappeared in his grasp – it was as if she had faded within him. Fear spilled into him, and his eyes grew wide as he moved around, frantic, as he started calling for her, but as he called for her once more, a gust of wind with the force of a hurricane flew in with a howl like a wild beast and tossed both himself and the door into the air and away. Sora closed his eyes as he felt himself free fall and make contact with the sand. Sky-blue opened as he clenched his hand in the sand in concern, while he did his best to figure out what was happening to his surroundings.

"What's happening?" he called out as the wind continued to howl.

Sora looked over to where he was, and all he saw was a straight drop-off into the darkness below. Taking in a steady breath, Sora slowly rose up on his knees and looked around to find pieces of the island floating around him in chunks. Sky-blue eyes looked down in fear as he tried to gather himself up before standing slowly, Sora felt himself fall back to his hands and knees as he took in a shuddering breath as some force of energy pushed down upon him, and as he forced himself to look up, he saw a towering shadowy figure hover over him. Sora felt fear race through him once more before looking at the scene of the creature, large, black, and glowing yellow-eyed, as it raised its hands, massive and clawed, to the sky as Sora stared upward at it. The orb of dark energy in the sky grew, and the boy slowly rose from his hands and knees against the pressure as he started to back away from the creature.

 _"This isn't our Destiny Island anymore...Riku isn't here...and...Kairi's...gone, too...So how am I still here?"_

The creature, a massive shadow with a heart-shaped hole in its torso, swiped its hands across the way, leaving deep grooves in the sand. Seconds later, Sora felt the impact of the hand flying into him, and he was thrown across the way and into the debris of wood and stone. Hissing in pain, Sora looked up as the creature turned its attention to him. Raising a hand up as the creature reached for him, the Keyblade reappeared – when had it vanished? - and the creature reeled back.

 _ **"Power sleeps within you, Sora."**_

 _"I feel like someone's speaking to me. Power sleeping within me? I don't have any power. I can just barely beat Riku, and I can't do anything but comfort Kairi after she's been hurt...so how..."_

 _"No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here."_

 _"But, Kairi disappeared. Riku, too. And now, even the island's about to disappear. Can we really ever come back here? All three of us?"_

 _"Sora?"_

"Kairi?" he whispered the tone as he looked at the looming monster.

 _ **"Make it so the three of you can always be together. Didn't you promise Kairi?"**_

Sora thought of Kairi's smile, her laugh, and her voice. He thought of all the times he held her when she cried, and all the moments when he'd been the only one there for her. She had to be scared now, wherever she was – and he wasn't going to let her be afraid – Sora knew what he had to do, for everyone.

 _"Kairi, and Riku, and me. So we'll always be together. We can come back here."_

The Keyblade shone brightly, and Sora got to his feet with determination settled into his system: he would find Kairi, and he would find Riku – he would find a way to restore the Islands, and he would bring everyone home. He wouldn't lose against this thing, he had to many things to do, and far too many people he still wanted to see. Taking in a deep breath, Sora crouched faintly, gripping the Keyblade with two hands as he held it back like a bat almost, before he leaned forward and darted forward to strike the creature. It roared in pain as he charged it constantly, and never backed down in the creature's attempts to attack him with spheres of black-purple energy, or smaller shadowy beasts - he continued to strike it, and when the monster lowered its left arm, Sora took the chance to race up it and strike the beast atop the head, before he tumbled back down.

Righting himself like a cat, Sora landed in a crouch and jumped upwards, before bringing the teeth of the Keyblade down upon the creature. The monster howled once more and shattered into nothingness. A dark purple heart floated up and vanished into the darkness, as the boy took in a series of heavy breaths. The bruises from that morning were causing his body to throb in pain as he took in struggling breaths and looked the swirling mass over. In faint relief, Sora realized that the creature was much easier to defeat than he originally thought; however, now he had another problem: The winds were picking up.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered, and before he could take another breath, the sphere raged, howling once more and swelled before dragging what was left up into the blackened abyss. With a terrible rumbling, the sphere swallowed up the cocoyum trees, the rowboats, even the sea. Sora strained to hold onto the wreckage that was left of the wooden bridge; however, the force pulled him off. In a swirl of debris, he fell into the darkness, and vanished without a trace.

 **{…..}**

 _I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way, I don't belong here..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: So it has officially begun! The next chapter will be the beginning of Traverse Town and several other events.

Looking forward to your reviews!

Preview:

"Look! A star is goin' out!"

"This is weird...am I in another world?"

Chapter 6: The First World


	6. Chapter 6: The First World

Chapter 6: The First World

 **{Traverse Town: June 16th 2011, 8:45pm}**

The town was warmly lit, made entirely from aged wood, cobblestone, and brick buildings, with softly glowing street lights and several districts. This was Traverse Town, and it was full of people who had nowhere else to go. Some had lost their way and others had lost their homes to several strange events. It was a safe haven, a refuge for those who needed protecting; however, even it wasn't completely free of danger. There were still people who couldn't be trusted and dangers that even some of the residents weren't aware of – but this was the circumstances with any town in any world.

Still, if one had to choose a place to be, this would be the optimal location, for it had many a person who passed through, always searching for something. One such group of people were none other than Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Pluto. They had just arrived a rough hour ago via Gummi Ship, and were now looking for the man that the King had mentioned in his letter. This man, Leon, would be the one to tell them about this mysterious key that they were supposed to find. The group hoped the man would happen to have it, or he would possibly have the knowledge of the location of it. However, they had to find the man first.

"Y'know, maybe we better find Leon," said Goofy. They had been searching since their arrival, but they had yet to actually ask a single soul if the man was even currently in the world or if he had left.

"We are!" Donald's sharp reply let the Captain of the Knights know that the Court Magician was a bit irritated.

"D'you think this is a big city?" asked Goofy as he looked to Donald.

"How should I know?"

Goofy made a tiny sigh and looked up at the night sky. It appeared the same as the one back at the Disney Castle, which did make him feel a bit better. He had to leave a note for his son Max to tell him he had to leave on urgent business; however, that only made him feel slightly better. His son was fifteen and had begun training to become a Knight, but that meant they had little time to spend together. Goofy once more sighed as he continued to look up at the sky in its satin black fashion with stars that looked more like diamonds against it. With the stars going out, the King disappearing, the search for this Key and this strange person who should have had it, there was a great deal that made Goofy uneasy – he only hoped this would be a short mission, and then it would be over. Suddenly, there was a star sparkling brighter than the others; it was beautiful, and gleaming; however, it had begun to flicker, and that alerted the Captain of the Knights.

"Donald!" the Court Magician looked to him.

"What?"

" _Look!_ A star's goin' out!" he said quickly. Their eyes focused on the star, as its light gleamed once more and then instantly vanished. Donald stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as he realized the seriousness of the situation in full view.

Goofy had heard of it in the castle, but this was the first time he'd ever seen something so unnatural happen before. It was the type of situation you could never quite picture or believe until you personally saw it, but he had just seen it, and he still couldn't believe it had happened. Donald felt himself shiver as he thought of the words the King had said in the letter: big trouble was brewing, and it was much closer to coming out into the open than any of them were fond of admitting.

It was a frightening truth – the stars were vanishing, and while Donald may have not been as keen of an astrologist as Master Yen Sid or Merlin the Blue Wizard, he knew that a star – no, a world – vanishing was never a good thing. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances and started walking faster through the town.

"C'mon, Pluto!" Goofy called. However, Pluto continued to sniff around, almost as if he was searching for something. Goofy frowned.

"Hey, uh, Donald? Do you think we should follow Pluto? He's got the scent of somethin'" he said. Donald looked back.

"It's probably a cat or something. He'll catch up later." Goofy frowned.

"If you say so..."

Meanwhile, Pluto continued to sniff the ground and follow the scent he had locked on to. It smelt like the ocean almost, but it had an underlying scent of what reminded the dog of apples and honey. Pluto kept tracking further into the area, and found himself heading towards an alleyway. The King's hound sniffed his way down a dim alleyway, lit only by faint moonlight, as he found himself heading closer to the source of the salty-sweet scent. As he turned a corner, the dog caught sight of something - lying around the corner, near a set of crates, Pluto found a young boy sprawled across the ground. The boy had chocolate-colored hair that was messy and spiked up in odd areas, his skin looked a bit pale, and his scent was exactly what the dog had been searching for.

Finding himself pleased with his search being concluded, Pluto trotted up to the sleeping boy, tail wagging as he did, and licked him across the nose. The boy groaned a bit and opened his eyes, revealing a bright sky-blue color to the dog, who turned his head when he saw the tone. It was like the sky back home, and thus, Pluto concluded, he already liked this new person. Slowly, the boy blinked his eyes and looked around in confusion as what came into his view wasn't the bright, clear blue sky of his home, but an eternal night of satin black-blue with gleaming stars. The sound of the sea was gone, and the texture he felt beneath his arms wasn't sand, but stone. None of this he had ever seen before, and he now found himself confused as he slowly sat up.

"What a dream..." the boy looked around once more, his back finding a crate to lean himself against as he tried to get his bearings.

 _"Right, this place has to be a dream. I've never seen anything that wasn't our bright sunny island."_

Slowly, he began to drift off again, and then something jumped onto his stomach, causing pain to streak through him from the bruises upon his ribs and back from his earlier fall as he shot forward and to his feet while gripping his ribs in pain. Sky-blue eyes looked around and found the culprit was a dog, a simple hound with a green collar on. Sora, the boy that had been abruptly found and awoken by the dog named Pluto, stared at him in confusion. Momentarily, Sora rubbed his eyes, and looked around as he took in the unfamiliar scene of the night sky and the cobblestone and brick that surrounded him, with the scent of warmly lit fires and the faint sounds of glasses clinking from a tavern not far from where he was. Sora took in a steadying breath as he looked back to the dog, and then took in a sudden realization: this wasn't a dream.

"Oh, boy..." Sora turned to look at the dog again.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" the dog wagged its tail and then scampered away.

"Hey! Wait!" Sora called out to the dog as it took off.

Sora began to give chase to the dog, hoping it would lead him to someone or something that could tell him where he was, but once he made it out of the alleyway, the dog was gone. Submitting to that fact, Sora sighed as he looked around and tried to reason where the animal had run off to – probably down another alleyway or back to its owner. As Sora looked around, he realized he was in a town square that was wide open, and had an inviting premise to it. As he looked at the scene, Sora also noticed that there were a great deal of people wandering about, entering and exiting shops, and talking amongst one another as they passed through the doors and walked down streets.

"This is weird...am I in another world?" he asked himself this as he continued to look around.

It felt as if he'd been lost within a fairy tale. There was nothing like this on any of the Destiny Islands – a town square laid with cobblestone and lit by lanterns, or buildings built from weather-worn brick and wood. There was no scent of candles, or the faint jovial sound of laughter from inside a tavern accompanied by the clinks of glasses. None of that honestly existed upon the Destiny Islands, and while sometimes there would be something similar to it when Christmas or New Year's rolled around, it never lasted more than a few days. Sora frowned as he looked around, and tried to sum up what he was seeing. Was he really in another world? If so, how did he get there? Was it the sphere he was sucked up into? Did Kairi and Riku make it here as well?

 _"Where the heck am I?"_

His memory shot back to the moment the Keyblade had appeared in his hand and the shadowy creatures that had shied away from it and vanished if he hit them with it. What was that thing? Why did it come to him? Sora frowned, it was clearly a weapon meant to combat them; however, he wasn't much of a fighter, but he also supposed there was a reason for him having it. So long as he could defend himself from those creatures and whomever else, Sora supposed it would be okay until he could return home. As he turned to walk down the stairs and into the town square to see if someone could direct him to anyone who would know what had happened, he saw a strange creature standing in the middle of the town square, between two light posts.

"What is that?!" he asked in confusion.

It was a little, pale, off-white looking creature with a large red nose and a red pompom atop its head. Sora walked over to it and crouched to its eye level while maintaining a slightly safe distance. He wasn't sure if it was an animal or a creature that was specific to wherever he was, but hopefully, it could answer him or do something help him.

"Um...where am I?"

"Kupo..." the funny-looking creature with the red pompom sprouting from its head looked up to him.

"I'm Sora Seiren, I just woke up here," he said.

"I'm Kupo the Moogle, kupo..." Sora looked at the creature and internally stored the information away. Kupo was its name and a Moogle was the species, if he wasn't mistaken. Sky-blue eyes looked to it again, and the Moogle looked down in sorrow.

"Hey? What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Shadows destroyed my home. I've got nowhere to go, Kupo..." Sora frowned.

"There were shadows after you, too?" the Moogle nodded.

"Sure were, Kupo..."

"Wow...is it wasn't just the Destiny Islands," he muttered.

The little creature bowed to him and walked away, while Sora stood there and tried to reason what he'd just heard. The Islands weren't the only place that was destroyed, but that still left the question of where he was, and what had happened. The Shadows seemed to be a common element, but that could have been the only one. However, Sora knew not to toss that notion away – after all, it may have been the key to solving the entire problem as he stood there, wondering what to do, a woman spotted him from the tavern where she worked as a maid. Her dark green eyes looked him over, and she sighed before placing her tray down and moving towards him.

There was one thing this woman had known since her arrival in this town earlier this year: never leave a child alone. She wasn't sure how old the child was, but she knew he was too young to be wandering about by himself. As she approached, the boy glanced towards her and stepped back in a clear notion that he didn't know who she was and he didn't trust her. She smiled and looked down to him as she shook her head to assure him that she wouldn't hurt him. Her boss, Mr. Talbot, had told her to bring in people that were new and lost so that they could direct them to where they needed to go; however, right now she was more concerned with the fact that the boy seemed to have gone from curious to faintly spooked.

"It's alright, I'm just making sure you're okay," she said.

"I'm okay, I guess...but...I don't know where I am." she nodded.

"That's understandable, come with me. My boss, Mr. Talbot, can help you figure out where you need to go," she stated. The boy kept his eyes upon her.

He had very intense but gentle eyes. They were the color of the sky and had a tone to them that spoke volumes about him as a person. However, she could also tell that he was scared. Looking at him, she could sum up he was between the ages of eleven to fourteen, and, like herself and many others, wasn't from this world.

"I'm not going anywhere with someone I don't know." she smiled.

"Well then, I guess I can tell you my name, and you can tell me yours; then you'll kind of know me," she stated. The boy looked her over in her long flowing violet skirt, black peasant top and waist corset, with a scarf that had gold coins running down the sides.

"We'll see...but...who are you?" she smiled.

"I'm Vanessa Drake, I'm a waitress at the tavern over there with the candles outside. You can come there, and we'll get you something to eat and help you find out what you need to," the now-identified Vanessa stated.

"I'm...Sora Seiren...miss..." she shook her head, her long, wavy, glossy black hair shifting a bit as it fell down her back and shoulders, and framed her face.

"No, don't call me miss. It's Vanessa," she said. He nodded slowly.

"Okay...Vanessa...then..." she stood straight and waved him over.

"Come now, we'll help you out."

Sora eyed her as he walked not far from her. She was a very strange, yet very pretty woman that reminded him of his mother. She had on a skirt that was loose and flowing and fell to just before her ankles were there were golden bangles on her right one. She was barefoot, wore a clenched corset at her waist that was black and gray striped, her shirt favored one that reminded him a bit of pirates. And her attire consisted of small golden hoop earrings, gold bangles and a scarf with coins that clinked a bit when she walked. Her hair was raven black, her eyes dark green, and her skin tan. Sora raised an eyebrow as she opened the tavern door, and sat him down at a table, where he looked around him.

It was warmly lit like the rest of the town, but was a bit brighter in color palette. The tavern seemed to be set up specifically for people who were missing or lost. Sora took in a deep breath, noticing the sweet-smelling air that had a distinct scent of baked bread. He frowned as he looked around once more, and suddenly, Vanessa had reappeared with a tall, dark-red-haired, fair-skinned man behind her. He had kind brown eyes, while his attire was simple and not as colorful as the girl next to him and consisted of a simple button up shirt, dark pants, and boots. He looked him over and then sat down across from him, while Vanessa sat down a bowl, a basket with bread, and a cup of what looked like simple water. Personally, Sora was thankful for just the drink, but he was still not as trusting as most would have expected him to be.

"Now, go ahead. It's fine; we take care of folks like you all the time, and you aren't the only soul who's been sent our way," he said.

"Um...thank you..." Vanessa sat down next to him and smiled.

"It's alright. We actually can direct you to who you need to speak with. But you need to eat, you look pale," she stated.

"Okay..." the bowl had a type of stew in it consisting of meat, what looked like potatoes, and carrots. Nothing like what he was entirely used to living on the island, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sora picked up the spoon in the bowl and sniffed the food before taking a small bite. He found the taste was rather pleasant and swallowed, before taking the cup and sniffed it again before taking a small sip.

"So, what's your name, laddie?" the boy looked up.

"Sora Seiren; I'm from the Destiny Islands," he answered. The man smiled.

"I'm Jacob Talbot; I've lived here for many a year, but only since the start of this here year did I start taking in folks who got lost when the stars started dyin'." Sora rose an eyebrow.

"Your accent...it's..." Vanessa laughed.

"Yep, that's his accent from another time. He grew up somewhere else, but came here when he was around twenty," she told him. Sora nodded.

"Aye, so, laddie, you're from a world called the Destiny Islands, eh?" he again nodded.

"Yes sir...but I'd like to know where I am," he said.

"Well, you're in Traverse Town, naturally! Ya had to of come from a world that was destroyed." Sora dropped the spoon in his hand.

"Destroyed?" Vanessa looked down.

"We've all tried...but none of us can get home. I'm from another world as well, Jacob is from a world known by his people as the Kingdom of Bears because of the crest of the family that rules there," she said.

"Oh...but, what about you, Vanessa?" she smiled.

"I'm from nowhere of importance. So, you're from an island...you don't look tropical," she said. Sora raised an eyebrow while tilting his head a bit.

"Aye, you look a bit more like ye from some main land. What with ye skin and that hair of yers." Sora tugged at one of the strands of his bangs.

"Yea...I get that a lot...but...my dad wasn't from the Islands," he said. Vanessa smiled.

"Ya kinda remind me of someone else I knew once." Sora looked to Jacob.

"Really? Oh! That reminds me...I'm looking for two people. Their names are Kairi Misaki and Riku Hirigaya. Kairi has red hair and aquamarine eyes, and Riku has silver hair and cyan eyes," he said.

"Laddie, we haven't seen a soul that looks like what yer describin', and we never heard those names, either. But, that there don't mean yer two friends aren't here," Jacob stated.

"You think so?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yes, Traverse Town is fairly big. There are fifteen districts in total, and your friends could have ended up anywhere here," she assured.

"That makes me feel a bit better..." Jacob smiled.

"Now, finish up yer meal, and Vanessa here will take ye to good old Cid Highwind," he said. Sora perked up.

 _"Highwind?"_

 _"Hey, Sora?"_

 _"Yea?"_

 _"We still haven't give our ship a name yet."_

 _"Heh. Right, we should!"_

 _"A sail like that is sure to catch the wind."_

 _"What should we call her?_

 _"How about the Highwind?"_

Sora frowned a bit, and Vanessa smiled sadly as she looked to him. The boy clearly was in shock still from being thrown out of his home world; however, she hoped they could help him get his bearings, and maybe find his friends and family. She looked him over and smiled again, before she placed a hand atop his head, and he turned to look to her.

"Say, kiddo, what's your mom look like?" she questioned.

"My mom...she has pale skin, black hair almost to her waist, and dark brown eyes. Her name is Himitsu." Vanessa smiled.

"That's a very pretty name. What's it mean?" Sora frowned.

"I'm not sure..." she smiled.

"My name means butterfly, and where I'm from, my people are called Romani. What about you?" Sora looked to her.

"I know my name means sky, Kairi's means ocean, and Riku's means land..." Jacob smiled.

"That's a very nice name. Your home world must be very beautiful for you three to have names like that," he said.

"It is...but...I need to find my friends and figure out what to do." Vanessa nodded.

"Finish up, and I'll take you to see Cid. He may be able to help you set up a set of posters with their names and where they need to go if they're here," she said.

"Okay, thank you." He gave them a sincere smile, and the two smiled back, never saying how thin of a chance it was that either of them had made it out.

The reason this child was sitting there before them now was because he wasn't like the rest of them. His heart was stronger and more pure than any of the ones they'd ever seen before, and that alone shone through in him. His sky-blue eyes gave it all away: his heart was strong, his soul was brave, and his will wouldn't be broken. He knew what he needed to do and he would do it. Vanessa smiled and mused his hair again before standing to finish cleaning off the tables in the tavern. As she stood there, Vanessa reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out a small pendant, carved from wood and trimmed in gold. It was a simple symbol of peace in her culture: a tree. With that she wrapped her hand around it, and closed her eyes while she hoped and prayed that for that one child, everything would be okay, if it never was for any other.

 **{…...}**

 _I can still see your face..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Yes, I did have someone help Sora find Cid. It only made sense that a thirteen-year-old child wouldn't just be as fortunate as to happen upon the person they were looking for. Therefore, I had these two characters give him a hand. Now, about where they said they were from and the name discussion.

Jacob Talbot is from the world known as the Kingdom of Bears; and if you are wondering, yes, he is supposed to be Scottish, which, yes, means he comes from the same world that Merida DunBroch comes from. His name means to Holder of the heel, and messenger. The name could have good and bad meanings, because Talbot can, ironically, also mean messenger of destruction.

Vanessa Drake is a Greek, and she shortened her last name because no one could pronounce the Greek word for Drake, which is: Arsenikí pápia. Vanessa's name means: Butterfly Dragon. And yes, Vanessa if you are guessing, is a Gypsy.

Preview:

"I have some advice for you..."

"Don't call me gramps, the name's Cid!"

"I thought I just saw somebody go by."

Chapter 7: Traversing Shadows


	7. Chapter 7: Traversing Shadows

Chapter 7: Traversing Shadows

 **{Traverse Town: 9:35pm}**

Once Sora had finished the meal that he'd been given by Mr. Talbot, Vanessa had taken him just down the street in the town square to a shop. It had a fleur-de-lis made of glowing lights near its sign that read: Treasure Shop in bold lights as well. Sora looked it over, and Vanessa smiled to him as he eyed the building with curiosity.

"They don't have something like that back on your island?" she asked.

"None of this is like the Island. It's...really tranquil, and quiet." Vanessa smiled.

"Sounds like a nice place to stay for a vacation. Now, Sora, let me give you some advice about this town," she told him. Sky-blue looked to her.

"Yes ma'am?" she smiled as she looked to him.

 _"He has such honest eyes. I hope that nothing changes that..."_

"You shouldn't ask people where they're from here. It can bring up very painful memories," Vanessa said to him. Sora looked down.

"I understand that...but...that means the shadows attacked their home, too, right?" she smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you shouldn't ask such rude questions. It could cause some people severe harm. Their hearts are hurting, and because of that, you could cause someone's heart to break," Vanessa stated.

"Aren't hearts stronger than that?" the woman looked down sadly.

"Not everyone has a heart strong enough to shine in the darkness. You do; your heart is very strong, Sora," she said.

"I don't see how..." Vanessa laughed a bit.

"You will; now, come on, I'm sure Cid can help you out," she stated.

Vanessa pushed the door open with Sora behind her and they entered the building. The room was large, with what looked like a fireplace made of brick. The floors were worn but polished oak, and there were several cases around the room, with objects ranging from strange crystals to jewelry. At the counter, that had a large case with a grand-looking, glowing white stone within it towards the right, stood a man in a worn t-shirt, an orange waistband, dark wash jeans, and boots. He had goggles on his head, and a cigarette hanging from his lip. He appeared to be in his mid-late-thirties, and had blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. The man looked up from his job of sewing up an object – a book, from the looks of things – and eyed the woman.

"Well, hello, there, Vanessa, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Cid, it's good to see you. But I need some help." The man named Cid stood and took in a faint draw of his cigarette.

"What would that be, milady?" Cid questioned.

"Well, this is one of the people that's been showing up lately..." Vanessa side-stepped, and Cid looked at the boy, who was looking around the shop and then turned to look at him.

"It's only a kid," he said.

" _I'm not a kid!_ My name is Sora Seiren!" Cid huffed at that.

"Alright kid, now...how can I help ya? Need a gift for your girlfriend?" he asked. Vanessa sighed. Sora went blood red in the face as a mental image of Kairi's smiling face decided to come up at the question.

"That's not it!" Cid laughed.

"I know; I'm just teasing ya. You lost?" Sora gave him a deadpan look.

"Considering I'm in another world and have no idea where I am...hmm... _let me think_...YES, I AM LOST!" Sora typically didn't find a reason to yell, but the man's attitude, for some reason, rubbed him the wrong way.

"Okay, okay; simmer down a bit. That's an interesting name you got there...so, what's up, Sora, was it? Why don't you start from the beginning?" Cid suggested.

Sora instantly launched into a retelling of the story, from the beginning of the raft they were working on, to him getting injured, to him rowing out to the island and what happened to Riku, and then about the Key and Kairi, and finally, his fight with the giant monster before he was sucked up into the sphere, and him waking up in this place. As he finished, Vanessa stared onward at him in shock, and Cid's cigarette had dropped onto the counter. Sora took in a deep breath before wincing when a stitch developed in his side from the bruises. He needed to be careful, or he would end up hurting himself worse. He placed his left hand over his right ribs so his arm was bracing his front a bit better, and Cid looked him over.

"You okay?" he nodded.

"I'm fine...so, gramps...is this really another world?" he asked

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" Sora nodded.

"Okay, fine, Cid...is this seriously another world? And why did I end up here?" the man sighed as he glanced to Vanessa, who winced. She had stated it wasn't the same world, but she had failed to mention why Sora had ended up in Traverse Town.

"Not sure what you mean by that exactly, but this isn't the Destiny Islands, and the reason you ended up here was because this is the place where almost every person goes to if they have nowhere else to go. Traverse Town is a between world for those who have lost their home," Cid explained.

"Lost their home...okay...so I really did end up in another world..." Vanessa smiled.

"Sora, it's okay. Can you write down your friends and your mom's name with their descriptions so he can keep an eye out for them?" she asked.

"Okay..." Cid handed the boy a piece of paper and a pen, and he went away to write out their descriptions and their names beside them, while the two adults looked to one another.

"Did that kid really say something about a Keyblade?" Cid asked.

"Yes...Cid...I thought most of the Bearers were gone." the blonde man nodded.

"They're in a very small number now-a-days, but with the stars blinking out and the shadows acting up, I'll bet you that they've been called back into the universe so that they can do their job," he stated. Vanessa glanced at the boy.

"He's so young, though..." Cid scoffed.

"I knew one who was only fourteen, and by the time he was sixteen, he was a Master. That kid isn't too young, believe me...when that world wasn't closed off...they started preparing them at age twelve," he said. Vanessa glanced to Sora once more.

"But that was in the olden times...this boy is an off-worlder who doesn't have a clue what's happened to him." Cid nodded.

"I'll be lettin' Squall know, for certain," he said as Sora walked back over to them.

"This is their information and their names. Please, if you find them, tell them that I'm looking for them." Sky-blue looked to Cid, and he nodded.

"I gotcha. I'll keep an eye out for your friends and your mom. And if you run into any trouble, come to me or Vanessa, and we'll look out for ya," he assured.

"Thanks, Vanessa; thank you...but I'm going to go looking around the districts and see if I can find them, okay? I'll come back if I don't find them." Sora looked to the two adults, and Vanessa smiled.

"Okay, just be careful. The only truly semi-safe area in this town is the first district," she stated.

"I will!"

With that, the boy ran out of the building and towards the Second District. Cid rested his elbows on the counter and stretched over to make sure Sora shut the door behind him. As soon as the boy was gone, Vanessa looked to the blonde man, who sighed before he looked to the phone beside him. Reaching towards it, Cid pressed in a code and waited as it rang, before a faintly tired voice answered.

"Yea, Squall...you're never going to believe this.."

 **{Traverse Town Second District: 11:02pm}**

"It sure would be nice if they were here somewhere..."

Sora ran through the town and up towards the Second District. From what he had been told, Traverse Town spanned fifteen districts, and each of them were fairly large, which meant he wouldn't be able to search all of them in one night, but he could search the First through Third Districts. According to the signs, Sora had found out that he had woken up in the First District, beyond that was the Second District that was separated by a door, just as the Third District was. However, they were clustered near one another, which meant going from one to another to search for his two friends and his mother would be relatively easy. As Sora continued to run through the First to the Second District, he thought back to what he had been told by Vanessa, Jacob, and Cid: that Traverse Town was the mid-point for those who had lost their home-world, and that meant there were many other worlds out there that had been swallowed up by the shadows. This allowed Sora to conclude that, if Traverse Town existed for the sole purpose of providing refuge, then there had to be other worlds out there that did the same.

Sora took in a deep breath as another jolt of pain raced up his side, and he clutched the area and set to taking in steady breaths while he let the pain subside. If there were other worlds like Traverse Town, then that meant there were multiple possibilities for Kairi and Riku to have ended up in another world. Sora could only hope that they were either here in this world, or they were in a world that was, for the most part, safe from the shadows. Taking in a deep breath, Sora began running again and made it to the Second District's door, and sighed as he tried to get his bearings. This place was quite the maze, it seemed. As he stood in front of the door, it cracked open, and a blonde boy walked in through it. He glanced towards Sora with a smile, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you look like you're new," he said.

"I am...I've only been here for a few hours." the boy nodded.

"I'm Luke Jones, nice to meet you," the boy stated as he shook his hand.

"My name is Sora Seiren." the boy circled him.

"That's a pretty cool name; so, are you looking for something?" Luke asked.

"I am, three people." the boy winced.

"Yikes! I'm working on finding my dad. If you see him, can you ask him to head to the Candlewick pub? Vanessa said she'd keep him there till I returned," he stated with a smile.

"Yea, what does he look like?" Luke thought for a moment.

"Blue eyes, dark hair, wears a dark brown kinda fedora...may have a whip," he said.

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Sora started towards the Second District.

"Thanks, and be careful; it's kinda dangerous through there," Luke said as he walked by, and Sora frowned.

 _"From what I've seen of the First District, this world is pretty safe..."_

Sora continued to walk forward into the District and looked around. It appeared to be the shopping district – it was full of shops and what looked like a small walk area with a fountain and a cathedral at the end. Sora took towards the right, looking around as he did at the different stores and the items within the windows. There were no street signs, but there was, to the left of him, a hotel and several other shops that sold dresses, suits, luggage, and even a store that sold books and shoes. Sky-blue eyes momentarily eyed the store in questioning, before shrugging as he walked along the path towards the stairs.

Once more, Sora looked around and found no one in sight – considering the time, though, it made sense that no one was present, it was nearly midnight – taking in a deep breath, Sora continued to walk until he made it to the staircase and paused at the top. From here, he had a fairly decent view of the area, and he figured he was up high enough to where he could see if anyone was coming or going. If he was lucky, Kairi and Riku would be here, and maybe even his mom. Taking in a deep breath, the shout failed him the first time as Sora felt a sharp sting run through his ribs again, before he took in another breath and managed to finally hold it in long enough to build up a strong yell.

"KAIRI! RIKU! ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!" No one answered, but he kept it up and continued to call every name he could think of.

"MOM?! MR. MISAKI? MRS. HIRIGAYA?! IT'S SORA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Sora screamed their names until his breath came out in a short pant, before he turned to another area and looked around.

"SELPHIE! TIDUS! WAKKA! IS ANYONE HERE? ANSWER ME!"

Sora took in a deep breath, finding himself lacking the proper air to continue yelling. His sides and chest ached from the bruising, and his lungs refused to bring in any more air. Taking in a few steadying breaths, Sora looked around and hoped that they heard him, if they were even in this district. Once more, the thirteen-year-old took in a deep breath and stood straight, just in time for a clawed hand to grab him. Sky-blue eyes stared down at the small shadowy creature and he jumped as it pushed him, and he felt his back hit the stone staircase as he began to tumble down them as he curled in on himself to keep himself from being hurt too badly. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, Sora felt his body slid across the ground and a faint burning sensation come to his arms and legs as he took in a few steady breaths that told him he was still alive, and at the very least, his skull and neck hadn't been broken.

Slowly, Sora looked around and saw several of the shadowy creatures starting to scuffle towards him. Narrowing his eyes, the thirteen-year-old slowly got himself up from his curled-up position on the ground and looked up at the creatures, as a line of red ran down his arm and caused him to look himself over. There were scrapes and cuts across his arms and legs, a few scrapes across his cheek, and he knew bruises under his clothes. Sora felt his leg twinge a bit as he stood up and looked to the shadow-creatures that were shuffling down the staircase.

Sora stood at his full height and felt a sharp snap in his right side. Sky-blue eyes went wide as he went down on one leg, and held his right hand out as a sudden weight fell into it. Sora looked to the sight of the silver Keyblade in his grasp before, he used the Keyblade to stand himself up on weak legs as he took in a deep breath that caused a sharp pain to race through him, before he crouched a bit into a position and jumped forward at the small creatures.

 **{Second District Hotel: 11:56pm}**

Donald and Goofy were looking around in the hotel within the Second District of Traverse Town. Thus far, they had scoured the First District top to bottom and had just gotten to their next destination. Donald frowned and tapped his foot, while Goofy looked around in confusion when it came to the empty area around them. They came to the hotel hoping to find a place to stay and ask for information on the man named Leon, but they were left stumped.

"Doesn't look like there's anybody here," Goofy concluded as he looked around the hotel lobby.

"Lee-on!" Donald called around the room and continued to search.

"Wonder where he could be?" Goofy looked this way and that in search of any sign of life and faintly saw a gleam out of a window, before seeing a flash of color. Goofy squinted and raised an eyebrow as he tried to see if he could spot it again.

"Huh?"

"What now, Goofy?" asked Donald.

"I thought I just saw someone go by..." the Court Magician looked around.

"Quack?" Donald stared out towards the square, but saw nothing.

"Are you seeing ghosts?" he questioned to the Captain of the Knights.

"Gwarsh, maybe..."

Donald and Goofy continued to search through the Hotel in hopes of locating someone, but they did hope that they found something soon. However, Goofy continued to contemplate what was happening, and whether or not they would find the person they were looking for, and this key. Which got him thinking, what did the key look like? Was it small? Was it large? Ornate, or simple? What color was this key? And did Leon have it? Or someone else? The Captain of the Knights frowned as he tried to reason out what they were looking for. There was no drawing given to them to help them find it, and they were unsure of who this person was. There was a slight flap of Donald's feet getting fainter, and Goofy began to move. The duo looked around the sidewalk they had come out on and tried to find any more clues. Goofy frowned.

"I guess there's nobody here after all," Goofy said, sounding spooked.

"Aw, don't be such a fraidy-cat, and you call yourself Captain of the Royal Knights...I should...WAAAAHAHAHAH!"

Something spooked Donald to the point that he had jumped high into the air and came down, clinging to Goofy.

"Excuse me? Are you friends of the King?" they turned to see the girl standing behind them.

She had long, chestnut colored-hair, cerulean eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a red denim half-jacket that had short sleeves and a pink, cotton, button-up dress. Her shoes were simple brown boots, and her hair was tied up into a braided ponytail with a red ribbon, similar to the thin one that was tied about her throat. The girl smiled, and looked to the two of them with a gentle air about her.

"Gwarsh, you know the King?!" asked Goofy.

"Oh, yes; my name is Aerith Fair, I'm Zack Fair's wife." her voice was gentle, soft, and light, while the two of them slowly calmed down as they looked to her.

"Careful, Goofy. It could be a trick!" Donald exclaimed.

"But she looks way too nice to be trouble." Donald grumbled a bit and inched away from Aerith.

"How do you know?" he asked. Confused, Goofy looked from him to the girl. Her long braid swayed as she watched them with faint concern, before she once more smiled and looked to them with a sincere gaze within her cerulean eyes.

"You must be looking for Leon, right? I was sent out to try and find you two. I believe we have the person you're looking for," Aerith stated with a calm voice.

"Leon?!" Hearing the name, Donald and Goofy both sprang up.

"The King already contacted him, and we found the person with the key. Let's go – it's not very safe out here," she said.

"Gwarsh, er...what should we do, Donald?"

"What's the matter with you? She looks way too nice to be trouble!" Donald stated. The girl looked back and laughed.

"So, you two are Donald and Goofy. I'm sure we'll get along great." With that, the girl lead them back towards the hotel.

 **{….}**

 _Where it's burned into my mind, I die every time I close my eyes, you're always there..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Heads up, the next chapter will have a bit of a time rewind on it to before Aerith left. I'll put a time stamp on there for you to know when that was. See you guys in the next chapter!

Preview:

"What do I do now?"

"Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Chapter 8: The Lion, the Ninja, & the Cleric


	8. Chapter 8:The Lion,the Ninja,&the Cleric

Chapter 8: The Lion, the Ninja, & the Cleric

 **{Second District: 11:20pm}**

Sora hissed as he looked at the hoard of Heartless surrounding him. He truly didn't have any other option than to run for his life or be taken down by the little black shadow-like creatures. Taking in a shallow, rattling breath, Sora looked to the staircase he had fallen down moments ago, before he steeled his nerves and ran forward, jumping out of the way of the creatures as he felt aches develop in his legs and sides, while his battered body tried to get out of the way of the shadows. Sora leaped over the last Shadow and landed on the ramp of the staircase and began to run up it as fast as he possibly could, before he jumped once more and landed on the top stair. Swaying faintly, Sora took in a rattling breath as he jumped forward and hit the first creature that came in his way as he began to race towards the door of the First District.

 _"The First District is safe...please...let me get out of here!"_

His vision became tunneled, his hearing taken away by the over-bearing sound of his own heartbeat and his breathing while he darted forward as fast as humanly possible before he finally hit the corner of the path, and ran a bit further as the creatures followed him, and the texture of wood met his fingers before he pushed forward. Sora fell through the door and into the First District as the small shadow creatures followed into the area. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as the boy turned and jumped around as small claws sunk into his legs and scraped along his arms while he continued to struggle to get away from the creatures.

"Stay back!" the boy held the Keyblade up, but they kept coming.

Panicking, Sora ran towards the stairs and stumbled, rolling to the ground as he saw the monsters ran forward and leaped into the air, with their arms up and open as if to embrace him. Fear flooded his system as he brought the Keyblade up and slashed forward as he looked at the beasts that continued to jump towards him.

"I don't want a hug! I need a doctor!" Sora shakily stood to his feet and jumped back as the creatures continued to chase him from the landing and around the corner to the front of Cid's treasure shop.

Admittedly, his initial plan was to check through the second district, and then go back to Cid's shop and wait till the following morning, where he would continue to search the districts. However, he now had another problem: that he was being backed away from the shop and into a corner near the railing of the walkway. The creatures ganged up on him, and he swung forward as they pushed him back, and mere seconds later, he felt his body go into vertigo before a sharp impact met him. Sora felt stars spark in front of his eyes as he took in a painful, gasping breath as he slowly moved a bit to find himself for the most part still intact, but in unspeakable agony. The brunette slowly settled himself into a sitting position, and he carefully positioned himself into a state of standing, while he felt a sharp sting develop in his wrist, sides, and ankle. Sora swallowed thickly as he got himself towards the staircase and slowly hobbled up the stairwell until he was in front of Cid's shop. Sora felt himself wobble a bit, his vision swimming as he tried to right himself before he pushed Cid's door open.

"Hey, there; how...oh...it's just Sora." the boy laughed meekly.

"What'd you mean, just me?" it wasn't like their exchange when Sora had first walked into the Accessory Shop, but this time, instead of dashing up to the counter, he slowly hobbled, pain racking his frame as he tried to internalize it.

"Still can't find your buddies, huh?" he questioned.

"No..." Sora took in a tiny breath and winced, visibly flinching.

"Wait...what happened to you?" Cid asked as he came around the corner and looked at the boy.

"Those shadowy things...pushed me down two staircases and over the side of the ledge there..." the man felt his body stiffen in panic.

"We need to get you a doctor; you could be in trouble, kid," he stated. Sora glanced to him.

"Yea, I know...but I need to keep looking..." Cid frowned.

"Kid, you need to be careful," he told him.

"I know, but...I keep feeling like I'll find someone here..." the blonde man sighed.

"Hmm...well then, you don't wanna give up now. Why don't ya take another look around town after you've been looked at?" Sora smiled faintly.

"I guess you're right..." Cid grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Of course I am!" sky-blue eyes gave him a weak look.

"Okay, I'll look around some more..." the boy stood a bit straighter and looked at the man as his body shook with effort.

"After you go to Vanessa and let her check on you," Cid stated in a parental tone.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea..." a sheepish look.

"There ya go. Good thing you got plenty of energy, kid," Cid told him as he started to limp his way towards the Candlewick Pub, where Vanessa and Jacob could help him.

"I'm not a kid!" Cid laughed as Sora hobbled out of the building and towards the street that the pub was on. As soon as the door closed, the blonde-haired man frowned, worry etching its way upon his features as he thought about something from roughly fourteen years ago and sighed.

"I wish someone would have warned us...I never expected it to be a kid...not that young, at least..."

 **{Outside of the Accessory Shop: 11: 30pm}**

Sora dragged himself along towards the staircase and felt a small bit of dread come over him as he considered the fact that he was going to be facing this alone until he could get to Vanessa. Sighing in defeat, Sora started to descend the staircase, and then, as he almost touched the first step, he heard a scuffle of footsteps and tensed, tightening his grip upon his Keyblade, which he had been using as a crutch until he got to the pub.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," stated a man's voice. Sora tensed.

"Who's there?!" The brunette turned, steadily, carefully, so not to jostle his wounds too much. The moment he saw the shadow of the person, he reacted and jumped towards the staircase and down, landing on his injured ankle and hearing a sick crunch from it as his side crackled. Sora straightened oddly, hissing in pain when he wanted to scream, as the man started to come down the staircase. His body went into a state of preparation for a possible fight when the man started talking again.

"And they'll keep coming at you...as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," he stated.

Sora turned and weakly stepped back as a large, bladed gun appeared and was propped upon the man's shoulder. He wore black pants, a pair of black boots, and belts. His shirt was white, his jacket a short-sleeved one with fur around the collar, and black wrist length gloves, and around his neck was a cross with a lion head upon it. His skin was tan, his eyes turquoise, hair jaw-length, straight, and dark brown, while a diagonal scar was settled across the bridge of his nose. The man looked him over, and the boy narrowed his eyes weakly.

"But why would it choose a kid like you?" he questioned. Sora bit his lip, tasting blood.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the man looked him over.

"Well, well, you have a bit of a mouth on ya, don't you? So, are you from another world?" sky-blue eyes narrowed, and the man stared, momentarily shocked, as he looked him over.

"So what if I am?" the dark-haired man shook his head.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." the man came closer, and Sora shifted, ready to fight.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" the boy tensed, and the man smiled coldly.

"Alright, then, we'll have to do this the hard way."

He took out the strange bladed-gun-sword and lunged straightforward at him. Sora winced as he stepped back and blocked with the Keyblade, panicking internally as he thought of what could happen if he lost the Keyblade. His family, friends, Kairi, and Riku would never be found, and he might never see his home again. Taking a steadying breath, Sora hit the man once and jumped back, landing in a crouch as his body protested the motion. As he moved, though, and rolled to the side, gasping in pain, he noticed a silver charm at the end of the weapon in the shape of some kind of animal.

"I _knew it!_ You're with them!" he snapped as the man looked him over.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." the man closed in and attacked Sora with a ferocious blow.

The brunette boy managed to block with the Keyblade again, but it almost seemed like the force might break it. He was stronger than anyone Sora had fought before – stronger than Wakka, Tidus, and even Riku – and he would lose if he didn't brace himself just right. Taking in a pained breath, Sora spun on his heels, causing his ankle to crack as he blocked again, and a scream ripped itself from him as he dropped to one knee painfully and clutched the area as sharp stabs of electric agony darted up his leg and into his body.

"You're not bad," the man said with a smirk as he leaped towards him. Sky-blue eyes narrowed. He couldn't fight someone like this; he was out of breath, his body was protesting every movement he tried to make, and his vision had begun to become highly unfocused.

"I'm not giving up...I refuse..." a frown.

"So, how about this?" the bladed-gun-sword came at him from the side, and he rolled away, being missed by a hair's breadth, nearly being wounded by the man's speed. His invincible smirk made Sora feel like he was being toyed with, and if anything, it just fueled his fire to fight until he collapsed.

"I'm not done yet!"

This time, the bladed gun rained down blows from above, clanging loudly in his ears as a headache formed amongst the pain as he continued to block with the Keyblade, and the sharp clack of metal on metal caused his already pain-filled wrist and body to feel each and every impact right through the weapon he used, all the way to his bones. Groaning, he jumped back, dodging again, and then he ran forward and struck – he definitely made contact.

"You really aren't done, huh?"

A harsh blow came down upon Sora's head, knocking him backwards, and then, he honestly wasn't sure what happened. It felt like he was thrown into the air for a long time, and he could see the night sky drifting peacefully above, twinkling stars like diamonds against a satin black background. The air was knocked from his lungs, and his head met the cobblestone of the street with a heavy thump before everything went black. The man looked at the unconscious boy and frowned as he eyed the Keyblade in his hand, and then sighed in defeat as he crouched down towards him. The moment he went to reach for the Keyblade, he heard a voice.

"Squall Leonhart!" the sharp tone made him wince as he looked back towards the black-haired woman who stood there in a pair of black pants, ankle boots, a white shirt, and a blue jacket.

"Rinoa..." she started towards them, and the man turned his attention back to the boy.

"Don't you touch him!" Squall sighed as he looked to her.

"Rinoa, listen; I need to..." the woman, his wife of several years now, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and gave him a scalding look.

"I saw what you did. How dare you attack a child! He's just a boy! And you are a grown man! Not to mention, he's hurt!" she snapped. Squall sighed again.

"He's a Keyblade Wielder." the woman's chocolate eyes narrowed.

"I don't _care!_ He can't be any older than thirteen! You'd better help him! Do you hear me, Squall Amadeus Leonhart?!" the Gunblade wielder could do nothing more than wince at the prospect of what his wife would do if he didn't follow her orders. Therefore, he swallowed his pride and looked at the boy who he was kneeling beside.

"Alright, fine; I'll take him back to the hotel and we..." Squall paused as he looked at the boy, and Rinoa came a bit closer.

"Is he okay?" turquoise eyes looked to hazel ones.

"I think this kid is..." Rinoa crouched down next to Squall and looked down to him with a wide-eyed stare.

"You're right...come on, Squall; we need to get him back to the hotel and keep the Keyblade at a distance from him for now," the sorceress stated to her husband.

"Right..."

Carefully, Squall picked up the boy into his arms and started towards the Second District, where some of their group were awaiting them.

 **{Second District Hotel: 11:40pm}**

The moment they had gotten the boy into the room and onto a bed, Rinoa had set to assessing his injuries alongside another member of their group named Aerith Fair. The girl aided in removing the boy's jacket, gloves, and shoes, leaving him lying seemingly asleep upon the bed, while Squall and Yuffie the Ninja remained away from the two women, who were working on trying to heal the boy's wounds. Squall, admittedly, as he stared at the boy longer, couldn't help but think back several years ago to an old friend that he hadn't seen nor heard from in nearly fifteen years; however, he did wonder how much this one boy and that man he knew had in common.

"Well? How is he?" asked Yuffie. Aerith looked down momentarily, and then to Rinoa, who nodded her head as she felt the boy's pulse.

"He's got some pretty nasty injuries...a lot of bruising and some broken bones..." Squall winced internally as Yuffie stepped a bit closer.

"Really? He's so small...will he be okay?" Concern was evident in her voice as she watched the two women set to work.

"The bruising is internalized, and his left ankle and right wrist are broken...he has some fractured ribs, and a mild concussion from a fall of some kind..." Rinoa stated as she unzipped the front of the boy's jumpsuit down to his stomach and carefully removed it from his shoulders as she began to examine the damage at its fullest extent.

"Can you heal him?" Aerith looked to Squall and nodded slowly.

"Yes, we can, but we need to get to work on him while the Heartless are weak..." she informed him, as Rinoa carefully tilted the boy's head back and touched along his throat.

"He really is small for his age...but, don't worry, he's just a child...now...Yuffie? Can you hand me that case over there? I have some potions that will do just what he needs internally, and Aerith and I can do his external wounds."

Yuffie did as requested and brought Rinoa the case before stepping back, as the sorceress sat it on the floor beside her and flipped it open to begin getting out the potions she would need. As she did, Squall raised an eyebrow at the black chaos star-like mark near the boy's navel – it was a rather strange mark, but from what he could tell, it was a birthmark of some kind. Shrugging in defeat on what such a strange mark was doing there, he turned his attention back to the two women, who were working on helping heal the boy. Rinoa picked up a blue potion and sat it to the side before she set to working upon the spell to heal the wounds the boy had, with Aerith by her side. The activation of Curaga took only a matter of moments and soon was finished, leaving the bruised skin blemish free and the boy's rattling breath a bit steadier.

"Now we can give him the potions we'll need so that he can breathe easier; the bruising is mostly in his abdomen and chest, which is straining his muscles and making it to where he can't move right. If he gets into a fight with the Heartless like this, he won't stand a chance...Aerith, I need you to hold him in place, okay? These types of potions tend to be painful," Rinoa told her, as the Cleric nodded and prepared to hold the boy down as the Sorceress administered the potion.

Mere seconds later, the boy jolted and nearly screamed in pain, as Aerith held the boy in place and aided Rinoa in stopping the child from hurting himself as the potion worked itself into his system and began to mend the bruising and pain that had previously filled his body. Rinoa shushed him as he let out a ragged sob as he struggled just a few more moments, and then proceeded to go lax in their grip. Yuffie kept a concerned look upon her face, while Squall watched in interest as Rinoa nodded to Aerith, who gently touched the boy's ribs and stomach to check for any injuries that hadn't been taken care of, before slowly nodding in satisfaction of the fact that none of the wounds remained. Rinoa zipped up the boy's jumpsuit and pulled the covers over him and up to his chin as she felt of the boy's pulse once more, and sighed as she stood and packed away her potion kit.

"He needs to rest for a bit, and once he's up, you should explain things to him...gently, and let him get his bearings. Squall, you need to remember that he's just a little boy," she told him. The man sighed.

"Look, I get that I made a mistake, but..." Yuffie looked down at the statement.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you? Squall?" the man sighed.

"I guess...I mean...damn, does he ever favor him...even this young..." Rinoa and Aerith looked to the side and then glanced at the sleeping boy.

"Let him sleep, and try to help him understand without saying too much. He's lost everything he's ever known, and he needs to adapt to this...but traumatizing him even more won't help, okay, Squall?" Rinoa stated.

"Alright, you get on back to Himi; and Aerith?" the girl looked to him.

"Okay, I'll see you later, and believe me! If you do anything to him, I'll make sure Yuffie tells me," Rinoa said as she walked out of the door. Yuffie gave Squall a beaming smile as Aerith brushed her dress off and looked to him.

"What do you need me to do?" Squall looked at the chestnut-haired, blue-green-eyed woman.

"Go and see if the King's assistants are here. You're looking for Donald Duck and Goofy Goof, the Court Magician and Captain of the Royal Knights. Bring them to the Green Room, and we'll get the kid and them together so they can help put a stop to this mess," he said.

"No problem; I'll start searching right away. See you soon." With that, Aerith left the room, and Squall groaned.

"This damn kid is too much like him..." Yuffie moved a bit closer to look at the sleeping child, and frowned.

"I don't know...but I never met him...so..." the man sighed as he leaned against the door.

"Yea, he looks like he did...that one guy I knew..." he told her. The black-haired ninja nodded.

"What was he like?" Squall smirked.

"He was really...brave...and considerate...if I had to sum him up in one word...I think heartfelt would be the best one..." Yuffie smiled.

"He seems like a really great person," she stated.

"Yea...he was..."

 **{…...}**

 _Save yourself, don't look back..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Okay, finally, an update for Genesis! Yes, I know, long wait, and I'm sorry, but Finals are upon us! So, I decided to update this and Recollection together. We won't have any updates until the first/second week of May, and that will be the update for Recollection and maybe an update for Genesis. Now, I know there's a lot of questions, but don't worry, everything is okay – there will be answers given!

Preview:

"You okay?"

"Who are you people?"

"There's darkness within every heart."

Chapter 9: Pass Through


	9. Chapter 9: Pass Through

Chapter 9: Pass Through

 **{Second District Hotel: 12:01am}**

There were a few tiny noises pulling at his senses, a faint glimmer of light, the scent of wood and candle wax, and the texture of fabric against his form. At first, Sora believed he was back home, just barely awake during the early hours of the morning. However, the thought was short lived when he didn't hear the sound of the waves, smell the salt in the air, or feel the warm breeze that he was used to from the open window near his bed. Slowly, sensations continued to come back to him, and the most prominent – pain. Sky-blue eyes opened a bit, and he made a faintly discomforted noise.

 _"Huh, what was just happening? Did I...what happened?"_

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up!" Sora heard a familiar voice and looked up as he regained consciousness and saw Kairi standing over him, looking worried.

 _"Finally! I found someone!"_

"You okay?" she asked.

"I guess..." he slowly moved, not sure if sitting up was a good idea or not, as he shivered while slowly rising to where he could begin to check himself over. Sora was certain that the wounds he had received would delay him significantly; however, he was just glad that Kairi was there now. Turning his attention back to the girl, he smiled.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Sky-blue looked up at the girl.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi; now we just need to find Riku and..." Sora paused, still feeling some stiffness in his body as he moved a bit.

" _Kairi?_ Who's that? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Huh?"

Sora looked closer at the girl in front of him. Her hair was black, but it was cut a similar to Kairi's, her facial features was a bit different from hers, but the words were crushing, more so than the stranger's appearance. He hadn't found Kairi, and that meant she and Riku were still out there somewhere. Sky-blue eyes looked down as Yuffie turned to the man standing behind her.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall," she said. The man narrowed his eyes.

"That's _Leon_." the boy settled in the bed looked to the man in the room and recognized him instantly as the man he'd fought in the town square, and his body instantly stiffened in preparation for a fight.

"You're..." the girl looked at him, and the man started forward.

"We're not the bad guys. Take a look around...you're safe," he said.

Squall – or was it Leon? - came forward and reached out to him, causing the boy to panic as he moved backwards towards the headboard of the bed. Turquoise eyes looked him over before the man sighed and looked him over once more and shook his head as he tried to figure out some way to talk to the boy without scaring him more than he already clearly was.

"Where am I?" the boy's tone suggested he was on edge and prepared to fight, which caused Squall a bit of distress, due to the fact that he knew the boy had a bit of a natural talent for fighting, and he did not wish to see what the boy was capable of, now that he had his body back to normal minus a bit of stiffness.

Sora looked around the room he was in and recognized it slightly as the hotel he'd seen in the Second District – that meant that he hadn't gotten to Vanessa and Jacob – he looked down at where he was settled amidst the covers of a comfortable bed and warm blankets. Sky-blue eyes looked around once more before he moved a bit and winced as the room tilted and he placed a hand to the front of his head. Yuffie started towards him and he jolted as she brought a wet looking cloth forward.

"What are you doing?!" the ninja smiled.

"You've still got some head pains because of Leon hitting you over the head. I'm just trying to help," she said.

The boy tensed as she sat down on the bed and grabbed the cloth again before starting to dab the side of his head, where a small abrasion was still present. Healing spells didn't take care of every wound, but they did take care of most of the dangerous or detrimental wounds. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes were, for the most part, left, except in cases with deep cuts, broken bones, or severe abrasions.

"Where's the..." Yuffie smiled as she dabbed at his throat and then his head again.

"We had to get the Keyblade away from you to shake off those creatures...it turns out that's how they were tracking you," she explained as she looked towards slightly tired sky-blue eyes. Squall frowned and then sighed as he looked the boy over.

It had been fifteen years, but he kept looking at this child and seeing someone he remembered from a much more peaceful period in time. A young man with gingery-chestnut hair and baby-blue eyes, with an electric smile and a hyper and fiery personality. Squall sighed and stepped forward, causing the boy to jolt away from Yuffie and hold his hand out to summon the Keyblade back to him, which caused the two to jump a bit as he kept a stern glare upon his features, despite his clearly exhausted state. Yuffie frowned, not liking the look of fear within the child's bright eyes, and Squall felt guilt bite into him.

 _"That little brat always somehow managed to make me eat my words in one way or another...or he would just guilt trip me..."_

"Listen..." the teenager narrowed his eyes as he approached.

"Stay _away_ from me!" the boy slid back a bit, edging himself down off the bed and around the room, as the cold wood of the floor bit into the flesh on his feet. Squall moved around the bed, and the boy darted away.

The small teenager tripped a bit on his own feet and rolled into the wall across the room before backing himself into a corner. His body was curled up, knees to his chest and the Keyblade in his grip, shaking slightly as he held it in front of him, prepared to attack. The boy's sky-blue eyes were wide, panicked, and fearful as he took in faintly frantic breaths. Squall came closer and looked at the boy in the corner like a frightened cat as he knelt downward, and the child flinched, recoiling back into himself. Yuffie hung back in worry that the boy might attack, causing him to consider what to do. Squall, despite how he had reacted to a clearly frightened little boy, never wanted to hurt the kid – however, he knew that if he hadn't stopped him from fighting, he would have hurt himself more and caused more problems for him. Sighing, Squall reached out his hand, and the little teenager jumped in evident fear.

"Can you hear me out?" he asked. The boy looked to him, dark circles clear under his bright sky-colored-eyes, as he took in a shaky breath and looked to him.

"W-Why? You...attacked me..." Squall looked him over once more.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to come on as threatening as I clearly did...so...I wanted to clarify why I did attack was because I was trying to prove to you that I wanted to help...but I had to defend myself, and knowing that you were hurt, I knocked you out so that I could keep you from hurting yourself more," he clarified. The teen narrowed his eyes, his chocolate-colored bangs hanging in his face. Squall looked him over, noting that he was shaking – whether in pain or fear, he wasn't sure – however, he did realize that his approach made the boy nervous; therefore, he stepped back a bit and sat down, trying a tactic that Rinoa had used on frightened children before.

"Don't justify your actions! Squall, be responsible." Yuffie's voice seemed to cause the boy to jump a bit, and the man sighed before nodding.

"I'll start by apologizing, and then I think introductions are in order," he said. The boy took in a shaky breath again.

"O-Okay..." he smiled slightly.

"So, I'm Squall Leonhart...everyone calls me Leon...I'm a friend of King Mickey Mouse and several others...I really am sorry for attacking you; I shouldn't have...but, I still stand by what I said – I needed to stop you from hurting yourself," he stated. The boy swallowed and then looked to him.

"I...I'm..." Yuffie heard the door jingle a bit and turned back to see a woman in a pink dress walking forward.

"What's going on here? Why is he backed up into a corner?" the gentle yet firm voice of one Aerith Fair came into the room, and she turned her attention to the boy as Squall stood, and Aerith settled down in front of the boy. Sky-blue eyes looked her over, faint insecurity present in his gaze.

"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you with that scary guy, are you okay?" she asked. The boy swallowed in a thick manner and looked her over.

Squall looked at the boy and felt guilt tear into his insides. This new Keyblade Wielder before him was just a little boy. He was a child, he was afraid of what was happening, and Squall's earlier action was not going to help him. Taking in a deep breath, the man considered speaking, and then the boy let the Keyblade drop as Aerith reached forward and gently took his hand before momentarily feeling him resist as he shook.

"C-Can you...tell me your n-name?" his voice stuttered and fumbled with the words, displaying his hesitation once more.

"I'm Aerith Fair; don't worry, I'm here to help you," she said.

"O-Okay...I..." she nodded slowly, smiling.

"What's your name? Can you tell me your name, how old you are, and where you're from, sweetheart?" she questioned as she kept hold of his hand. The boy swallowed.

"I'm...Sora...Seiren...I-I'm from the Destiny Islands...and...I-I'm thirteen..." Aerith felt her eyes grow wide, and then smiled.

"Hello, Sora. You're safe, I promise, and you can trust Squall and Yuffie; they're not bad, they just roughhouse too much," she assured. Sora felt the sincerity in her tone and went with the instinct that she could be trusted.

Aerith barely had time to react as the boy's body jolted just a bit, and tears slowly slipped down his slightly-tan face from his expressive blue eyes. The woman frowned faintly, not liking the sight of the child before her crying like he was. It was quiet, barely audible, but heavy in tears as his body shook with the effort it took to keep them down. Smiling gently to him, Aerith reached forward and pulled him into her arms, causing him to momentarily stutter in his state before burying his face in her shoulder, clinging to her as he continued to cry, his now evident sobs muffled by her jacket.

"It's okay...no one here is going to judge you about this, Sora...it's scary, facing what you don't understand...so it's okay..." Aerith looked to the boy and frowned as she placed her hand upon his head, threading her fingers through his hair as he clutched the fabric of her dress and held onto her tightly. Yuffie and Squall both watched the scene before Aerith glanced back to them and frowned as she turned her attention back to the boy who was still curled up against her, tears evident in his eyes as she smiled and wrapped him in her arms.

"S-Sorry..." Aerith shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Now, you said your name was Sora?" she questioned. The boy sniffed slightly and looked up to her, his expressive sky-blue eyes still shining with tears.

"Yes...ma'am..." the boy swallowed a few times, looking decidedly worn down by the ordeal. She gave him a kind smile and brushed her hand through his messy chocolate-colored hair.

"That's a very beautiful name, what does it mean?" she asked. Sora looked her over.

"Sky..." his voice was small and a bit scratchy as he continued to glance up at her and at the same time look down.

"Well, Sora, can we explain this to you? I have some other people in the other room that I need to talk to...but can you let Squall and Yuffie talk to you?" she asked as she started to stand, and the boy tightened his grip upon her dress.

"Don't go..." Aerith looked to him with an affectionate expression before placing a hand to his cheek.

"Sora, you'll be fine, I promise..." Yuffie smiled.

"And if Aerith promises something, she always keeps it," she chimed in to assure the boy, who slowly swallowed and then nodded ever-so-slightly as he let go.

"O-Okay..." Aerith smiled once more and reached up to place a soothing hand upon his head once more.

"It'll be okay, Sora; if anything happens, I'll be in the next room," she stated as she stood and got up before slowly walking away.

"Aerith..." the chestnut-haired woman gave Squall a sharp look.

"If you scare him any more, he might die of fright...you have to remember, Squall... _he's just a boy._ " With that, she walked away into the next room, while Sora remained where he was, curled up in the corner looking ever so slightly broken.

Seeing this thirteen-year-old kid like he was brought back old memories that Squall was almost afraid to face. The moments that were both sweet and bitter from his past, when life was easier and much more forgiving. Taking in a deep breath, Squall walked forward again and looked at the form of the boy settled in the corner. Why did the Keyblade choose this kid? He had no fire, he had no wit, cunning, courage, or the type of fierce personality that it took to wield a Keyblade. Sighing, Squall looked down at the remarkably tiny form of the boy before him.

 _"Remember, Leonhart! You have to take it easy on him; after all...he is just a boy..."_

"Why did you take the Keyblade?" the boy sounded fragile and terrified of the prospects behind their actions; however, Squall only sighed and smiled.

"We took the Keyblade because it was the only way to conceal your heart from them," he explained. Squall crouched down, and the boy looked to him.

"Conceal my heart?" he nodded.

"Yea, you have a fairly valuable heart. You're young, so it's still very pure because of you not being exposed to much of the world's darkness...even if you do have some darkness inside you," Squall stated. Eyes the color of the sky looked to him faintly from under chocolate-colored bangs.

"A valuable heart? Because I'm a kid? That's why those things..." Squall shook his head.

"Not just that. The Keyblade chose you as it's wielder, and it marks you as a target for the Heartless," he said. The boy blinked momentarily and looked him over.

"Heartless...is that what those shadowy things are called?" Sora gave him a questioning look, and Squall smirked.

 _"He's surprisingly smart...for a kid."_

"Yep, not to mention, there are more than just the kind you've been dealing with," Yuffie interjected. Sora glanced in the girl's direction and then to Squall.

"Once you lost consciousness, they lost track of your heart. But it won't work for long. Still..." Squall looked at the boy and reached up, touching his face and looking into innocent blue eyes.

The boy was innocent, far too innocent. He was too pure, sweet, and untainted. Sora wasn't meant for this kind of life – a life where he would have to push himself, go through harrowing, life-threatening, dangerous ordeals, and he wasn't meant for pain, suffering, or becoming a killer. This boy was too docile, and he was completely unprepared for such a life that would force his hand and cause him to walk off of battlefields that would leave him scarred and blood-soaked. This kind of life wasn't right for someone like this boy.

"It's hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one," he stated.

"W-What? I am not some chosen one! I'm a kid from an Island in the middle of the ocean..." Yuffie hummed as she looked him over.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," Squall said as he stood, and Sora slowly got himself settled upon his own feet.

"None of this is making any sense! Why was the Island destroyed? Where are Kairi and Riku? What about my mother? What about everyone else? And why are all of you going on and on about this Key? What is so important to all of this that I have to suddenly play such a huge role in it?"

"I think you'll understand better when you're older," Yuffie said. Sky-blue eyes narrowed in rarely shown aggression.

"I don't have time to wait, I need answers _right now!_ What's going on here?" The two looked to one another in concern. Perhaps they were wrong about this boy's personality.

 **{The Green Room: 12:25am}**

Aerith had just settled herself upon the bed to see that Donald and Goofy were awaiting her explanation for suddenly running off. She cleared her throat and caught their attention fully before giving them a small smile to assure them that everything was, for the most part, okay.

"Um...is everything okay in there?" asked Goofy. She smiled again.

"Everything is fine, and I'll explain more about this in a moment." Donald frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aerith sighed.

"Okay, so...you know there are many other worlds beside this one and your castle, right?" she inquired.

"Yup! But...they're s'posed to be a secret." Aerith nodded.

"That's right – they've been a secret because they were disconnected a long time ago," she replied.

"They were connected before?" the chestnut-haired woman nodded fervently.

"Up until a great war broke out, the worlds were connected, in harmony, and travel between worlds was common...the connection wasn't a secret...but...after the war, the worlds were disconnected, leaving just enough traces for some people to travel through them via specific threads that were left, or by Gummi Ships..." the two nodded.

"So, now what's changed? If the worlds were still at peace, even though they were separated, what's made the stars go out?" Donald questioned. Aerith looked down, saddened by the fact that this had come about.

"When the Heartless came...everything changed...the worlds are vanishing again, and everything is becoming bleak..." Goofy looked her over.

"The Heartless?" the girl nodded.

"Maybe you haven't seen any yet. The dark, shadowy creatures...those are the Heartless," Aerith said as she stood restlessly as she recalled the first time she had seen one.

"Do they look like ghosts?" she glanced at the Court Magician and the Captain of the Knights.

"Yes. They're like ghosts that live in the darkness..." pacing slowly, she paused in front of the window and looked out at the city lights.

"Where do they come from?" asked Goofy.

"The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart..." clear aqua-blue eyes looked over the warm lights that glittered like amber jewels in the darkness around Traverse Town, and she faintly looked up at the stars, hoping everything would be okay.

"When did you first see one?" questioned Donald.

 **{…..}**

 _Tearing us apart until it's all gone, the only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Well, here is chapter 9. We'll be looking at some more details in the next chapter, as well as getting geared up for our first real deal battle with the Traverse Town Boss! Okay, let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to leave me a long, detailed review; I adore those!

Preview:

"In my home-world...Daybreak Town..."

"So...this is the key?"

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!"

Chapter 10: Chosen


	10. Chapter 10: Chosen

Chapter 10: Chosen

 **{Second District Hotel: 1:10am}**

"Where did I first see a Heartless?" Aerith questioned.

"Yea, when was the first time you saw one?" the woman looked down.

She remembered it very well, seeing as it was only a few days ago that she had left. It had been normal and peaceful, an average day with the beautiful early sunlight streaming in through the windows, people walking down the streets as the breeze came in off the shore. In her home-world, it was a constant cool spring, people wore pale, flowing clothing, and often sold things within the market near her house, where she lived with her husband, Zack. However, the day it began, the clouds had turned dark, which they rarely did, even during rainstorms – Zack had become uncomfortable and asked her to be prepared to leave – that was when the Heartless had appeared for the first time. Clawing at her clothing, trying to drag her into a pool of darkness, and Zack had rushed in to help her and a few others escape, with a warning to her as he gave her a kiss and pushed her through a portal as others arrived to help.

 _"Find Leon, Rinoa, and Yuffie; they'll help you stay safe. I love you..."_

 _"Wait! Don't just push me away and pretend I'm not going to ask you to come with me! Zack!" the black-haired navy-eyed man smiled to her._

 _"The time for the bearers to hide is over, Aerith...I love you, just be safe, and I will find you...I promise, I will always come back and find you."_

Those were the last words her husband had said to her, and now, here she was, stuck in a world she wasn't used to, fighting alongside people she hadn't been able to see in years, and also, she had to handle the child who had been dropped into their hands, bearing a Keyblade, and was frightened beyond belief. Sighing, Aerith looked back to the two in the room with her and glanced down.

"In my home-world...Daybreak Town...it was overrun...and taken apart by the darkness...the darkness that...as I said...is in every heart," Aerith stated.

"Well, not ours!" said Donald, hopping to his feet. Aerith shook her head.

"Even a little fear is enough to turn a heart to darkness. Sometimes..." she looked as if she'd remembered something painful – then she smiled as if to shake off her own darkness.

"Well, then I won't be afraid of anything!" Donald declared. Aerith smiled.

"Regardless, have you heard of a man named Ansem Melchoir?"

"Ansem...Melchoir?" Goofy cocked his head and exchanged glances with Donald, making it clear to Aerith that neither of them had ever heard of this man before.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report," she stated.

"Gwarsh, er, can we see it?" To that, Aerith shook her head as Goofy held out his hand, hoping that she would have these reports to help.

"The pages are scattered everywhere," she explained.

"Scattered?" questioned the Court Magician. She nodded glumly.

"Across many worlds." Aerith sat down on the bed again.

"So, these Heartless things came...then the worlds were _reconnected_...and the stars started going out because the darkness started spreading. And there's a report about the Heartless...and the King left..." Donald thought aloud.

"So?" Goofy pounded a fist into his other palm.

"Oh! Then maybe the King went to..." Aerith interjected.

"To find the reports. Yes, that's what I was thinking, too," she stated.

"We've gotta find him, quick!" Goofy tapped Donald on the back as if they had to hurry right away.

"Uh...Donald, what about the Key?" questioned the Captain of the Knights.

"You're right...we need to find the Key first...but we don't even know what it looks like." Aerith cleared her throat.

"That's right. The Keyblade, which is in the hands of someone that we've already found...please allow me to explain before we get the three of you together," she stated.

"Okay, but please hurry, we don't have a lot of time." she nodded.

"Of course."

 **{Red Room: 1:34am}**

Squall looked at the small thirteen-year-old settled before him upon the bed. He was tired, his eyes weary, face pale and still tear-stained, as he sat there letting them explain what was happening and what the Keyblade meant. Sora Seiren was not what Squall Leonhart expected the first time he'd met the boy – instead of a completely meek, quiet, and far too docile for his own good kid, he got someone who was shy and quiet, unsure of himself, and had a hidden fire to him that was full of energy and wit if he allowed himself to not be overcome with his less positive nature. Sky-blue eyes locked onto his turquoise ones, and he sighed with a frown in place as he looked him over again.

 _"Well, the hair is a little too dark, but everything else about him reminds me of the little brat I had to keep out of trouble for Master Yen Sid all those years ago..."_

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" the boy's voice stated this to Squall, and he sighed.

"No reason, just wondering why the Keyblade chose such a pipsqueak," he said. A glare settled upon innocent features.

"I am not a _pipsqueak!_ I'm small for my age, yes, I know that for a fact; thank you for nothing, you useless bladeslinger!"

"Hey!" Yuffie laughed.

"Oh, Leon, I think you just got bested by our friend here," she said. Squall sighed.

 _"Yep, he's definitely like him..."_ sky-blue eyes looked to the large Key in his small hand.

"So...this is the Key everyone's looking for?" Sora held up the Keyblade, staring at it in questioning.

"Exactly!" Yuffie nodded.

"And the Heartless have _great fear_ of the Keyblade, that's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what," Leon stated.

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" the boy's voice became rather irritated and distrustful.

"The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you!" Yuffie stated as she pointed to the Keyblade.

"So, tough luck." Leon stated this with a fairly cynical smile.

"Tough luck? I'm a kid! _I can't do this!_ " Sora told them with fear evident in his voice.

"Listen, Sora, you're the Keyblade's chosen one; you don't have a choice," Squall said sternly.

"Come on! How did all this happen? I remember being in my room, and...then...I..." Sora paused, taking in a small breath as his eyes grew wide, and fear went from only appearing in his voice to being visible within his eyes and expression.

"Kid?"

"Wait a minute...what happened to my home? The Island? My mom? Riku? Kairi?!" Leon only shook his head.

"Why...why?" the boy slumped again, the Keyblade dropping beside him as he put his hands over his face.

"Calm down, Sora. There's still more to explain," Leon quieted the boy with a calming look, the way he did his daughter when she became too wrapped up in something she was scared of to calm herself down.

"I-I...what do I do? How can I..." tears began to well up in his eyes before he took in a deep breath and shook his head, dispelling the tears fervently as he looked up at Squall with determination and a yearning to trust him visible in his blue eyes. Something inside him made him want to trust these people, and he hoped that Leon got the message.

 _"He wants to be strong...but he's scared...and he doesn't know what to do...okay, then, I guess I need to be a parent and a Guardian of the Light all at once."_ Squall thought sincerely as he took in a deep breath.

 _"Mom...Kairi...Riku…and...everyone else...what could have happened to them? Will I ever see them again?"_

"Okay, let's start from the top; Sora?" the boy rubbed his eyes momentarily, and then looked to him.

"Fine..." Yuffie frowned, hoping the boy would be able to steady himself after a while.

"Did you see a large door open?" Leon asked. The boy thought for only a second before looking at the man.

"Yea, I did...it was a big white door...and then I...but...there..." Leon shook his head.

"Focus, now...each world has a Keyhole, and each Keyhole is connected to the heart of that world," he said. Sora paused.

"The heart of a world?" the boy placed his hand over his chest, where his own heart was.

"No one knows what the heart of a world looks like yet, but the Heartless come in search of the Keyholes," Leon stated as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and glanced towards the neighboring room.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core..." Sora glanced down for a moment, his mind tinkering with the information.

"What else?"

"Darkness comes out from the Keyhole, and then the world disappears," Yuffie said.

"What?" Sora jumped to his feet, staring at the other two as his memory flashed through his mind. The large white door, Kairi, the door that was always there but never had a handle, the darkness that poured forth from it, the collapsing islands around him, and the large, black monster he had to fight.

"Like our world did?"

"That's right, but we're not sure why or how it spreads like it does...other than the fact that the darkness in people's hearts seems to be at the root of the problem," Squall stated. Sora frowned and allowed his mind to process the details once more before he came to a conclusion.

"What if it's kind of like a virus or cancer cell?" the two adults gave him questioning looks.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Yuffie. Sora took in a steady breath.

"Well...when cancer cells spread through tissues or organs, it starts at a single point and then spans out, infecting everything it touches, corroding it, rotting and distorting it from the original state it was in...until it's completely destroyed and it can no longer function like it used to...the same goes for a virus; it starts at a certain point and spreads, infecting and damaging every inch it comes across until it either snuffs itself out or is destroyed by something from the outside or inside..." Squall hummed.

"Which would be what?" Sora looked beside him.

"In this case, the Heartless and the darkness they come from are the cancer cell or virus, and the Keyblade, and I suppose the wielder, would be the antidote," he explained. The two adults gaped momentarily at him.

"Where did you learn all of that?" Sora gave them a faintly sheepish look.

"My mom is a nurse, I grew up around the hospitals, and I read a lot of medical texts growing up...so...I just retained it," he answered.

"Well, then; I guess you're quite the intelligent brat, aren't you?" Sora frowned.

"I read a lot, okay?" Squall smirked.

"That kind of memory will come in handy for what you'll have to learn in order to survive this," he stated. Sora glanced up.

"Can you be certain that I'll survive this?" Squall shook his head.

"No, and if you come back...you'll never be the same," he said bluntly. Sora took in a deep breath and looked at the Keyblade, and then to the two people in the room.

"All of that..."

"Is why you have to lock the Keyholes," Leon stated. Sora swallowed thickly and looked to the man.

"But I have to find my mom, Kairi, Riku, and the others first!" Yuffie frowned.

"The people from worlds that are destroyed end up being scattered across other worlds...so maybe, while you're visiting other worlds, you'll find your family and friends there," she said gently. Sora glanced up at that.

"Hey, don't forget, there's still a lot we don't know." The brunette boy sighed heavily.

His body felt weighted and pained as he sat there listening to what was now being placed upon his shoulders. Sora Seiren, a thirteen-year-old boy from the Destiny Islands, the same boy who was the outcast, the one who was very sweet, considerate, shy, and kept mostly to himself except for his small group of friends, who had spent all his years thus far around hospitals and was looked at quite strangely for it by his peers, would now have to become a savoir of the worlds, the person chosen by the Keyblade; he would be the one to stand between the end of everything in existence and peace.

"So...let me get this straight – I have to go to all these worlds, battle Heartless, stop the darkness, look for my family and friends, seek out who knows what else, wield a giant key, and stand between the destruction of the very fabric of reality, and the potential of a full-scale war breaking out that would cost thousands of lives?" Squall and Yuffie nodded.

"Pretty much..."

"Yep, that's right!" Yuffie said cheerily. Sora sighed.

"Right...no pressure or anything..." Leon frowned.

"Look, Sora...you need to decide whether or not you are going to willingly pick up that damn Keyblade, or are you going to dig your heels in and scream the entire time it drags you around? Because whether you like it or not, you are the Keyblade's chosen one, and you have an obligation to do this! Now swallow your emotions and stand on your own damn feet, Sora Seiren!" Sky-colored eyes looked him over.

"Okay...so I have to lock these worlds...so how do I get to..." the boy trailed off.

Something felt wrong suddenly, almost as if the world around him had become bleak and cold. The foul stench of burning rubber met his nose, the sense of dread coiled in the pit of his stomach, and the hairs on the backs of his neck stood on end. Sora knew this sensation – it had happened the last time he had encountered what he now knew were called Heartless. Taking a moment to realize what was happening, Sora tensed his body to prepare to react in order to escape the fight he was about to endure. The presence continued, until a small whirling noise caught their attention.

"Leon!" Yuffie called out as she pointed to a corner, where a shadow had formed where nothing could possibly cast one. Without question, they all knew what was there: A Heartless. Sure enough, a small one wearing armor around its head, arms, legs, feet, and hands that clanked as it touched down appeared and looked to them before several others appeared.

"Yuffie! Go!" Leon shouted as Yuffie took a set of shuriken blades from her back holsters and dashed out towards the neighboring room as Sora started to stand and grabbed the Keyblade in discomfort.

"Let's go, Sora!" he declared as he turned his attention to Sora.

"What are..." Leon grabbed Sora's upper arm and jerked him forward, startling him ever-so-slightly.

"The Heartless have sniffed you out! The darkness in your heart, however tiny it may be, is enough...to make matter's worse, it's the darkness in the heart of a Keyblade Wielder!" the boy jumped at the statement and slowly followed Leon.

"Darkness...in..." Squall looked to him and jerked him forward, not willing to let the boy out of his sights.

 _"Promise me...okay, Squall? When the time comes, when the bearers come out of hiding and the Keyblades begin to return to the worlds...protect him, please...protect Sora!"_

"Sora, stay with me!" sky-colored-eyes looked into turquoise ones.

He didn't have time to respond as Leon darted forward, keeping one firm hand upon his arm and the other swung his weapon outwards to keep the Heartless at bay. Leon destroyed them deftly, soundly, and accurately – the type of attacks a skilled warrior would use in battle. However, Sora knew he wasn't a warrior, he needed to become one, but he had never had a true battle before, still. Sky-blue eyes looked to Leon, who struck down another Heartless as they moved, and Sora tried to make his legs follow, but his body was frozen. His body was betraying what he wished he could do. While his mind told him to start helping, while his body struggled to protest, he had the sudden questioning of what his heart was saying. The boy looked around at the fight taking place and his loose grip upon the gleaming Keyblade before he felt a tense throb come from his chest.

 _"Fight, do what you know is right...take the Keyblade in your hand...you can trust yourself, Sora, I believe in you...and I know you can do this...Sora...look inside yourself...you can do this."_

Sora knew what the voice said was true, and he knew he had to do something. Worlds were disappearing and had already vanished, lives were at stake, and everything that people held dear was on the line. His heart throbbed again, displaying the memories he had of his life on the Destiny Islands, and his heart gave one more throb; Kairi, she was missing, Riku was missing, his mother, his friends and their families, all of the people he had grown up around were gone, and now, he was being handed a solution.

 _"I have to do something!"_ a clanking noise caught his attention.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!"

Sky-blue eyes opened in a sharp glare at the Heartless that came forward before he slid forward, swinging the Keyblade outwards as it made contact with the Heartless. Sora went down to one knee and then bounded forward once more and cut down several other Heartless in his and Leon's path. The Gunblade wielder stared, momentarily shocked by the sudden change in personality, as Sora rolled forward and sliced through another Heartless, landing in a crouch as he took in a deep breath and stood before jumping backwards as he steadied himself and began to back away towards Leon once more while keeping his eyes on the Heartless that had emerged.

 _"Damn...this kid is a natural fighter...just like that brat all those years ago..."_

Leon swung his Gunblade and Sora ducked under it and hit the Heartless that swooped below, thinking it could sneak its way through an opening that Leon had left. Sora beat the Heartless back and then spun on his heels to strike yet another as Leon led him towards the door and out to where they were in the open and no longer in a room that could cause them trouble by being blocked in.

"Keep moving, and don't waste your time with the small fry if you can help it!" Leon said as Sora looked to him.

"What do we need to look for, then?" turquoise eyes looked the boy over.

"We have to find the leader! Let's go!" he ran with Sora close upon his heels, staying with the man as he had ordered.

 **{10 Minutes Prior...}**

"So, that's how it is..." Donald and Goofy nodded and began to think.

"Sounds like we really need that key," Goofy stated.

"Agreed...Aerith, can you introduce us to your companions, I think they..." the door suddenly burst open, and a black haired girl in tan shorts, a green top, and knee high sneakers darted across the room, carrying shuriken, and headed for the other door.

"Yuffie?!" the chestnut-haired woman stood instantly, her pink dress fluttering slightly around her.

"Aerith!" the black-haired girl declared.

"What's going on?" Donald and Goofy stared as Aerith looked to her friend, and the girl took in a deep breath.

"The Heartless are here! It's not safe anymore!" Yuffie shouted as several Heartless appeared, and the Ninja attacked furiously to keep from being overpowered.

"Gwarsh, are these the Heartless?" Goofy questioned as he hunkered down behind his shield.

"That's right! Attack them!" Yuffie and Aerith ran for their lives out of the room, and the Court Magician and the Captain of the Knights stood at attention.

"Let's go get' em, Goofy!" Donald raised his staff and Goofy his shield, before suddenly, the Heartless burst through the doorway and charged into the room.

"Look out!"

The Heartless flew into the room, darting around like wild bats as they scurried about, only to slam into Donald and Goofy and force them out onto the terrace and over the side. Down below, a brunette-haired youth had gotten split up from Leon during a run-in with a large number of Heartless and had ended up directly below the terrace of the hotel – none of them knew that, soon, all their lives would change forever.

 **{…...}**

 _But I'm the one who's drowning, without your love, I am lost and I can never go back_ _home..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Whew, that was a bit of a harsh writing job. I'm so happy that chapter 10 is finished! Next chapter, Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet up for the first time, and the Guard Armor boss battle happens! I look forward to your long, lovely reviews!

Preview:

"What just...happened..."

"But we've never fought together before..."

"They've been looking for you..."

"Don't let your guard down..."

Chapter 11: Tin Troubles


	11. Chapter 11: Tin Troubles

Chapter 11: Tin Troubles

 **{Traverse Town District III: 2:12am}**

Heartless swarmed around the ground and clawed at his legs and arms. Sora swung the Keyblade sharply in the direction of the Heartless, and he jumped to dodge them as he began running in the direction of an open area that bore a golden fountain of two dogs in a corner of a patio. The thirteen-year-old boy skipped back and stumbled faintly as he saw several of the armored Heartless appear, turn to him, and swarm once more. Sky-blue eyes opened wide as he jumped again and moved as fast as he could to the stairwell that lead to the open patio. Taking in a deep breath, Sora bolted down the stairs, landing upon them harsh enough to make his legs burn with the force of the impact, as Leon headed off in the other direction to keep some of them away from the boy.

Taking in a deep breath, Leon glanced towards where Sora had left and hoped up and down that he somehow survived and found Donald and Goofy. Leon turned his attention back towards his fight and kept his memory of something from the past playing in his mind while he struggled with the Heartless, and hoped once more that Rinoa and their daughter had gotten out of Traverse Town, or at the very least, were safe. Leon dodged an attack and took down a few Heartless before he darted towards the other entrance to the Third District, hoping to round them off and meet back up with Sora again.

The brunette boy turned on his heels as he attacked several Heartless and slowly they vanished, until he was met with a sudden lack of opponents and heard a faint whistle of something falling, followed by a noise. Sora looked around, concerned that something was trying to sneak up on him, and readied the Keyblade, not knowing what to expect as he continued to keep his eyes on every possible corner he could, and then he heard something that would change his fate once more.

"GAWAWAWAWWAAAAAAAK!"

"AHYOOOOHOOOOHOOO!"

Hearing the odd shrieks that permeated the air and echoed around the brick and wood areas of the buildings in Traverse Town, Sora looked up and saw two objects falling in his direction. Reacting on instinct, he moved swiftly away, but only realized a moment too late that if he had stayed still, they would have missed him. The sudden impact of something making contact with his body caught him off guard and knocked the wind from his lungs as he fell over and the two forms landed atop him. The two figures were dazed momentarily, seeing stars as they realized that they were back on the ground, and that they had landed on something. Donald was the first to come back to consciousness, followed swiftly by Goofy, who had landed on his head instead of on his tail-end like Donald had. The two checked themselves over; finding nothing broken, they turned their attention to where they had landed and looked at the object they'd landed upon.

"What...just...happened?" the boy beneath them groaned momentarily and glanced up towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Donald as he scurried back and Goofy stood and looked at the boy, who slowly sat up.

"I'm...wait a second…who are you? What are you doing? Flying around like that in the middle of an attack?" the boy bolted up and pointed the Keyblade at the two, who felt their jaws open.

"The Key!" they exclaimed, and the boy jumped faintly, going on guard.

"What?" the boy looked them over.

"We..."

A loud rumble went off around them, the ground shaking, and the sensation of icy darkness filled the area as dread, and faint fear coiled in their bodies. Donald and Goofy looked at the boy, who backed up towards them as they, too, started to back away from the edges of the patio area and towards one another until they were back to back. Donald looked around once more and tightened his grip upon his staff, while Goofy did the same with his shield and the boy gripped the Keyblade, crouching slightly to prepare himself to attack.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked the boy as he looked around him.

Stone walls sprang up from nothingness and surrounded them as the area roared with a rumbling groan as they were boxed in, and soon, Heartless after Heartless appeared and headed straight for them. The boy felt his heart pound in his chest as something told him that he needed to act fast and not back away from whatever was about to happen. He glanced momentarily to the two people – it was a duck and a dog, what was going on here? – beside him and sighed as he realized he had no choice but to rely upon them for now.

"Here they come!" he shouted as the two others looked to him; though they didn't know him and didn't even have time to really get a good look at him, they had no choice but to trust one another and fight.

"Lemme at 'em! _IGNIS!_ " Donald cast a fire spell at the group of Heartless, who vanished before the intensity of the flames that were sent towards them.

"Here goes!"

Fire burst once more from Donald's staff, and Goofy rushed the Heartless as the boy leaned forward and swung the Keyblade at the swarm. While the two of them weren't sure what to think of the boy, they could admit that he was a fairly decent fighter and seemed to know how to handle the Keyblade fairly well. Donald cast another spell; this time, lightning struck the Heartless, and Goofy bashed them away as the boy continued to cut them down with the Keyblade. It took only a few seconds longer, Donald and Goofy charged the Heartless and corralled them into the Keyblade's path until the Heartless were gone.

Donald and Goofy looked at the boy with a curious expression – they had all fought perfectly together, almost as if they had been comrades for a long time. The boy turned to them and smiled before slowly coming towards them; however, they all knew it was far from over – in the very moment that they had gotten close enough to one another, a mass of metal fell from the sky and hit the ground in a painfully loud clatter as the trio raced away from the mass as more pieces fell, and bounded up off the ground to amass together in the center of the square that formed a giant suit of armor. It was silver-gray in base, with red shoes with blue rims, blue trimmed the metal plates on the arms near the clawed fingers and joints where a yellow band appeared.

There was no connection at the shoulders where more blue was formed, and a circular head was rested low with a set of three spikes that went from the top and both sides in yellow as well. The center of the armor was yellow at the top, red below it with a blue diamond shape and silver-gray again with yellow plates and a black heart with red outlining it and a red, barbed X-shape at the center. Donald and Goofy stared in shock at the scene before them while the boy swallowed thickly, and looked at the Heartless in anxiety.

"Gwarsh, is that a Heartless, too?" asked Goofy as he stepped back, and the boy looked to them.

"I bet this one's the leader..." Donald raised his staff.

"D'you think we can beat it?" he questioned as the boy took in a steady breath.

"If we fight together... _I think_ we'll be okay..." the two looked the boy over.

"But we've never fought together before...and what we've just done is nothing compared to that thing..." the boy fixed his hold upon the Keyblade.

"We'll be fine...we can beat this Guard Armor." The two glanced at the boy.

"Okay, let's do it!"

The Heartless – the Guard Armor, as the boy called it – turned its attention to them and rushed forward. The three of them ran under it; first, the boy jumped up and attacked the main bulk of it; however, it didn't seem to take the hit at all. The parts started moving on their own as one foot stomped downwards towards Donald, who jumped away from the Heartless. Goofy ran forward to help him up as the boy began dodging the other foot that came down to flatten him. The boy cartwheeled away, thankful that his mother had put him in a martial arts classes when he was younger, despite him choosing not to use it to harm others – it seemed he didn't have a choice now.

"Gwarsh, are you okay?"

"Ow, ow, ow, owh...why you! _IGNIS!_ " Donald hit the right hand with his magic wand, but it did little damage once again as the torso twirled and the two feet stomped around with minds of their own, and they were attacked again.

"It's not doin' any good!"

The left foot pursued Goofy around the patio as he held up his shield and ran off to a corner of the square, while Donald kept firing magic at the right foot and it finally seemed to weaken. The boy ran up and attacked the foot, striking it with a huge clang as he skipped back again and looked at Donald and Goofy with realization. The Court Magician and Captain of the Knights looked him over faintly, not taking in any detail about him as they started to circle in on the right foot.

"I've got it! If we're gonna beat this thing, we have to gang up on one part at a time!" He shouted as he jumped forward and began to attack the foot in quick hits as he tried to avoid any sweeping blows from the Heartless.

"Ignis!"

Flames bloomed from Donald's staff and hit the foot sharply as Goofy charged forward with his shield and dealt a heavy blow. With one final hit, the foot exploded, and the boy jumped in victory and turned his attention to the other foot. The trio rounded on the right foot, taking it down swiftly before they moved onto the Guard Armor's right hand. It was spinning away, which made the hits a bit harder to make, but not impossible with the three of them working together. Another hit and it burst apart, and soon the left hand followed suit as the torso rumbled and dove downward to them. Goofy leaped up to strike it with his shield as Donald attacked the torso with a barrage of magic. The boy turned and struck the creature several times as the trio took a flying leap and struck the torso as the boy cut a mid-air flip and landed the final blow to the Guard Armor as it fell like a marionette with its strings cut. The trio landed and looked at the rubble that laid where the Heartless once stood before a large heart floated skywards from the torso and vanished. The three of them watched and the Guard armor dissolved into little sparks of light until nothing was left.

"Is...that it?" questioned Donald.

"We...we did it!"

"We won!" the trio cheered and looked to one another with a set of bright smiles upon their faces.

This was when Donald and Goofy looked at the boy before them. He was very young, had lightly tanned skin, messy, spiked chocolate-colored hair, a bright smile, and wore a red jumpsuit, a white, black, and blue hooded short jacket, white gloves with yellow at the wrists, a blue strap at the top and silver clasps, and yellow and black sneakers. The two final things that the duo noticed was the silver crown pendant that rested against his chest and his bright, piercing, sky-blue eyes. The boy took in a deep breath and the Keyblade vanished as they looked him over.

"Not too shabby, kid," Donald stated.

"I have a name...what's yours?" the two looked at one another before smiling.

"I'm Goofy Goof, Captain of the Royal Knights to King Mickey Mouse the First," the shield wielder stated. The boy smiled, nodding, and then looked to Donald.

"Who are you?" the duck frowned.

"I'm Donald Duck, Court Magician to King Mickey Mouse the First...now...who are you?" Donald questioned as he eyed the boy.

"Oh, sorry...I'm Sora Seiren, it's nice to meet you." The boy held out his hand and Donald sighed before shaking it.

"We've been looking for you..." sky-colored-eyes looked at them in a wide expression.

"What do you..."

"Good job, Sora; you beat the leader," stated a voice that Sora recognized. The boy looked to the right and saw Leon leaning up against a wall.

"Leon! Thanks!" the man approached and looked at him in questioning.

"It seems you have the right stuff for this after all," he said. Sora gave him a bright smile.

"Well, I didn't beat it myself, you know..." Donald beamed at that.

"That's right! He had the Royal Court Magician Donald Duck to -" Goofy knocked him to the side with his shield to keep the duck's ego from expanding.

"So, it seems you've already met," Leon said.

"Well, we know each other's names...but..." the man smiled.

"I see, they've been looking for you," he stated. Sora eyed the two.

"So I've heard, but...why? And what about the Keyblade?" the boy inched away from the two hesitantly.

"They were sent by their King to find the one with the key – the Keyblade's chosen one. You, Sora," he explained. The boy swallowed.

"I...okay..." the boy turned his attention uneasily to Donald and Goofy. The Duck sighed.

"Hey, we have to find our King, but we were told to stay with you when we found you...so..." Goofy laughed.

"Why don't you come with us?" he asked as he stepped towards Sora, who eyed him.

"Where?" the Captain of the Knights smiled.

"We can go to other worlds on our vessel," he said. The boy momentarily looked him over with curiosity in his eyes.

"Other worlds..."

"We're going to have to look for the King; now that we've found you, we can get started on the next part of our mission," Donald stated.

"I wonder...if I could find Kairi and Riku...or my mom...even the others..." the two eyed one another.

"Of course!" Donald said excitedly as Sora glanced to Leon, who smiled as Goofy looked him over.

"Do you really think we could find them?" Goofy muttered with a frown.

"No, but we need that kid to find the King..." Donald said this discreetly, while Leon cast the two of them a discomforted look.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your family and friends," he told the boy, who smiled halfheartedly.

Sora did truly wonder if he could find Kairi, Riku, his mom, and the others by going with Donald and Goofy. He had to question his own abilities as well – had he really just been fighting alongside these two so well, as if it all just came naturally to him? Could he do it again? And could he continue to do it? The only reason they wanted him to come along was because of the fact that the Keyblade had chosen him. Sora frowned; no, he didn't need to question this any longer – he had already made the decision that this was something he had to do; however, the question remained: could he really do anything?

"Sora, you can't come along looking so glum," Goofy stated. Sora glanced up.

"What are you talking about?" Goofy had protested first, which caused Sora to give him a cool look, while he kept glancing back to Donald unhappily.

"No frowning, no sad faces. Okay?" Donald made a sad face and frown, scrunching his brows on purpose.

"Oh, yea, that's right! Only smiles can come aboard the Gummi Ship." Goofy brought his face closer to Sora's and screwed up his face in a dorky smile.

"Ya gotta look funny, like us!" he declared.

"Our ship runs on happy faces!" Donald said with a beaming grin. Sora looked down, drawing in on himself ever so slightly.

"Happy? How can I be happy when everything I've ever known is gone?" Leon looked the boy over.

"Try?" the boy looked towards them before ducking down again with a deep breath.

In a matter of seconds, Sora looked up at them, crossing his eyes, giving himself a wide-mouthed smile that showed his teeth as he made a silly noise as he showed them the expression he had. Donald and Goofy laughed themselves to the point they were on their knees laughing so hard.

"Yea, like that, Sora!" Donald slowly got himself up.

"But that face is too funny!" Goofy finally stood and Sora smiled in a small manner.

"So? What do you say? Will you come with us?" the boy thought for a second and then smiled.

"Okay. I'll go with you guys, and I'm going to find them," he stated. Sora gave them a genuine smile.

"So, let's do this right. I'm Donald Duck." Donald held out his hand.

"The name's Goofy Goof," the Captain of the Knight's held out his hand atop Donald's.

"And I'm Sora Seiren." Sora placed his hand atop theirs and Goofy laughed.

"All for one, and one for all!"

 **{First District: Traverse Town: 3:25am}**

Sora looked around the district momentarily as they prepared to say their goodbyes and head off to the first world. There were other details they would have to deal with, Sora was positive of that much; however, he trusted himself and he, for the most part, trusted Donald and Goofy. Leon had pulled them aside and now he was waiting to depart from the world and handle who knew what as he continued down the path he was now walking. Sky-blue eyes glanced around the place once more; without the Heartless – at least for the moment – Traverse Town seemed brighter, warmer, and much friendlier than it had when he'd first arrived. Sighing, Sora heard Leon walking and turned his attention to where he was with Aerith and Yuffie, who were holding a few items.

"Listen, Sora, if there is any kind of trouble, come back here and go to Cid's shop -he'll contact us and we'll come as fast as we can," Leon told him with a smile as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Got it! Thanks." Aerith smiled.

"And we might hear from the King," Donald put in. The chestnut-haired woman smiled again.

"Correct, and besides – we haven't found the door in Traverse Town...unfortunately, that means that as long as that door stays unlocked, the Heartless _will probably_ return."

"We'll make sure to find the door before you come back," Leon told them.

"Okay..." Aerith took a step closer, looking a little worried as she looked at the young boy before her.

"Sora?" the boy looked up to her, and she reached out to wrap him in a warm embrace.

"What's wrong?" the woman placed a gentle hand atop his head.

"Be careful, and make sure to stay with them," she said.

"I will, and don't worry, I'll be okay. I've got Donald and Goofy with me now."

"Yea! Leave it to us!" Donald declared, making Aerith smile.

"Good thing you've made some friends," she said as she let go. Sora glanced to them.

"Yea, maybe I have..." he started to move away, but as he did, Aerith handed him a small coin purse made of canvas.

"This is from all of us – its some munny so that you three can get supplies when you need to," she said. He smiled as he pocketed it, and looked to the others.

"This is from me and Yuffie." Leon handed Sora a simple leather cuff with a woven in charm of a fleur-de-lis in gold on it. Sora thanked him and put the small cuff on to where it would be hidden by his gloves in case it came off. He then heard a throat being cleared behind him.

Donald and Goofy stood there waiting for him. With one final goodbye to them, Sora walked towards the Magician and the Knight and glanced back once more to see that the trio had left, and now he was alone with Donald and Goofy, and his mind began to reel at the prospects of what could happen next. The Court Magician eyed the slight form of the boy in front of him and sighed as he stepped forward.

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Sora. Donald frowned.

"Not quite, I have to ask – where did you learn to fight?" the boy glance to the side in a sheepish manner.

"Well...my mom put me in martial arts classes when I was a little younger, and I just typically go with what feels right when I move my body, so..." Donald nodded.

"I thought so. Sora, you're a natural fighter...but you'll need more than that to survive the things that can come our way," Donald told him. The boy glanced him over.

"What else should I know, then?" the duck hummed in thought.

"Well, here's a spell I'll teach you, so you can defend yourself a bit better with magic," he said.

"Magic? I'm not a wizard, though..." Donald shook his head at Sora, who gave him a deft look of unsureness.

"You don't have to be a wizard to know magic. This is a simple element spell...now; what's your sign?" Donald inquired. Sora gave him a look.

"My _sign?_ " he asked.

"Your zodiac sign?" sky-blue eyes widened.

"Oh...Aquarius..." a hum was given as Donald thought.

"Then, typically I would teach you air magic...but..." dark eyes looked the lithe thirteen-year-old over in curiosity while the boy gave him a wary expression.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

"You're an air sign, but you most certainly have the attributes of a fire type...that's it!" sky-blue eyes looked him over in questioning.

"What are you talking about?" Donald smiled.

"I'll teach you Ignis, the Fire Spell. That'll be perfect for you, Sora." A bright smile was given to him.

"Alright, how do you do it?" Donald looked to the boy once more.

"Close your eyes and imagine the element, what it feels like, what it looks like – and then hold out your palm, open and flat, relax your body, and focus on the sensation of the element before you focus it into the palm of your hand," he explained this, and the boy nodded.

"Okay, then..."

Sora closed his eyes and he thought back to the sensation of fires on cool nights on the beaches back home, the open flames in the fireplace during Christmas time – it did get rather cold on the islands during the winter months, due to high winds – and the scent of burning wood and smoke. The color, orange with tints of red, and silken gold, vibrant, and full of life, and the way it was both life-saving and deadly. Sora thought of the element, of the way it moved and danced across objects as it left its mark upon everything as he stood there and slowly held out one hand and opened his palm, in which almost instantly, a flicker of embers was detectable before it burst forth from the small flick of color into a full orb of flames. Sora opened his eyes, and looked at the scene in surprise as Donald cheered and Goofy smiled.

"You got it! Now, to put it out, just close your hand. If you keep practicing this, when you focus enough, you can cast it into shapes, you can even channel it through your Keyblade," Donald stated. Sora nodded.

"Right..." Goofy bounded towards the door.

"Let's go, Sora!" Goofy called.

"Sora!" sky-blue eyes looked back to Leon, who came walking slowly away from the Candlewick Pub.

"Leon?" the man smiled as he placed a hand atop his head.

"I forgot to tell you something," he stated. The man eyed the boy, who nodded.

"What is it?" Leon smiled once more.

"Don't let your guard down, hold on to your heart." Sora nodded and waved him goodbye before exiting the world's door.

"Think he'll be okay?" asked a female voice from beside Squall. He looked and saw Rinoa standing beside him.

"If he's anything like his father...then yea...he's gonna be _just fine._ "

 **{Ship Docks: 4:15am}**

At the dock just outside of the door was a small and strange ship. It favored not quite an airplane and not quite a submarine, but seemed to be a hybrid of the two. Sora eyed it as the side of the hull opened up, and Donald walked forward with Goofy before the thirteen-year-old boy followed and looked around it. The Gummi Ship – as the duo had called it – was bigger on the inside and rather comfortable looking with what appeared to be a rather comfortable environment to stay in while traveling, but it most certainly wasn't designed for anything beyond that. Sighing, Sora walked a little further and then the hull's door slammed shut behind him, and he jumped faintly in surprise.

"This is our Gummi Ship. C'mon, let's get going – you might wanna buckle up," Donald said. The duck apparently preferred to hurry, and that spurred the boy onwards.

"Um...right..." Sora started towards a seat, and heard a voice speak.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Ack!" Sora jumped again, startled by the sudden voice from the top of the chair he had walked by.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said the voice again. Sora jolted to his feet and looked to see a small cricket in a top hat, jacket, and holding an umbrella standing where the voice had come from.

"You're a cricket!" the cricket smiled.

"I surely am! Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. I'll be going with you, too," he explained.

"You surprised me a bit there...It's good to meet you...I'm Sora Seiren." he looked at the cricket who smiled.

"That's a wonderful name. And likewise, I'm sure...I'll stay on the ship to keep an eye on things when you three are walking about the worlds. However, I do want to chronicle your story, Sora," Jiminy stated.

"My story? Why? I'm no one really special..." Jiminy shook his head.

"I'd beg to differ. You are very special, Sora, and I'd love to hear about what's happened so far..."

"Okay..." Sora sat down in a chair and buckled up, before Donald and Goofy sat in the pilot seats.

"Let's be off! There must be some pretty big adventures coming your way, and don't worry, I'll be there to help you out as much as I can, Sora," Jiminy stated.

"Thanks, Jiminy..." the cricket politely doffed his hat and bowed before he jumped off and into Sora's pocket on his jacket.

"Not a problem..."

"Here we go! We're off to find the King!" declared Donald as they ship began to hover.

 _"And I'm going to find everyone else...don't worry...Kairi, Riku, Mom...everybody...I'm going to do everything I can to help you."_

"And we gotta lock the Keyholes, too!" Goofy reminded him.

"I know!"

With that, the group took off into another sky and headed to worlds of the unknown.

 **{…...}**

 _All across the ocean, we are calling, calling..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: And now, they're off! The next chapter is a little slower, we're going to be looking at a conversation in the Gummi Ship, a small conversation with Squall and the others back in Traverse Town, and the next world!

Preview:

"We better not forget what Leon said to us."

"The Silver Kingdom Key."

"Is everyone clear on their orders?"

Chapter 12: First Gummi Flight


	12. Chapter 12: First Gummi Flight

Chapter 12: First Gummi Flight

 **{Gummi Ship: 4:20am}**

Sora leaned back in his seat, watching the stars and objects they were flying by twinkle or shift ever so slightly as they headed towards the first world. Sky-blue eyes blinked lazily as his body began to come undone from the adrenalin that had come from the constant threat on his life in the last few hours. Taking a deep breath, Sora felt his eyes slowly close and his breathing ease as he let sleep, at long last, claim him. As he let himself be swept away to dreamland, Jiminy looked the boy over and took a moment to draw out his pen and sketch the sleeping boy with a smile upon his face. The cricket did his work quickly and finished with a sigh as he looked at the loose but well-defined sketch of Sora, as he continued to sleep unaware while the rest of the passengers continued about their business.

"Hey, fellas?" Jiminy called. Donald and Goofy looked to where he was.

"What is it, Jiminy?" the cricket looked over his shoulder.

"The lad's fallen asleep," he stated.

The two eyed the boy as they switched the Gummi Ship into auto-pilot and looked the boy over as Jiminy finished his last details on his drawing and turned his attention towards the still slumbering boy, who shifted ever so slightly before curling in on himself. Goofy frowned as he looked to Donald and the boy, who shivered ever so slightly. Seeing the child before him, Goofy reacted the same way he had when his own son was growing up; sighing heavily, Goofy nudged Donald, as he walked over and carefully slid his arm under the boy's neck and shoulders, and then did the same with his knees before picking the boy up to cradle him to his form while he looked to Donald.

"Lay the seat back, grab a pillow and a blanket – he doesn't need to be getting sick," he said calmly, as Donald nodded and did as he was told.

"He looks exhausted, the poor thing." Jiminy watched as Donald finished with the seat, pillow, and blanket before Goofy laid the boy back down and covered him up.

"Who knows how long he's been running around Traverse Town," Donald stated as he looked at the unconscious boy.

"We better not forget what Leon said to us." The Court Magician and the Captain of the Knights shivered slightly.

 _"You listen to me right now! I don't give a fuck what you think you're going to be doing, but if you use that boy and then cast him aside...I will find you and I will make you pay for even considering it! I made a promise, and so did your King – don't forget that you have to protect him as well!"_

"We have to protect Sora as well..." Donald mumbled.

"Well, that makes sense to me – he is the Keyblade's chosen one." Goofy sighed as he sat back down, facing towards where Sora was asleep, and Jiminy stood by with his journal and pen in hand.

"I know...but he is just a child," he stated. Donald looked to him.

"I know you're thinking about Max...he must be busy in training...and he's probably worried about you being away on a mission like this, but..." Goofy shook his head.

"Sora never told us how old he was...or where he came from..." Jiminy looked at the slumbering boy.

"And atop that, he's so innocent. Sora may be young, but he's got a lot ahead of him," he stated. Donald frowned.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master, and it did choose him...he doesn't get to decide anymore." Jiminy gave Donald a glower.

"Now, wait just a cotton-picking moment! He is a child; why, I'd be willing to bet my bottom dollar that he's no older than twelve or thirteen years old! He has to have some free will in this, otherwise it will smother him," he said in an irritated tone.

"Jiminy's right, Donald; children need to be protected and guided, but ultimately, you have to let them make some choices on their own. If Sora doesn't get to choose what kind of path he'll walk in life, at least let him live his life in his own ways." Donald glanced at the peacefully resting boy and sighed.

"I guess so, but we have to tell him when not to do things...he is still a kid..."

 **{Traverse Town: 5:15am}**

Squall felt decidedly drunk at this point. He had gone the entire night without sleep, he had fought his way through Heartless swarms, and defended a thirteen-year-old kid from the onslaught until he was able to meet up with two people who would definitely assist him in finding those he loved. Right now, he was settled in the house he and Rinoa owned in Traverse Town – one of the perks of being within a small circle of people that knew a few secrets – and he felt horrid. Rinoa was exhausted and their daughter had just gotten to sleep when Aerith and Yuffie had walked in with another girl that had short brown hair and a long piece of her hair that fell to her knees, tied together with a red ribbon, with one blue eye and one green.

Her attire consisted of two yellow arm guards on her upper arms, a blue strand of dyed hair at her left ear, a pink hood, a white shirt with pink lace trim at the bottom, a pair of black shorts, a brown belt that held her guns in a pouch with ammo, a blue three-layered ombre skirt that only fell to the right side of her body and had tassels on the left, and a pair of black, knee-high, lace-up boots with white laces. This girl was Yuna Mireen, a Songstress from another world, and a good friend of theirs. Her magic allowed her to summon spirits and even transform objects if she dared to try. The girl smiled as she walked forward and looked to Squall.

"Goodness, you look as if you've been chasing ghosts all night," Yuna stated as she looked him over.

"Leave him be, Yuna; he needs his energy." The girl pouted before sighing and settled herself down in a chair at the large, circular table.

"So, who are we waiting for?" she questioned as Rinoa sat down a cup of coffee for her.

"Well, Aerith and Yuffie are already here, as you can tell, and we're also waiting on Cloud, Tifa, Auron, Cid, Vincent, Lightning, and of course, Noctis is coming for the first time..." Yuna groaned.

"He's so quiet, though!" she said.

"Tough luck; the others are coming, and we have a lot to talk about!" Aerith sat down next to Yuna, who sighed.

"Where are Rikku and Paine?" Yuna glanced them over.

"They're off on some errand for Master Yen Sid and Merlin...something about some potion or another..."

"I see, well then...I suppose you'll be in charge of relaying the information to them," stated Yuffie in a joking tone.

"Awh! Come on! Hey? Aerith? What about Zack?" she inquired. Aerith smiled.

"Oh, he'll be here soon..."

As soon as she said this, the door opened slightly and in walked a certain navy-eyed, black haired man with several others behind him. Aerith went to her husband with teary eyes, thankful that he was safe as a few others piled into the house. Cid, Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent. The man sat down in a chair at the table as Zack and Aerith settled next to Cloud and Tifa, while Vincent sat down at the end of the table, silent, as they all tried to reason out why Squall had called a meeting this early in the morning. Zack sighed as Aerith used a cure-spell on his wounds and he gave her a thankful expression as everyone began to take their seats. Finally, settled next to Yuna was a dark-brown-haired youth with powder-blue eyes, and as the table fell silent, Squall took a sip of his coffee and looked to the group.

"Why did you call us here this early in the morning?" asked Vincent as he looked at the black coffee before him.

"What about the Heartless?"

"Or the Keyholes?"

"Has anyone found the..."

"Calm down! We have to do a pledge call first, and then we'll get down to business," Squall stated as he looked them over.

"Okay then, you first..." the man frowned.

"You all know the drill, state your name, and world of residency so we can get this moving, don't forget, a single spouse states for both," Rinoa said.

"Squall and Rinoa Leonhart, Radiant Garden." The man took another deep gulp of his coffee.

"Zack and Aerith Fair, Daybreak Town," the black-haired man stated as he took a small sip of the drink given to him.

"Yuna Mireen, High Noon Town." The next person cleared their throat.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, Radiant Garden," she said cheerily.

"Cid Highwind, Traverse Town." The blonde man took a draw from his cigarette.

"Lightning Farron, Twilight Town, East," the pink-haired woman said calmly.

"Cloud Strife, Hollow Bastion."

"Tifa Lockhart, Hollow Bastion," Tifa said this as she glanced to Zack and Aerith, who seemed slightly tense, and she hoped it wasn't a bad sign.

"Vincent Valentine, Port Royal."

"Noctis Caelum, Kingdom of Lucis, Enchanted Dominion," the dark-haired youth next to Yuna stated.

"Okay; now, first, let me tell you about why we're here." Everyone looked to Squall.

"Would this involve the Heartless appearing again?" Some people in the room looked to Vincent in questioning.

"Squall, there hasn't been a Heartless sighting in almost thirteen years!" stated Yuna.

"I know that...listen, the reason why I called you all here today is to inform you that not only the Heartless have reappeared." The group tensed.

"Please don't tell me that the Unversed have returned as well," said Lightning.

"What about the Nobodies?"

"Or the Screamers?"

"Don't forget the Chasers are still..." Rinoa cleared her throat.

"Can we not panic? There is really no need for it," she clarified.

"No need to panic? Rinoa, this is a group of people that haven't faced something this severe in little over a century! We have no clue how the Heartless, Unversed, Nobodies, Screamers, or Chasers have evolved, and..." Rinoa gave Yuffie a pointed look.

"You were present earlier this evening, weren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am..." Squall sighed.

"Firstly, we've seen very few legitimate Heartless, none of the Unversed have shown up, and there has been no sign – as of yet – of any Nobodies. The Screamers were wiped out, and yes, I am aware that they can respawn; however, there has also been no activity, and thankfully...the same goes for the Chasers," he stated.

"Fine, but we still have the Heartless, and if they are appearing, then the other types of vile beasts won't be far behind!" Squall nodded.

"I agree..." he said.

"Then what are we to do? The only thing that can stop them has vanished for the most part, and the Keyblade Bearers are all but extinct!" declared Noctis. Yuna glanced him over in concern as he looked to her momentarily and then glared at Squall.

"They are not! We know some of them, and..." Cloud sighed.

"There are four Keyblade Wielders in existence still...I doubt that will be enough to do the job you are hoping to accomplish...which would be _what, exactly?_ Squall?" The young-man put piercing cobalt eyes upon him and frowned.

"I have a well-thought-out plan, and it will involve all of you becoming our eyes and ears for the situation that has come up," he said.

"Squall, no one is judging you, but...we have to realize that, with so few Keyblade Wielders in the worlds these days..." the man growled.

"A Keyblade appeared here in Traverse Town this morning!" the group fell silent.

The room became so deathly still and unresponsive that one would have thought they were in a mortuary. Squall pressed his lips into a firm line of discontent as they looked at the wide-eyed gazes of the people present. He knew this would be a lot to take in; however, once it was assimilated, they would be able to continue on with this meeting. Zack took in a shaky breath and looked Squall over in questioning.

"A-Are you positive?" he inquired.

"Yes; I got an up close and personal view of it." The group of people seemed decidedly thrilled by this news.

" _Which_ Keyblade?" asked Lightning.

"The Silver Kingdom Key." Another faint intake of breath.

"Well...I thought they'd all gone and disappeared except for a few..." Squall sighed.

"Nope, it was the real deal..." he explained.

"Then, here's the next question...where is it now?" turquoise eyes looked them over.

"With its wielder," Squall said calmly. Zack seemed to tremble slightly.

"Who is it? Squall? Did you get their name?" he nodded slowly.

"Yep, I even had a round with him...Rinoa and Aerith healed him, and myself, Aerith, and Yuffie saw him off..." the group once more fell silent.

"Who? Was it one of our friends? Or someone new?!" asked an excited Yuna.

"Oh, he's related to a friend of ours...but...he is someone new." The group looked him over.

"Just tell us who it is!" Squall smirked.

"His name is Sora Seiren," he stated quietly.

Everything went deathly quiet again before someone slammed a fist onto the table. All eyes turned to Zack, who had his head bowed with a glare upon his features as he looked at the cup in front of him. His mind reeled at the name and the realization of what this meant. Aerith frowned, understanding her husband's grief as she watched him, and Zack continued to try and keep himself calm.

"Where is he from?"

"He's from the Destiny Islands. He's only thirteen, but he's got a lot of spirit, and he's a natural fighter..." Zack slammed his fist down upon the table once more.

"I see...fine..." Aerith looked him over.

"Zack, I understand..." the normally mild-mannered man took in a shaky breath.

"All these years...and for what? For this to happen?" the man laughed.

"Well, best be getting used to this, because, whether we like it or not, Sora Seiren is the one we have to put our faith in now," Squall said.

 _"What are you going to do now?"_

 _"I'm taking them somewhere safe..."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Well...I heard the Destiny Islands are nice this time of year..."_

"I think this kid will be fine...he's a lot stronger than people will think he is," Squall stated.

"But he is _just a boy_...and he _isn't_ a trained warrior, unlike the Keyblade Wielders that still existed in the worlds, prior to him being chosen." Lightning brought up a fair point; however, the group knew that Squall had a few other plans in mind.

"You aren't wrong there...so...I have missions for all of you in some of the worlds," he stated.

"We're all ears," Noctis told him.

"Good; now, Zack? I need you to be our in-between person for Master Yen Sid – no doubt he's already well aware that another Keyblade Wielder has surfaced."

"Got it," he said.

"Aerith, I need you to remain here; Sora will probably be expecting you to be here – he's also taken a shine to you, so I would keep close."

"I will," she stated.

"Yuffie? Take to being our eyes and ears in the town – someone will know something with all the people showing up here."

"Got'cha!"

"Yuna? I need you, Rikku, and Pain to head to Hollow Bastion and be our eyes and ears on the darkness; if you see anything out of place – report back here immediately," Squall told the girl this, and she saluted lazily.

"A-Okay boss."

"Cid, they'll need repairs done to the Gummi Ship occasionally; I want you to do those for them, but also try and gain a bit of information from Sora and the others when you get the chance," he informed the man of this, and he smiled.

"With pleasure."

"Lightning? Can you do a little recon and see what's going on in some of the other towns? I need you to go to Twilight Town, check in on Daybreak Town, High Noon Town, and Midnight Town," he told her and she nodded.

"I will get to work shortly."

"Cloud? I need you to head to the Olympus Coliseum – there's a deity there named Hades; get him to form a contract with you and make sure he thinks you're working for him to kill Hercules..."

"Why?" Zack smiled at them.

"Because Sora will go there for training with Phil," he stated.

"Okay, I can do that..." Vincent glanced him over.

"I'll lend you my cloak; it'll protect you from whatever types of magic Hades may use to control you," the black-haired man told the blonde.

"Much appreciated."

"Not a problem," he said calmly.

"Tifa? Keep a look out in Radiant Garden for us, be our eyes and ears."

"No trouble there – I typically do that, anyways," she said.

"Vincent? I know you remain in Port Royal normally, I need you to seek out some information on anything you can find that would potentially connect to the Keyblade War, and why they're coming back; also, I need you to keep an ear out for any information regarding two important details." The black-haired man eyed Squall.

"What would that be?" he inquired.

"Organization Thirteen and Xehanort Erebus being involved in some way." The red-eyed man took in a deep breath.

"I understand."

"Now, Noctis? I know you have a lot of resources, but I also know you're an ace in combat. I need you to be a part of the avant-guard for us," Squall stated. The young man nodded.

"I have no problems with that, just tell me where you need me to be."

"I want you to be at the front lines – check up on the different people we have positioned outside of Traverse Town. I also need you to head to Halloween Town to talk to Jack Skellington; it wouldn't hurt to head to Sherwood Forest, ask for Robin Hood. Lastly, I need you to seek out Nicholas St. North, he's in Burgess, talk to him and the others, and lastly, I think you'll be needing to head to two more places; go to Loop Seven, and talk to Kurosu Ouma, he's working on some research regarding the Heartless and the Nobodies for us, and there's one more place..."

"Where?" Noctis had written down the places he had to visit and was awaiting the next one.

"You'll be heading to a place known as The Black Order – you'll want to speak to a young General named Allen Walker – also, while you're there, speak to Komui Lee and Grand General Cross Marion, those three can be quite useful. Allen has been doing some investigation regarding the Chasers and Screamers, I'd like to know if he's found anything," Squall said.

"Okay, anywhere else while we're making this list?" Rinoa nudged her husband.

"Oh...I seem to have forgotten someone..." Noctis looked him over.

"And that would be?"

"Head to Amestris; when you're there, ask for someone with the code name Full Metal Alchemist, he's a researcher who's doing a little digging for us on the alchemical prospects that Xehanort could be using," Rinoa said.

"Got it. So...how do we get to these worlds?" Rinoa held up a box.

"These are world charms, there are two on each cord – one for the world you'll be heading to, and one that is a straight shot towards Traverse Town," she told them as she started to hand out the necklaces to everyone before she slipped her own over her head.

"Is everyone clear on their orders?" the group nodded.

"Good, so, now we can dis..." the door burst open, sending everyone into preparation to draw their weapons, when they noticed one girl with long, messy blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, she wore dark green shorts, blue and white boots, pale tan arm warmers, a red scarf that bled out to orange and then yellow, a blue headband, and a yellow pouch at her hip. Following her was a woman dressed in all back and red in an attire that was studded in areas. She had silver hair that was short and styled at the top to where her bangs fell into her eyes and showed their garnet color. Both were out of breath, scraped up and wounded, which scared Yuna, who was on her feet rushing to her two friends immediately.

"Rikku! Paine! What happened?" the two girls were lead to a chair each and took in a few deep breaths before looking to where the others were gathered.

"W-We headed to where Merlin and Master Yen Sid asked us to retrieve a potion...it...there was a black-cloaked man waiting for us and he tried to take it. Auron showed up, and we took the potion to Merlin...but..." Rikku put her hands over her eyes.

"Rikku?" Paine looked down in sorrow by what she was hearing.

"The black-cloaked man...he killed Auron..."

"Everyone! Move out, now! The Organization has made a move; we have no time to waste!" Squall snapped in an order.

Everyone was on their feet in an instant, moving out to their destinations and leaving the house as quickly as possible. Those within Traverse Town did their work and prepared for when Sora and the others would return, those who were requested to head to other worlds, headed out, preparing to begin their missions, as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine took a moment to mourn the loss of a dear friend, while Squall and Rinoa prepared to part ways for the time being. Cloud told Tifa goodbye and headed towards the Olympus Coliseum, Vincent left with a bowed head towards the three girls, Aerith kissed Zack goodbye and went to the girls settled now on the sofa while the last of the people left, and Squall turned his attention to the girls as Noctis checked the gun he had in a holster attached to his upper thigh.

"Yuna?" he went towards the girl, who looked up to him with tears in her eyes as she stood, arms straight and tensed at her sides as her shoulders stiffened and her head remained bowed.

"I-I'm fine! I'm a warrior for the Light! I can handle this just fine! I don't need you to..." the dark-haired youth ignored her protests and wrapped the girl in his arms, cradling her head to his shoulder as he held her close.

"Even warriors have a right to cry..." the girl clutched his shirt and buried her face against him as she felt her body shake with the force of her tears. Yuna's legs went out from under her, and Noctis merely went with her, letting her cry as he did his best to soothe her. Right now, no words were needed, just the silence and comfort of another's arms was enough to help mend a broken heart.

 **{…..}**

 _Are you there?_

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: I was depressed to kill Auron off, but I decided that it would make sense as to why he was in the Underworld with Hades later on when Sora and the gang go in to help him. I did bring in a few more Final Fantasy characters, and yes, I did bring in Noctis from FFXV because I think he'll be a great addition to the characters, and ironically, his character is favored by Tetsuya Nomura because his name favors another favorite character of Nomura's: Sora.

Noctis – Night

Lucis – Light

Caelum – Sky

Translation: Sky of the Night's Light.

Neat, huh?

Well, tell me what you think!

Preview:

"Do you realize we're asking a child to become a soldier? He's just a _child!"_

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Your clothing changed!"

"I-I guess I'm just a fast learner?"

Chapter 13: Topsy-Turvy World


	13. Chapter 13: Topsy-Turvy World

Chapter 13: Topsy-Turvy World

 **{Gummi Ship: 9:45am}**

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy watched their way towards the first world, a place known as Wonderland. Why they were headed there none of them were exactly sure, but it was the closest world to Traverse Town and had the biggest chance of finding some of Ansem's reports, as well as the Keyhole. Jiminy had written down exactly what Aerith had told them and knew that Sora would need a full debriefing before they let the boy go running around a new world. Jiminy looked over the details and sighed as his attention turned to the still sleeping boy near them, curled into a tight ball under a blanket, his forehead barely resting against the pillow they'd gotten out for him to use.

"Jiminy? Is everything okay?" Goofy asked. The cricket sighed.

"I just..." Donald frowned.

"If you're worried about the kid, don't be. He can handle himself," he stated. Jiminy looked to him.

"Look at him...he's too innocent for this...I take one look at him and my heart tells me to protect him...he's just so small and young...I can't view him as an adult when he's not even been a child." Goofy looked him over.

"I understand what you mean, Jiminy. I wanna protect him, too! But he is a Keyblade Wielder...and you heard what Aerith said," he told the chronicle keeper in a calm tone.

"Do you realize we're asking a child to become a soldier? He's just a child!"

"Then we'll just have to watch his back," Donald said to keep Jiminy from lecturing further.

"I hope so, because..." the boy made a faint noise of discomfort in his sleep before flinching.

Goofy looked at the small boy and frowned as he moved again in his sleep before falling quiet again as he snuggled back up into his blanket before humming slightly. Donald sighed as he looked the child over in defeat – he was decidedly cute, for a brat. Sora was as Jiminy said: innocent. It wasn't just a simple child-like innocence either – it was pure, simple, and crystal clear to anyone who looked at his eyes. Donald frowned again as he looked at the boy once more. His eyes had confused both him and Goofy when they'd first gotten a good look at him – his eyes were settled into a young, cherub like face, a gentle, shy smile, and messy, chocolate colored hair that fell into and framed those sharp eyes that looked older than they needed to. They seemed slightly haunted, just a bit dark, but shy, and a smidge fearful and at the same time curious and excited. Sora was confusing because he was so much wrapped up into someone so small.

Donald wasn't the only one that had noticed this – Goofy had, Jiminy most certainly had, and so had Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, and Cid. They all saw something pure and untouched by all the darkness and sorrow they were experiencing, and they found all of this in the eyes and voice of a child. As the interior of the Gummi Ship fell silent, another slight noise caught their attention as sky-colored-eyes slowly opened and looked at the area around them in questioning as Sora slowly sat up, rubbing his right eye with his still-gloved hand and pouting ever-so-slightly as he yawned and looked to them. His chocolate-colored hair was messy, sticking up at strange angles and looking quite comical.

"Morning..." Goofy smiled.

"G'mornin, did ya sleep well?" he asked. Sora shook his head out, causing his hair to fall back into place before he looked at them.

"I slept...okay..." Jiminy hopped over to him.

"I'll bet you're hungry. You need to eat something," stated the cricket. Sky-blue eyes looked him over.

"Mhm...I'm not really hungry..." Sora wrapped the blanket around himself, curling up with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he rested his head atop his knees.

"You need to eat, otherwise you'll get ill while we're out on the field," Donald stated as he flipped the auto-pilot switch and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle and an apple. The duck walked over to the boy and held out the bottle and the apple.

"Here..." Sora glanced towards him.

"No, thank you..." Jiminy looked to the boy.

"Now, Sora, I think you should try to eat. You'll need your strength," he said. The boy looked Donald over once more and weakly reached out for the apple and the bottle before taking a small sip of what turned out to be water.

"Once we're in another world that's better suited for provisions, we'll get a real meal in all of us." Jiminy nodded as he watched Sora take a few more sips of the water and then he took a bite of the apple that he was given. It was sweet, crisp, and though it wasn't his favorite, it felt good on his empty stomach. The boy lazily chewed the bite and took another one, deciding to eat it despite the fact that he felt a bit sick to his stomach.

"Where are we going?" asked Sora as he looked up from the large apple.

"Wonderland, that's where we've been sent first." the boy nodded slowly and took another bite.

"What's it like?" he questioned.

"No clue...but we're about to pull up to the world so we can disembark – you wanna see it?" Sora stood up and stretched before looking at the scene just out of the window in front of him.

It was a sight he had never seen before. A small pinkish-red checkered-marble-like place with heart-patterned green fern arches, and a white castle present. Sora could feel all of his despondency vanish as he looked at the sight of a new world to explore. This was something he had never expected to see or experience in his life – a new world, a new adventure and place to see. Sora felt a smile spread across his features and a small gleam of excitement appear in his eyes as he realized this was what had been taken from him in the midst of all he confusion and fear he'd felt in the last few hours – the curiosity, sense of wonder and joy he had when he learned something new. That was part of who he was, and he didn't need to forget it.

"Is that what a world looks like from outside?" he asked in curiosity.

"Yep! The worlds are all like this, floating here and there in the Other Sky." Sora looked at the twinkling stars and the world that stood out amidst it.

"This looks like an interesting place," he stated. Sora's questioning and intellectual tone made Donald and Goofy exchange a few glances before maneuvering the Gummi Ship to land.

 **{Wonderland: 10:15am}**

The Gummi Ship touched down in the middle of a faintly colorful fog, causing the group to look around in questioning as they exited the ship and began to walk towards the clearing. Donald and Goofy were careful as they searched around the area for any signs of people

"Okay, let's start looking for..." Sora stepped forward and felt his feet go out from under him.

"Whoa!"

The ground vanished beneath him, and soon Donald and Goofy followed as the three of them drifted downwards in a slow freefall that at first was nothingness, and then, they were surrounded by objects – books, stuffed animals, wardrobes, desks, quills and ink, beds, rattling alarm clocks and grandfather clocks, random pieces of jewelry, a green bottle of dark liquid, a pocket-watch, a hat and a cane, and then the speed of their fall increased. Sora gave a faint yelp as he looked at the scene of things whirling around him in a speed that seemed almost impossible before everything slowed to a near halt, and they were settled gently upon their feet. Sora took in a deep breath as he looked to see Donald and Goofy were faring well; however, they seemed a bit rattled themselves.

"What...just happened?" the trio looked and found themselves in shock as they looked at the Gummi Ship next to them.

"Gee, that was a surprise!" Jiminy exclaimed as he poked his head out of the Ship and looked at the three others standing there.

"Where are we?" Sora looked at the place and moved forward when he heard an unfamiliar clack with his step.

"What?" Jiminy sprang up.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Your clothing changed!" he stated in surprise.

Donald and Goofy looked at the clothing they wore – Donald's being a black jacket, glasses perched upon his beak, a blue vest, and gray ascot in place of his normal clothing. He squawked in surprise as Goofy eyed the similar attire he wore of darkened gray with green accents, and a monocle. Sora then glanced down to see his clothing from top to bottom had changed entirely. His sneakers had changed into black, worn boots with zippers and silver toned buckled straps with red and black laces, his pants were black, and went down into his boots, fitted more close to his body than he was used to, his belt was dark gray, his shirt red and his vest black, while his jacket was the same. His white gloves had become black, having a corseted design over the top with silver buttons, and his crown pendant rested loosely over a black tie that was fitted to him, as well as a black shortened top hat – similar to a fedora – was placed atop his head, tilted to where it covered one of his eyes.

"What's going on? Why did our clothes change?" Jiminy thought for a moment.

"Something about this world required you to change clothing – you had to in order to blend in better," he stated. Sora looked his clothing over and Donald sighed.

"Guess we're stuck like this."

"Gwarsh, I guess so, but..." there was a sudden thumping noise that startled the four people before the sight of a white rabbit in a waist-coat wearing glasses, holding documents, and looking at a gold watch met them.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear – I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen – she'll have my head for sure!" The white rabbit disappeared down a hallway and around a corner, with his glasses and his giant watch in tow. Sora blinked a few times, and then promptly shook his head.

"Why's he in such a hurry?" Sora wondered aloud as he stared onward at the hallway before them.

"Let's go and find out! Maybe he'll can help us find the King!"

"The ship's all yours, Jiminy!" the trio waved goodbye swiftly, and Jiminy did the same back as he began to pen what was happening in his journal.

 _"My, things have taken an interesting turn..."_ Jiminy titled the entry Wonderland, and drew Sora in his attire from the world.

Down the hallway, the trio had run the twisting, winding path of the hallway and found themselves standing before a door that they swiftly entered, and then went through another doorway, and another, and another, until finally they entered a room. The room around them was rather strange, checkered floors in pink and purple, the walls were the same at the top, and as they looked, it showed several other forms of wallpaper had been applied, and divided by dark rose-colored wood. There was a gray cobble stone and red-brick stove and fireplace, a huge faucet, a flattened pot, a series of misshapen frames, a table and a single chair, and a bed in the color of green. Before them, on the other side of the room, was a tiny door with a large golden-brass knob on it.

Sora, out of curiosity, walked forward and looked at the door in questioning and reached out to grab the knob, only to receive the shock of his life as it yelled in surprise and began to fuss at him in a rather offensive set of words. Sora put his hands over his ears, his cheeks flushing red at the string of obscene swear words it used, until Donald grabbed it again, and the Knob snorted indignantly and smacked its non-existent lips.

"Let go, I say! Let go!" Donald released the knob, and Sora eyed it in questioning as he felt his cheeks continue to burn.

"We needed to shut you up somehow! There's a kid here!" the door knob snorted once more and looked to Sora.

"Child? I would think him more a _minikin_ than a _human's offspring_. Nonetheless, what do you want so badly you had to disturb my slumber?" the door knob questioned.

"We wanted to ask about the white rabbit...where did he go?" the door knob huffed.

"He shrank, _obviously_..." the trio gave the door a bland look.

"How is a shrinking bunny with a watch obvious?" Sora questioned. The door knob looked to him.

"You aren't from around here, _are you?_ Otherwise, you'd know that the potions upon the table shrink and grow."

"Um..." the door gave them another frown.

"Allow me to sleep, please! I have enough intruders as it is! Now, go – shoo! Away with you, heathens!"

"Fine...go to sleep, you lousy door knob..." Sora grumbled as he walked away and towards the table where the two potions sat.

"Sora? What are you gonna do?" asked Goofy. The boy looked at the two potions, bending down just a bit to see what they said.

"I'm checking because I don't want to become a giant, and I also don't want to become the size of an ant, if I can help it...now...let's see..."

Both potions in scrawling writing said: _Drink Me!_ on their tags, and they had the same color to their vials; however, the labels were different. The blue one shrank and the orange one grew – the images of a growing tree, and a small tree growing back towards the ground. Sora nodded and grabbed the blue-labeled one and popped the cork in it before looking to Donald and Goofy as he took in a deep breath, and brought the vial to his lips before taking a small sip. It was possibly the most vile, bitter-tasting thing he had ever put in his mouth – it tasted like straight lemon juice added atop the bitterness of medicine and the stomach-churning-inducing punch that only the most sour and discomforting tastes could have. Sora swallowed quickly and instantly felt as if things were suddenly growing enormous – his feet touched down mere seconds later upon a table top, and he looked up to Donald and Goofy, who stared onwards in shock.

"You shrunk!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yea! Get down here! We have work to do!" Goofy took the vial and followed Sora's motions, and soon Donald joined them, too.

The trio looked at the large room and nodded as they headed out towards the door way that was left open by the white-rabbit. Sora landed on the cushion of the chair, and then the same was followed by Donald and Goofy, until they landed upon the floor and began to head towards the doorway.

"What do we need to do in this world?" Sora asked as he looked back at the other two.

"We need to find the Keyhole, but we also have to find the Keyblade of the World." The boy turned, walking backwards as he looked at them.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda a rule with the worlds – in order to _permanently_ seal the Keyholes in the worlds, ya know...so the Heartless don't worm their way back into the worlds – the Keyblade of the World must be used," Goofy said. Sora nodded.

"Okay...it's kinda like a blood type...only certain ones will go with others..." Donald nodded, partly confused.

"What's with the medical talk?" he inquired. Sora looked to him.

"Oh...sorry...my mom is a nurse, and my whole family is in the medical field...my grandparents are both a doctor and a mid-wife...I've grown up around it." Goofy laughed.

"Does that mean you're going to become a doctor?" he asked the boy.

"Maybe...I..." a sudden scent of heat appeared and Sora jumped, alerting Donald and Goofy to something as they moved.

Sora rolled out of the way, his Keyblade appearing in his hand as he looked at the sight of small, red Heartless with little yellow crooked hats, and tiny bird-like feet appearing. Their faces were covered, only showing darkness, and yellow eyes as they looked onward at him, Donald, and Goofy before it swelled up and blasted an intense fireball at them. Sora rolled once more, landing roughly upon the ground as Donald looked it over and shot another blast of magic – electricity of some kind – at the little red Heartless. Goofy bashed a few of them away with his shield and Sora struck down several with his Keyblade before a single fireball came a bit too close, and he felt a small, distant burn appear on his cheek from the range it had come in at. Sora rolled again, not liking the fact that they were at a disadvantage once again, as every single one of the red Heartless they took out only caused twenty more to appear.

Sora rolled out of the way of a few of the Heartless, hoping to find himself in good fortune with the fire-throwing Heartless. Despite his efforts, he still felt a faint sting of heat gliding over his skin as he jumped away from one of the small ones that came out of nothingness. Donald used another Thunder-like spell of some kind, and the Heartless merely twirled around before throwing more fireballs at them. Goofy blocked the next attack and Sora jumped into the air to bring the Keyblade down upon its head as the Heartless disappeared in a burst of smoke. As the scent of fire overtook his senses momentarily, Sora felt an answer come to their problem, other than trying to not be burned alive as they fought against the Heartless. The boy turned on his heels and looked at the two others as they tried to take down a few more of the fire-spitting critters.

 _"They're like Cherry Bombs...and if they use fire...that means..."_ Sora looked at the Heartless and dodged again before he rolled a few more times, and quickly got to where Donald and Goofy were.

"Sora!" Goofy called to the boy, who looked at the closing in Fire Heartless.

"Donald, they're fire-based..." the Court Magician looked to him in questioning.

"What does that mean?" he questioned as Sora blocked a fireball.

"You're a _Magician_ , aren't you? Isn't Chemistry and Alchemy part of the basis for magic?" Donald paused.

"Yes! But what are you rambling about?" he asked as Sora ducked out of the way of a blast.

"If they use fire, drown them or freeze them!" Donald once more gaped before nodding firmly.

"Okay! _FREEZE!_ " Sora felt a chill glide past him before it smacked one of the Fire Heartless down, and he cheered as it disappeared.

"Yes!"

Goofy nodded to Donald, who charged forward as Sora followed with the duck, who kept casting Ice spells – more like a blizzard, really – and Sora rounded up with him to take down a few of the Heartless. However, Donald knew he couldn't keep doing this until they made it to the doorway that would let them follow the white rabbit, and he began to cast slightly weaker spells. Sora gritted his teeth as a flash of fire got a bit too close again, and he looked to Donald, who gulped when he saw the proverbial swarm of fire-spitting Heartless flying in their direction. Goofy bashed a few of them with his shield, and several went around him and flooded towards Donald and Sora. The Court Magician cast another Ice spell and it shot down several of the Heartless, but not enough.

Sora dodged away and rolled to the side as he looked at the two others, the Heartless, and the door that they were, thankfully, not too far from; however, them getting there without being roasted alive wasn't going to be a possible outcome – the tiny fire-based Heartless moved surprisingly fast and were proficient in their attacks, which, unfortunately, meant they had no choice but to either fight or just become ashes. Sora looked around quickly, seeking out a source of water or something that would give him an advantage over the Heartless. Another crackle of Ice went off, and the boy swung the Keyblade forward, taking a whim as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"FREEZE!"

A wave of Ice spread around them, taking out a decent junk of the Heartless that had closed in – removing them from existence in a frozen blast. Sora opened his eyes slowly and felt an expression of surprise upon his face as he realized that Donald hadn't cast the spell – he had. Judging by the way it looked, Sora had not only performed a spell he hadn't been taught how to activate for the first time, but he had also just defeated a decent portion of the Heartless in a single strike. The Keyblade clanged to the ground in his shock as Goofy and Donald took out the remaining few Heartless and a small metallic clank met his ears as the two walked over.

"Y-You just..." Goofy went directly to Sora with a bright smile.

"You just cast a _Blizzard Spell_ without any training! Gwarsh, Sora, I didn't know you had it in ya!" he stated excitedly. The boy looked at the Keyblade and then to Goofy and Donald.

"How?" Donald frowned as he eyed the boy, who looked at him in confusion.

"I think you have some natural magic inside you – that's how! You must have a Witch or Wizard in your family somewhere," the Court Magician stated bluntly. Sora shook his head faintly.

"No...I don't see how...my family is...completely normal..." Goofy chuckled.

"Then you must be the oddball in the family, cause no one just uses a spell without practice!" he said calmly. Sora glanced at the Keyblade once more and then locked eyes with Donald as he gave him a direct look over.

"I-I guess I'm just a fast learner?" Donald sighed.

"I guess so..." Goofy looked to the two.

"Well, come on! Let's go and see what's goin' on here..." the Captain of the Knights lead the way as the Court Magician and the Keyblade Wielder walked towards the doorway that would lead them to quite an interesting world.

 **{…...}**

 _Nothing left for me till I find you, because it's all gone..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Well, they are definitely in Wonderland. So, in this version of Wonderland, it's kind of a mix between the one in the game and the Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland; which is why Sora, Donald, and Goofy's clothing changed to fit the world around them. Also, I will try my best to describe the Lotus Forest and the Queen of Hearts as she is in the Tim Burton movie – I will also be doing the same with Alice, who will be around 10. Let me know what you think!

Preview:

"Wonder where the ruler of the World is?"

"That's utter nonsense. Have you any proof?"

"Sora! Hang on!"

Chapter 14: The First Princess


	14. Chapter 14: The First Princess

Chapter 14: The First Princess

 **{Other Side of the Doorway: 11:00am}**

Through the tunnel, there was a garden full of greenery – shrubs were neatly trimmed into leafy arches shaped like hearts, bushes full of red roses, there were black iron gates that lead to different areas of the courtyard, and what appeared to be a forest of some kind. Sora eyed the area in surprise – he recalled the plants on the Islands and the tropical setting he had grown up in – this was nothing like the things he'd seen growing up; however, he was more concerned with what he was seeing. First was the sight of a towering castle of white with bold bloody-red trim, an archway done like a lopsided heart, a few towering trees and fog settled across it with a lack shrubbery and grass on the external portion, except for the garden they were standing in. Sora immediately got the sense that something was wrong and decided that he wasn't up to treading there. Taking in a deep breath, the thirteen-year-old looked at the towering gothic structure with distrust and uncertainty.

"This place looks _creepy!_ " Sora stated as he took a hesitant step back.

"It's just a castle!" Goofy looked around in questioning.

"Wonder where the ruler of the World is?" he asked. Sky-blue eyes looked at the area, and Sora decided he didn't want to know who was ruling in such an eerie castle.

"Let's go in and see if we can find out where everyone is, and maybe if anyone has seen the King." Donald and Goofy walked forward, but Sora remained planted where he was.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, guys!" he called. Donald looked to him.

"Come on, Sora, we don't have time to be frightened little kids." Blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

"In case you haven't noticed, Donald... _I am a kid!_ " he stated sharply before shrinking back a bit.

"We'll be _fine!_ Just stay close, and don't wander off," Donald urged as he trekked forward, and Sora reluctantly followed, being a bit too quiet for either of his party members tastes. That was something they had noticed about Sora – he was unsure of himself and so many things. Naturally, Donald and Goofy knew that the boy was inexperienced when it came to combat, and the life style he had been thrown into wasn't exactly on anyone's list of lives they'd want to live – but the boy had no choice now. Sora Seiren was chosen by the Keyblade, and he was going to have to bite the bullet and own up to who he was meant to be.

"Hurry it up, we have a lot to do!" stated Donald as he looked back at the quiet youth trailing along behind them.

Donald wasn't sure what to do with the teenager – Sora was nothing like any teenager he had ever met before. Sure, he had his moments when he got mouthy, but he retreated as soon as he said something, he could be bold, but he typically receded into himself afterwards, Donald had even seen him be snarky, sarcastic, and childish, but he automatically went back to being quiet, shy, and meek. Donald supposed that it made sense seeing as the boy was merely a child – only thirteen, completely alone, he had no clue what would happen to him or what had happened to his family, and friends – Sora knew nothing about the life he was supposed to lead, and yet here he was, being taken to new worlds without a single assurance that he'd ever return to his previous life.

 _"I suppose...wait...is Sora just introverted? Then...he must be pretty scared..."_

"HALT!" the trio paused, nearly running into one another as the voice boomed above them. Donald backtracked, causing Goofy to topple to the ground, and Sora to fall with them and once more break their fall.

"Ouch!" Sora hissed as he looked towards the large door of red that towered over them and the guard peeking out of the tower nearest to the top.

"Who are you?" called the guard. The trio got to their feet and looked at the man glimpsing out of the top.

"Sorry! We're looking for somebody!" called Donald. The guard narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot help you...now leave!" Goofy looked at Donald.

"Sir! We need to speak to the Ruler of the World!" he stated loudly. Sora winced as he thought of the prospect behind what would come of the conversation that was taking place.

"Her Majesty the Queen does not have time for you travelling ruffians!" the statement had the two frowning and Donald fuming. Sora hung his head – did he have to talk to this man?

"Um? Pardon me, sir!" Sora said calmly as he tried to do what he could. If anything, he had a broad vocabulary, and he hoped he could use that to his advantage.

"What do you want now?!" the boy flinched faintly.

"We would be most humble if we could spare just a moment of time to ask your _fair Queen_ a question – you see, my good sir, we are seeking our own King and several of his subjects, who have gone missing! If you would find it in your heart to, perhaps...beseech her on our behalf, we _would be indebted to you!"_ Sora desperately hoped that his speech would pay off.

"Your King?! From which Kingdom do you three hail from?" Donald stepped up at this.

"The Kingdom of Disney! The guard paused momentarily and looked the trio over.

"Very well; please state your names and terms of business once you enter, and I will speak to the Queen for you," he stated as he walked away, and with a crank, the gates opened.

"Yes!" Sora cheered quietly so the guards wouldn't hear him as they entered.

"Gwarsh, Sora, how did you do that?" asked Goofy while looking at the boy, who gave them a once over.

"I...just used what I've learned from reading..." Donald frowned.

"You read?" he questioned. Sora gave him a look that stated he wasn't amused.

"Yes, I read a lot! _You stupid duck!"_ the boy practically hissed this before he kept his eyes forward, ignoring the Court Magician as he bit the inside of his cheek to the point that he tasted blood.

"What did you call me?! You little..." Sora glanced his way, and Goofy nudged Donald with his shield.

"Shush!" Goofy said as a guard approached, and they realized it was a brown, long-eared rabbit.

"I am the March Hare. Please state your names, stations, and your purpose for being here!" Donald stepped forward.

"I am Donald Duck, Court Magician to King Mickey Mouse the First, ruler of the Disney Kingdom," stated the duck.

"And you? Shield Wielder?" Goofy stepped forward.

"I'm Goofy Goof, Captain of the Knights to King Mickey Mouse the First, ruler of the Disney Kingdom," he explained. Then the March Hare's eyes landed on the small brunette settled between the Magician and the Knight.

"And who are you?" the Hare leaned in and Sora took in a steady breath.

"I'm Sora Seiren, sir, and I'm an assistant to them and secondary guard to the King," he said in a tempered tone. The March Hare hummed.

"Very well, please; if you would, follow me."

The March-Hare lead them into the dreary black, gray, and red castle, through a large atrium, and down a long, sprawling hallway with black-and-white checkered floors, thick, hanging red drapes, and dark-colored walls with drearily hung portraits of people and landscapes. Sora felt a creeping chill cascade down his back while he tried his best to keep himself calm – something about this place threw him off-kilter and made him feel as if he was going to be ill. The air was icy and tense, there was a lack of life, and something else in this hollow building – wonder, hopes, dreams, memories, and joy seemed to be washed away. Finally, they arrived to another set of towering red doors, golden handles and overly ornate, gothic scroll-working on the wood in gold leaf. The doors opened, and they stood before a towering room with red and gold columns lining both sides, the checkered floors remained, along with a rich, also red and gold, carpet, and black-iron chandelier with red candles. Two frogs in crimson tailcoats opened the doors, and they were lead into the room.

As they approached, Sora noticed a small woman in a carmine, black-and-gold gown, wildly curly blood-colored hair – that wasn't even close to being as beautiful as Kairi's rose-colored hair – a white face with bold blue eye shadow, and a tiny mouth with brick-red lipstick in the shape of a heart upon her lips. The woman snapped her fingers and a pig was brought forth to which she placed her feet upon, showing red hearts on the soles of her shoes.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!" called the White Rabbit.

 _"Yep...there's thumper!"_ Sora thought.

"Your Grace, we have three assistants to the King of Disney Kingdom; they have come to ask you a question," stated the March Hare.

"Ahh; well, _do hurry_ – I have a spiteful girl's head to chop off!" Sora winced as he glanced around the room and laid eyes upon a young girl.

She was a pretty girl, around twelve or so, with long, curly blonde hair, and large, bright blue eyes, a fair-skinned face, a silver pocket watch around her neck, and a dull light-blue dress with black buttons down the front, and a pair of black boots with white spats. Sora glanced her over once and felt a sharp throb in his chest that he did his best to hide before the woman upon a throne. Donald and Goofy remained silent and chose to not involve themselves with the girl's situation – something Sora was already well aware of them doing and didn't like already.

"Your Majesty, we're here to ask about if you have seen our King," Donald stated.

"May I have a description, please?" the Queen eyed them in a haughty manner, causing Sora to feel a lack of respect for her.

"He has large ears, rather short in stature, dressed in black and white, goes by the name Mickey," he said.

"I'm afraid that I have not seen your King. Now, please _leave_ , I must remove this girl from my realm!" Two card soldiers came up and promptly grabbed the blonde girl up by her arms firmly and hoisted her in the air to the point that her toes dragged the ground.

Sora tensed, feeling an ache develop in his chest again as he watched the girl look around frantically before she was tossed at the feet of the Queen of Hearts – sky-blue eyes narrowed as he watched the girl look up, frightened and unsure of what was happening exactly. Donald and Goofy seemed rather uninterested in helping the poor girl, and yet Sora couldn't stand it – he kept feeling doubt and unease, which he soon felt appear in Donald and Goofy as well. The boy looked almost frantic as he eyed the two and promptly nodded, ever-so-faintly – they weren't going to let a girl die without proper evidence.

"Court is now in session!" declared the White Rabbit. The girl looked up.

"I-I'm on trial?! Why?! I haven't done anything to you!" she stood, a bit shakily, to her feet. Sora instantly recognize the stance as someone who had a sprained, if not broken ankle.

"You're the culprit, there is no doubt about it. And the reason is quite simple – _because I said so!"_ the Queen barked harshly. Sora swallowed thickly, knowing that it was an unfair trial.

"This is ridiculous! I haven't done anything wrong! All I did was fall down a rabbit's hole again!" The trio looked her over, knowing more than anything that they had to step in.

"Well, do you have anything to say in your defense, Alice Pleasance Liddell?" the White Rabbit inquired. Sora paused, thinking heavily on how to step in and help this girl.

 _"Come on, think...what can we do to stop this? She's going to be murdered!"_

" I haven't the slightest idea as to what I'm being accused of! I know, to my knowledge, I haven't done anything wrong!" the girl, Alice, glared up at the dais.

"You are accused of the crimes of assault upon royalty and attempted theft of my heart..."

 _"Theft of her heart? Sounds like shadowy-plushies to me,"_ Sora thought.

"Shouldn't we help her?" he muttered.

"Yea, but, uh...that would be muddling..." Donald sighed.

"Meddling!" he corrected as Sora looked at the girl.

"But..."

"We're not supposed to get involved with the stuff in other worlds," Goofy told Sora this, and the boy frowned.

"So? It's obvious that the Heartless _are the cause of this!_ Are we really just supposed to let someone die for their actions? I thought our purpose was to _right their wrongs_ , not further _assist them_ just because we're not _supposed_ to meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" Sora stated. The boy looked at the girl and the Queen.

"You are hereby sentenced to death! Off with _her head!_ " the Queen's blustery voice echoed in their ears, and Alice stared up in horror.

"No! Please! Don't!" she pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes.

The card soldiers began to move in upon the Queen's request; however, the moment that a hand reached for Alice's hair to drag her away, a giant silver-toned Keyblade jumped between her and the cards. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as a shield and staff went up. The Queen of Hearts stared onward in shock at the three strangers before standing to her feet, her white face flushed and a glower appearing evident.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY ORDERS! MY WORDS ARE _LAW!_ " she screamed. Sora turned his attention to her.

"Then you need to rethink your jurisdiction!" Donald and Goofy kept Alice between themselves and Sora, who kept his attention on the Queen.

"Who are you?! How dare you interfere! You should have been escorted from the castle grounds the second you were told I have not seen your King! And you, boy!" Sora jolted faintly at the words.

"What?!" the Queen narrowed her eyes.

"You look familiar...and I know what you are! A _Keyblade Bearer_ ; you're too dangerous to be left unattended..." Sora took in a deep breath.

"Your Majesty! We know who the real culprits are!" he stated brashly.

"That's utter nonsense. Have you any proof?" Sora swallowed thickly.

"I...that is to say that..." the Queen laughed.

"I knew the word of a Bearer couldn't be trusted! If you have no proof, then the verdict is guilty!" she declared.

"We'll find some evidence, then!" the Queen looked him over.

"A Keyblade Bearer is requesting for me to give this wicked girl a chance to be proven innocent? Child, you _are not_ innocent yourself! That Key is a _menace_ , _as are the wielders!"_ she snapped.

"Just give us the chance to prove it! Okay? You won't lose anything by letting us do this, and if she is proven innocent, we'll personally escort her to wherever you want her to be, and she'll be out of your hair." The Queen of Hearts hummed in thought and looked the boy over.

"Very well, bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads!" the Queen stood and descended the stairs from her throne.

"Court is now adjourned!" called the White Rabbit. The Queen of Hearts looked to Sora as he vanished the Keyblade, and she scowled.

"Just to be clear, _Key Bearer,_ I do not _trust you!_ " With that, she walked away in a scurrying fashion.

"That feeling is mutual, trust me..." Sora muttered as he turned his attention towards the girl settled upon the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked to her.

"I will be...thank you, my name is Alice Liddell." Sora smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm Sora Seiren; it's nice to meet you, Alice," he said as he crouched to her eye level.

"And I'm Goofy, and this is Donald!" Goofy introduced himself and the duck, to which Alice laughed a bit and smiled.

"It's a pleasure...but...the three of you are in danger...there's no way to prove my innocence without costing you your own lives as well," she stated. Sora smiled.

"There's these creatures that attacked the Queen, and I think we can find proof of their existence and prove your innocence." the girl smiled.

"Sora? That is your name, right?" she inquired. He nodded.

"Yes." She stepped forward and gave him a gentle hug, momentarily surprising him as she looked up to him.

"Thank you for helping me..."

"No problem, and we will find those clues, but how did you get here?" she thought for a moment.

"I fell down a rabbit hole, this would be the second time...it happened once when I was very young, and again just today...or perhaps yesterday; time is often loose in Wonderland," she stated.

"That must have been the same hole we fell down..."

"That makes sense to me," Goofy stated. Alice nodded.

"It does to me as well. I would..."

"The defendant will remain silent!" shouted one of the card soldiers standing guard. The trio huddled closer to whisper to Alice.

"Don't worry. We'll find the evidence," Sora said.

"Thank you. I hope so." the girl smiled as they stepped back.

"No loitering! You're all an eyesore! You want to be thrown in prison, too?!" the card soldiers began to chase them off, and they ran into the shelter of a heart-shaped arch to hold a bit of a strategy meeting.

Donald and Goofy began to wonder aloud how to find evidence of a Heartless – touching one or holding onto one would result in them losing their hearts, and luring them into the castle would be too dangerous; therefore, the trio were becoming a bit lost on what to do. Sora settled there and thought for a moment about what they could do to stop the murder of an innocent girl. He felt something strange around the girl, as if she was nothing but pure, and gentle, sweet, and kind – Sora recalled Kairi and smiled a bit before shaking his head – focus on the task at hand – as Donald and Goofy questioned their options, Sora shifted and thought of something else as he folded his arms.

"Even if we showed up with a Heartless, that wouldn't necessarily prove anything..." Sora huffed.

"Donald? Goofy?" the two looked to him.

"Yea?" asked Donald.

"Well, what about their smell? Or claw marks? Wouldn't that be more evidence?" Sora gave them a questioning look, and the two frowned.

"Have you seen anything like that around, Sora?" Goofy questioned. Sky-blue eyes looked to them.

"Well, not around here, but..." Sora held out his arm, showing a small graze on his forearm where a cut left by an errant claw of a Heartless had left a tear in the sleeve of the jacket.

"Oh! It's torn!" Donald exclaimed.

"One of them got me when we were fighting just before. So, if we look around, I bet we can find some more traces like this here in the world." Goofy hummed.

"That might help, but why did you mention smell?" the boy looked to him.

"Well...they kinda smell like burnt rubber, if you think about it," he stated.

"True, that might work as evidence." The three looked at each other.

"Where do we start looking?" asked Donald. The trio glanced around and noticed the black iron gate that lead towards a forest.

"Let's start there!" Sora moved forward, seeing the trail and the sign that informed them that this place was known as the Lotus Forest.

Sora lead the way into the forest and looked around at the towering water lilies and the overgrown pond with lily pads floating in it. The flowers glistened a bit and the sun was barely visible as they looked around the area. The moment they entered, there was an enormous stump to their left, adjacent to the pond, and two flowers: a red one near the stump and a yellow one near the pond. Donald and Goofy began searching the area for any clues while Sora did the same, questioning how to even track down a Heartless. Naturally, he did know that by summoning the Keyblade he could lure them in, but after that? What could they possibly do? As he began to question his own judgement, a squawk caught his attention, and he looked to Donald, who was pointing behind him, where the stump was.

Turning, Sora was met with one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. It was a large, fluffy, gray cat with neon blue stripes, piercing blue-green eyes, and a smile that reached practically up to its ears. The cat propped its head up on its right paw, like a person would with their own hand, and laughed a bit as he looked them over, and it eyed them in curiosity. Sora jumped a bit, moving back as the feline chuckled once more and looked them over. Goofy and Donald moved towards him and prepared to fight when the cat rolled around, vanishing in a gentle whirl of smoke before reappearing a bit closer.

"Who are you?!" Sora questioned.

"Who, indeed?" the cat replied back, causing him to jump again.

"Poor Princess Alice, soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" the trio felt their jaws open faintly.

"Princess? Alice is..." the cat purred as he vanished and reappeared at Sora's legs, curling around them in a typical feline fashion.

"Why yes, she is one of seven maidens who belong to the heart..." Donald and Goofy hummed in thought, and then, Donald recalled something he had learned quite a while back.

"Oh! You're talking about the seven Princesses of Heart!" Sora looked down for a moment.

 _"Was that why I felt that strange throb in my chest when I met her?"_

"If you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Donald demanded.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell." Sora frowned.

"Well, thanks; you're a lot of help!" he said.

"The answer, the culprit, and the cat...all lie _in darkness._..." and then the cat vanished.

"Wait!" Goofy called. If they couldn't find any evidence, then one of the Princesses of Heart, Alice, would be killed. However, the feline's disembodied voice echoed through the lotus forest.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell you which way. But even I don't know whether there might be anyone else who knows!"

"Should we trust him?" Donald questioned uneasily, and then the Cheshire Cat appeared again right in front of him.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" Grinning, the feline vanished once again.

"Ugh! This world and its riddles!" Sora stated in annoyance.

"I guess we should go through the forest."

"Do you believe the cat, Sora?" inquired Goofy. The boy sighed.

"I think we've got to..." Donald nodded to Sora, and then looked around again.

"So, which way was it through the forest?" Donald asked.

"Let's try going this way." Goofy had pointed towards the small opening between the water lilies, and the duck nodded.

"Alright," he said. Sora groaned.

"Into the woods we go!" His sarcasm evident, the other two raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain that one?" asked Donald. Sora flushed and looked to the side.

"It's _a song_..." With that, he started ahead of the duo, who gave one another a curious look.

It was as they left the open clearing of the pond that the foul stench of burning rubber and tar met their noses. Sora stared wide eyed as Donald and Goofy drew their weapons, and the Keyblade's weight slipped into his grip. Sky-blue eyes widened as a massive Heartless with an emblem appeared before him and bounded, making an almost drum-like noise as it stepped forward and struck him – sending him tumbling backwards as his breath was momentarily taken out of his lungs. Sora flopped onto the ground, and looked at the Heartless while Donald and Goofy charged. Taking in a shaky, and uneven breath, Sora stood to his feet, and jumped forward into the fight. Sora took out a small number of Heartless, and looked at the creatures as they gathered. The Large Body Heartless thumped its fists upon the ground, causing them to be thrown away by a sudden shockwave of energy. The trio landed in a heap and started to rise again as the scent of fire came from more of the fire-based Heartless from earlier.

"Gwarsh, these things are following us everywhere!" Goofy exclaimed as he readied his shield again. Quite honestly, he didn't like fighting the Heartless; however now that he was getting used to fighting alongside the two others, it didn't bother him nearly as much.

"Of course they are! Aerith said they'd follow the Keyblade Wielder, and _that's Sora!_ " Donald stated while he readied his staff. There was a sudden shift near them, and they looked to see Sora stepping away from them slightly while he took out a Heartless.

"I'm sorry...I'm the one putting you guys in danger..." the boy's voice sounded tormented, full of self-loathing and spite.

"No! Sora..." the boy glanced their way as he blocked an attack from a fire Heartless and shot a blizzard spell at it, causing it to vanish.

"But what Aerith said was right! They're following _me!_ " Goofy bashed one of the small black Heartless with his shield.

"Don't feel bad, Sora, we serve the King, and he sent us to find the Key, so we're stickin' with you. There's nothing for you to be sorry for!" he said.

Sora felt a sharp ache develop in his chest. If it wasn't for the King's orders, Donald and Goofy wouldn't have even bothered with him – _he would have been useless_. Sky-blue eyes burned momentarily before the boy shook the pain away and gritted his teeth – despite the lonely thought, Sora knew there was no point in dwelling upon it. They hadn't been together for long, but he felt like he could trust them, and they were surprisingly good company: hot-tempered Donald and easygoing Goofy. However, they didn't compare to Kairi and Riku and all the things they'd shared growing up on the Islands. As Sora's thoughts momentarily consumed him, he felt a sharp burning pain well up on his side, and he panicked.

"Argh!" Sora fell backwards as a Heartless swiped its claws at him painfully, and he blocked it with the Keyblade.

"Sora! Hang on!" Donald continued firing spells at the Heartless, and Goofy raced towards Sora, who hissed as he held onto the deep gash at his side.

"What the..." Sora kept his arms wrapped around the wound on his side. Goofy looked at the boy and smashed another Heartless before coming to the boy.

"Let me see, Sora!" Goofy stated as he slowly pulled the boy's arms away from his sides.

"Arh...where did that one come from?" Another blast of magic came through, and Goofy turned to see the Large Body Heartless slam its fists upon the ground to the point that the trio went flying into the air. Sora felt pain come from the gash in his side, but ignored it as he turned his body mid-air and angled himself to where he was able to bring the Keyblade down upon the Heartless's head, causing it to explode into nothingness before they hit the ground again. Sora rolled and gasped as he landed harshly on his wounded side, while Donald and Goofy landed on their backs or behinds. Finally, they had gotten the Heartless taken care of; however, they now had to deal with Sora, who was getting himself upright, despite evident blood dripping from between his fingers where he held his wounded side.

"Sora! _Don't move!_ " Donald raced towards the boy, who turned to sit quietly upon the ground.

"No...problem..." Donald and Goofy settled before the boy, and the Magician slowly moved the boy's hands from the wound where he saw a rather broad gash just at his hip.

"I'll use a cure spell, that should do the trick," Donald stated as he turned to Goofy, who nodded and fished a tiny bottle with a green liquid in it out of his pants pocket.

"Sorry..." the duck shook his head as he handed Sora the bottle.

"Drink this, it'll prevent infection," the Magician said.

"Okay..." Sora put the bottle to his lips and drank down the potion. It tasted like honey and lemons, which was rather strange but tasted good at the same time, while he let Donald activate the cure spell.

"That should do it," Donald told him.

"Yea...sorry..." Goofy looked at Sora.

"It's fine, but it's not a good idea to be spacin' out like that," he mentioned. Sora nodded his head.

"I'll remember that...for next time..."

 **{…...}**

 _The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Well, they're off to find the clues. In the next chapter, we'll have the first two clues found, and then we'll be on our way to the next two clues and the Keyhole.

Preview:

"What's with these flowers?!"

"There's the clues!"

"Another Heartless that spits not fire...but Ice? What?!"

Chapter 15: The Four Clues


	15. Chapter 15: The Four Clues

Chapter 15: The Four Clues

 **{Wonderland: Lotus Forest, 12:56pm}**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued walking through the area, seeking out any signs that a clue could be found. By some chance, they knew they could find a way to save Alice – Princess Alice, they supposed – and they would have to go from there. However, as they trekked further into the forest, Sora was beginning to question how well they knew what they were talking about. How did one prove the existence of the Heartless? They were practically phantoms, and rarely did they show themselves to people, unless, he supposed, they were interested in a heart. Sighing, the boy kicked a random pebble down the path they were walking and heard a distinct noise of bells.

"What's that noise?" he heard the sound once more, and the trio looked around.

"Hmm...sounds like silver bells...like the ones on Santa's sleigh!" Goofy said happily. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Does he exist?" Donald looked him over.

"What do you mean?! _Of course Santa exists!_ Why wouldn't he?" the boy shrugged as he looked around.

"Riku always said that he's fake...I've never really believed him...I guess there's some truth to it...but..." Goofy chuckled.

"Keep your belief strong, Sora! One day, I'm sure you'll meet the Guardian of Wonder himself!" the boy raised an eyebrow as he walked forward and looked to them.

"Guardian of Wonder?" he questioned.

"Well, there are four Guardians that were sanctioned by the Moon to protect children. Each one of them is a figure that every child and every adult in all of the worlds knows."

"Okay...you said Santa Claus exists, but who else?" Sora inquired as he turned around, and walked backwards to talk to the duo.

"Hmm...there's the Guardian of Wonder, Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus; the Guardian of Memories, Toothiana Hu-Loo, the Tooth Fairy; The Guardian of Dreams, Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman; and the Guardian of Hope, E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. They protect what is the most important in children, and of course, children themselves." Sora hummed in thought.

"So, they're myths...and pretty big ones, too..." he muttered.

"Yep!" Sora glanced their way.

"What about Jack Frost?" Donald and Goofy glanced to one another.

"He's a trouble maker." Sora laughed.

"I kinda figured, but I think it'd be pretty neat to meet him!" Sora turned, and instantly something wrapped around his waist, and he paused.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy called out to him, and seconds later, he was in the air, being wrapped up in vines.

"W-What's all this?!" the sound of bells met his ears again, and he looked at the silvery-blue flowers that appeared out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't move! I'll freeze them!" Donald declared. Sora remained still as a single vine gently caressed his cheek and throat, and another slid just under the hem of his shirt and over a still rather tender wound. Unfortunately, all Donald's cure spell seemed to do was stop the bleeding and prevent infection from setting in – the wound was still present, and it hurt.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop, that hurts!" Sora spoke as if the flowers understood him, and in a single moment, the flowers removed the vine that touched his wound and caressed his cheek again.

 _"I apologize; I didn't mean to hurt you, little one!"_ the trio froze instantly.

"Did...this flower just...talk?" questioned Goofy.

 _"Yes, I sensed you three were hurt. I wish to help."_

"How?" Sora inquired this as he noticed the flower seemed to almost dance a bit.

 _"I am a Sugar-Pop, a flower that heals through touch!"_

As if to prove a point, the Sugar-Pop's petals fanned out a bit and promptly moved in tightly before touching on Sora's cheek for a split second, only to pull away with a loud popping noise that caused the boy to pause momentarily. He was sincerely startled by the sound before he laughed, and the flower coiled itself around Donald and Goofy as well, who were hoisted up, and the bell-like noises were made as the flowers proceeded to give them a series of petal kisses that caused the trio to laugh at the ticklish sensation it brought to them, until the silvery-blue petaled flowers sat them down upon the path.

 _"You should be well now."_

"Thank you, um..." the flowers moved away and back into the bushes.

"That...was the strangest thin' I have ever seen!" Goofy stated.

"I know...what kind of flowers were those?" Sora sat up, grabbing his hat as he fixed it upon his head again.

"Sugar-Pops...my wounds are completely healed..." he said as he looked at his side.

"Well, you're better, so that's what counts."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked forward into the thick of the forest where several lily pads were, but nowhere to climb. The trio continued to walk, taking note that there was a series of mushrooms that formed in just the right way for them to climb up them. While Donald and Goofy questioned what to do, the blue-eyed boy jumped up atop the lowest mushroom and slowly climbed up the slippery object until he stood up on it and quickly leaped towards the next one, and continued until he reached the top of the mushrooms and found a single high-standing lily pad. Taking in a deep breath, Sora looked up and jumped again, landing on the edge of the lily pad, and then proceeded to hoist himself up as he looked around to a bunch of thick branches with leaves that he could also leap towards, and took the chance before he continued to leap around to the next level, with Donald and Goofy not far behind him.

The duo walked up behind Sora and looked around before they spotted a strange fruit beside them. Sora looked to it and grabbed the item before he picked it up and took a bite. It looked and crunched like an apple, but had the texture of an orange and the taste of a pear. The boy tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he chewed it and swallowed before feeling a bit of a rush go through him that momentarily caused him to be disoriented. Seconds later, Sora shook his head and realized that he was lying flat on his back, upon the branches, with Donald and Goofy looking down at him in questioning. Sky-blue eyes almost lazily focused upon them as he sat up slowly and looked around him in faint confusion.

"What happened?"

"You took a bite of that fruit and suddenly lost consciousness," Donald said in worry.

"I'm okay...I feel a bit stronger...or...well...like I have my energy back..." Goofy chuckled.

"Maybe it was a restorin' kinda fruit," said the Captain of the Knights.

"I guess so...I know the Sugar-Pops healed my wounds, but they didn't return my strength...this did..." the boy flexed his hand a bit.

"So, what did it taste like?" questioned Donald.

"It looks and crunches like an apple, tastes like a pear, but has the texture of an orange."

"Bizarre," Goofy muttered as Sora stood straight and brushed himself off before looking at the area around them and towards a hole in the greenery.

"I think our first clue is in that hole – the flowers dropped us off here, so we could look for the first clue..."

"Then let's go! We can't let a Princess of Heart perish!" With that, the trio left through the hole.

 **{Bizarre Room: 2:30pm}**

The three off-worlders landed upon a grayish-silver faucet that seemed fairly familiar, as they looked around their surroundings and realized that it was indeed the room they had been in earlier. Sora groaned, looking at the object they were standing atop and where they had ended up – they were being ran in circles, it appeared, and were nowhere in the near future getting off this faucet; however, when Sora glanced to the side, he saw a red box lying on the ledge of the fireplace – he glanced to Donald and Goofy and then groaned yet again.

"Oh, my God! You have got to be _kidding me?!"_ he exclaimed.

"What?" Sora took in a deep breath.

"That's a clue...I know it..." Goofy looked where the boy was staring at.

"Gwarsh, that's a long way," he said. The boy slumped a bit.

"How are we supposed to get over there?!" Donald looked him over.

"Sora? You're a pessimist, aren't you?" he questioned. Sky-blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"No! If anything, I equal it out; instead of the glass being half empty or full...it is _on the floor._ "

"You must be part feline," Donald stated as Sora looked at the box.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I bet if we stack ourselves on top of one another, I could jump across to the other side."

"I was kidding about the cat thing, you know!" Sora looked to Donald and grinned.

"Good thing I'm limber and can jump pretty high," he said.

"Goofy, get ready to catch him..."

Donald and Goofy jumped on atop each other's shoulders and promptly let Sora atop their shoulders. They balanced themselves out easily, and then a few seconds later, the boy was standing, barely managing to stay in balance as he positioned himself before leaping forward. Goofy and Donald held their breath as the boy jumped, and then began to fall before he met the ledge. Panic stricken, the two began to grab for the boy, who, in seconds, drew the Keyblade and hooked the teeth into the wood. Sora felt a strain appear in his arms before he took in a deep breath and began to use the Keyblade to climb up. Sora was limber and always had been, which meant that he'd be able to maneuver his body to where he could hook his foot into the guard of the Keyblade, and then he promptly pushed himself up to where he could grab the ledge and pull himself up. Finally on the ledge, Sora jerked the Keyblade off the edge and hoisted it over his shoulder with a sigh.

"Oh...that was too close!" he said.

"Get the box!" Sora heard Donald declare as he stood straight.

Moving towards the box, Sora lifted it up and hefted it open faintly to look inside it. Within the contents of the box was a page with a black, inky footprint upon it. Sora closed it, and the box shrunk to the point he could put it inside his pocket securely. Taking in a deep breath, Sora looked at the two others, who jumped as he wiped his brow and looked at Donald and Goofy, who had managed to get themselves across the way. Sora put his hands on his waist, just before his hips, with his hands folded, and the backs pressed against the end of his jacket as he looked at the bizarre room in curiosity.

Donald eyed the boy as he sighed, slumping a bit while he rotated his shoulder from catching himself with the Keyblade ever-so-slightly, while he looked at the area a few more times, going over details in his mind while he stretched himself out a bit.

Goofy looked at the boy as well, wondering what was going through his mind as they stood there in the silence, and he merely continued to stretch his arms out a bit. Sora was a rather quiet person, but to Goofy's point of view, the boy seemed rather intelligent and observant – which meant that he could trust the boy's judgement on certain aspects that Donald couldn't be accounted for. The two once more looked at the boy as he frowned and tilted his head, as if he was thinking of something important.

"Sora?" questioned Donald.

"You know...I don't remember this being in the book." Donald and Goofy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goofy.

"Well...I read a book when I was about ten or so called _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_...it's on a shelf in our library at home. But I don't recall any of these events happening in the stories...none of them, and I've read every one of the pieces...I even wrote a paper on it when I was in school..." Sora frowned faintly and looked at the two of them.

"Sometimes events portrayed in one world via writings or film aren't accurate at all, or have some differences," Donald stated.

"I kind of figured...I mean, the worlds have to remain hidden to a point, right? If we knew that the things we read were actually reality, but hidden under labels...what would we do?" he laughed a bit.

"It would be very interesting, to say the least..." Goofy chuckled.

"I think it would be kinda fun! Gettin' to ask the characters some of their story face-ta-face," he stated. Sora laughed.

"Maybe...but where to next?" Donald groaned.

"The Lotus Forest... _again_..." Sora took in a deep breath and looked down.

"How do we get down?" he questioned. Donald held out his wand.

"Sora, hold still." Sky-blue eyes looked to him, and then the boy eyed the wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" he inquired.

"Aero!" A series of small winds suddenly whipped around Sora, who looked baffled by the sight of the wind.

"What is this?" he asked as Donald and Goofy chuckled.

"It's the spell Aero; it'll come in handy. I'll teach you once we're done here." Sora nodded and then looked over the edge.

"So...I can just jump?" Donald nodded.

"Yep! You jump, and it'll land you promptly upon the ground," he said. Sora swallowed a bit thickly as he looked down.

"Are you sure about this?" Donald nodded.

"Positive!" he stated. Sora looked over him again and then sighed.

"I swear, Donald...if I die... _I'm haunting you_ until you suffer the same fate!" With that, Sora stepped off the edge.

"Ya know...he coulda just cursed ya, Donald," Goofy said as the Aero spell was cast upon him.

"I KNOW THAT, DUMMY! I'M NOT AFRAID OF A LITTLE KID!" Donald promptly kicked Goofy off the ledge.

"YAHHHOOOHHH!" Donald cast another Aero spell and dove off the edge himself.

Sora felt the wind around him muse his hair gently as he slowly descended, with curiosity and joy in his eyes. It felt like he was flying, and it caused his fear of falling to suddenly vanish into nothingness. A laugh came from him as he tilted his body just slightly and used it to speed himself up and land firmly upon the ground with a jovial smile upon his features, as Goofy practically crashed, and Donald landed ungracefully upon the ground. Sora turned his attention to the two as he went to Goofy to check up on him, and then turned his attention to Donald, who shook himself out. Sky-blue eyes looked upon the duo as they got themselves righted again, and then looked at the area around them as a stench of burnt rubber clouded the area.

"Heartless!" Sora drew the Keyblade instantly, preparing to attack.

"Goofy! Get up!" the Captain of the Knights slowly staggered up and looked to them.

"Oh! Sorry!" Goofy prepared his shield next to Donald, who leaped up and charged headlong into the Fire Heartless.

"Great, more _cherry bombs_..." Sora rolled his eyes and cast a blizzard spell at the Heartless nearest to him.

Donald and Goofy charged forward, and he followed in suit to get to the Lotus Forest and find the remaining clues. Sora slid out of the way of a few Heartless, hitting the Heartless as he went and cut a flip, deciding that he didn't have time to waste on them as he jumped for the doorway with the other two, and soon, he was running as fast as he could down the corridor and through the garden towards the gate of the Lotus Forest, where he wasted no time to search for the red box that would contain another clue. Sky-blue eyes began to scan the area in hopes of seeing one of the clue boxes as he tried to focus in on the clues and avoid the Heartless – something in him told Sora that his focus needed to be on saving Alice's life, not being dragged around the world hunting down Heartless just yet. Sora skidded to a halt when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye, but as he turned, he realized that what he saw wasn't a clue but the emblem of a Heartless, and it was none other than the Large Body Heartless he had seen earlier.

 _"Dodge it!"_

A voice spoke from within, and Sora reacted as it brought its giant fists down upon the spot he had been at seconds before. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as he drew the Keyblade and shot a fire spell at the Large Body Heartless, before he turned on his heels and jumped upwards into a branch of a random tree – there were few trees in the forest, mostly towering flowers, some bushes, enormous grass, and overgrown toadstools – and used the branch as leverage to come down upon the Heartless's head as he toppled over and looked to where Donald and Goofy were heading in his direction. Sora took in a deep breath and hit the Heartless in the back of the neck, banishing it into nothingness before he looked at the bubbling noise that had appeared as more Heartless appeared. In the mixture of several small, fire-breathing Heartless were a series of blue ones that caused him to raise an eyebrow at them as they puffed themselves out, and suddenly a large mist of ice spewed forward as he leaped away from it and landed firmly against a thick stem of a flower that fell over from the forceful impact.

"Another Heartless that spits not Fire...but Ice? What?!" Sora exclaimed as he looked at the little blue creature.

"Sora! Are you okay?" the boy nodded as he stood up.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised," he said as Goofy looked him over.

"Are you sure?" The boy nodded as he brushed the small scrape across his cheek.

"Yea, let's find that clue and get out of here..."

"Okay...but..." Donald suddenly spoke up.

"There's the clues!" he pointed atop a lily pad and Sora looked to him in disbelief.

"Oh, come on! Where are they gonna show up next? A whale's stomach?" Sora took in a deep breath.

"How are we gonna reach that?" asked Goofy as Sora gave the lily pad a deadpan look.

"Donald? Goofy? Cover me... _I'm getting those clues_..." the two of them looked at Sora, who gave them a bland expression.

"Um...Sora? Are you feeling okay?" asked Donald. Sora gave them a quick glance.

"I am perfectly fine...however...I currently have _bigger fish to fry_ than those stupid plushies...excuse me!" With that, the boy took to climbing a rock that allowed him to jump to the next lily pad.

"Gwarsh..." Goofy bashed a few of the Heartless, and Donald glanced towards him and then to Sora, who had just jumped atop the first lily pad.

"What?!" the two of them took out a few Heartless.

"Sora normally ain't this bold. Do ya think he's okay?" Donald frowned.

"Whadda ya mean by that? He's as brash as any..." Goofy shook his head as he beat down a few more Heartless.

"Sora's awful quiet...he doesn't know what to think of all this..." Donald rolled his eyes.

"He's doing just fine!" Donald cast a fire spell at the ice-type Heartless.

"Donald, _he's scared_...but he feels obligated because of what we said we'd do..." Donald looked to Goofy as he shot away the last of the ice-spitting Heartless and a few of the Shadow Heartless that had appeared.

"What was that?" Goofy frowned.

"That if he helped us find the King, we'd help him find his family and his friends!" Donald paused momentarily as Sora nearly slipped and then dug his nails – or lack thereof – into the meat of the plant and pulled himself up as he clawed his way atop the lily pad, and proceeded to tackle the next one. Sky-blue eyes looked to the one he had just climbed atop and saw a few ice Heartless appearing; sighing, he drew the Keyblade and struck them down with a few quick fire spells before crawling his way up the next one and finally reached the top as he grabbed the two clues and checked them just as a shadow cast over him. Sora turned and saw a Large Body Heartless appear and raise its fists before he jumped to the side, grabbing the clues as he let them shrink, and pocketed them before looking at the sight that now greeted him: four Large Body Heartless, and one lily pad. Looking at the events he was facing, Sora glanced around and then sighed.

"Oh, _come on!_ " he stated as he held the Keyblade up, and then the Heartless bounded forward. Sora stepped back towards the edge of the lily pad, and then smiled.

"Hey! Heartless!" the four Large Body Heartless turned their attention to him and Sora gave them a swift salute.

"Made you look!"

With that, he stepped off backwards, and as he started to fall, Sora took in a deep breath and shot off a fire spell at the stalk, toppling it and crushing the Heartless as he prepared for the impact to greet him. Sora closed his eyes, knowing he would be hurt from the fall; however, as he braced for the slam of hard earth, he felt something different; it was soft, and fragrant in scent, which caused him to open his eyes slightly and look to where a red flower had bloomed and caught him before he fell. Surprised by the savior he had, Sora looked at the flower as it gently lowered him to the ground, and then closed back up before standing tall above him again. Donald and Goofy ran towards the boy, who dusted himself off and then looked to them.

"Did I just get rescued by a flower?" the two nodded.

"I guess they saw you were trying to help and decided to help ya, too," said Goofy as Donald frowned.

"Did you get the clues?" Sora nodded.

"Stench and an antenna...now all we're missing is some claw marks, and I'll bet we can get this dealt with and get the Princess to safety..." Sora started towards the trail in the forest again and began to look around, where another series of lily pads and mushrooms stood in a way that would allow them to climb up to the top of the tree branches, near the strange fruit.

"I'll bet the next clue is up there..." Sora took in a deep breath as he looked to the other two.

"Well let's go and..."

"Be quick, be nimble; the Queen may stick Alice in a grave, and you will be left in shame!" called a voice of familiarity. The trio turned to see the Cheshire Cat settled atop a lily pad, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned as he looked to the feline, who stood and wobbled his way to the edge of the lily pad before vanishing into nothingness, only to reappear beside Sora, purring as he wound his way around the boy's legs yet again.

"The spiteful Queen will do in the boy who opens doors and the Princess with a pretty heart...the court will be called to declare their demises..." the cat looked at Sora, who narrowed his eyes.

"What does he mean?" asked Donald.

"That _witch!_ She's going to stand against us! She's not going to give us any more time; we have to get back to Alice, now!" Sora looked to the cat, but he had vanished, as he started towards the castle.

"Sora! Wait up!" Goofy called.

"No time, hurry! Alice is in danger!"

The two followed swiftly after the boy, who had begun to run as fast as he possibly could, while behind them, the Cheshire Cat had reappeared next to a figure in blue attire, with a long gray-beard, and a hat that bore golden moons and stars embossed throughout it. This man was a Wizard, and a powerful one, at that; therefore, he often would check in upon the worlds in times of need, and this was such an occasion. The feline purred, laughing a bit as he looked at the man, being thankful that he had chosen to stop by when such horrible events were trying to transpire.

"My, that one does have all the fire of a Gypsy, doesn't he?" the man laughed.

"Oh yes, he does, much like another...from many moons ago...I believe he'll be doing well, though...if he is anything like him, he will be well enough..."

"We should hope; the boy has much to fulfil in his life," the feline stated.

"Indeed he does...as do those around him...but...even though many of us have sought to defend someone under a promise...he knew we would come to this point eventually..." the Cheshire Cat looked to him.

"And you shall lead us where?" the man smiled.

"I will meet them when the time comes...both of them..."

"The time has not yet come, has it?" a glance from dark eyes seemed to be all that the feline needed.

"You would not be mistaken. Now, I must go, there are a few others I am keeping an eye upon...and I do believe I have someone I need to speak with." With that, the man vanished, and the feline smiled as he vanished from existence.

 **{….}**

 _But I'm the one who's drowning..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: There's Chapter 15! At long last! We are starting to make some progress in this story. To those who don't know, this story is between 70 – 80 chapters, and it is one of several stories that are going to be a doozy to write. Nonetheless, I am excited to see what comes from the readers getting the story from the beginning.

Any theories from the story? If you have some, PM me; I'd love to discuss them with you! Don't forget to review! And if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me, I'll answer what I can without giving too much away.

Preview:

"Court is now in session!"

"Seize them at once!"

"I cannot allow a bearer of the Keyblade to live..."

"I'm not going down without a fight, you old hag!"

Chapter 16: The Heart


	16. Chapter 16: The Heart

Chapter 16: The Heart

 **{The Queen's Castle: 3:07pm}**

Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the castle as fast as they possibly could in a less than decent state. Between rushing to get here, protecting the evidence, and doing battle with countless Heartless, Donald had some of his feathers singed, Goofy had a few scrapes in his attire, and Sora had discarded his hat and jacket in the process of trying to combat the Heartless and had ended up with a few soot marks on his cheeks, where a scratch was also present from an errant Shadow. The trio entered the main hall and were instantly escorted to the audience hall, where the Queen sat upon her throne, looking down at them as Sora wiped his face as clean as he could, and then looked to the Queen, who had the same apathetic expression she had worn earlier on as Alice sat in a cage, picking at the hem of her dress as she tried to figure out what to do. However, as soon as she caught sight of Sora, joy became evident in her eyes, and she had to suppress calling out to the boy who kept his gaze upon the Queen.

"So, it would seem you have made it at long last..." the Queen stated.

"Yes, we have. Despite some forces attempting to stop us, we've collected three pieces of evidence." The Queen hummed.

"I see...then we shall begin," she said sternly as the White Rabbit stood atop a podium.

"Court is now in session!"

The room fell silent, Sora took in a deep breath as he stood before the Queen, while Donald and Goofy stood by the wayside, preparing to step in if needs be. Sky-blue eyes looked up to the Queen who kept a pointed frown upon her features while the boy before her awaiting the permission to display his evidence.

"Now, show the evidence you've found!" she said. Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed the four pieces before he set them out, and with his hand laid over them, the boxes expanded back to their original appearance and size.

"Did you see that?"

"What kind of magic is this?"

"He must be a witch of some kind!" several people of the courts began to mutter, while Sora decided to ignore the words and let them roll off him as he looked at the Queen.

"This is my evidence: stench, a footprint, and a piece of the culprit themselves," he said.

"Hmmh! Fine, then; you know your clues, but I have also found a piece of evidence. Bring it forth, rearrange the boxes, and then I will allow you to choose... _Keyblade Wielder_..." the court seemed to recoil.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he questioned as the Queen allowed the cards to rearrange the boxes entirely to the point that he couldn't decide which piece of evidence was his and which was the Queen's.

"Why don't you chose which one has the correct evidence? I shall decide who is guilty based upon _your decision_ ," she said in a proud manner. Sora gritted his teeth, doing his best to not snap at the woman.

"After all that trouble? You just want to leave potential murder up to chance?" the Queen stood as she heard the words come from him, and came down from her throne to glower at the boy.

"Did I not just say I am allowing you, Keyblade Bearer, to choose? Do you dare object to the rules of my court?" she inquired as she glowered at the child before her.

"Your Majesty! Don't get too close! You know how dangerous a bearer of the Keyblade is." The Queen stepped away as if she had been offended, and Sora narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Alright, I will choose," Sora said calmly.

Sora felt spite and hatred boil in his blood as he saw the Queen smile ever-so-slightly. She was so sure of herself that she didn't even consider that she would be in the wrong for once in her life. Sora was not a violent, malicious, or cruel person, and he most certainly never wanted to hurt people; however, he knew a snake when he saw one, and this woman was as vile and disgusting as they came. Sky-blue eyes narrowed in aggression towards the woman as he drew in the anger he felt – something he had almost never felt before – and decided to play her game for the time being.

"Choose, Keyblade Bearer," the Queen said as she sat down upon her throne once more. Sora took in a deep breath as he looked at the boxes.

 _"Use the Keyblade..."_

The strange voice from earlier called to him, and he felt a familiar and comforting warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body. Sora took a steadying breath once more and held out his hand, closing his eyes momentarily as he focused the energy he felt around him into the form of the Keyblade. The room around him had gone silent as the grave as the weight of the Keyblade fell into his hand, and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Queen as he stepped forward and turned his attention towards the boxes.

"The one on the right, Sora!"

"No way, the left! Definitely the left!'

"I'm pretty sure it's the right!"

Donald and Goofy argued from the jury as Sora stood with the Keyblade at his side. Something inside him continued to tell him not to trust the words of others but what he felt, and therefore, he trusted the Keyblade and what his heart told him when it came to the choice that had to be made. Sora held the Keyblade in both hands and closed his eyes as he chose to let it guide him to the right answer. The Keyblade left his grasp, suspended in air as he kept his focus upon it, and momentarily the Keyblade spun a bit, seeming to be a bit uncertain itself, before he relaxed himself, and then it fell over to the right, where he opened his eyes and looked to the one on the far end that the Keyblade had pointed to. Reaching for the weapon, Sora slipped his hand around the grip of the Keyblade and felt it drop back into his grasp before he turned his full attention to the Queen.

"It's this one!"

"Are you certain? No second chances, Keyblade Bearer!" she snapped.

"I'm sure!" he kept his gaze upon her, and the Queen scowled.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is," she said sternly.

A card soldier came forward, picked up the box that Sora had chosen, and opened it. The soldier jumped back in surprise as a sudden shock ran through the area as the foul scent of burning rubber filled the air and a small, shadowy form appeared from the box. The Queen shot to her feet as many of the court moved backwards as Sora kept a close eye upon the Shadow, while he maintained a firm grip upon the Keyblade. The Queen of Hearts could not veil her shock as the creature scuttled about, and Sora kept it away with the Keyblade, but did not destroy it.

"What in the name of the Worlds is that ghastly thing?" she questioned as she moved away from it.

"This is a Heartless, and your evidence, seeing as these creatures have a _taste for hearts_...this is all the proof we need that Alice Liddell is innocent!" the Queen snarled a bit at the statement.

"Yeah! Way to go, Sora!" Donald and Goofy cheered, but Sora remained silent, not liking the prospect of what could come next.

 _"I don't trust her...she's not an honest person, and she'll do anything to get what she wants..."_

 _"Tread lightly, Sora...the Queen of Hearts will use your compassion against you, as will many others in the worlds..."_

Sora paused as he heard the voice from earlier speak once more. He knew it was something akin to his conscience telling him what to do; however, it also felt like someone else's voice trying to guide him. Taking in a deep breath, Sora kept himself prepared for the attack that would come, because something in him knew that the Queen of Hearts couldn't be counted as trustworthy; she was wicked, deceitful, and not to be taken lightly. Sky-blue eyes watched her own brown ones as she looked at the boy before her, and he kept his attention towards the acerbic Queen.

"Silence! _I am the law here!_ Article Twenty-Nine! Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!" the Queen bellowed. Sora felt his body tense.

"That's crazy!" Donald jumped the banister with Goofy and went to try and stand by Sora, but were blocked by the Card Soldiers.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Sora snapped as he looked at the Queen.

"You! I knew from the beginning what you are! The Keyblade Wielders only ever bring misfortune...they cause destruction and sorrow with their trickery and deceit! You are no different than those who came before you, boy! Wielders like yourself can only cause someone pain!" Sora tensed again as the Queen stood.

"You don't know me! Some of those other Keyblade Wielders from the past may have been that way, but I'm not!" The Queen of Hearts laughed.

"Boy...all of your kind say those words, but they are dark and cold inside. You may think you have a pure heart...but ultimately, you are weak, and _you are worthless,_ your power is not your own, and you will never truly help someone, only cause them more suffering," she stated.

"T-That's...not true! I'm doing this to find people I love..." the Queen looked down upon him.

"You are a helpless, defenseless, fearful and hopeless child! You are no more a help to those you love than you are a warrior. You will never become anything more than the root of misery...just as all of those who bore the Keyblade before you were," she told him.

"You...don't know me...I can do anything if I try! I don't care what you think! I will help Alice!" The girl smiled to him.

"Sora! Don't let her take anything from you! I believe in you!" the Princess of Heart called to the Keyblade Wielder, who felt warmth spread through him.

"So a single little girl believes in you? You have no power to save her!" Sora tightened his grasp upon the Keyblade as it shimmered.

"One person is enough!" the boy got into a stance to fight, and the Queen huffed.

"Foolish boy! As Queen of this world...I cannot allow a bearer of the Keyblade to live..."

Sora heard the Card Soldiers begin to surround him and Donald and Goofy broke through the barrier before attacking a few of them to get to Sora, who glanced in their direction. Fighting Heartless were one thing, but this woman – she was as heartless as they were. There was no love or light in her eyes, she was cold and uncaring: something Sora couldn't stand to look at any longer. If they were going to save the Princess, then they were going to have to fight her minions and her possibly, as she took in a deep breath and looked at the boy, who gave her an expression that could only be read as defiant and strong willed. Donald and Goofy raised their weapons and Sora tightened his grip upon the Keyblade.

"You can't have whatever you want just because _you wear a crown!"_ the boy prepared for the attack.

"I AM QUEEN! WHAT I SAY GOES! WHETHER YOU DESIRE IT OR NOT!" She screamed as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"I won't let you kill her! And I'm not going down without a fight, you old hag!"

"SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!"

The Queen raised her heart shaped fan and the Card Soldiers rushed at the trio, who began to dodge the attacks. Alice jerked upon the door, trying to get out of her cage and help them, but they were too strong for her, and her hopes of guiding them or warning them was cut short when a thick curtain dropped and the cage was raised into the air by a chain attached to a tower nearby. Sora dodged yet another blow from one of the card soldiers and looked them over before smirking as an idea came to his mind. The soldiers were cards, they were made of paper, and he knew one thing for certain: they would be weak against fire and water. Sora looked at the one closest to him and blasted a fire spell at it, which instantly turned the card to ashes and causing panic amongst the members of the courts, who ran in terror as Donald followed suit by attacking several of the soldiers with the same attack as Sora made his way through the soldiers to the tower with the lever that held Alice captive.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you will lose your heads!" yelled the Queen of Hearts.

Donald jumped at the handle of the tower as Sora shot a series of fire spells at the cards with as much force as he could muster before turning on the tower once more. Goofy bashed a few of them away as Sora jumped and hit the handle swiftly.

There was a sudden crash as Sora tumbled back and the tower collapsed, causing the cage to fall as the Queen of Hearts stood dumbstruck by the sight of her guards defeated and her captive about to be freed. Sora reached over and grabbed the curtain before jerking it back, only to reveal an empty cage. Sky-blue eyes widened in horror as he turned his attention to the Queen, who narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare cast such a glare upon me! You foolish Keyblade Bearer! I would sooner see you slaughtered!" Sora stood, glaring.

"Put your own selfishness aside _for once in your pathetic life_ and realize that there is more to what is happening than just what you want to see! The Heartless are invading all the worlds! _They will destroy everything!_ And you can't even come to care for your own subjects!"

"I do what is right! I am Queen! My word is law!" Sora laughed in a mocking tone.

"You are less a Queen if ever I have seen one! Your words hold no power because you are not respected! You are despised! And in my eyes, you are no Queen! Y _ou're vermin!_ " The Queen turned red, she was so infuriated, before looking at the remaining soldiers.

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" she ordered.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty!" the Queen of Hearts looked to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Find that girl and get her out of my realm! You sickening, putrid, filth of a Keyblade Wielder!" Sora growled, baring his teeth and surprising Donald and Goofy.

"The only filth I see here is you!" Sora clenched his fists at his sides, the Keyblade having vanished.

"I should have you beheaded, you insolent little worm!" she screeched as Sora drew himself up to his full height and laughed in a manner that was clearly mocking and dismissive.

"The Queen of Filth! How befitting for someone as hollow and dark...as _heartless_ as yourself..." With that, Sora turned, leaving the castle as the Queen stood there, horror-stricken by the words he used, as he kept his head high and never once looked back.

"I will get my vengeance on that little demon! That vile little fiend!"

 **{Lotus Forest: 5:20pm** }

Sora continued to trudge his way through the forest with a stern glare in his eyes as he thought over the behavior of the woman left in the castle. He had met people he had disliked before; however, the Queen – if he should even bother to call her that – was possibly one of the worst people he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, and that was accounting for all the people who had picked on him in the last couple of years because of his height, or whatever other reason for picking on him like they had. Donald and Goofy followed the boy as he continued to march onwards into the thick of the forest until he got to the pond, where he kicked a random stone into it with a frustrated growl.

"Gwarsh...I can't believe she disappeared," Goofy said. Sora sat down at the water with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them as he tried to reason what to do now.

"She didn't disappear...she was kidnapped by the Heartless because I wasn't watching her close enough...if I had taken the chance instead of trying to change the Queen's mind about the trial, I might have had enough time to..." Donald frowned.

"Don't beat yourself up over it! Alice is a Princess of Heart, and as a Keyblade Wielder, you need to focus on finding her!" he said sternly.

"I was right there when the cage went up! I could have done something, right?!" the boy turned to them and set a sharp glare onto Donald and Goofy.

"Sora, it's okay. We'll find her – together," Goofy said to assure the boy, who, at that moment, looked different from the thirteen-year-old they'd picked up in Traverse Town.

As soon as Sora had to act as the intermediary for Alice and them, he had begun to change in personality a bit. He had become much bolder and brazen when it came to behavior and choices he made – growing in confidence was one thing, and it was to be expected – however, Sora hadn't only gotten more confident in what he was doing, but he was becoming more and more mouthy and sarcastic, which was a side they had yet to see from the boy in full view. Sora had been a bit snarky, but he hadn't gone and said brash and surprisingly harsh things towards someone up until that point, and the only thing that had truly unnerved the two of them was the snarl that came to Sora's features and the clear vindictive aggression in his eyes. Goofy frowned as he looked at the boy.

"C'mon, Sora; let's find her," Goofy said as he came over and held a hand out until Sora looked up and slowly nodded as he was helped up off the ground.

"Are you sure that a Heartless is the one who took Alice?" Sora nodded at Donald's question.

"Like I said...we were right there and she was in the air, away from all of us and the card soldiers..." Sora stated.

"So? What does that mean?" the boy looked to them.

"Only the Heartless could pull off something sneaky like that," he told them.

"You're right...so where can we begin?" Donald looked to the two of them.

"Maybe we can go and ask the flower that helped Sora earlier about the shadow," he said. The other two nodded, but as they turned to leave, the trio was stopped by a flower near them opening and revealing the gray and neon blue fur and broad grin of the Cheshire Cat.

"I don't really like him much," Goofy muttered as Sora watched the feline slid forward towards them, and prepared to ask him questions.

"Have you seen Alice?" the feline smiled.

"Alice, no...Shadows? Yes!" he stated. Sora remained slightly on edge as the feline perched itself upon a nearby rock.

"Where'd they go?" the cat stood up upon its hind legs and swayed to and fro.

"This way? That way? Whichever I say, I can only tell you lies," the feline said as Sora gave him a glance over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora shot back a little angrily.

"Up, down, left, right – all mixed up, thanks to the Shadows. Step deeper into the forest, to the deserted garden...and you might find Shadows in the upside-down room." Twitching his tail, the Cheshire Cat vanished once more.

"The deserted garden?" asked Goofy. Sora frowned, trying to think about what was said.

"He said deeper into the forest. Let's go!" With that, the trio took off down the trail and deeper into the woods they went.

It was roughly what felt like an hour of walking and searching for a deserted garden that the trio encountered more of the Heartless, but something was strange about them. Several of the Heartless seemed much stronger than last time; the Large Body Heartless had grown to breathe fire, and their attacks were much more effective than last time. Sora flipped out of the way, attacking the Heartless as he went, and shooting off Blizzard spells to defend against the fire-breathers. Donald turned, only to get his tail lit on fire by one of the decidedly named Cherry-bombs. Only for Sora to shoot a quick blizzard spell before jumping atop a lily pad as he grabbed Donald by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up onto the plant before he grabbed Goofy's hand and helped him up as well before the trio began to run up the remaining lily pads and up into the tree branches, where a hole in the tree was found, and they dove in to avoid the Heartless's attacks.

Quite honestly, Sora didn't know how well it would work, considering they weren't sure if there would even be a floor this time, or where the hole would lead them, but wherever it was, it had to be better than the one with the Heartless behaving like dragons were. Darkness enveloped them as they raced through the corridor, and slowly, they began to see a speck of light at the end of the tunnel, and soon they were standing in a small meadow with gentle sunlight coming in from trees that caused Sora to look around as the sound of running water caught their attention – a stream was nearby and a small wooden bridge that lead into what looked like a garden of some kind.

Sora crossed the bridge with Donald and Goofy not far behind as he began to look around the area and at the table, which was placed with a nice dark blue cloth, mismatched dishes of white and silver, some with blue flowers, and some with stars and moons or hearts upon them, and a series of tea sets with several chairs set up at the ends and all around that was just as mismatched as the rest of the attire in the place.

"Gwarsh, is somebody having a party?" Goofy asked as he wandered around the table, while Sora stared at it too, wondering where everyone was.

"Maybe this is the deserted garden?" Donald looked at the name plates in questioning and squawked as he read them.

"Donald?" the duck pointed at the cards upon the table.

"Look at this!" sky-blue eyes read the cards over and raised an eyebrow.

"Our names are on them...did they know we were coming?" he asked as he picked up the card with his name on it and flipped it over to examine it a bit more, only to find a surprise on the other side.

 _Dear Sora,_

 _It is such a pleasure to have a Keyblade Wielder in our humble garden. Myself and the March Hare welcome you to our home, and we wish you a merry Unbirthday! For you and your companions, we have prepared a set of very special gifts and something for you to eat, because we are certain you must be famished. We are friends of Princess Alice, and are doing this on her behalf. Thank you for helping her thus far, and we hope for safe passage upon your travels._

 _Here is how you will receive the gifts and much needed meals: sit in every chair, but transition it into odd numbers, make sure to sit in every other chair until you have gotten everything. The ribbon tied to the chairs will turn gray once everything has been received._

 _We wish you well, and hope you succeed in your long journey._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mad Hatter and March Hare, comrades in arms to the Keyblade Wielder and Princess Alice._

"Guys! This is from friends of Alice!" he said as he gave the note to Donald and Goofy.

"Shucks, they didn't have to do all that..." Donald frowned.

"I don't believe it!" Sora looked at the card again and smiled as he turned his attention to the two.

"I think this is sincere...we should take the offer they've given us, and besides, an extra pair of eyes never hurt," he said.

"Okay..."

"So, let's sit in every other chair, okay?"

Sora took the seat at the front of the table; it was tall, and ornate in carvings, but otherwise rather simplistic besides the blue sash tied to the left arm of it, while Donald sat in a green chair with flowers carved onto it and Goofy sat in an orange chair with no carvings at all, and a blue sash tied in the same spot as the chair Sora was settled in, while Donald's appeared to be on the right. Once they had done as the note instructed, the plates gleamed, and a set of items appeared. Fruits such as apples, pears, strawberries, and assorted baked goods appeared, while the tea pots began to steam a bit, letting them know that fresh tea had appeared, and atop the tray of cookies was a note that Sora read to see what else had been written.

 _Something healthy and sweet to restore your energy._

The fruit looked genuinely fresh and good to a person who hadn't eaten in who knew how long. Sora grabbed one of the dark red apples and took a quick bite, and found himself happy to see that it was indeed an apple and not whatever kind of fruit he had eaten earlier. Donald and Goofy grabbed a few different fruits before Goofy pulled a pouch out of his pocket that went from being relatively small to full sized as he grabbed up the fruit and then promptly filled the sack up with apples, pears, oranges, and whatever else he could place into it without making a mess. The moment it was full, he tightened it, and the sack shrunk back down before he slipped it back into his pocket. Sora raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he looked at the things upon the table and took note of a few other items that made him feel slightly sick as he took one of the cookies that seemed to be a type of filled kind and broke it apart. The substance that oozed out of it caused Sora to feel ill as he realized the thick, sticky, dark liquid was something he despised.

"Sora? Are you okay? You look sick," said Donald. The boy sat the baked good aside and grabbed a strawberry type of cookie to eat, so not to feel ill, as he grabbed one of the tea-pots and filled up a cup with tea before he took note of the green tone of it and smiled as he grabbed a small pitcher and poured it faintly to realize it was indeed what he thought it was, when a golden substance dropped out of it and into the tea.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting to run into one of my least favorite things here..." Goofy raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Chocolate." The two laughed a bit.

"You looked that sick because you saw chocolate? That's funny, Sora!" Donald declared as he looked to the boy, who frowned.

"I got sick from it once, and I've never liked milk chocolate since then..." Goofy looked at the cookie.

"It might be dark chocolate, try it," he said. The boy swallowed the strawberry cookie in his mouth and then looked at the cookie lying crumbled to the side as he picked up his tea with both hands and took a sip.

"I'll pass...we should hurry up and eat, then we have to do this with the chairs again, because they have a gift for each of us, apparently..."

The trio finished off the things offered to them and repeated the process of the chairs before the remaining food items vanished, and three boxes appeared before them. They were ornate with rune-like curves upon them in gold, while the bases were either green, orange, or blue. Sora looked at the blue box presented to him and slowly took it in his hands and opened it and found himself raising an eyebrow. Donald received a chain that had crown pieces cut out of it that looked a great deal like his own crown pendant, Goofy was given a cuff that was simple and silver-toned with a few symbols cut into it and a single cut out of his crown again, while a piece of paper with a chain that bore a metal playing card at the end was given to him, with a note on it. The chain was a grayish-purple color with a lobsterclaw hook, and a white playing card with a red heart upon it. Sora raised an eyebrow, and then Donald looked at the chain he had.

"What does that say?" Sora asked.

"To help keep you from getting too caught up..." sky-blue eyes looked him over.

"Could it mean you'll actually heal us when we need it?" Donald made an annoyed sound.

"I heal you exactly when you need to be healed!" he stated as Sora gave him a firm once over.

"Uhuh, and I'm a missing King..."

"You little..." Sora smiled.

"What about you, Goofy?" the Knight looked at the note.

"When you feel as if a little spark may help you...it's a fire ring..." Goofy slipped it onto his middle finger, and Donald attached the chain around the front of his clothes, and Sora looked at the chain.

"It looks like a keychain...wait...Donald! Goofy! I might have found a piece of the Keyblade for this world!" the two looked at the boy, who held up the Keychain.

"Quack! Do you think it's the chain for the Keyblade?" Donald questioned. Sora nodded as he held up the note.

"Yea, I do..." Goofy looked at the note.

"Well, gwarsh, Sora, what's it say?" he asked as the boy looked down.

"Lady Luck awaits you in the ashes of where you began this world..." Sora frowned as they tried to contemplate what it could mean when the Cheshire Cat's face and mouth appeared, and nothing more.

"Whoa!" Donald and Goofy yelped a bit, and the feline smiled broader than normal.

"Hey, don't scare people like that!" Sora had jumped back as well, but had a sneaking suspicion that this was indeed the feline they'd dealt with in the past.

"The shadows are hiding somewhere, and the momeraths outgrabe. Why don't you try turning on the light in a bizarre place?" the trio paused to think and then all at once they came to a conclusion.

"The room we started in!" they declared as they jolted up from their spots and took to looking around, only to find no other way out, until the feline in question made a remark.

"You'll see the Shadows soon. They'll arise in the room, but somewhere else, and they might go after the sleepy doorknob, too...if one remembers to look left instead of right..." Sora looked to the left and saw a door slightly ajar.

"There! Hurry!" Sora took off away from the room, leaving Donald and Goofy alone with the Cheshire Cat.

"You mustn't wait; the dear, precious boy is in quite a haste..." With that, the feline vanished, and the two went after Sora, who was already in the next room, staring at the oddity of giant lights before him.

 **{….}**

 _Without your love..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Whew, these Wonderland chapters are evil! I'm serious! Have you any idea how utterly grueling the Wonderland chapters have turned out to be? I'm glad it's only got one more chapter! Yep! You heard that right, folks! One more chapter, and we will be in Deep Jungle.

So, who got the hint to where the Keyblade for Wonderland is hidden? Huh? You'll be surprised if you didn't get the hint!

In the next chapter, we will be rounding off Wonderland, heading to Deep Jungle, and then we will have a brief period where they come back to Traverse Town, and some interesting details will be revealed – post-Olympus Coliseum. They will be returning to Traverse Town in chapter 25, and I will be looking forward to all of your wonderful reviews!

Do you have any theories about the story? There are a huge amount of clues in here for you to check out! Let me know if you found some of them in a PM, okay?

Preview:

"Still too dim!"

"Promise, Sora..."

"Hey! This is for Goofy!"

"Right, only smiles..."

Chapter 17: Master of Tricks


	17. Chapter 17: Master of Tricks

Chapter 17: Master of Tricks

 **{Bizarre Room: 7:05pm}**

Sora gaped up at the giant glasses in the room and decided that he wasn't fond of the height difference ratio in Wonderland – he had been rather small most of his life and didn't like reminders – however, he knew that the lights he was looking at were exactly what he needed in order to get the now-dark room lit. As Donald and Goofy looked at the area they were in, they noticed that they were now standing upon the wall.

"Um...what?" Donald looked around.

"Wait..."

"It's makin' me dizzy!" Goofy wobbled, trying to look around as Sora tilted his head, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

"Things that go on the wall are on the floor...and things that go on the ceiling are on the wall...yea...I'll chalk this up to Wonderland logic..." Donald frowned.

"But it feels like we've seen it somewhere before?" he said. Goofy then struck his open palm with his fist.

"Isn't this...the same room we were in at the beginning of this adventure?"

This made Sora think of what the Cheshire Cat had said prior to them arriving in the room. Up and down, left and right, they were all mixed up, and there were lights here that needed to be lit. Sora smiled as he looked at Donald and nudged him as he realized what the feline meant.

" _Wak_...what is it?" the boy looked at the lanterns.

"Those up there. We need to light them," Sora said.

"Alright; leave this to me! _Fire!_ " the lamp on the right lit up, and just as it did, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Still too dim..." Donald frowned.

"Then you light it!" the feline laughed.

"I lack the skill to do so..." Donald stomped his foot as Sora looked at the lantern.

"I'll give it a shot, Donald..." Sora raised the Keyblade, and almost instantly, the shot of fire magic lit the lantern.

"Well done, child...the Shadows will come from their hiding soon!" Sora lowered the Keyblade as the feline vanished, and looked around.

"This room...but somewhere else...what's that mean?" Goofy cocked his head.

"Where the doorknob is!" Sora and Donald said at once and jumped back out of the room as they did their best to try and figure out what they could do next.

Sora knew that by doing this, they would have to travel backwards through the areas they had just gotten through, but if they avoided the Heartless and said nothing as they continued through it, they would get by in no time at all and be back in the Bizarre room. Donald and Goofy followed Sora as he began jumping down the limbs upon the tree and the lily pads before he hit the ground of the Lotus Forest and took off running at near full speed, with them hot on his heels. Sky-blue eyes stayed focused upon the area around him as he traced his way back towards the Queen's Castle, and from there, he could find his way back to where he needed to be next: _the Bizarre room_.

Donald and Goofy followed Sora as closely as they could; however, it still didn't change the fact that they had to potentially deal with the Queen's henchmen before they made it to their destination. Sora lead them into the main garden of the castle where several Card Soldiers were loitering around seeking out information – admittedly there were too many, but Sora knew a few tricks on getting past people. The boy turned his attention towards the two of them and held a finger to his lips, signaling for them to remain silent as he looked around him and found a series of small pebbles lying nearby. Using that as a diversion, Sora picked them up, and pulled his arm back just a bit and let the stones land in a few of the bushes, bounce off the metal of the gates nearby, or with a few lucky shots, he managed to knock gates clean open, before the card soldiers started searching for someone trying to evade them.

Taking that as their chance, Sora waved for them to follow, and promptly ran as swift as possible past the gate and towards the archway that lead out of the garden. A single card soldier seemed to look their way, and Sora dropped down behind a high and thick series of bushes with Donald and Goofy next to him, with a faint smirk upon his face as he slipped down and rolled away and to the next one, before he began to crawl along the ground until he reached the end of the hedges and found a small gap between the archway and the shrubbery they'd been hiding under.

Sora sat back up, crouching in preparation to run before he glanced to the two others, who nodded, as he jumped, running as fast as he could into the archway away from the garden where the soldiers were standing guard. Sora tripped just as they would have entered the tunnel that lead to the bizarre room and rolled down it, with Donald and Goofy following close behind as he came sliding out on his back against the checkered tile. As the two of them came over to check up on the boy, he laughed, bright and jovial, as he saw the two lanterns he and Donald had previously lit and put his arms up with a yell of joy as he realized they'd made it thus far.

"Oh, yea! We made it!" The two smiled as the boy sat up and started to stand, rotating his shoulders a bit and tilting his neck as he got some of the sudden stiffness out of his muscles.

"We made it this far by workin' together, Sora," Goofy said. The boy smiled, laughing a bit as he looked at them.

"Yea! We can do it if we work together!" the boy's smile turned bright, jovial, and encouraging as Donald smiled in return with Goofy.

"Gee, all this running around is pretty exhausting," Donald said.

"And this world is just one weird thing after another..." Sora nodded as he looked around.

"I think we need to get the Keyblade and close off the world before we check out of here for good!" Sora stated.

"I guess it's kinda like a land of wonders, huh?" Sora nodded as Donald shrugged at Goofy's statement.

"Yea! It's crazy!" Sora agreed.

"I hope we can find the King soon and go back to the Castle..." Goofy trailed off with a sigh as the two had started to walk away and looked at the boy, who seemed a bit withdrawn again as he thought of something, and they took in the mournful expression the boy wore.

 _"He was making some progress there...that was the first time I'd seen him sincerely laugh since joining us..."_ thought Donald and Goofy.

"Sora?" the boy glanced away from them.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry...just thinking..." Goofy came a bit closer.

"About what?" he asked.

"Hahaha...it's probably not something I'm allowed to know, but...what's your world like?" sky-blue looked at the two people, and Donald smiled.

"Our castle, where we live, is the most fun anywhere! And it's one of the most ornate buildings in our world. There's also Disney Town, where everyone else lives with all sorts of things to do, there's a forest with fairies in there, and even a small cove that you can walk along and swim in!" he said excitedly as he realized none of them had really talked about their home worlds at all.

"That sounds nice..." the boy did smile a bit, but still seemed decidedly quiet.

"Well? What about your world?" the brunette thought for a moment, crossing his arms and placing his hand curled ever so slightly so that his first finger would curl against his lips and his hand would remain rested upon his chin. Sora glanced down and then dropped his hand and looked to them.

" The Destiny Islands are really beautiful; tropical, even though it gets cold in the winter...it has white sands, shady cocoyum trees, and an ocean with clear blue waters...the day all of this began, we were building a raft so that we could explore new worlds...and it was on our play island, on the sandbar near the water...four days before that...we were gathering mushrooms, coconuts, fish and all sorts of things for rations...and...then we were going to leave and explore new things..." Donald and Goofy looked to one another and then to Sora.

"Gwarsh, that sounds nice," Goofy said.

"When I find Kairi and Riku and everyone else, you guys should come visit the world!" Donald nodded in sudden excitement.

"Yea! And then the three of you can come to our castle, too!" said the Court Magician as Sora smiled a bit.

"That sounds like it would be fun..." the boy took in a deep sigh as the two looked to him again.

"What spurred this on?" Goofy questioned. Sora glanced to the side.

"I was just wondering...once you find the King...will I ever see you guys again?"

"Of course! We aren't gonna just forget someone as special as you, Sora," the Captain of the Knights assured the boy as he placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I don't think I'm that special, honestly..." as soon as the words left him, Donald smacked the boy over the head with the staff.

" _Dummy!_ If you weren't special, the Keyblade wouldn't have chosen you and _we wouldn't be in this mess together!"_ Sky-blue eyes looked up at the Court Magician, who received a faintly tearful glare as the boy rubbed the sore spot upon his head.

"Did you have to hit me?" Sora asked as he looked at him again.

"If I have to, I'll hit you over the head as many times as needed, if it keeps you from doing or thinking something stupid!" the boy stood up, and then momentarily laughed.

"Okay, _I guess_ I'll take the hint..."

"Anyways, once everything is over, come to Disney Castle, and you can meet everyone, even Queen Minnie and Daisy," Donald said. Sora smiled.

"Yea...let's do that! It'll be great!"

"Good, now, let's go find that Keyblade!" stated Goofy.

Sora nodded as he followed Donald and Goofy towards the sleeping doorknob and sought out a means to find the Keyblade of the World. The brunette boy thought over the conversation and felt some peace overcome him as he realized that, even if Donald and Goofy found the King, and even if he found Kairi, Riku, his mom, and the others and returned to the Destiny Islands, he would never forget these moments. He would always remember looking around Traverse Town, all the wonderful people he'd met, and he would never forget this insane, topsy-turvy world, and running through the Lotus Forest with Donald and Goofy in search of clues; because even when it was all said and done and they'd locked the Keyholes to keep the Heartless out and found everyone, when the adventure was at a close, his connection with all of these people, with Donald and Goofy, would never disappear.

Once they'd reached the doorknob, the trio split up in search of the Keyblade and found themselves questioning what to even look for exactly, Sora had kept the keychain on his belt loop, but he'd also begun to question what the Keyblade could even be called. He knew that the Keyblade he bore was called the Silver Kingdom Key, but he knew nothing past that, except that it was quite durable and usable with all forms of magic up to this point. Sora sighed as he scuffled his way towards the fireplace, looking around for something that favored the keychain when he put his hands in his pockets and found the piece of paper that had a clue written upon it. Taking it out, the boy looked at the words once more and tried to figure out what it meant exactly.

 _Lady Luck awaits you in the ashes of where you began this world..._

"What does that mean? Lady Luck? Is it a person who has the Keyblade? Or is it something..." Sora continued to walk until he heard a soft pat and the taste and scent of smoke and ashes met his senses, forcing him to a halt as he looked down and found himself standing just at the entrance of the fireplace.

"Whoa, someone needs to clean this; there's so much ash and...wait a second..." Sora looked down at the clue again and felt his eyes grow wide.

"Lady luck awaits you in the ashes of where you began this world...the Bizarre room is where it began, so it's in this room...in the ashes...I'm standing in ash right now, so..."

"DONALD! GOOFY! COME HERE, QUICK!" Sora yelled to them, and the duo raced over, unsure of why the boy sounded so urgent.

"Sora? What happened? Is everything okay?" the boy turned on his heels and grinned broadly as he held up the note.

"I found the Keyblade!" He said excitedly.

"Really? Where?" they looked around, and Sora laughed a bit.

"It's buried under the soot in the fireplace," he told them.

"..." sky-blue eyes gave them questioning looks.

"Donald? Goofy?" another long stare.

"Uh...Sora? Are you sure?" asked Goofy.

" _Positive_ ; the clue talked about Lady Luck waiting in the ashes of where we began – which was the bizarre room, and the only place in here with enough ashes to hide something would be in the fireplace, where a fire hasn't been lit in a long time, clearly..." the two nodded.

"Okay, but what about Lady Luck?" questioned Donald. Sora beamed just a bit.

"Lady Luck isn't a person...it's the _Keyblade._ "

The two dove into the soot and began looking for it as Sora came in, pocketing the note as he joined in the hunt for the hidden Keyblade. Personally, he didn't believe it would be in the soot unprotected – it would be in a case of some kind to keep it from being destroyed. Donald frowned as he pawed through the thick black substance, and still found nothing some thirty or so minutes later and decided to make quicker work of the soot in their way. Holding up his staff, Donald cast an Aero spell around the area, blasting the soot away, along with Sora and Goofy, who tumbled over with the force of the wind and landed in a large pile of soot, only to be covered by more soot as the spell swept away the cinders and finally died down.

Donald looked around with a firm nod as he went to ask Sora if there was anything visible, but found the boy gone – he then turned to Goofy, and found the same problem to be present: he was missing. Donald looked everywhere frantically, and then heard a cough to his right and walked over to where a shadowy form was crawling out of the soot. At first he believed it was a Heartless; therefore, he charged and struck it over the head, only to receive a sharp yelp followed by a swift kick to his center for his troubles. Another cough, and he looked at the form that kicked him and saw Sora settled there amidst the soot, as he coughed up some that had gotten in his mouth. Donald dropped his staff and laughed nervously as Sora shot to his feet and glared.

"Damn you, mister duck..." Donald squawked.

"Watch your language, Sora!"

"And you should watch _where you swing that thing!_ Hasn't anyone ever told you to look before you leap?!" Donald gave him a bland look.

"Not really..." Sora sighed.

"In this case, it would be check before you hit... _that really hurt!"_ he said.

"Gwarsh, a warnin' would be good next time, okay, Donald?" the two glanced at Goofy, and Sora turned his attention back to Donald.

"Speaking of which..." Donald looked the boy over and then promptly laughed.

"You look like a Heartless, Sora!" the duck laughed as Sora narrowed his eyes.

"I'll show you _Heartless!"_ the boy ran towards the duck with his hands out, prepared to grab him up when the duck squawked and ran in circles to avoid being struck by the boy, who had looked as if he was prepared to attack. While Goofy sauntered over to an area that appeared rather strange to him, the Court Magician and the Keyblade Wielder ran circles around him. It was as they made their fifth lap around him – with Sora never falling far behind Donald, might he add – that he turned his attention back to them, and momentarily laughed before whistling.

"Hey! Fellas! I think we found it!" he called. The two of them went to a halt, Sora managing to almost stop on a dime, while Donald tripped at the finish line. Goofy glanced over and noticed a visible line just before Donald's bill, but decided that he wouldn't mention the comedic stances right then.

Sora looked at the clear indent in the floor and found a simple latch visible at the top of it in silver that almost favored a Keyhole, but not quite. Taking a moment to assess it, he drew the Kingdom Key and pointed it at the top of the case, only for it to gleam white and the Keyblade's end to do the same as he looked at the case, as it opened almost like a set of double doors. Lying inside on bright purple velvet was a Keyblade with a purple base, a red-and-yellow diamond encased in silver at the top of the guard, which started off red and fell down into pink and then violet, before it curled off and connected to the base with two sideways red and yellow clovers.

The end of the Keyblade was a yellow heart and the teeth a red spade outlined in white that almost favored a heart as well. Sora dismissed the Silver Kingdom Key and reached down before he pulled the Keyblade of Wonderland, Lady Luck, from its case, and it snapped shut as the boy removed the Keychain from his belt loop and latched it onto the Keyblade's end. In a matter of seconds, the Keyblade glowed in bright violets and pinks, before it gleamed as if it was a newly forged blade catching the light for the first time.

"This is Lady Luck...it's..."

"Freaky, weird, bizarre, and completely perfect for this insane world," Donald said. Sora looked at the Magician.

"I was going to say it's actually beautiful, just like Wonderland, despite all the crazy ups and downs." As soon as the words left his mouth, Donald was grabbing his wrist and leading him from the fireplace.

"I knew one of us would crack if we stayed too long, and what you've just said proves that we have been here far too long!" Sora laughed a little.

"You have a point...let's get this soot off of us and get out of here," he said. Donald looked at himself, then to Goofy and Sora.

"I have just the thing. Now, the two of you stand right there, and we'll get this taken care of."

Sora and Goofy did as Donald said, and seconds later, a strong burst of wind blew over them and took the soot – for the most part – with it. Sora opened his eyes after having swiftly closed them once the wind struck and looked himself over, finding his attire and himself nearly devoid of soot. Goofy chuckled as Donald took care of himself, and then turned his attention back to the other two as Sora looked to Lady Luck and smiled a bit. It felt light and cool in his grasp, but not overly bad or uncomfortable, in fact, it felt nice as he stood there near Donald, who was asking Goofy about his sudden burst of slight laughter, and Goofy, who was merely smiling.

"I was thinkin' about these little fellas that live in the soot in the castle, the little sprites. You remember them, Donald; they help the brooms and mops keep the castle clean," he said.

"Oh, okay...well, now that we're mostly clean..." Sora looked to them.

"Wait...excuse me? What did you just say about a sprite?" Donald waved his hand.

"They're little fairies made out of soot that are meant to keep the fireplaces clean. They really love star candy and things like that...no big deal. If you come to Disney Castle, you can see a few of them," Donald said.

"Alright..."

It was as they went to look for the keyhole that the Cheshire Cat appeared, once more stopping them in their tracks and causing Sora to stiffen and clutch the Keyblade of Wonderland tighter so not to lose it to the pesky feline. The cat grinned and circled Sora, eyeing the Keyblade before he bounded away and up to the chair, and then the table as he waved his tail, and curled around, coming in and out of existence with a smoky lower body every time.

"What do you want, fur-ball?" Sora asked. It purred.

"Not a thing, just thought you'd have a better view from the high ground while you searched for your still-hidden thing..." the Cheshire Cat stretched lazily upon the table as Donald and Goofy looked to Sora, who was keeping his eyes on the feline.

"Should we really listen to the cat, Sora?" asked Goofy.

"You're the 'fraidy-cat, Goofy!" Donald teased and looked at Sora, who frowned at the taunting.

"Donald, you're the one who covered us in soot! What were you trying to do? Blend in with the plushies?" Donald narrowed his eyes.

"No! I was trying to find the Keyblade! That's your job, Sora!" Sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Sora; giving up already?"

"That's rich, coming from someone whose main job is to help others, and you somehow keep forgetting, except on specific occasions..." the duck's jaw dropped as Sora gave him a cheeky grin.

"I-I I JUST GET CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Excuses, excuses..." he waved his hand as Goofy laughed ever so slightly.

"You're supposed to be the equalizer, Goofy!" The Captain of the Knights raised his hands up.

"Gwarsh, Donald, I didn' know you were so sensitive," he said as Sora laughed a bit.

"Come on, we better hurry up before that stupid cat up and vanishes on us again!" With that, Sora and Goofy took off, and Donald let out an annoyed scream as he took off after them.

"I AM NOT SENSITIVE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

 **{Table Top: 8:00pm}**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at the two bottles present, and then at the Cheshire Cat again as he sauntered over and eyed the Keyblade once more as he hopped atop the lid of the orange potion and grinned at Sora, who frowned and kept a firm grip upon Lady Luck. No matter what, he wouldn't give the Keyblade to anyone, whether they were an ally of Alice or not, and he had no intention of surrendering, regardless of the world he stood in or what stood against him. Donald and Goofy tensed beside him, and the riddler of a feline hummed as he crossed his arms and tapped his chin while trying to contemplate his next choice of words towards the youthful Keyblade Bearer before him.

The Cheshire Cat – Chesh, for short – lived in Wonderland his entire life, he had come into existence there and had seen many things in his long lifespan; however, a Keyblade Bearer had been one of the rarities. In his mind, there had been five he had ever met, and some of them were a bit different than what the Queen of Hearts – or Queen of Filth, as the boy had so wonderfully called her – assumed they were. Naturally, there were a few Keyblade Bearers who were dangerous and, dare he say, deceptive and cold, but the ones he had encountered were light and warm, just as deadly but comforting and compassionate.

The first he had met was a young man with dark ashen hair, dark brown eyes, and bore a blue tunic, black pants and boots, and a strange piece of armor. His Keyblade had been beautiful – it was white with blue crescent moons atop it, a golden Keychain with a star at the end that was circled by a crescent moon, and the teeth were made of a star that edged a crescent moon in gold as well. It had wings of blue that faded into white, and sung a beautiful sound when it moved. Several years later, he had encountered a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, his attire blacks and whites, mostly, with touches of reds. His Keyblade was wielded backwards, it was dark stained like a fine-finished wood with golden accents that had just a faint copper hue and bore a gear-like set of teeth, the Keychain was pewter-colored and bore a strange curved symbol with an emerald embossed into it. The boy was kind and sweet-natured, just as the last one had been.

The final three were interesting; one a black-haired, navy-eyed youth with a spastic, hyper attitude and a bright personality who bore a silver and blue Keyblade with a lightning bolt drop pattern at the guards and a paw-print with a bolt of lightning as the Keychain. The one he had encountered at the same time was a boy who reminded him a bit of the one who he looked at now: gingery-chestnut hair, tan skin, and electric blue eyes, with a bright smile and a lot of fire. Those four were the kindest, and then he'd met a Master and found himself frightened because of her power, but eased by her gentleness and grace. Her hair was as blue as the ocean, and her eyes just as clear and nearly the same tone as the flowers that bloomed in the White Queen's garden. She was the last Keyblade Wielder he ever saw, until today.

"I see you have Lady Luck on your side," he stated as the boy kept his stance guarded.

"Yes, but you won't be getting it..." the feline laughed.

"I have too much luck, unlike a friend of mine who is a black cat and has a bit less luck...especially with the three witches he lives with..."

"Cut to the chase! What is it?" the Cheshire Cat smiled.

"The Shadows should be here, so...are you prepared for the worst that is yet to come? Sora?" the boy stepped back slightly, surprised that he was called by his name.

"We're ready!" Sora said to the cat to show his lack of fear in the face of adversity. He had no choice, and he wasn't going to just run.

"I-I suppose..." Donald and Goofy nodded to one another and held up their weapons. The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"Well, if not – too bad!" the cat disappeared, and the lights flickered briefly, startling the trio, who were still shrunk down as the area rumbled, and they began to panic.

"What's happening?!" Sora paused as Goofy swallowed thickly.

"You don't think the world is being destroyed, do you?" the other two looked to him.

"NO!"

As the words left their mouths, a giant crash came from above them, and an enormous Heartless appeared. It was mostly purple and green with black accents, it had large, curved shoulders, accordion-like arms with clawed fingers, and a tiny, wobbly looking torso with a towering top-hat-like upper neck and head that had five sets of eyes and mouths. The trio looked down at the square shape that made up four, spindly legs that led down into two black-covered, hooked feet and swallowed as the creature tossed two feather-like clubs in the air before it began to close the distance.

"This must be the leader again..." Sora paused as he looked it over.

"I think this one might have kidnapped Alice!"

Sora leaped down from the table and headed straight for the feet of the Heartless, and was almost instantly repelled by a barrier. Sora jumped back, shocked that the Keyblade didn't have an effect. Mere seconds later, Donald and Goofy joined him, and he began to aim more attacks at them, only to be knocked back again as the tricky Heartless struck them with the clubs and swept them up against the underside of the table before letting them drop to the floor as it tottered about in a laughable manner. Sky-blue eyes looked it over as the Heartless – a master of tricks – lit the clubs it carried on fire, and he gaped as he realized it was a fire-user like the others in Wonderland had been. Taking that into account, Sora jumped up and ran back towards the chair before climbing his way up until he could propel himself to the top of the table, and turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Gwarsh, it's huge! I don't like this..."

"C'mon Goofy! We have to help Sora!" Donald called as he jumped up on the table, and Goofy soon followed as the boy used the two bottles to hide momentarily. It wouldn't stay in one place for long, which meant they had to think fast.

"It's a fire user..."

"I figured...you gonna shoot it with blizzard?" asked Donald.

"We're going to need more than one blast to take that thing down..." Goofy hummed.

"Why don't Donald and me distract it, and you use the table as leverage to take it down away from its feet, where it's guarded," he suggested. The two looked at him, and Sora gave the Knight a hug.

"Thank you! That's genius!"

"Shucks, it's nothin'," Goofy stated. Sora looked at the Heartless.

"That Trickmaster is going down..."

With the plan decided, the trio set to attacking the Trickmaster with everything they had. Donald shot blasts of blizzard spells at it, as Sora used the table and chair as leverage to strike it from the air and take it down several pegs each time, while Goofy blocked each attack to keep the table safe from destruction. It was as Sora landed another time that he was struck with one of the clubs across the front and thrown backwards that the other two stopped and jumped forward as the boy closed his eyes, believing he was in for a painful impact, but instead found himself settled with a pair of arms holding him up and pushing him back to his feet. Sora looked to Donald and Goofy and thanked them silently as he jumped up and struck the Trickmaster once more, as it twirled the clubs and then lit them aflame to strike them down.

Donald cast a blizzard spell at the club on the right and it went out, giving Sora a moment to strike it from behind before he went to land again, only to once more have the wind knocked out of him as he went tumbling off the side of the table, and the two others went after him. Goofy jumped to try and catch him, but was thrown off as Sora looked at the floor, and then at Goofy, who went free falling, despite having hid behind his shield. Sora righted himself mid-air and landed in a crouch upon the ground – he never thought all those years on the play island would pay off in a real fight – and then turned his attention back to Donald, who had landed rather unscathed, while Goofy looked a bit worse for wear.

"Hey! This is for Goofy!" Donald declared as he shot a strong blizzard spell at the Trickmaster, who momentarily went down on its knees. Sora took that as the opportunity to strike it once more as it started to rouse, before it swept upwards and knocked him backwards.

"Ah!" he landed with a sharp smack as Goofy started towards him, looking at the boy, who stood up a bit painfully.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Goofy.

"Well, not really...but if we don't beat it, we won't find Princess Alice, or the King, or your friends and family, either! And if we don't lock up the Keyholes, the Heartless will keep coming. So here goes!" Raising his voice, Goofy jumped at the Trickmaster and landed a hit as Sora brushed the back of his hand across his mouth, only to see blood at the tops of his fingers.

 _"Goofy's fighting for Alice, and I'm fighting for my home, my family, and friends...Donald's fighting for his Kingdom...but I have to do more than just for where I come from..."_ Sora crouched, holding Lady Luck in his grasp as he locked his eyes upon the Trickmaster.

"I have to fight so that Donald and Goofy can find the King, too..." Sora said as he lunged forward, taking to the fight with a quick speed as he crouched and jumped upwards and cut a mid-air flip as he landed a sharp hit atop the Trickmaster's head. How he had gotten that high in the air, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care, and he used it to his advantage as he struck it several more times.

"Wak! Leave some fighting for me!" Donald joined in and they timed each attack with the ice magic he sent towards it, as Sora began to land back upon the ground and blocked several hits.

Goofy struck another hit, Donald shot another blizzard spell, and Sora jumped, using the newfound height to make several strikes upon it, until finally he landed again and looked to the two, who stepped back with him.

 _"We're not just fighting for ourselves..."_

"Hey! Guys!" the two looked to him.

"Yea?" the boy looked to them, eyes a bit light as he smiled a bit.

"I can trust you to have my back in this, right?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"You got it!" the boy took in a deep breath.

"Good!"

Sora jumped forward again and the duo struck it, only to seconds later strike down the Trickmaster with a final steady blow. The trio landed as Sora tumbled back a bit and took in a deep series of breaths as a gleaming heart slowly fluttered up into the air and vanished as the trio watched it, and slowly the Trickmaster turned into dust and vanished completely. Donald cheered as Goofy whooped and Sora slowly got himself standing again. While it hadn't taken long in the end, it still was brutal, which did make them all wonder when would they come across a challenge they couldn't defeat like this?

"It's over...it's finally over!" Sora said in relief as Donald and Goofy looked at the boy.

"Yea...but...where's Alice?" the boy looked around and felt tension return to his body.

"I was sure we'd find her once we defeated the Heartless..." Sora sighed in defeat as a faint tendril of smoke appeared.

"Wak! You again!" Donald lunged to catch the cat, but to no avail.

"Oh, dear. Defeating me wouldn't do anything for you...or maybe it would," the Cheshire Cat stated.

"You're just talking nonsense again!" Goofy frowned.

"By the way..." the Cheshire Cat vanished almost entirely, except for its head as it bobbed in front of the trio.

"If you're looking for Alice, you won't find her here," he said. Sora looked at the feline in shock.

"What do you mean?!" the boy tried to grab the cat's head, but it just floated away out of their reach.

"Alice isn't in this world at all."

'But normal people can't leave their worlds and..." the feline smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." the rest of his body materialized, still floating.

"Alice is off with the shadows, in the darkness..." With that being their only hint, he vanished entirely.

"What...did he mean by that?" Sora folded his arms as he thought. They'd been trying to help Alice all this time, but now they couldn't even find her.

"Maybe there's something we don't know about all this?" Goofy suggested.

"I guess so..."

"Well, we still gotta find..."

"What a racket! How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep!" The doorknob drew their attention as they moved a bit closer to it, and gave it a curious look as it yawned, and a white Keyhole appeared in its mouth.

"The Keyhole!" the trio yelled in shock as the Keyblade, Lady Luck, moved of its own volition, and a thread of light connected the Keyhole, and with a snap, the light vanished.

"Did it just..." Donald smiled.

"It sealed the Keyhole alone!" Sora looked at Lady Luck.

"That's why it has to be the Keyblade from the World...it's the only one that will react to the Keyhole of the World...it makes perfect sense," he said.

"Good, now, before anything else happens, let's get back to normal and leave!" the trio laughed a bit as they agreed with Goofy.

 **{Rabbit Hole: 10:45pm}**

After having taken the potion to grow again, Sora, Donald and Goofy headed out of the doorways and into the hallway of checkered black-and-white tile. Sora was lost in thought and hadn't noticed that they'd arrived back at the Gummi Ship until someone tapped his shoulder, and he looked at Goofy in questioning, and then turned his attention to them. He nodded and started aboard the ship as the duo let him be, and as he, Donald, and Goofy entered, their clothing changed back into their normal attire, and Sora collapsed atop the laid-out chair with the pillow and blanket and took in a deep breath as he felt exhaustion pulling at his senses. Jiminy made a mention of it being two days already, and he glanced in his direction – two days? Really? The boy rolled his eyes, and then he heard Donald and Goofy call his name, which forced him to reluctantly sit up.

"What?" he asked.

"Sora, don't be sad. Once we get out of here, we'll find another world and keep looking." the boy glanced to Donald.

"I guess so..." Goofy smiled.

"Don't be like that, we'll be fine, and we will find everyone," he said.

"Promise?" the three of them nodded.

"Promise, Sora," Jiminy said.

"Okay..." he gave them a tired smile.

"That's it! Remember the rules for the Gummi Ship!"

"Right, only smiles..."

With that, they left the world and headed off to the next world.

 **{….}**

 _I am lost and I can never go back..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: And in the next chapter...wait...i-is Wonderland over? AH! AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT! Seriously, do you know how much of a bitch these chapters were? I have three words: It. Was. Hell! Now, I'm about to do it again with Deep Jungle. Are you ready, folks? It's about to get a little wild.

Tell me what you thought!

Preview:

"You should toughen up!"

"Donald? Goofy?"

"We gotta stick together, right?"

Chapter 18: Deep Jungle


	18. Chapter 18: Deep Jungle

Chapter 18: Deep Jungle

 **{The Other Sky: June 20th 2013, 5:55am}**

Sora blearily opened an eye to the sight of the Other Sky as the Gummi Ship gained speed and continued through it to the next world. Jiminy was adding details to a drawing from Wonderland, and Donald and Goofy were talking behind the cockpit where Sora now turned his attention – he was still half-awake, but he could still make out what was being said.

"We're not finding much, are we?" asked Goofy.

"About the King?" the Captain of the Knights looked to Donald.

"Not just the King! _Sora's family and friends are out there, too,_ and now Princess Alice has disappeared, too," he stated.

Hey, you can't tell Sora to keep smiling and then go around sighing yourself!" Goofy frowned despite being told this by Donald.

"You gotta remember, Sora's people are important, too," he said.

"Yea well, I'll start doing that when he does his job..." Jiminy looked up.

"What's that supposed to mean? I remember you saying Sora did very well for his first world," he mentioned.

"He did _okay_. But the kid's job is to find the Keyblades and lock the Keyholes – not go around searching for random people who are probably dead anyways..."Goofy looked to Donald in surprise.

"We have to help him," he told him.

"Well, I don't like his attitude – he's bizarre. At first he was all shy, quiet, and meek, and now he gets moments where he's all snarky and sarcastic. I'm not impressed by one little series of stunts or his passive behavior. He needs to either be a Keyblade Wielder and do his job, or let someone else do it." Sora sat up at that.

"You try losing everything and tell me if you can do a job properly when you're scared about the people you love being somewhere that they may not be able to survive in," he said in a tired tone. The trio looked to him in surprise.

"How long have you been listening?" Sky-blue looked to them.

"Long enough...I'm not trying to shirk my responsibilities as a Keyblade Wielder...I'm just trying to figure out how to go about it..." Sora mumbled.

"You need to toughen up and get over the fact that we're in the middle of a crisis and your own wants don't come first," Donald said. The boy glowered.

"What about you? Is finding your King the very top priority to you? If it is, then you have no right to tell me that wanting to find my mom and my friends is wrong! I have every right to look for them." Donald frowned.

"Your pals aren't as important as our King! I said we'd look for them, but be honest – do you honestly think they survived? _Most people don't even escape their worlds_ , from the looks of it, or we wouldn't have this many Heartless! _You just got lucky_ , kid, so you best just prepare for a life without your mom to coddle you and your friends to play around with – you can't have that kind of life anymore," he said.

"Donald!" snapped Jiminy.

"What?!" Sora stood there, eyes downcast as he tightened his hand into a fist before weight fell into his grasp, and the trio flinched as Lady Luck appeared.

Sora could feel it even now as he heard harsh, hurtful, and scarring words from someone he had started to trust – that he was getting stronger bit by bit, and while he believed that it had to do mostly with the Keyblades themselves, there was a small chance he was becoming stronger because he was changing, and becoming better at what he had been selected to do. His eyes burned, pain ripping through his heart, and causing his grip to tense while he took in a shuddering breath while emotions whirled through him. Sora honestly wanted to make Donald regret every word he ever said to him, but if he were to be truthful with himself, he couldn't bring himself to do it only because he knew that the enemy was growing stronger, and he would need Donald and Goofy to work through these trials or he possibly might be at a loss for what he could do.

"Sora..." started Goofy, but the boy shook his head.

"Don't...leave me alone..." Jiminy looked to the boy and hopped before landing in the boy's hood.

"We'll find them, Sora, it's okay..." he said.

"No, it's not...but who cares...no one could bother to care for some kid who's the misfit...the outcast...so...how about we just pretend neither one of us exists...it'll be easier... _just like always_..."

Before anyone could say another word, the atmosphere grew heavier, and the ship suddenly banked, causing everyone to grab hold of something. It was as they ended up spiraling that they saw a world covered in green emerged from the midst of the Other Sky. They could see an enormous tree twined with hanging vines, a hut, and a large waterfall that tipped off into nothingness. The world was all but untouched tropical forest, a wild paradise that was nearly impossible to navigate – except for one person on the Gummi Ship who had grown up on a tropical island that had several forests much like the one they were seeing now as they started to descend towards the world without a hope to stop as the gravity around it pulled them downwards and directly into the forest.

 _"Why do I get the feeling that this is one of the worlds we should have avoided?"_

 **{Deep Jungle: 6:22am}**

With a crash, a rustle, and a thump Sora felt his body fall through tree limbs and a roof opening before he cut a flip and landed upon the ground in a painful heap. The thirteen-year-old boy hissed as he sat up, rubbing his head, and checking for any injuries. Sora slowly stood, feeling a twinge in his ankle as he tried to reason what he could do as he looked around.

"Ouch...where am I? Donald? Goofy?" he asked as he looked around and noticed that – to their gravest misfortune – they were separated in the crash. A small motion caught his attention and he looked to his hood.

"Whew, I'm glad I held on." Jiminy hoisted himself up onto Sora's shoulder and the boy cheered as he held his hand up and Jiminy hopped onto it.

"Jiminy! I'm so glad you're here!" Sora told him.

"Same here, Sora. Are you okay? That was a nasty fall," Jiminy stated.

"I think I twinged my ankle, but it's not too bad, I don't think..." Sora hobbled just a bit, and Jiminy frowned.

"Are you sure? We better find the others and have that looked at..." sky-blue eyes looked down.

"I guess I should..." the cricket sighed.

"Listen, Sora, Donald doesn't think before he speaks...what he said wasn't how he really feels..." the boy looked down.

"What do I do now? This jungle goes on for miles, and they could have landed on the other side of it..." Jiminy smiled as he placed a tiny gloved hand upon his thumb and looked to him.

"I know you've been through a lot – some things more so than what we know, and I just want you to realize that it's okay, and you have every right to be scared and unsure," he stated.

"I just...want to help...but _I'm scared to mess up everything_..." Jiminy shook his head.

"You're stronger than you think. Sora, you can do this, I have faith in you," he told him in a sincere tone.

"Thanks, Jiminy, I..." there was a sudden rush of movement and wind near him, causing Sora to perk up and look around.

"Sora?"

The boy shook his head as he slowly stood, hobbling a bit on the soreness of his ankle – thankfully, it was definitely just a sprain – and summoned the Keyblade to his grasp before he began looking around as Jiminy hopped into his hood again and watched while Sora turned his gaze to a corner of the room near the top, and he saw a large, snarling, growling leopard that clearly wasn't friendly. Inching back, Sora prepared to run or block, but failed as it pounced on him and slammed him back into a wall, knocking the breath clean from his lungs momentarily as he struggled to stand up while it crouched once more to spring at him again. Sora felt sweat slide down his back and the side of his face as he looked into the eyes of the leopard. Unlike the Heartless, the leopard's hostility was so focused and ferocious it felt searing hot to even be near. It growled again deep within its throat, and then it went silent before it launched another attack that Sora barely blocked.

Vice-like teeth latched onto the Keyblade with a clang as Sora took in a shaky breath as he struggled with the large feline's strength, and found himself pushing back as best he could. To Sora's misfortune, he was small in build and lacked the strength to push back like he wanted to; however, he did have one advantage – his size made him quicker. Letting the feline push him back a bit, he fooled it and shoved forward with all his strength, and the leopard pushed as well while the Keyblade met its claws, which caused them both to be thrown back.

Sora clashed with the feline once more and took in a deep breath as he shot a blizzard spell at the leopard, who snarled at him and jumped forward as he threw an attack at it, and he saw that they were in once more in danger. Sky-blue eyes closed, and he waited for the killing bite to his throat and the searing pain of claws sinking into his flesh – but it never came. Instead, a loud thump was heard as a man with a spear appeared from the window, and he came lunging at the leopard, who roared at him as it found the handle of the spear in its jaws, while the man flung the feline back.

"Sabor..." the man murmured and rebounded at the leopard, which fled out the window. Sora felt all the remaining strength go out of him at once, his legs collapsed, and the man walked over on all fours as he turned to him in panic, eyes wide and his gaze frightened as he moved away from him backwards on all fours.

"I..." the man came closer and reached out, touching his cheek and hair before looking him over.

"Sabor, danger..." the man continued to stare closely at him in questioning.

"I...um...t-thank you..." the man shook his head.

"Thank you," the man said as he nodded his head, and Sora flinched back.

"Huh?" How had Sora done anything to deserve thanks?

"Um...what is this...place?" he kept himself tense, unsure of what the man would do.

"This place, this place." Apparently, the man was only repeating back what Sora said.

"O-Okay...where did the others go?" Sora scratched his head as he tried to think of how he could speak to this man.

"I, um...got separated from my friends...have you...seen them?" the wild man looked confused.

"Friends," Sora said slowly.

"Friends!" The man echoed happily. Did he understand at all?

"Right, my friends! There's two of them. The loud one is Dona..."

"Should I even call people like that friends? They're just using me..."

"No. Never mind..." the man cocked his head at Sora, who had practically started talking to himself.

"Donald only cares about finding the King, and I know I have a job to do now because of the Keyblade...but I can look for the others while I do that – both of those things are my top priority..."

"I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi," he said slowly.

"Look for Riku, friends? Kairi...friends?" Sora thought for a moment, and Kairi's bright smile flashed in his mind.

"Um...yea..."

"Friends here."

"Really?" Sora perked up with a jump as the man smiled back and said something Sora couldn't understand.

"Huh?" He repeated the strange voice, like no words Sora had ever heard before.

"Friends...here..." the man was gesturing intensely.

"Not sure I understand...but...please...show me!" Sora didn't know if Riku or Kairi could really be here, but he couldn't just ignore what this person was telling him.

"Please, take me to Riku and Kairi," he said as the man tilted his head a bit and tapped his chest.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." Sora pointed to himself, curling his fingers into his chest similar to the man.

"And I'm Sora...Tarzan go, Sora go, go!" Tarzan nodded, and Sora followed him out of the hut to the outside, where he saw a lush, green forest spread out as far as the eye could see. Tarzan led Sora down a tree limb and to a portion of the tree where he could jump down, while Tarzan made sure he kept following him.

 **{Meanwhile...}**

Donald awoke atop a boulder in the middle of a bamboo thicket and shook his head a bit while he looked around him in curiosity. He'd never seen a place like this before, but he supposed the main point was to merely figure out where everyone was first. Donald turned and saw Goofy out cold beside him, but when he went to look, he expected to see the thirteen-year-old Keyblade Wielder next to him, and found himself slightly spooked, only because Sora was nowhere to be seen. Donald whacked Goofy a bit with his staff, and the Shield wielder looked to him in a faint haze.

"Goofy?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Goofy yawned and stretched, easygoing as ever.

"Wake up!" Donald said.

"What a good night's sleep. Mornin', Donald!" the Court Magician frowned.

"Don't gimme that! He's gone! S-So...so..." Goofy looked around with distinct worry.

"Donald, Sora's missing?!" he said.

"Yea, I know...he probably ran off..." the dog frowned at the duck.

"You should be more concerned! He's only thirteen and...gwarsh...I sure hope he's okay..." Donald waved his concern off.

"Aw, who needs him! We can find the King without him!" Donald stamped his foot and reached out for his wand, which should have been beside him again, but instead, his hand felt something fuzzy. Turning his attention to the area, he saw a little gorilla staring back. Panicking for a moment, the gorilla jumped and took off while dropping something shiny as it fled.

"Hey...Donald! This is..."

"A Gummi block?" the two looked to each other and nodded.

"If there are Gummi blocks here, that might mean someone was here," said Goofy.

"I know that..."

"Who goes there?!" a voice boomed suddenly, causing the duo to turn slowly once more to where a man holding a shotgun was standing.

"Um..."

"Hmm...what are you? Some kind of jungle mutants?" asked the man.

"No sir, we're looking for our friend Sora Seiren. Have you seen him?" the man narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps he is at our camp. Follow me, I believe Miss Porter and Professor Porter will be quite interested in your story..." With that, Donald and Goofy glanced to one another, shrugged, and then followed him down a path.

 **{Within The Trees...}**

Sora stumbled a bit as he and Tarzan landed in the midst of a thick patch of the jungle. Tarzan kept moving by swinging on vines from tree to tree while Sora tried to keep up with him.

"Hey – Tarzan, slow down!" he said as Tarzan looked back to him and cocked his head.

"Umm...could we have a break? I guess...you don't understand..." Sora winced as he took note that the pain in his ankle was intensifying.

"Go, go!" he sighed.

"Okay, okay...go..." Sora replied, out of breath and in a bit of pain, but more than prepared to go ahead with getting to wherever Tarzan was planning on taking him; however, just as they made it to the ground, Heartless appeared, and Sora swallowed as he summoned the Keyblade. Tarzan turned as the Heartless attacked, but his long spear threw it off. Sora had seen it before when Tarzan saved him from the leopard, but he was stronger than he first thought.

"Let me help!" Sora said as he jumped in alongside Tarzan.

The Heartless looked like monkeys, but at the same time, they didn't. Sora had seen monkeys on the Islands, and compared to the cute little black-and-white monkey that Mr. Kanazawa had that would hand out fruit to children, these things were outright hideous, vicious, and not something he would want around any living thing. Therefore, Sora – with Tarzan's help – dispatched the Heartless quickly and carried on towards he area that Tarzan wanted him to go. The Heartless appeared off and on since that point, but they weren't nearly as strong as the ones in Wonderland or Traverse Town. The normal Shadowy-type Heartless were rather rare in this world, but that didn't mean they weren't going to show up.

"Okay...that wasn't too bad...I guess..."

"That wasn't too bad," Tarzan repeated as he started walking, and Sora followed him.

They came out in a clearing with a large tent, several crates, a table with a tea set on it near a grandfather clock, and then several smaller tents with crates, a vanity, or what looked like an old fashion tub. Sora looked around, spotting a table full of beakers, a stove, and more crates. The sight honestly made Sora feel a little bit better as he hobbled behind Tarzan and momentarily wondered if Donald and Goofy had made it to the tent, but he quickly shook it off and kept his focus on where he was and what was happening. As they entered the clearing, a pretty girl with red-toned hair, blue eyes, a pale, satin tank-top, and a torn terracotta skirt that had a cut up to her knee walked over, staring in shock at the sight of him there.

"Jane!" the pretty woman paused just outside of the tent.

"Tarzan!" she exclaimed, looking to him as she came forward and looked at the boy standing just behind him. Sky-blue eyes looked to her while he stepped back a bit.

"H-Hi..." she smiled.

"Ahh, you speak English. Then you mustn't be related to Tarzan, then...where are you from?" she asked.

"I, um..." the woman giggled a bit.

"You're quite a cute little boy, what's your name?" she got to his eye level.

"Sora Seiren..." the woman smiled.

"You must be Japanese, then. My name is Jane Porter, I'm here with my father and mister Clayton to study the gorillas," she said.

"Hello, Miss Porter..." she laughed.

"Oh, no, it's fine...call me Jane. Now, tell me, um..." he smiled.

"You can call me Sora, if we're speaking on first name basis, ma'am," he stated.

"Very well; now, are you here to study the gorillas?" Sora started to answer, and then was stopped.

"Highly doubtful," said a voice behind him. Sky-blue eyes turned towards the tall, broad-shouldered man standing directly behind Sora with a shotgun on his shoulder as the trio turned to see two other figures behind him. The teenager looked to see Donald and Goofy present, and a smile lit up his features.

"Sora?!" They both ran for him happily.

"Gee, we didn't know if we'd see you again!" Goofy cried as he went to the boy. Sora ran to them, too, but then he recalled the fight and the words said, and froze in his steps.

"I was worried about you, Goofy..." Sora said this in a quiet voice that made the Captain of the Knights flinch.

"We were pretty worried, too! Weren't we, Donald?!"Goofy inquired to the Court Magician, who merely looked away proudly.

"I wasn't concerned about that little brat..." Sora narrowed his eyes as Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder.

"Well, at least we're all together now," he said.

"Jiminy? Where were you?" the cricket frowned.

"I was with Sora the entire time! He got hurt, was attacked by a leopard, and has been going through this entire jungle looking for you two!" he stated sharply.

"He...did?" With a nod, Jiminy glowered.

"Yes! But all the same, I'm glad that we're all safe," he stated while Sora winced and hobbled forward a bit.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy came to him in concern, as did Jane.

"Did you hurt your leg?" Jane inquired as Sora looked to his ankle, where a sharp bruise was evident.

"Yea, I think I sprained it..." Sora settled down on the ground and removed his shoe before looking at the swelling in his ankle.

"Oh, dear, that looks horrible," Jane said as she crouched down next to him.

"I just need to wrap it for pressure. If I brace it, I should be able to walk on it." Goofy frowned.

"Gwarsh, Sora, you should rest it for a bit – the others can wait over something like that," he stated. Donald frowned.

"We're looking for our King – we don't have time to wait for a clumsy, uncoordinated brat who can't do his job." Sora looked towards Donald.

"Fine, take the Keyblade and do the job yourself! Or can you wield it...Mr. Court Magician?" Sora asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"I can!" Donald walked over as Sora summoned the Keyblade and held it out to the duck.

Goofy frowned as Sora handed the weapon to Donald, who felt magic buzz through his body like electricity before mere seconds later he was shot back, and the Keyblade returned to Sora, humming in annoyance and almost whining to the boy about its dislike of the Court Magician's heart and his personality. The others had watched as Donald sat back up and made a shocked noise as Sora kept the Keyblade braced by his side, while the Court Magician looked at the boy. The hunter who had brought Donald and Goofy into the campsite huffed and looked to Sora.

"A circus of clowns is what this lot is. A child with a weapon and no proper training is about as useful as a gun without bullets," he stated.

"And you are?" Jane smiled.

"This is Mr. John Clayton, he's a hunter, but he's currently acting as our guide for this expedition," she explained.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Clayton..." the man looked the boy over.

"What is your name?" he inquired.

"Sora Seiren..." the man huffed.

"Japanese, then you must be rather apt with a sword or gun of some kind," he stated.

"No sir, up until recently, I've only done martial arts training..." Jiminy eyed the boy at the fact.

"Well, there won't be much use for you in the jungle hunting for gorillas," Clayton stated.

"We're not hunting them, Mr. Clayton, we're researching them. Besides, I'm sure Sora and the others can be of some assistance." Jane looked to the four off-worlders, and they glanced down.

"What use do a lone boy, a cricket, a talking dog, and a talking duck with horrid behavior have for us?" Clayton inquired while he entered the tent.

"I guess there's nothing for you to do here, is there, Donald?" the Court Magician looked to Sora.

"Now I've had just about enough out of you! You're just as useless!" The boy flinched before standing as he winced and Jane frowned.

"Excuse me, I need to see your first-aid kit, if you have one?" he inquired in a low tone. Jane nodded.

"My father is in the tent; he can be of some assistance." With that, he nodded and entered the tent while Tarzan watched the scene unfold. Even though he didn't understand the words being said, he knew pain when he saw it – the look on the boy's face spoke volumes of how hurtful the things said to him were, and that he had been hurt many times before by those around him.

"Hurt..." he mumbled. Jane looked to him in questioning, as did the others.

"Tarzan? What did you say?" she asked.

"Sora...hurt..." Donald rolled his eyes.

"Of course he's hurt! He injured his ankle when he fell, I guess," he stated.

"No...hurt...here..." Tarzan put his hand to his chest over his heart.

"I see, thank you, Tarzan; we'll make sure Sora is okay," Jane said to him slowly. He nodded and walked away.

"What are we going to do, Donald?" the Court Magician looked to Goofy.

"I'm staying," he said.

"And we still need to show Sora this Gummi Block we found..." Donald frowned as Jiminy sat atop a crate.

"Donald! You have to be kinder to him," he stated.

"Huh?!" Jane frowned.

"Sora has a great deal of pain inside him. He needs understanding, compassion, and help..." she told them.

"He can't do his job, and he's a complete klutz!" she shook her head.

"How old is Sora?" she asked.

"Thirteen..." she nodded and looked down.

"So, is he far away from home? Looking for someone he loves?" Jane inquired.

"Actually, he got separated from his mom and friends...his home was attacked...so he's searching for them..." the woman looked down.

"So, he needs your help. From what I just saw, Sora has a lot of pain that he's not willing to talk about, and you have to be there to help him when he can't help himself," Jane told them.

"How do we do that? We've never dealt with this kind of situation either, and he's just a child..."she smiled.

"That's your common ground. He's never dealt with this either, and he's just as lost and confused as the two of you are," she said.

"So...what do we..." Jane took in a deep breath and smiled once more.

"You help him understand as you go – teach him to number his days and count every second, he needs someone to love him, and try and understand him. Look at this from his perspective...and try to help him," Jane told them with a soft expression.

"I...okay...I'll try..." Donald looked down, pouting as he considered what he was hearing.

Look at it from Sora's perspective? How was he supposed to do that? Donald frowned, looking down as he thought through what he knew about the boy and suddenly realized something: he knew almost nothing. In fact, the only person who seemed to know more about Sora was Jiminy, and even he wasn't completely up to speed. Donald knew Sora was thirteen years old, from the Destiny Islands, he lived with his mother, who was a nurse. He knew Sora had chocolate-colored hair and bright sky-blue eyes, and that he was tan-skinned and rather small for his age.

He and Goofy knew he had a silver crown pendant, and was very intelligent, and bright, curious, and a quick thinker – but they knew nothing else. This lead Donald to decide upon something as he considered that Sora was only a child and he was still learning how to do his job, and he was a bit clumsy only because he wasn't sure how to prepare himself for each environment.

 _"He just needs someone to help him out, and he'll rise to the occasion..."_ Donald perked up, thinking he heard someone speak, but when he looked around, Jane had walked off, as had Goofy and Tarzan, while Jiminy remained seated upon his crate, drawing and writing in his book.

"Well, you have an answer?" asked Jiminy.

"I...guess..." Donald looked to the cricket.

"Good, because Sora went off with Clayton, Goofy, and Jane to look for the gorillas with Tarzan. We need to catch up with them," he stated as he hopped onto Donald's shoulder.

"Alright...let's go..."

 _"Just give him a chance...and I promise...you won't be disappointed..."_

 **{…..}**

 _I can never go back home..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: We're finally in Deep Jungle! Don't worry, this is only a three-chapter arc, but the next one after it is a bit longer. Now, I will tell you right now that there are going to be some pretty harrowing events in the next two chapters, but while they will be longer, it'll cap off Deep Jungle. So, tell me what you think of the chapter and the conversations. Here's the update schedule for Genesis:

 **Update for Kingdom Hearts: Genesis:**

 **Sundays at 4:30pm**

Here's the song that was used until this chapter:

 **Never Go Back by Evanescence**

Preview:

"Friends...here..."

"Clayton! Stop! No!"

"Sora! Hold still, don't move!"

"Get out of my sight."

Chapter 19: Range


	19. Chapter 19: Range

Chapter 19: Range

 **{Deep Jungle: 10:05am – Within the Jungle}**

Donald and Jiminy caught up with Tarzan and the others as they looked around the area they had come to – a thicket of trees with large roots sticking up out of the ground with vines hanging from the branches – while Sora kept himself quiet. Donald knew that the boy wasn't over what he had said earlier, but he also knew that if he didn't do something to help appease the damage he had done, the boy might never trust him again. Sky-blue eyes glanced towards him momentarily and then back to the trail as Tarzan lead them further into the jungle. Clayton stayed close behind, and Jiminy narrowed his eyes. Despite all his attempts at fully trusting the man, he knew better than to trifle with such a person. John Clayton was not a trustworthy man, and a person that Jiminy would be keeping his full attention on for the mere fact that he didn't put anything past him.

"Friends...here..." Tarzan's words ushered the others onward while Jiminy continued to watch.

Over the course of his years, Jiminy had seen many sorts of people, and he knew that there were kind people who at first did not seem very honest or polite, and then there were the ones who were completely false – the ones that seemed genuine and turned out to be a snake in disguise. However, looking at Clayton, Jiminy knew that there was one thing he needed to be concerned for – Sora's well-being. The boy was young, and he could be easily hurt if they weren't wary of the only person who seemed willing to harm whomever they so pleased to get what they desired.

"Donald? Goofy?" he muttered as they walked, and Sora remained near Tarzan and Jane.

"What is it?" the chronicler frowned.

"Keep your eyes on Clayton," he stated.

"What are you talking about? He seems pretty decent, if not a little rough..." Jiminy shook his head.

"No, if he gets the chance, he'll use whatever he can to his advantage..." Goofy frowned as he listened to the words of the cricket.

"You think he'll try and hurt someone?" he asked.

"I'm not too concerned with Miss Porter because Tarzan will keep her safe; however, I am concerned about Sora's well-being around such a person." Goofy nodded slowly.

"Yes, I agree – he seems highly off," he stated as they continued to walk while Jiminy kept his eyes upon Sora.

"Keep your eye on that man, and protect Sora. Don't let him wander too far from your sight..." they nodded.

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on him..."

"Tarzan? Are you sure this is okay?" Sora asked him as they walked through the jungle.

"Go see friends!" the answer he received was given with a smile as he ran ahead of them.

"Did he understand what I said earlier?" Sora muttered as he thought about his earlier – somewhat – conversation with Tarzan.

"Perhaps, sometimes, people can understand something without anything having to be said..." the boy nodded as he listened to Jane's words.

"Yea...and sometimes they say things that hurt more than they realize," he said as he cast a glance to Donald before he walked away.

"Hey! Are you saying that you don't need me?" Jiminy looked to the two with a frown while Sora glanced over his shoulder.

"I don't know – you don't seem to need a useless nobody like me to complete your work...we'll see..."

"Well, I think..."

A sudden rush caught their attention as several Heartless appeared, and Sora jumped into the fray before anyone said a word. Goofy momentarily paused in surprise, and Donald only gaped as the brunette boy tore through the Heartless while casting blizzard spells as he jumped over one of the larger monkey Heartless, only to seconds later destroy it as he swung the Kingdom Key about as if it was a boomerang before jumping mid-air as he pulled the Keyblade back into his grasp just as he shot off another spell. Jane ran ahead with Clayton, and Donald and Goofy jumped into the fray alongside the brunette boy, who cut a flip mid-way and rolled across the floor of the jungle as he continued to destroy the smaller Heartless.

It changed somewhat when a series of new Heartless appeared in the form of monkeys, and the trio had to combat them with force and fire. Sora shot a blizzard spell at one of the Heartless-monkeys before jumping up high into the air as he turned – a trick he'd learned in Wonderland that worked amazingly well in this world – and brought the Keyblade down upon a set of the wildly-brawling monkey Heartless.

The fight was brief; however, it didn't change the fact that yet another set of new Heartless had appeared, and clearly, they were getting stronger. Sora took in a few panting breaths, sweat trailed down the side of his face, matting his hair to his forehead as he looked at the now empty clearing. Donald and Goofy wiped their brows and took in a deep breath as Sora shook his head, and looked towards the two of them momentarily. Jiminy sighed in defeat as the boy looked away, and started towards the path that lead towards the tree house that Sora had only a few hours prior had woken up in.

"Sora?! Donald?! Goofy?!" Jane's voice called out to them, and they raced forward to where she was standing in a clearing that almost seemed like it had been home to something for a bit.

"Jane? Is everything okay?" Goofy asked as they came to her, and she sighed in defeat.

"Tarzan tried to talk with the leader of the gorillas – Kerchak – but I suppose it didn't work..." Tarzan was standing not far from her, looking down with a frown upon his features.

"Tarzan?" the wildman's eyes looked towards Sora, who was watching him with concern.

"Kerchak leave, no like strangers..." Sora nodded, understanding.

"We're on their home territory, so I understand, but...did some of them head towards the tree house?" he inquired. Jane perked up.

"Yes, and Clayton went that way to do some exploring – he said he was considering moving us towards the tree house because it was safer." Donald frowned, knowing that it wasn't exactly their business; however, he decided he wanted to see what choices would be made from here that dealt with their current situation, and got a bit of a surprise when Sora moved closer to Tarzan with a frown.

"Then what are we supposed ta do?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, well...I suppose you could..." Jane paused, wondering what to do in order to help them. Sora laughed a bit, scratching his cheek in faint anxiousness.

"Hey, don't worry about us. But..." sky-blue eyes glanced down the path that lead towards the tree house. He could see it in the distance, but the sudden knot in his stomach and chest did nothing but unnerve him.

"Is there something wrong, Sora?" questioned Jane as she looked to him in concern.

"I've just got a bad feeling. Tarzan? Can you take Jane back to the campsite? We'll come back with Clayton..." the woman frowned.

"Are you certain?" she implored, starting to have a bad feeling as well.

"Yes, we'll be okay..." With that, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked down the trail, while Jane was lead back to the camp by Tarzan.

 **{Tree house: 12:15pm}**

Sora raced up the tree limbs, panic settling into his system as he noticed Clayton placing a bullet into his gun. It was a silver-toned, pointed bullet, which caught his attention, due to the oddity that it was amongst a hunter who would have shot at an animal to kill it. However, as he reached the top to the other side of the tree house near the window, he saw a small gorilla – dark gray in color – messing around with some of the items on the floor as Clayton crouched and took aim. Sora moved forward and Donald jumped with him, entering the tree house and startling the gorilla, but not causing it to leave as Clayton sneered at them while Donald entered towards the center of the tree house, giving the hunter an opportunity. He knew that these three would be a problem; however, he knew he could also get rid of them quickly.

"Clayton! Stop! No!" Sora tried to speak up.

"Out of my way!" he snapped as he pulled the trigger to deal with one of the problems.

"GWA-WAAAAAK!" Donald screamed in shock, but in the split second that the bullet should have hit him, he was pushed, and slid to the floor. Seconds later, the sound of the bullet making contact caught his attention, and the thud of something hitting the floor followed it.

Clayton blew the top of his gun, but paused as he saw what was lying on the floor hadn't been the talking duck, but the boy who had come with them. He was lying on the floor, on his side, still, and blood splattered around him. He heard screaming from the dog-person and made a quick attempt to cover his tracks.

"Good heavens, boy!" he ran over towards the child, who moved slightly as Goofy came towards him.

"Sora?! Talk to me! Sora!" the boy flinched and coughed as he held his hand to his side – near the center of his abdomen – and blood seeped through his gloved hands and his fingers, soaking his clothing at the front and slipping onto the floor.

"You can't get in front of a gun when someone's firing! We must move you to the camp immediately – Doctor Porter can help," Clayton said as he sat his gun down upon the floor and unknowingly into a puddle of Sora's blood. Donald slowly stood as he watched the boy.

"Sora! Hold still, don't move!" Goofy said to the boy as he tried to sit up.

"Donald? Is he...okay?" his voice was scratchy and thick, which told Donald that he was severely injured and that they needed to act fast.

"Yes, your friend is fine. Don't worry, we'll get you help," Clayton said as he reached for the boy.

"Don't...touch me..." Sora gritted his teeth, a line of blood sliding down the corner of his mouth as he tensed and held his hands over the wound as more blood spilled out of it.

"But I was merely trying to..."

"Stay away from me!" Sora coughed, blood coming up as Donald moved forward.

"Sora, let me..." the boy shook his head.

"The bullet's still in there – I'll get lead poisoning if I don't get it taken out...I need to get back to camp..." the two nodded. And Sora swallowed a mouthful of his own blood to keep it from coming up again.

"We can't move you like this," said Donald, his eyes wide as Jiminy stared onward at the horrific scene.

"I'll freeze it over – blizzard spells last longer...than normal ice would...I'll deal with the pain until we get back..." Sora tightened his grasp upon his abdomen.

"You sure?" the boy nodded, and took in a rattling breath.

"Freeze..."

It hurt, the pain of ice biting into his skin – over a wound, no less – causing his breathing to catch and his pupils to dilate as he felt his vision swim black before his body fell limp into Goofy's arms. From there, the two off-worlders worked together and managed to get the wounded boy onto Goofy's back before they started back towards the camp, while Donald – blood-spattered and terrified – kept a withering glare upon Clayton, whom he had a great desire to turn into an insect so that he could find a flyswatter and deal with the lower-than-scum man following them with calculating eyes.

 _"When we get back to camp...I'm claiming some fowl revenge..."_

 **{Campsite: 1:56pm}**

Jane and her father, Dr. Porter, were setting up a means to gather provisions for the week when Donald, Goofy, Clayton, Jiminy, and a wounded Sora trudged into the campsite with blood smears and weary expressions. Jane had rushed forward, and Tarzan had as well – fear evident in his eyes as he saw Sora on Goofy's back - and Doctor Porter came forward.

"Good heavens! What happened?" he asked as he started feeling of the boy's pulse.

"Sora was shot...please, help him!" Dr. Porter nodded.

"Now, the lad needs to be taken into the tent, are any of you good with medicine? I'll need an assistant," he said.

"I'll do it!" Donald volunteered before anyone else had the chance.

"Good; now, please, follow me – we haven't a moment to waste, and he's already lost too much blood," Dr. Porter stated as he ushered Goofy and Donald into the tent.

Inside, Goofy laid him down and stepped back as Jane and Tarzan stood by the tent entrance with Clayton not far behind. Dr. Porter worked quickly to remove the boy's gloves, jacket, shoes, and unzip the jumpsuit before he inspected the bullet wound, where ice was just starting to melt. The professor didn't settle upon why the ice was there, or what was happening with it as he grabbed his medical kit and set to work on cleaning the wound as the boy continued to breath in panting breaths, his skin pale, and his body unrelenting in shivers of excruciating pain. Sora flinched, shifting away from the hands of those trying to help him as he blearily opened his eyes, looking around frantically as he pawed at the hands touching the wound in his abdomen.

"We have to make him sleep. Jane, dear, hand me a cloth with some chloroform on it, we can't have him awake for this," Dr. Porter said as Jane followed his instructions.

"Sora, calm down, please! We're trying to help you!" Goofy clenched his jaw, and Donald kept his hands upon the boy, who took in a shuttering breath, arms moving violently as he tried to fight off the arms that held him down.

"Now, there, take it easy – you must remain calm, child," Dr. Porter stated as he slowly reached down and placed the cloth over his mouth and nose, which caused Sora to take in a deep breath. Mere seconds later, his movements stilled, and his body went limp once more as Dr. Porter settled cloth down.

"Is he okay?" the professor nodded.

"We must work quickly now. Follow my orders, and we shall go from there – the rest of you, please wait outside..." Jane ushered the others out, and as they exited the tent Goofy narrowed his eyes upon Clayton.

The man had aimed at Donald with the intention of killing him; however, Sora had acted fast, pushing him out of the way, and taking the bullet for him as soon as he saw what was happening. While the hit had gotten Sora towards the center of his abdomen, the shot would have gotten Donald in either the chest or the head. However, at this moment, Goofy had other things he was concerned with, and that was fulfilling his job as the Captain of the Knights – he would bring a traitor and villain to justice. As Clayton sat down his gun and went over to the tea set to pour himself a cup, the Knight pounced, startling Jane and Tarzan while the hunter yelled in shock while Goofy wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and jerked, toppling him over as the other two watched while Tarzan moved over to the gun and caught sight of the red smear near the top of it, and came closer before sniffing it – instantly, he knew it was blood, but there was something else alongside that, and it was the scent of gunpowder.

Tarzan narrowed his eyes and sat the gun down with a clatter while Jane tried to get Goofy off of Clayton. In just a few seconds, Tarzan was in the tent, and looking at the boy, who was lying unconscious on a table while Dr. Porter and Donald worked on his injury. The wildman came forward, startling Donald as he made a noise and slowly moved around to where the doctor was working on extracting the bullet. Tarzan remained silent and still, and soon the doctor let out a sigh of relief as he removed the bullet and started to sterilize the wound. Before he could though, Tarzan came forward and sniffed at the boy's abdomen and clothing with intent in his eyes.

"Tarzan? What is it?" Donald narrowed his eyes.

"You know what he did...don't you?" he asked as Tarzan nodded slowly.

"Clayton...hurt...Sora..." Dr. Porter stared wide-eyed at the pale youth lying on the table.

"Donald, if you know how to help the lad, I suggest you do it quickly once I get this sterilized...he'll bleed out, otherwise," he stated.

Donald nodded quickly, and Dr. Porter flushed the wound, and used a medical salve on it before Donald placed a slight cure spell upon the injury before the professor placed gauze upon it and wrapped the boy's torso before going over to his trunk where he found an old button-up shirt and a pair of plain black pants that were – if he were to be honest – quite too small for him before shooing the others out of the tent. Donald tensed, not leaving as the doctor changed the boy's clothing to something loose-fitting and comfortable before requesting his help in moving him to a cot. Donald said nothing as they lifted Sora off the table and placed him onto a cot with a pillow and blanket before steadily covering him. The boy let out a trembling breath as a faint flush came to his cheeks.

"He's running a fever – that's a good sign. His body is going to burn out the infection; however, we don't have any ice..." Donald held up his staff in an instant, not hesitating to act.

"Blizzard!" the duck worked quickly to form a floating, large crystal of ice near Sora's cot, and the boy started to ease as the coolness expanded upon the tent, and the professor shivered slightly as Donald kept a calm expression upon Sora, who slept unaware, while Tarzan exited the tent.

"Come, let's sort this out," Dr. Porter stated.

"R-Right..."

"Now, don't give up. Your other friends are waiting on you..." Donald nodded and followed the professor out, only to see something unexpected.

Tarzan was holding Clayton at spearpoint, while Goofy had him boxed in with a shield, and the man looked frantically around for his gun. If Donald were honest, he hoped that Tarzan would merely stab him through with the spear and save them some grief; however, he hoped that he also was leaving him an opening chance to enact his revenge upon the man. Donald leapt forward, appearing to Dr. Porter, and Jane that he was going to break it up – but instead, he charged forward and brought his staff down upon Clayton's head. The man howled in pain and Donald boxed him in on another side to keep him from escaping, with his staff drawn.

"You tried to shoot me, and then you shot Sora!" he declared. Dr. Porter and Jane seemed shocked by the statement.

"I-I did no such thing! The boy was in the way, he moved at the wrong point and paid no attention!" Donald narrowed his eyes as Goofy gave him a look of pure rage.

" _How dare you!_ Sora is a thirteen-year-old child, and he's away from his family! We're trying to help him, and you shot him so he wouldn't stop you from hunting the gorillas!" the man backed away.

"Mr. Clayton? Is that true?" asked Jane as the man huffed.

"You are all blowing this out of proportion! The boy just got in the way, and I couldn't..." Donald shot a fire spell at the man.

"You're a monster! I should roast you alive!" the man winced as the flames caught his clothing slightly.

"I didn't shoot the boy...I..." Jane narrowed her eyes, and Dr. Porter looked the man over.

"Get out of _my sight!_ " Jane snapped.

"Miss Porter? Please, you must understand that I..."

"Donald, Goofy, you work for a King – arrest him for attempted murder," she stated as the Captain of the Knights nodded and Donald summoned a pair of cuffs.

"What?! I've done nothing!" the two wrangled him, and the cuffs clicked into place while Donald narrowed his eyes.

"We'll hold him accountable in two weeks when we return to England. He'll be tried for endangerment of life, illegal poaching, and breach of contract," Dr. Porter stated sternly as Tarzan kept his spear on him until he was settled in the shade away from the tent, and his arms were tied around a large pole where he was made to sit with his hands bound until the two weeks were up.

"Clayton...lost..." Jane nodded.

"Yes, Tarzan, he's very lost...God knows what sort of vile person would choose to harm a child," she said as she turned to her father.

"I agree; however, I do have news for the boy..."

"Sora?" Tarzan asked this with concern evident, and the others tensed.

"The boy has lost a lot of blood; however, the bullet was easily removed, he seems to have been fortunate enough for it to have missed his vital organs, as well as his arteries and veins...he'll need rest and nourishment...but he'll make a full recovery." The group felt relief flood them. For now, things were okay, but Jiminy and the others did wonder how long that would truly last.

Sora ran a fever constantly during the night, but was thankfully stable despite that fact. It was as they exited the tent that morning that they realized something was wrong. The jungle was deathly silent, the water had even seemed to have stilled, and darkness seemed to be cast overhead with a storm drawing in. But worst of all was the sight they saw near the crates closer towards the shaded area of the camp.

Clayton was gone.

And something dark was coming.

 **{….}**

 _Dwelling in the silence, fading into white. Life so psychedelic, living a dream, we've nothing to fear..._

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry, guys, but now updates will return to normal. I believe that we will be giving you a triple update today, so look for chapter 20 and hopefully 21! What did you think about what happened in this chapter? Let me know in a long, lovely review! Which, yes, I do adore those!

Preview:

"Not Clayton!"

"Your...home?"

"Jungle King...that's its name..."

Chapter 20: Edge of the Forest


	20. Chapter 20: Edge Of The Forest

Chapter 20: Edge of the Forest

 **{Deep Jungle: 5:45am – Campsite}**

Donald, and Goofy looked towards Sora, who was sound asleep on the cot Dr. Porter had put him in earlier yesterday afternoon. He was still running a high fever, but the cool temperature of the tent thanks to Donald's ice crystal was helping him escape the sweltering temperatures outside which would only make him worse than he was. Jiminy sat on a table, writing and drawing for this world and keeping a record for later review, but it was quiet only because Dr. Porter was checking the boy over and inspecting the injury with concern in his eyes.

"He needs medicine, and while I do have some, we need something to help bring down the inflammation and the chance of infection," he stated.

"Infection?" Donald tensed at the word.

"Yes, if he gets an infection in his abdomen, it could kill him quicker than we could cure him. Can you two go and look for these three plants? They typically grow near water, and there's a lagoon near here that should have them growing. I have three cards with images on them," he told them as he went over to the side of the tent with a small chest and opened it before holding out two cards for them. Goofy took them gingerly and looked them over.

One was a plant with curved vines that favored claws with large green leaves, another that was a simple vine with a series of rounded, large leaves, and smaller pockets that seemed to hold seeds, and the last one was an upright green plant with tiny flowers and large upwards pointing leaves. Jiminy hopped over to them and looked at the cards with questioning before he nodded his head.

"I'll go with you guys and help you – I know what kind of plants these are. Cat's Claw, Velvet Bean, and West Indian Elm. I've seen them for sale in the medical shops in my world. We'll get them back to you right away, Dr. Porter," Jiminy said as Donald and Goofy nodded, and they left through the tent entrance and went towards the lagoon. Jane sighed heavily as they left and looked back to Sora while her father tended to his wound.

"Will he really be okay?" she asked.

"He needs those plants to make a full recovery quickly. Otherwise, this might be a long time, and I get the feeling that they aren't prepared to wait a few months for him to get back on his feet..." she looked down before walking over to her father and crouching where he was seated to change the boy's bandages.

"Where could Clayton have run off to?" she muttered while looking to the boy, who tensed occasionally when the wound was slightly moved.

"The jungle will take care of him. Mother Nature always finds a way to deal with those who do wrong to her children." Jane raised an eyebrow and looked to Sora.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired while he continued to clean the wound.

"Well, it's...Jane? Can you hand me that gauze over there?" she reached over and grabbed the package of gauze before handing it to him.

"There you go; now, what did you mean by Mother Nature's children?" her father frowned and looked to the boy.

"He's not a normal child. I cannot put my finger on it, but I do know that he's not what he seems, and he is much more powerful than many would assume he is..." Jane looked to the boy and reached out to brush his bangs from his eyes.

"To me, he seems a bit too young to be going through all this mess..." her father smiled.

"Yes, to me as well. But our young friend here has a strong will – I believe he can overcome this battle," he stated.

"I hope so..."

Meanwhile in the lagoon, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were scouring the area in search of the three plants they were supposed to gather up. Donald was twice as determined as he normally would be for several reasons, but the main one was because of Sora. Donald felt guilty, and he would admit it – he felt pure, unbridled pain over what he had let happen, and for all the things he'd said to the boy earlier. He didn't know if he would get the chance to fix his mistakes, and that fact made him struggle harder to find the plants he needed to. Finding the first plant, Cat's Claw, was rather easy – it was growing up a tree and came off completely intact – and was put in a small sack that Goofy kept in his pockets before they went to search for the Velvet Bean and West Indian Elm.

Donald kept searching high and low while Jiminy looked at the cards over Goofy's shoulder. They were all worried about Sora's state of being while they were away from him with only Jane, Dr. Porter, and Tarzan there, with Clayton nowhere to be seen. Jiminy had been close enough several times to see that the wound was a rather nasty one, and it would leave a scar, but hopefully there would be no extensive lasting effects.

Taking in a deep breath, Donald slumped as he looked up to a rock where a small, curly, green plant was hanging and looked at the card he had taken and smiled as he looked at the image. Reaching out, Donald took the plant and went over to Goofy, who let him place the Velvet Bean in the bag before they looked at the last plant.

"One more to go, and then we'll be able to help Sora," Donald said.

"Yea, we better hurry."

 **{Campsite: 8:31am}**

It was icy but stickily warm where he was, and as his senses came back to him, his first instinct was the texture of fabric – cotton of some kind – and a shirt of a thin material and a pillow beneath his head. The strong scent of disinfectant, medicine, and earth caught his sense of smell, and the noise of hushed whispers and rustling fabric met his ears. Slowly, weak sky-blue eyes opened and looked around before he shifted before pain ripped through his abdomen and into his entire body. Nearly screaming in shock and agony, he fell backwards onto the cot and looked up at the ceiling where a crystal of ice was floating above him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to look around as footsteps came towards him, and he glanced in the direction of the sound.

"Oh! Father! He's awake!" he heard the voice of Jane Porter call to her father, and he took in a rattling breath.

"W-What's...going on?"

"You are alive, and safe...that is what matters..." Sora looked around for another voice momentarily.

"But what's happened? Where are Jiminy...Donald, and Goofy?" Faintly, Sora caught sight of a ghost of a smile and took in the details with surprise.

 _"Sora...you're okay, I promise..."_

He wanted to believe the voice that spoke to him, but why? Because it was gentle? Or was it because he felt a familiar ache in his chest as he heard it? The sensation of longing filtered into his system as he looked around the tent, and soon laid eyes upon Jane and Dr. Porter, who were quick to come to his side and check upon him. His eyes burned with tears that he wasn't sure where they'd come from, and he felt those tears slide down the sides of his face and a knot form in his throat as he tried to suppress the sudden sorrow he felt. Taking in a deep breath, Sora tried to calm himself only because he knew he was wounded, and becoming worked up would only cause him more pain; however, he couldn't help it.

"Hush, you're okay. Sora, take in a breath and try to remain calm – I know it hurts," Jane stated.

 _"It's okay...Sora...I'm here..."_ the sound of Kairi's voice made him sit up, which he quickly regretted. Dr. Porter settled him back down, and he took in shaking breaths as he tried to ease the sudden pain that filled his body.

"You shouldn't move, Clayton shot you...and you've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest..." he stated.

"No...I've gotta find...Kairi and R-Riku...and my mom..." Sora wanted to strongly protest, but he could barely speak; how was he supposed to do this? How could he be of any help to Donald, Goofy, their King, or even those from his home world if he couldn't even get up?

"Sora, you will find them, but you need treatment before you continue on," Jane stated as he tensed while Dr. Porter inspected his wound.

"You've reopened the coagulation – I'll have to clean it and re-wrap it." He stood and got the equipment he needed and looked to the boy, who was fisting the blankets in evident pain.

"Just bear with it, we'll have something for the pain soon," Jane told him as she took his hand in hers.

"I...w-where are...D-Donald and...Goofy?" Dr. Porter settled himself upon a stool and reached out to unbutton the boy's shirt.

"They're out getting herbs to treat your injury. Now, Jane? Would you go and fetch some water? The lad will need it..." she stood, dusted off her skirt, and left the tent. Sora glanced towards Dr. Porter, who took in the sight of the boy's shaking form as he laid open the boy's shirt and set to removing the gauze.

"H-How long have I..." Dr. Porter pealed back the thick wrapping of the bandage and looked at the red wound and the blood from it.

"Only about a day. You're doing very well for someone your age with this sort of wound; however, child...may I ask something?" Sora glanced to him in a tired manner as he felt the doctor clean the wound and replace the bandages and gauze before reaching for his left wrist and holding it up.

"W-What?" Dr. Porter looked towards the boy's wrist and ran his aged fingers across a fine scar that was in the shape of a cross.

"When did this happen?" he inquired. Sora looked to where he had indicated and looked away.

"..." he said not a word; however, the doctor couldn't leave it at that.

"Please, child, did you do this to yourself?" he questioned as Sora glanced his way and then looked down.

"Yes..." the man nodded.

"If you ever need to – I believe your friends can be trusted with your pains and struggles. Now, please hold still while I wrap this area up a bit firmer – we need to keep you from bleeding too much until we get the herbs.

"O-Okay..."

 **{4 Hours Later...}**

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy had returned with the required plants roughly two hours ago, and were now settled in the tent next to Sora, who was sleeping while the plant tonic was being cooled and blended with boiled water to give to him once he woke up. Jiminy remained on Donald's shoulder as they watched the boy, who would weakly move and then slowly opened his eyes before closing them again. Taking in a deep breath, Donald slumped, and Goofy placed his hand on his shoulder while Jiminy sat atop Donald's head.

"The lad needs rest. You don't merely recover from wounds like that overnight," Dr. Porter stated.

"We know...but...we just..." Jane smiled softly to them.

"It'll be alright. I think he's a strong boy, and he'll make a full recovery. We just need to let the cure we've made up settle in," she said calmly.

"Cure...that's it! Dr. Porter? If you gave Sora that medicine, and then I used a higher level cure spell on him...then maybe he could recover quicker!" Donald explained his idea to them, and Goofy nodded while Dr. Porter sighed, and smiled slightly.

"I suppose it's worth a shot...be ready for it once he's taken this medicine. It tastes quite awful," he told him as he took the beaker off the counter and grabbed a cup before pouring the thin liquid into it.

"Wake him up, but be careful..."

Donald allowed Jane to rouse Sora slightly and help prop him up before he took in a deep breath, and faintly opened his eyes as Dr. Porter tilted the boy's head just so and began to put the cup to the boy's lips and aid him in drinking it down. The sensation of being held up and something akin to cool glass being placed to his lips let Sora know that he was being given something to drink, which he was thankful for until the first wave of the liquid hit his tongue. It was bitter and foul-tasting – something akin to medicine and soil. Sora struggled against the arms that held him, the revolting taste of the drink he was being given, and the pain in his abdomen.

He coughed, choking on the amount he had tried to refuse to swallow before submitting due to a lack of air. A large gulp met his ears as the putrid-tasting fluid went down his throat and the warmth of a cure spell washed over him as he swallowed the remaining disgusting water that they'd forced him to consume. The wave of heat ended, and the bitter-tasting fluid went with it before he coughed and opened his eyes as the pain began to ebb away.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Donald asked as Sora took in a deep breath and looked to them.

"D-Donald? You're alright!" the boy shot up, ignoring the stabbing pains in his abdomen as he wrapped his arms around the duck, who stammered as he felt Jiminy hop over to Goofy to avoid being crushed by the boy's enthusiastic embrace.

"S-Sora?! You shouldn't move so quickly, you could..." the boy gave him a bright smile, his blue eyes showing the Court Magician how overjoyed he was with the fact that he was okay.

"I'm alright...I was worried that I didn't get to you in time!" Sora stated as he looked to Donald, who stared onward at the boy.

"Sora...I'm okay, but you got shot..." the brunette boy smiled softly before putting his hands on Donald's shoulders.

"I know...but I didn't want you to get hurt..." Donald frowned.

"Why? Why would you jump in front of a gun for me?! I said horrible things to you!" Donald stated as Sora looked to him as if he was slightly confused before shaking his head.

"None of that matters...I won't let you get hurt. Donald, it doesn't matter what you've said or done... _you're my friend_ , and I can't stand by and let you get shot! I don't let my friends become injured on my watch. _I care about them, and I live for them..._ " Donald stared before tears welled up into his eyes, and he returned the boy's earlier embrace.

"I'm sorry, Sora! I won't let you down...I've got your back from now on, I promise!" he stated as the boy hugged him, and then looked into the boy's sky-blue eyes.

"Right, same here...for all of you..." the boy gave them a gentle smile, and they could only return it.

Little did they know that this world had one more surprise in store for them.

 **{The Following Morning: 7:03am}**

Sora felt lively the next morning; however, his slumber, and sequentially the others, was disrupted by the sound of gunshots and screams of panic. Sky-blue eyes opened, pupils dilating in the dim light of the tent as he sat bolt upright and threw off the covers before tugging on his shoes and clothing as he looked towards the area around them when another shot went off and a scream followed it. Sora looked to Donald and Goofy before going towards them and nudging them awake as he pointed towards the tent exit as more gunshots went off. Taking in a deep breath, the trio left the tent and were instantly met with a concerned Tarzan, who had been missing since yesterday. The wildman made rather fierce sounds that were swiftly followed by the sound of one name – Clayton.

Taking this as a clue towards where the cruel would-be murderer was hiding, the group followed Tarzan, who seemed highly anxious as Sora ran after him, despite having already been told by Donald and Goofy to take it easy due to his body still not being fully recovered; however, he didn't care, only because he needed to find Clayton before he did something to himself or Tarzan's family of gorillas. As he ran, though, a strange tugging sensation came from his chest, and a faint pressure in his head developed as the presence of someone came over him.

 _"The Heartless are drawn to the Darkness in the hearts of all living things. Remember this, and you will begin to understand that the path that you are on is bloody and harsh – but I believe in you...Ilys..."_

Sora remembered the voice, but couldn't place an identity to it despite his efforts as he kept running through the jungle and around a series of jagged rocks as another shot went off, and a scream followed it before silence consumed the jungle. The animals, insects, and all forms of life went silent as death around them. Sora felt a chill lace the air and a tingle of Darkness fill the entire world as the sun set, and a knot formed in his chest, which told him directly that something was wrong and that he was in danger. When they rounded the last corner, they were met with the sight of Clayton standing rather calmly near a series of rocks, with his gun pointed towards a gorilla – prepared to open fire upon it before Sora felt instinct take over, and he yelled.

"No! Clayton! Stop!" he shouted, and the man put the gun down, and the gorilla ran away as he turned towards Sora with cold and dead eyes.

"Not Clayton!" sky-blue eyes widened as the man took a step closer.

"I see you...boy... _.chosen one of the Keyblade..._ " the voice was not Clayton's but someone else's – someone older and colder. His skin prickled, and a creeping chill curled in his stomach.

"Tarzan's right...you're not Clayton...who are you?" a feral-sounding hiss reached their ears as they got their weapons out, and Sora summoned Lady Luck to his side in an attempt to defend himself.

"Kill the Keyblade Bearer!"

Sora barely had a chance to react as he was tackled to the ground, and a suffocating weight settled atop him. Struggling for air, Sora reared his fist back and knocked Clayton clean across the jaw. only to hear a resounding crack of the man's bones as he was able to wriggle free and stood back up with Lady Luck in hand. The man howled, and a crashing noise was heard as a giant footstep caught his attention, and mere moments later, Sora was thrown into the air as he felt a sharp sting develop in his side from the slick substance covering him – something had picked him up with its tongue and thrown him, probably with the intention of swallowing him whole. Wasting no time to turn around, Sora held Lady Luck forward and made a snap decision about the spell to use.

"Ignis!"

Flames erupted, and the invisible enemy became clear to them in the form of a giant lizard. Sora rolled away and hit a tree root with a sharp thud before he took in a shuddering breath as Donald blasted it away with fire spells, while Tarzan attacked Clayton with his spear off and on while dodging strikes from the monster he was astride. Sora looked up at the fight going on with slightly blurry eyes while he coughed and a small bit of blood came up – the taste in his mouth made him feel strange but not ill, and he knew it was from him biting the inside of his cheek – however, right then, he didn't have time to contemplate anything other than protecting not only his own life, but Donald's, Goofy's, Jane's, Doctor Porter's, and Tarzan and his family's alongside the world and the peace it had before the Heartless had come flooding in.

 _"I want to defend this world, but Lady Luck isn't strong enough! Please! I need more strength...I need more power – the power to protect the ones I love and care for!"_

 _ **"Always seek the Light in the Darkness...and no matter what...help will always come..."**_

Light consumed Lady Luck in the blink of an eye, and Sora slowly gathered himself to his feet as a different weight met his grasp before he looked down to the Keyblade. It was large, leather-wrapped, and seemed to be made of bone, cut stone, and a vine with a frozen butterfly as the Keychain, while the teeth seemed to be made from a rib of an animal. Sora looked to it, feeling trust and sincerity in the Keyblade as he crouched and jumped into the fray alongside the others. Donald instantly whacked the Heartless over the head and was smacked away as the large lizard-like creature roared and turned upon Sora, who narrowed his eyes upon the monster and charged forward as Clayton regained his gun and began to fire bullets at the group fighting as they dodged and did their best to avoid the attacks.

Donald, Goofy, and Sora ran about trying to avoid the shots until one grazed the back of Sora's leg, and he hissed while Donald narrowed his eyes and used a cure spell as they continued attacking the Heartless, while Sora hobbled before rolling to the side as he shot a fire spell at the Lizard, who roared. Taking in a deep breath, he jumped forward, only to be knocked back with Donald and Goofy, who grunted in pain alongside him.

"We can't beat it!" he said.

"No...wait...Clayton is possessed.." Sora looked to Donald and Goofy.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked as he felt the tremors from the Heartless around them.

"We have to kill him – he's gone, and if the Darkness possessing him continues to have a physical host, it can leave openings for other Heartless or something worse from the Darkness to control a world. We have to end this..." the boy shook his head.

"No! I'm not killing someone!" he snapped.

"Sora! We don't have a choice...do your job as a Keyblade Wielder!" Sora tensed.

Everything inside him screeched to a flying halt. His mind tried to find a solution, a reason to not kill the man who now sat atop a Heartless, destroying the jungle around them. His heart hammered in his chest and his blood turned to ice and caused every fiber of his being to scream for him not to listen; however, another force said otherwise. He heard, deep inside himself, something telling him this was the only way he could save this man who had gone too far down a road that he couldn't come back from. Sora tensed, his breathing sounding far too loud in his own ears as he tightened his grip upon the Keyblade and fought with his consciousness, as Donald and Goofy returned to the fight, unable to shake him from his state of panic but unwilling to let him be unprotected.

 _"I can't...I won't kill someone!"_

 _"Sora...you have to! Please, don't let someone fall to such a miserable fate. You protect the Light, you're a Keyblade Bearer – fulfill your obligation as someone who was chosen to defend the lives of those whom you cherish! Stand up on your own two legs and walk forward!"_

Since he'd left the islands, this same voice guided him through his struggles, and it had never been wrong; however, he doubted himself this time, and he felt too scared to move, but something in him said otherwise, and it told him that he had to do what was ultimately right – even if it didn't feel that way at the time. Standing shakily upon his own two legs, he narrowed his sky-blue eyes, and a sharp, stern look overtook the normal gentle color as he posed the Keyblade and waited for an opening.

It came when Donald blasted the Lizard Heartless with a fire spell, and he had a smoke screen. Crouching, laying the Keyblade at his side in an outward angle, he jumped and cut a flip mid-air through the smoke and looked directly into the soulless eyes of the man who had threatened his friends, who had tried to take his life, and at one point may have been a decent man. But there was nothing there now, and suddenly, calm overtook him.

 _"He's gone...it's just a vessel for the Darkness..."_ the voice soothed his nerves and he brought the Keyblade's teeth down upon the man's chest, the sharp edges sinking in deep from his throat's side down to the center of his chest.

Blood gushed outwards, and he slid backwards, slinging the blood off the Keyblade while Clayton gave out a horrific yell of agony, and finally, he went down as the Heartless disintegrated, and the man gave a final breath of turmoil and slipped to the ground in a lifeless heap, soaked with his own blood. Sora let the Keyblade vanish and his body caved, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he stared at the ground with his pupils dilated and his skin white as a ghost as he looked at his own hands, covered in blood, and felt a knot form in his chest, his heart aching as he tried to fight the scene before him, and that it was done by his own hands.

He sat there, slumped in a lifeless state, while his blood-splattered clothing and smudged hands stayed as a horrible reminder of what had happened. Donald looked to him, wanting to congratulate him, but then he saw the boy's vacant expression and thought better of it.

"Tarzan, where..." the wildman looked to Jane and hung his head before he looked towards Sora, who had yet to move or respond.

"Clayton...lost heart..." Jane looked to the bloodied remains of Clayton and put a hand to her mouth in shock before she looked to Sora and rushed forward.

"Sora? Are you alright? My God! You're covered in blood!" Jane stated in horror as she tried to reach out for him, but he merely looked away, eyes glassy, and his expression blank.

"Miss Porter? Can we take him somewhere to let him get cleaned up?" asked Goofy.

"Um...well..." Tarzan came forward.

"Tarzan...know place...follow!" Goofy nodded slowly, and with Donald's help, they managed to coax Sora to his feet before guiding him in his dazed state towards a trail that Tarzan was leading them down.

 **{Waterfalls: 9:45am}**

Donald, and Goofy had managed to get Sora to the edge of the water with Jane aiding them; however, right then, Sora was still completely unresponsive to their words or touches. Jane managed to get the boy's shoes and gloves off before setting them aside and handing the gloves to Donald to let him hold onto them as Jane slowly helped Sora out of the jacket he was wearing and sat it atop his shoes before she looked to him and brushed his bangs from his eyes as he took in a steady breath, and felt Jane move to reach for the crown pendant hanging around his neck, and he shot backwards. The Keyblade came to him instantly, and Donald stared onward in surprise as the boy looked to him in panic.

"Sora, calm down, I just..." the boy clenched his teeth – showing off surprisingly sharp canines that Donald and Goofy had never noticed before – and set slightly teary and frightened eyes upon them.

"How about this, we'll let you get yourself cleaned up, and then after you drop by the camp...you can make it back to the tree house...that's where your cricket friend stated you came from because your air-craft crashed there..." Sora dropped the Keyblade and looked to the side with a terrified expression upon his face.

"We'll stay with him," Goofy said. Jane nodded.

"Come; let's go, Tarzan...we'll wait for them back at camp..." Tarzan seemed to understand and gave Sora a fleeting look as the boy remained there, silently sitting by the water's edge. Donald and Goofy hung back for a bit, looking towards Sora, who still hadn't moved from his position – slumped back to his earlier state where he was staring vacantly at the ground – and was as silent as death.

"What's happened to him?" asked Donald as Jiminy watched the boy.

"He's in shock...Sora is thirteen years old...and he just had to take someone's life up close and personal..." Goofy gave the boy a worried look.

"Will he be okay?" Jiminy shook his head.

"If his behavior is anything to go by...he won't recover from this for a while..." Donald made a steady motion towards Sora and came to stand next to him as the boy remained settled there.

"Sora? Can you talk to me? Please?" the boy didn't acknowledge him.

"Donald, just leave the boy be," Jiminy stated.

"No! He needs to snap out of it!" Donald took a step forward and stepped upon a twig, which snapped and caused the boy to flinch as he looked towards Donald with fear in his eyes. Donald was frozen by the sight – he'd never seen so much fear in someone's eyes before, and it rooted him to the spot.

"Sora..." the boy slowly moved, crawling towards the water's edge and reached his hands into the cold water that was as clear as a sky on a summer's day. They could see straight down to the bottom, and Tarzan seemed to trust the area; therefore, they trusted his judgement and remained behind Sora once more.

"Is he really not alright?" Donald and Goofy turned suddenly to see Dr. Porter, Jane, and Tarzan standing there watching them as Sora almost mechanically began to rub the water across his skin on his hands and arms to wash the blood away.

"Do you know..." the man nodded.

"Yes, Sora had to put a stop to Clayton and dealt the killing blow. It's quite a great deal of trauma to put upon the shoulders of a child," Dr. Porter stated as he looked towards Sora, who paused.

"Sora..." Tarzan moved forward, and the boy gave him a passing look while the others remained silent.

"It's...very...pretty here..." his voice was barely above a whisper, but they could make it out just faintly amongst the waterfall's noise.

"Home..." Tarzan said as he put his hand to his chest.

"Your...home?" the wildman nodded.

"Home... _here..._ " he put his hand to his chest, and then reached out, and did the same to Sora, knocking him slightly back in a faint motion.

"Home...your home is where your heart is?" Sora touched his chest, his voice hollow.

"Always..." the boy looked down.

"T-Thank you..." as he said this, a bright blue glow appeared across the water, and Sora turned his attention towards it alongside the others as he slowly stood and edged himself towards the water until he was slowly wading into it and began to use the stones at different levels to hop across the clear waters and to the tree on the other side. Despite him using the rocks as leverage, he was still almost to his chest in the cool waters until he reached the tiny alcove of the tree and stood upon the ground, dripping wet with water, but swiftly drying in the intense heat of the jungle as he saw the blue light continue until he reached outwards, and instantly, the butterflies that surrounded it flooded away in a torrent of the blue glow, and his eyes met a gleaming sapphire keyhole.

Sora felt the weight of the Keyblade he'd received fall into his grasp and looked to it before he raised it into the air, and the Keyblade connected with the Keyhole before the Keyhole burst into blue light and vanished. Sora took in a deep breath as the Keyblade remained, and he looked to it in curiosity before starting to wade back through the water, his mind oddly blank as he waded through it and looked to the others as he got up from the clear lake and shook off slightly before taking in a few breaths, his body shaking despite himself.

"Sora? What Keyblade is that?" the boy glanced towards them.

"Jungle King...that's it's name..."

 **{Departure from Deep Jungle: 8:20pm}**

Leaving Deep Jungle behind had gone smoothly; however, it was when they boarded the Gummi Ship and set off into the Other Sky once more that Sora fell silent and slid down the wall near the back of the Ship before curling in on himself by pulling his knees up to his chest and putting his head upon his knees while wrapping his arms around his legs. The boy remained silent, barefoot, and without his jacket and gloves on – they were still soaked from him trying to wash the blood off them – and kept to himself, even as Deep Jungle vanished amidst the abyss around them. Donald gave the boy a long look and tried to reason what to do for him; however, he wasn't sure what he could do for him at this point.

Sora was traumatized from having to kill someone for the first time, and at the same time, he seemed to be functioning on a hyper aware level. Sighing in defeat, Donald looked to the steering wheel of the Gummi Ship and sighed as he flipped the auto-pilot switch and looked towards the boy again while Goofy remained silent. Jiminy looked them over before tilting his head, while Sora seemed to try and make himself impossibly small until he couldn't any longer.

Donald came towards him and reached out before the boy looked to him, and tears welled up in his eyes as he reached out for the two of them, and they came forward as he nearly collapsed in their grasp, and his body let out sharp shakes as he began to cry. His tears were at the point that his entire frame shook and trembled with each breath he took and tears soaked their clothing, but the two of them couldn't care less – Sora needed them right then, and that was all that mattered.

"We're here for you, Sora...promise..."

The boy said nothing and held onto them tightly.

 **{….}**

 _I've disowned the darkness, and that deadly dance. I've had enough – but I can't wake up..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: We're free of Deep Jungle, finally! In the next chapter, we'll be in the Coliseum! So, tell me what you think about the chapter, and I'll hear from you guys soon.

Preview:

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh no...we're in another one of those worlds..."

"Sora?!"

Chapter 21: When In Thebes


	21. Chapter 21: When In Thebes

Chapter 21: When In Thebes

 **{Other Sky: June 24st 2011, 6:23am}**

It was quiet upon the Gummi Ship. No one had spoken since they'd left Deep Jungle, and that had caused some of them to be anxious as Donald and Goofy sat where they were, allowing the Gummi Ship to steer itself as they kept their attention on the small form curled up in a chair behind them. Sora wasn't the same after having to deal the fatal blow to Clayton three days ago, and while they did understand that he would need time to overcome that sort of trauma, they were also concerned with what was happening to him right then. Sora was silent, he refused to eat, he seemed to barely sleep, and his eyes were constantly glassy and hollow, and it terrified the three others to no end.

"Sora..." Donald tried to talk to the boy, but he merely looked away and kept his gaze upon the wall, looking away from them.

"Gwarsh, do you think he's okay?" Goofy questioned.

"No, the boy needs some time to heal. The things that have already happened are weighing heavily upon him thus far..." Donald and Goofy glanced to Jiminy before looking back to Sora, who glanced towards them finally.

"Sora? Are you hungry?" the boy blanched at the question and shook his head.

"No..." Jiminy hopped towards him.

"Cheer up, kiddo, we're here for you," he said as the boy sat up and curled in on himself, resting his head against his knees.

"Yea..." Donald frowned as he moved forward and stood in front of Sora, who only looked down with a faint huff.

"You have to overcome this, okay? I know you can and we're here for you, no matter what," Donald told him as he reached out and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know...I just...it's what I did...I..." Goofy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sora, I understand, but listen, we need you to stand strong, please," he said. Sky-blue eyes glanced him over.

"Yea, we can't do this without you..." the boy shifted a bit, and glanced down again.

"I killed someone...that goes against almost everything I've been taught...my mom is a nurse! I come from a family of doctors! I was taught _to always try and save someone_ before admitting defeat, and what did I do? I killed someone...that's what I did...and _it hurts_...but I also feel numb... _I feel sick_...like I'm not... _right_..." Sora fisted the front of his clothes, feeling another wave of nausea hit him as the image of the blood flashed into his mind.

"Sora...I know it hurts, but you have to get used to it," the boy's expression went cold as he took in Donald's words.

"Get used to it _? Get used to it?!_ I DON'T WANT TO BECOME _A KILLER!_ I DON'T WANT TO GET USED TO IT!"

Sora took in a deep breath, shaking as he felt the lack of sleep and nourishment affecting him. Donald reached for him again, and instantly Sora recoiled, moving away from him, jumping over the side of the chair, and stumbling as he felt a sharp pain course through his body from the wound that still wasn't completely healed. Taking in a shuddering breath, Sora held his hand over the wound, taking a moment to focus his energy towards healing the wound. His mind showed the image of Donald using the spell cure several times, showing him the steps, breaking it down to where he could apply it to himself, and then a faint green-yellow glow of a flower and leaves appeared around his hand before vanishing as the pain ebbed.

"Sora...how..." the boy glanced towards him.

"I learn things by watching, reading, hearing, and feeling...if I just work through the steps alone for a few moments, I can apply it to my own batch of abilities. It's pretty simplistic, if you think about it..." Donald nodded, eyeing Sora again before looking down.

"So you're a kinetic learner," Jiminy stated.

"Yes, I am." the boy pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head upon them as he listened to the quiet hum of the ship around him.

"When I said you had to get used to it...I didn't mean you had to completely forget what your mother taught you...I was saying that you might have to adapt and become more jaded towards it sometimes..."

"I know, it means the difference between people living and people dying...I get it, but...Donald? Goofy? What am I supposed to do? I'm...just a kid...I don't know how to be a fighter, I don't know how to be a Bearer of the Keyblade... _I don't know how to be a hero_..."

Sky-blue eyes looked down, unsure of the challenges he was facing now that the thirteen-year-old realized how brutal the path he had begun to tread upon truly was. It wasn't as if he desired to wish it all away – the friends he had made, the things he had seen – but he still found himself unable to come to full grasps with his new reality. What was he supposed to do? He was merely a child, unknowing of many things, and thrust into a fate that most would have deemed as unimaginably cruel. However, he was here and truly had no choices left before him other than to face it.

 _"Do I really have to become used to killing?"_ he closed his eyes, shutting out the things and places around him.

 _"Being a Bearer of a Keyblade means having to make choices we don't always wish to. It also means that sometimes...we have to take to things that we despise or goes against our beliefs. Just remember...what you've chosen to do, even if it were to change you entirely into someone the ones you love cannot recognize, you did it for them, and even though it may hurt, you'll always know it wasn't for selfish reasons, it was for your loved ones...for everyone you have, haven't, will, or will not meet...it's for their sakes alone..."_

Sora looked up, trying to find the source of the voice, but failed as Donald and Goofy shared worried looks at the exhausted, fragile looking boy. They had watched since they'd left Deep Jungle as Sora began to look frail, sickly, and his lack of sleep began to eat away at him. His normally healthy tanned skin had faded to a pale, sallow-looking complexion that didn't suit his chocolate brown hair nor his normally warm, sky-blue eyes.

Staring at the thirteen-year-old child in front of him, Goofy was greatly reminded of his own son, Max, and how, every time he would end up having to watch his father go off on an assignment for the King, he would worry; however, he also remembered a great detail on how to cheer up his son. Sora may have been a bit younger than his boy was now, but he supposed something to take the newfound Keyblade Wielder's mind off their recent troubles would be greatly appreciated. Stepping forward, Goofy looked to the boy as he crouched and tired, dull sky-blue eyes looked up to him as he gave Sora a gentle smile.

"I don't know if it'll cheer ya up er not, but...hows about we teach ya how to drive the Gummi Ship?" he asked. Sora seemed a bit unsure, as did Donald, who voiced his opinion.

"Um...Goofy, I don't know about this..." the Captain of the Knights gave Sora a smile.

"Well I am! I think you need to learn how ta drive the Gummi Ship, Sora. It'll be a big help to us," he said. The thirteen-year-old gave him a faint look of curiosity.

"How do you drive the ship?" Goofy stood.

"I'll show ya," he told him as Sora slowly stood and got towards the front of the ship – Donald joining in to assist in the driving lesson – as the boy settled into the pilot seat, he looked at the steering wheel and eyed the controls while Donald remained tense on his left, and Goofy relaxed at his right.

"So...what do I do?" the Captain smiled.

"First, ya gotta take the wheel, and then you'll need ta put your foot on the pedal down there on the right side. After that, there's a small brace for your heel on the left, place your foot there, under the top of the brace is a lever – that's your speed. The button on the right of the wheel is the projectile launcher, and the other is a shield and damage gauge. I think ya should be good," he stated. Sora slowly followed Goofy's explanations, placing his hands and feet where they needed to go before he looked towards a golden-toned world in the distance.

"Where are we going?" Donald looked at the radar.

"It's a place called Olympus Coliseum. It's a straight shot, are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"Maybe..." Goofy smiled.

"Awh, don't be such a spoilsport, Donald! How bad could it be?" Donald swallowed.

"Alright..."

Sora stepped on the pedal, increasing the speed just a bit as they started towards the world at a moderate pace. Occasionally, they hit a few bumps or the Gummi Ship would end up going either a bit too fast or a tad too slow; however, it was going fairly well – until something banged Sora over the head, that is. The first thing that he thought had hit him was either a Heartless that had snuck aboard the ship from Deep Jungle – the monkey ones tended to be annoying more so than the plushie ones – or Donald had hit him. In a moment of retaliation, Sora turned the ship to the left a degree, nearly spinning it before he felt another smack and turned to see something he never suspected he would see.

"What keeps hitting me over...a broom?"

"That's a broom from the Disney Castle! What's it doing on the ship?" asked Donald.

"Dunno, but it's not happy..." Sora looked at it again as he straightened the ship out and then glared at the broom.

"What do you want with me? I _didn't_ do anything!" he stated bluntly. The broom shook its fist at him.

"Um, Sora, don't antagonize it..."

"No, why is it hitting me? I didn't...ahh!"

The broom lunged at him and Sora dodged it before the accelerator was hit by the bristles. Mere seconds later, the thirteen-year-old was fighting the broom to get it off him. Sora pulled it away and it hit him again before clinging to his hair and clothes, tugging, smacking, and bashing him as it did. The boy glared, growing tired of the assault before he grasped it by the top, just above it's arms, and focused his magic momentarily – instantly the broom began to burn, blackened by the usage of fire magic upon it. The broom leapt from Sora, running far away from the boy and into an area of the ship too narrow for him to follow. Sky-blue eyes looked at his hands before glancing towards Donald and Goofy, who had concerned looks upon their faces.

"What?"

"You may want to brace for impact..." the Keyblade Wielder, the Court Magician, the Captain of the Knights, and the chronicler all looked at the incoming world and gulped.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here..." were the words that left Sora's mouth as they impacted the air-field and started to directly plummet towards a grand estate with towering fences, lush gardens, and statues of what Sora picked out as Greek Gods and Goddesses. The house appeared Grecian as well, and instantly the thirteen-year-old knew they were in for a world of, as he would put it: colossal proportions.

 **{Thebes: 7:45am}**

Within the house that was surrounded by several highly enthused girls was a young man in his late teen years with reddish-toned hair, tanned skin, a muscular physique, and deep blue eyes. He stood posed in a heroic form, pointing a sword upwards as he kept one foot up on a pedestal while wearing a lion's pelt. The painter standing nearby was wearing a frustrated expression while he remained crouched over, trying to paint the image before him as he had been requested. Walking around the area, reading off of a list, was a dark brown Satyr with a chubby disposition. The Satyr, Philoctetes, was the trainer of the great hero Hercules, the Demigod son of Zeus, King of the Gods. As they continued about their session of posing for the pottery artist, Phil – as most people called the satyr – continued to read off the scroll.

"At one, you've got a meeting with King Augeas. He's got a problem with his stables, I'd advise you not to wear your new sandals."

"Phil..." Hercules moved a bit to look at his trainer.

"I told you don't move!" the painter stated sharply, causing him to return to his position with a disgruntled expression while Phil continued to talk.

"Phil..."

"Greek Revolution...at three, you gotta get a girdle from some Amazons," Phil said as the painter tried to make the finite details on the painting.

"Phil... _what's the point!"_ Hercules broke his form, throwing the shield and sword he was carrying, causing the painter to accidentally bump the vase he was working on. A black spear appeared across the face of the painting, causing the painter to scream in outrage.

"AHHHHEHHHE! THAT'S IT!" the painter threw his supplies up, growling as he did before he began to stomp off.

"Hey! Keep your toga on, pal!" Phil said as the painter growled and threw his easel onto the satyr, covering him in a color formation that looked surprisingly like a clown's facial paint.

"Well, what is this? A rendition of Oedipus Rex? I don't remember the characters being so colorful." The Satyr narrowed his eyes as he took in the curvy figure of a beautiful young woman with a high ponytail of dark brown hair, tanned skin, violet eyes, and a smooth, yet sarcastic voice.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Hercules asked her as she came forward.

"Ah, you know, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that mister big-shot could use a bit of a breather, nothing too serious."

"Nope, sorry. Mister Big-Shot has a full schedule today. Herc, I'm going to clean up and make sure we've gotten our at home routine finished. Remember, you have training, and you need to eat a proper meal before leaving," Phil stated.

"I know….I know….but…"

There was a sudden sound of a crash coming from the skylight above, which caused the three people to look up as a brightly colored object spun about in the sky before crashing behind the estate's main house, while three figures were tossed through the opening in the ceiling and jumped before one landed near the water catcher under the sky-light, another in the pile of rugs, and one in a pot. A faint rattle came from the pot while the others looked at the sight of a duck and a dog in moderately similar clothing to the rest of them sat up and looked around while the pot continued to rattle until it fell over and a faint sound of an argument broke out before moments later, a broom shot from the pot on fire as it hopped around, seeking out a means to put itself out. It finally ran to the pool of water and the sight of steam greeted them as it jumped out and turned as the pot rolled and a hand reached out of it. The broom took off running, while the duck and the dog got over towards the pot and a young boy crawled out of it.

"Yea! You better run! You lousy cleaning equipment!" he called as he sat there upon the ground.

"Um….."

Bright, sky-blue eyes looked to them as a flush of embarrassment covered the boy's face. The boy was dressed in what seemed to be a makeshift version of the traditional clothing that they wore. However, instead of just the toga, he also wore a pair of black pants and sandals that came up to his knees, while the toga he wore was deep blue and came to have a set of half-sleeves on it and his gloves had been replaced with black wrist cuffs. The boy looked at his clothing in questioning and then back towards the others as he started to back away, panic lacing through him as he looked at the two people and then turned his attention to the creature standing beside them.

"I…" the woman in purple came forward.

"Well, well….Herc, I didn't know that they sold plants like that…." The woman crouched in front of him.

"There were a few flowers in there, but other than that, there wasn't some kind of fruit plant or something," he stated as sky-blue eyes looked up to the dark-haired woman.

"I'm not a plant!" the boy's blunt tone caught their attention.

"Well, what's your name…flower boy?" the child slowly stood as the other two came running towards him, bracing themselves for a potential attack.

"My name is Sora! Not flower boy!" the boy stared at them with a scowl and the woman laughed.

"Well, you have quite the bit of spirit….don't cha?" she giggled and he felt his face warm up.

"W-What's your name?" he asked with a bit of a stutter.

"I'm Megara….but my friends call me Meg." She put a hand on her hip and he looked her over before smiling.

"Hello…um…." The tall, muscular, young man walked over to him and smiled.

"That was quite the tumble. You okay?" the man asked.

"Yea, we've had harder falls than that….believe me…" Meg laughed a bit as she playfully socked the man in the arm.

"Don't be intimidated by the muscles; this guy has a heart of gold…trust me on that much, kiddo…" there was a small clack of hooves and the trio looked towards the small creature standing nearby.

"Ehum…." The goat-man said. Donald and Goofy jumped in shock while Sora felt a look of realization.

"Oh….sorry, Phil…" the goat-man, Phil, stepped forward.

"So, now that the two of you had become so chummy with our trespassers….can someone please explain why we're detouring from our schedule?"

"Oh, come on, we just wanted to make sure that they were okay," the muscular man stated.

"Yea, yea….they're fine, so get a move on, Herc. And the three of you and your enchanted broom need to be gone before we come back. Capiche?" Meg sent the satyr a scowl as Hercules sighed.

"Phil, its fine if we're a bit late! Besides, it's just a kid and a couple of animals," he stated while Meg kept a frown upon her face.

"No, absolutely not! We are not wasting our time on some kid and two animals that fell out of the sky! Not to mention, your strength is gonna be needed to deal with those horses! King Augeas has been waiting for assistance since two weeks ago! "Phil stated sharply while Sora looked around the area, taking note of the designs and details in addition to the clothing and the names he was hearing. His mind set to work as he listened to the three people arguing a bit whilst Donald and Goofy tried to make sense of everything.

 _"A Satyr? Then there's a hero with remarkable strength…..and a King with a stable of horses….wait a second…I know this one!"_

"You're Hercules, the hero…son of Zeus and Alcmene…." Sora stated as he looked at the red-haired, blue-eyed eighteen-year-old man.

"Alcmene and Amphitrion are my earthly parents, but my biological parents are Zeus, King of the Gods, and Hera, the Queen of the Gods and Goddess of Marriage and Family," he answered back to the boy, who only remained where he was.

"Ah….so it must be different in this world…." Phil and Herc shared a long look with Meg, who shrugged.

"Sora! We gotta go and find the Gummi Ship!" called Donald. The boy looked back at them.

"I know….um…." sky-blue eyes turned slightly towards the others.

"So, you're leaving? Good; come on, Herc…we got things to do," Phil stated as Herc sighed but slowly nodded. Meg frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as the three strangers started to walk away.

 _"But it's not right….he's just a kid….out in this place, someone like him won't stand a chance…."_

"Ahh…" sunset-purple eyes looked towards the boy, who hissed as he grit his teeth and gripped his side.

"You okay, kid?" asked Meg as she came towards Sora, who nodded his head as he glanced her way.

"Yea, I'm good…just a little injury…." The boy took in a deep breath and shook off the sting of pain as he stood straight and Phil looked to him for a moment, eyeing his form before taking in a deep breath.

"Sora, let's go….there's probably something going on here, otherwise the Gummi Ship wouldn't have honed in on this world," stated the duck as the other three watched the boy and Phil continued to eye the boy's stance and his expression.

Phil's concentration remained as he watched the child and took in everything that he could as he paid attention to the child's motions. Phil noticed the details of someone who had been in combat before, and someone who had gone through a rather traumatic experience at one point or another. The Satyr walked over to the boy and started to circle him before considering what to do. The boy from his point of view had started to develop muscle definition, stamina, and a skillset of his own; however, he also was showing the Satyr that he had never been properly trained. Knowing that they were wanting this child to fight without any minor training sent a discomforting chill down into the pit of his stomach.

 _"Jeez, what are they trying to do? Send the kid to his death?"_

"Another one? Hey! Kid….do you know who your parents are?" he asked as he stared at the boy.

"My…parents?" the Satyr huffed.

"Yea, kid….ya know? Your mom and dad?" he probed.

"My mother's name is Himitsu….but I don't know my dad's name, and my mom never talks about his name…." Sora scratched his cheek in thought as Phil looked him over.

"Alright….what kind of weapon do you use?" Phil inquired.

"Um…." Herc looked to his trainer.

"Phil? Are you going to train him?" he asked.

"I might give him some pointers….but….I don't know about giving him the training I gave you, kid….now….the weapon you use?"

Sora tensed as he swallowed the lump in his throat only because he felt something wrong with what the Satyr had asked of him. Since his experience in Wonderland, Sora had started to take note that something was wrong with people's responses towards the Keyblade when he drew it. Some part of him knew deep down that the Queen of Hearts' words were genuine when she told him that Keyblade Bearers of the past were dangerous and despised; however, another part of him knew that it hadn't always been that way. He ground his teeth together as he clenched his hand and the Keyblade, Jungle King, appeared in his grasp.

The room grew quiet, and then Phil stepped away from him with a look of evident horror upon his face as Meg stared at the strange weapon in Sora's hand as the boy kept his gaze down while panic began to fill him as he realized that, once again, he would face the spite, the hate, and the cutting words from more people, and while they left emotional scars with the words and expressions that were placed upon people's faces and left their lips, Sora couldn't find it within himself to let the words hurt him deep down as if for a moment something had shielded his heart from the scarring words that would come.

"You're a Keyblade Bearer….you need to leave…." Hercules looked to Phil in shock.

"Phil! What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Herc, Meg….I'm going to tell you this right now: _do not trust that boy_ ….he's twice as fiendish as any beast of the Underworld and twice as deceptive as a Siren..." Hercules and Meg looked to Phil in discontent as he looked to Sora, who swallowed around the lump in his throat.

 _"Never let the words of others destroy your heart or your Light….for no matter what anyone ever says….all you have to do is have faith in yourself and the will to become stronger than your obstacles….nothing will be broken, and nothing will be lost…."_ A voice whispered to him from within and he felt his panic ease.

"I'm not like the others…." He said.

"I don't care! You're a Keyblade Wielder! You aren't welcome here….every Keyblade Bearer does nothing but bring pain and suffering! Don't deny it! You've already caused someone to suffer because of that Keyblade…" Sora looked to Phil, concern and pain filling him.

 _"What can I do? The Queen of Hearts wouldn't believe me…and I don't think I can convince Phil, either….how can I fix this?"_ Sora thought as he listened to the words coming from the Satyr.

 _"Sora….you can do it! I believe in you…."_

Sky-blue eyes widened slightly as he heard Kairi's voice ring from within his mind as a faint pain raced through his heart before he turned his attention back towards Phil, who shook his head and started to warn Hercules and Megara about the dangers of Keyblade Wielders, which caused Donald to make a noise that registered as anger whilst Goofy tried to sort out the aggressive fowl. Sora glanced between Donald and Phil, who were sharing glares while Goofy tried to reason out a means to keep a fight from breaking out.

"You can't say those things to Sora!" Phil glowered.

"I don't care _! I want nothing to do with a Keyblade Bearer!_ " he stated sharply. Hercules and Meg looked to one another and then back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who only could watch as the Court Magician's temper flared alongside the Satyr, Phil.

"I'm telling you that you can't say that to Sora! He's a hero!" Donald snapped as the young Keyblade Bearer tensed as he looked to the Magician.

"A hero? Him? He's a half-pint, there's no way he can be a hero…..besides, he's a Keyblade wielder…none of them except for a small number were ever true heroes…" Sora gritted his teeth.

"Don't be fooled! Anyone can be a hero! Don't you get it? A true hero is someone who is willing to do what is right in the face of everything that is wrong! A true hero is someone willing to surrender their life for another, knowing that those they strive for may never love them, but it will never manner! Because so long as their heart stays strong….they will continue to struggle, to fight, and to never lay down their weapons because they are prepared to lay down their life for all whom they cherish! That is a true hero," he snarled. Internally, Sora felt strange; as if someone else had spoken through him at that point, and the sensation was amplified by the slightly sharp ache deep within his chest. Sora took in a steady breath and then turned his gaze onto Phil as Donald nodded his head at the Satyr.

"Well, that was some big talk for such a little kid…..but I don't think you're a hero. You haven't got the moxie of a hero: you're just a weak, senseless, inexperienced child." Donald grumbled.

"That's it….Sora can prove to you that he's a hero!" the Court Magician exclaimed. Sora shot the duck a long look.

"Oh, really? Okay, kid; show me your skill…let's see how you handle my training." Phil started towards the stadium and Sora glowered towards the Court Magician.

" _Thaaanks_ , Donald…."

The duck gave a nervous laugh as he followed Sora and Goofy out, whilst Meg and Hercules shared a long look before she grabbed his hand and started for the door. The Hero looked at the young woman as she giggled a bit and tilted her head towards the door, to which he glanced between the door and the area that Phil had gone away from. Hercules looked towards Megara, who sighed as he remained still and she contemplated what Sora would be put through with Phil having such a great dislike of the weapon he wielded while the other two with the boy seemed to be at odds with each other on opinion as the two of them stood there in silence. Megara sighed as she turned her attention towards Hercules.

"Wonder-Boy, don't let your nanny-goat toss this kid out on the streets," she said.

"Why are you saying that?" she shook her head.

"I'm just telling you….he won't make it out there, even with those other two with him," Meg explained.

"I'm not going to let him throw that kid out. He seems like a good person…just seems to have a bad run of being stuck with something that people don't like…..I understand that pretty well….in my home-town…everyone thought that I was dangerous, a freak, something to be hated….but I never let that get to me greatly…I knew that I could go the distance and so….here I am." Megara smiled.

"Those might be some words that the kid may need to hear. It seems like he's going through a lot of bad things…." She stated.

"I got that feeling, too…what's wrong, though?"

"His eyes…they're blue…..it got me thinking," she said.

"About what?" sunset purple looked to him.

"He could be a child of the Gods…..and if you guys don't watch his back, he'll end up being taken away and being sold into the slave trade…..not to mention, with his looks…..it'll probably not be the work-force type, either." Hercules felt his heart clench at the notion before he nodded.

"I won't let it happen. Now, what are you trying to steal me away for?" Megara laughed.

"How about this….we sneak out the window, round the dumb-bells, you lift up the back wall, and we're gone…." Hercules gave her a slight smile.

"Sounds good to me…."

 **{Streets of Thebes: 10:00am}**

"Dammit….this place is bigger than I thought…." A boy stated. He was in black clothes that were ill-suited to the style of the world and stood off in the shadows with another as midnight-blue eyes looked around.

"Don't mess this up, got it?" stated a voice from a blonde-haired, cobalt-blue-eyed man.

"Come on, Cloud….don't tell me that I don't know how to handle myself…" Cloud sighed.

"How come you came here so quickly?" he probed.

"I managed my job and decided to come to the next one on my list of pass-over observations; this one was the first on my list…." Cloud hummed as he tugged on a red, slightly tattered cloak.

"Somehow, I doubt this is going to go that smoothly. I suggest you stick around," he said.

"How come?" Noctis looked towards Cloud, who glanced about the shadows.

"Because Hades is planning something foul that will mess with the security of this world from the Darkness…he's plotting something alongside others that I don't like….just watch your back, alright, Noct?" the teenager nodded.

"Got it. No worries, I can handle myself. You just focus on making this ordeal with Hades more believable….but, I should probably tell you….Sora is on the way to the stadium right now with Philoctetes….you beat the others there for a few days, so now Phil will expect you to be there," he stated.

"Yea, thanks for the tip. Just remember one thing: you need to stay on your toes. I know what you are and everything about you, Noctis, but that doesn't mean someone or something won't try to hurt you….so just make sure you're careful…" Noctis nodded.

"Same to you, okay?" he asked.

"Right, see you soon." With that, Cloud started towards the stadium.

 **{….}**

 _Please, one last chance….I wanna be white, white now…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Busy, busy, busy. I'm looking for a job, trying to get an apartment, and I'm at odds with my mom right now, so my life is going psycho. I started a patr(e)on account so that I can continue writing and am going to have to update between two potential full-time jobs. I'm asking for prayers, and if you can, check out my page. I'm under the same name on the site. Thanks for all your support, but don't worry, this is not the end: it's only the start of something greater. Got it? No giving up, and you will get your stories, and I will make it work.

Patr(e)on link: patr(e)on dot com/ShadowDragon94

Now, after all that trouble and attempt to get some hope in you and I, here's your preview:

"This is a real sparring match; no holding back."

"Kill him, and then kill Hercules….."

"I see something in you that's not Darkness….I see Light inside you."

"Well, things just got interesting."

Chapter 22: Cloud vs. Sora


	22. Chapter 22: Cloud vs Sora

Chapter 22: Cloud vs. Sora

 **{Thebes: June 24** **th** **2011, 11:23am}**

Sora walked behind Phil as he started into the stadium and the Keyblade Bearer, the Court Magician, and the Captain of the Knights looked around and took note of the insurmountable size of the place as they took it in and Phil headed towards the center of the stadium where a blonde man in dark clothes with a red, tattered cloak was standing. Sora instantly felt a sense of familiarity, and a sensation of how strong the young man standing before him truly was. The man was a warrior, and had gone through years of battles and confrontations which showed in the energy that formed around him in a curtain of flush crimsons, violets, and deep sapphires. It formed for just a moment, and then dissipated; however, it allowed Sora to read the person loud and clear.

" _He's strong, powerful, and he does have some darkness in his heart…..but….his heart isn't evil….it's still very pure and he's kind and considerate despite the front he puts up….he's trustworthy."_

"Hey, I got a new opponent for you!" Phil called to the blonde who turned his gaze directly upon Sora who stared at the man in questioning.

"Really? Who is it?" the blonde crossed his arms and Phil pushed the brunette boy forward.

"This is Sora, his buddy here says that he's a hero; so I figured you could go a few rounds with him," Phil stated.

"Sora, huh?" the blonde looked to him and sky-blue eyes met cobalt ones.

"Yea…what's your name?" he questioned. The blonde smirked a bit as he looked at the boy.

"Cloud Strife….you gotta last name to go with that first one?" he received a slight nod.

"Sora Seiren…." The boy held out his hand and Cloud smirked just a bit again as he shook the boy's outreached hand.

Cloud stared the boy over, seeing his gaze meet his own momentarily before dropping it as he let go of his hand. After having heard from Squall about the child Keyblade Bearer, and seeing Zack's discomfort at the notion of it all; he had proposed mentally that the boy before him, and several of his allies' tied to Zack's childhood friend were one in the same. He took in a deep breath as he felt the icy stare of the God of the Dead, Hades staring down upon him. Therefore, he merely walked away with a swift agreement to go a few rounds with the thirteen year old before he headed up into a waiting area out of view and down towards where a tall, shadowy figure stood.

The figure in question was Hades himself, the deity of the world that he had agreed to work alongside in order to keep an eye upon the God in order to make sure that his plans and the plans of the Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent; didn't interweave. Cobalt eyes looked towards the black and blue toned God who stood there with a stern, yet slightly gleeful expression upon his pointed face. The deity was known for his acerbic nature, and his nasty habit of making double-edged deals that he rarely kept his side of the agreement. Knowing those details, Cloud kept himself on guard, but remained aloof to be safe. Tifa, he knew would cause him a world of grief if he were to submit to any of Hades's schemes and let go of the light within his heart. Thankfully, his past transgressions from when he was much younger had passed and he was finally capable of seeing his path clearly; however, it never was wrong to take extra precautions.

"Well, look at you; aren't you just a ray of sunshine today kid," Hades stated as he looked at Cloud who scowled.

" _Sunshine?"_

"What are you doing here?" Hades smirked.

"I…gotta new…detail to our contract," he explained. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"No, our agreement was…." Hades blew up into red flames momentarily.

"I KNOW WHAT OUR….okay, just hear me out; okay?" he asked.

"Fine….what do you want?" Hades looked to him and smiled.

"You know that kid you just met? I kind of need him out of the way…" Cloud felt a thrill of anxiety go through him.

" _Stay calm…I have faith in you Cloud…"_ a voice spoke from within and he felt calm overtake him.

"Why? He's just a kid," Cloud asked.

"He's something known as a Keyblade Bearer and being what he is….might be a bit of a problem for what I have planned in the next twenty-four hours…" the Lord of the Dead put a hand around his shoulders.

"So, what do you want me to do with the kid?" he inquired.

"Kill him, and then kill Hercules….simple, right?" Cloud felt his heart clench.

" _Sorry bastard….if anyone needs to be removed from the way it's you….someone so dark, vile, and cruel shouldn't deserve the power to dictate the existence of others…."_

"Fine, he's just a kid….I guess it won't be too much trouble…."

"Good! I knew I could count on you…now, just…make sure that when you hit him he doesn't get back up okay? Easy-peasy right?" Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever…." With that Cloud walked away from the God of the Dead and as he did so heard Hades mutter to himself.

"Jeez, stiffer than the stiffs back home….oh well…he won't have much to worry about for long…"

Cloud glanced towards Sora who was going through some of the training sets that Phil had put him and Hercules through in the recent days while he started out from the stadium, preparing himself to pull in additional aids at this point. Cobalt-blue eyes looked around in the shadows, keeping tabs on wherever Hades could be hiding, but at the same time he began searching for a certain black-haired Prince. Normally, while on assignment from the World Tree Coalition, Cloud would have been partnered with Tifa or even Zack, but because Noctis had been the one to drop into the world almost directly before Sora's spectacular crash-landing, he had to work with the teenager.

As he walked his mind mulled over the details that Squall had given him, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, and the others about Noctis once he'd joined the Coalition. The seventeen-year-old, black-haired, midnight-blue-eyed Lucian Prince had gone through nothing short of hell because of Organization Thirteen meddling in the affairs of his home world Eos. Due to that, his Kingdom had fallen into enemy hands, his father had been killed, and possibly the most crushing blow to the boy had been witnessing the death of his childhood love and fiancé Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret at the hands of the same tyrannical madman who had sought to cause him so much grief. But loosing those things had only been the beginning of that boy's hardships.

In near no time, he, and three of his friends were going up against the monsters and beasts that had come to inhabit their fallen, darkening world that was slowly disappearing into nothingness, and it took quite the toll. Noctis had been chosen by the Light to save his world at a great personal cost and even though the boy refused to tell them what the cost had been or what his apparently remarkable powers were or could even extend too: but Cloud had an inkling. Noctis would have this look within his eyes most of the time that showed Cloud and several others that the boy was much older than he looked and had endured a horrible series of tragedies.

" _That's probably why he refused our offer at first…"_

The fact that Noctis had outright refused to join the World Tree Coalition nearly two years ago hadn't been a secret between anyone within the Coalition. The boy had been through a traumatic event and when they had sent representatives to speak with him: he had told them that he had no desire to ally himself with anyone. The words had stung, but Master Yen Sid had requested that they remain silent for the time being and let him be at peace with his choices, but to let him know that if he were to change his mind that their offer would remain standing. Now, a year and six months later, Noctis was wandering around the worlds informing their allies of the situation that had unfolded, and at current was traipsing about somewhere within the Olympus world.

"Dammit! Where did he go?" Cloud asked before he heard a sigh.

"If you were looking for me, you should have been looking up…" the voice came from above him slightly and cobalt-eyes looked up into gleaming midnight-blue ones as Noctis peered at him from atop an alcove in one of the lower level houses.

"How the hell did you get up there?" he inquired as Noctis shrugged and then jumped down, landing in a crouch with all the grace of a feline.

"I typically use the roofs for a better view of the city. Thebes is gigantic…." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"So you know the layout?" he probed as he crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, pretty much…" Cloud looked at the boy's attire and once more found it odd that his clothes hadn't changed to fit the style of the world.

"You should probably change your clothes a bit to blend in better," he advised as Noctis stretched a bit.

"If you wanna wear those dresses then be my guest….but I don't think I'm gonna do that…." Cloud sighed.

"Actually….it's a _tunic._ But, anyways….you got anywhere to be?" midnight-blue eyes looked to cobalt ones.

"Nope, I'm sticking around for a bit…." Cloud frowned at the statement.

"Why?" Noctis started walking through the market while Cloud followed him and the Lucian Prince took in the different culture of the world that surrounded him.

"Call it instinctual….but something's up. I'd bet just about anything that Hades is plotting something that's seriously gonna screw up the cosmos in this world…." The blonde gave him a wary look.

"How do you know that?" a cheeky grin came to the young Prince's face.

"I've got a very close connection to the stars….the cosmos has had a bit of a hand in my life since I was born…..so…..believe me when I tell you that Hades is going to fuck up the cosmos big time with his little scheme," Noctis stated bluntly as he kept walking, people giving the two foreigners strange looks. Cloud frowned, understanding why some of the people looked spooked: he and Noctis must have been quite the sight to them. One wearing a tattered red cloak, messy and wild blonde-hair, and deep-set cobalt-eyes with a cold front put up for the time being while the other was black-clad, messy raven-hair with faint tinges of sharp chromes, midnight-blue eyes that seemed to glow, and ivory skin.

" _They probably think we're some sort of heroes…or demi-gods….who knows…"_

"Alright star-boy, if you say so…..now…I need your help…" Noctis glanced to him.

"I'm all ears…" he said simply.

"With Hades plotting something and Sora being here….he wants me to kill him so he's out of his way for his plans to unfold easier while I also take down Hercules…" the boy seemed to stiffen just a fraction.

"That son of a bitch…." Noctis growled out in a fashion that quite honestly sent a whirl of unbridled terror through Cloud merely because he never once believed that he would see that kind of feral behavior in Noctis of all people who normally was very composed.

"I was thinking the same thing. Hercules is one thing: he has his own prophecy to fulfill in this world. But…." Noctis nodded.

"Sora is another story all together. I get it…what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"We've got twenty-four hours to prepare for whatever Hades is gonna toss our way. I have to head back to the stadium, but soon Hades will start setting things into motion so I would be careful….he's going to do anything he can to stop Hercules, Sora, and then he'll have the two of us as well…." Noctis nodded.

"I've battled Gods before….between Titan, Leviathan, and all the other Astrals I had to go toe to toe with, I think I can handle Hades," he stated.

"Not alone you're not. Remember, you have a role to fulfill as well…." the seven-teen-year-old rolled his eyes.

"I gonna guess that you spoke with Ignis?" Cloud nodded.

"He said not to let you run off half-cocked about something in any world. Believe me, if they could have left Eos this time: they would be with you now, right here….in Olympus," he explained.

"Yea….well….just tell me where you want me to go and I can take it from there. Plus, what's our signal?" Cloud looked him over.

"Go to the Stadium but stay out of sight. Use your magic to your advantage if you have too. From there, I suspect that you'll have to wait for the first signs of trouble…." Noctis nodded.

"Okay, see you later then Cloud!" with that the boy walked away and Cloud sighed.

" _That kid reminds me of someone for some reason….but who?"_

 **{Stadium: 1:15pm}**

Phil watched as Sora tore through the barrels in record time, lifting some of them above his head to destroy the others while using a high-jumping ability to destroy the last of them with the Keyblade before he sat down on the ground, taking in deep breaths as he heard the clacks of Phil's hooves upon the stone before he looked up. Sky-blue eyes locked onto Phil who had his hands on his hips while he eyed the child in front of him in curiosity. After watching the boy work with the Keyblade for a little over an hour now he was remembering someone from many years ago – satyrs did tend to live quite long – and the longer he thought about it the more tense he became, only because Sora most certainly couldn't have any relation to the person he was considering only because of how long ago it was. A sigh left the satyr advisor to the Heroes before he turned his gaze fully on the boy.

"Not bad kid, but you have a long way to go still. You're skills are rough, and they need to be refined….you have a pretty good grasp on the basics; however, that won't save your life in the long run," stated Phil.

"I kind of figured, but….how do you suppose I should work in this?" Phil crossed his arms.

"You gotta work it out. Skill is honed into someone by being taught something and then applying it in a situation. That's why Cloud is gonna fight you…bashing barrels is nothin' compared to fighting an opponent who has some serious skill and combat experience like he does," he explained as the boy stood.

"Okay, I can handle it…." Phil frowned.

"Oi…alright kid…." He said in faint defeat.

Before the Satyr could turn to call for the blonde-haired man, he was walking towards the center of the training field as he made sure the small video recorder was attached to his clothes so that he could record this for the Coalition to review. It was something that Noctis had brought along with him one time during a meeting so that they could review what happened during a field excursion with their members. Now, just about every single one of the vanguard members wore them as they were tiny and unnoticeable, but recorded things in a finite detail. Cloud drew his blade, the large Buster Sword scraping slightly against the ground as Sora looked it over with faint anxiety.

"No fatal wounds, no removing limbs, stay away from the head and make sure that the defense magic is on those weapons so they don't cause any deaths! This is a sparring match, not a battle to the death…am I clear?" Phil asked as Cloud nodded and Sora tensed.

"I don't know how to do that…." Cloud stepped forward, sliding the sword back into the sheath – which would automatically activate the defense spell that Noctis had decided to put on it earlier when they'd met up – before placing his hand flatly just over the Keyblade, making sure not to touch the strange a fickle weapon before he stepped back as it glinted gold toned for a moment before fading. This Keyblade was the newest addition to his arsenal: Jungle King. Cloud eyed it for a moment before returning to his prior position as he drew the Buster Sword.

"Alright, now! On my count!" called Phil as Donald and Goofy went to the stands, finding themselves anxious as they watched.

"You get'em Sora!" Phil looked between the two and raised his hand.

"Ready!" Cobalt and sky-blue eyes looked to one another.

"Set!" a shaky breath left Sora's throat as he found himself fearful of what would happen now that he was in this situation.

"GO!"

The way that Cloud moved startled Sora in a manner that he wasn't sure he could have even begun to fathom. The blonde-haired man was swift, accurate, and swung the sword as if it weighed little to nothing. Sora crouched and rolled out of the way before blocking the next swing of the giant sword with the Keyblade as the metal grated against one another and the boy was sent flying across the stone. The rough limestone scratched his arms and legs up as he managed to make himself stop as blood trickled down the side of his arm and corner of his mouth from his busted lip; however, he stood and took in a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next attack and managed to dodge it again before hitting Cloud across the back as he tumbled out of the way once again.

"Holy Humus….these two don't seem to be playing," Phil stated as he stood next to Donald and Goofy.

"You think?! Sora! GET HIM! YOU CAN TAKE THIS GUY OUT!" Goofy frowned as Cloud nearly hit Sora with the blade and he bent back just a bit to avoid it before a tense pain ripped through the thirteen-year-old as his side reminded him that he was still injured from Deep Jungle.

" _I…c-can't breathe!"_ the searing stitch in his side crackled in an ugly fashion as he gripped his side before rolling out of the way in hopes of buying himself a few sparse moments to recovery as Cloud came after him once again.

"Are you going to fight me or run away?" he asked as he brought the sword down and Sora parried it.

"I'm trying!" Sora locked eyes with him and Cloud tensed before shoving Sora aside as the boy rolled and landed in a crouch before swinging his Keyblade to the side, changing his hands as he prepared to strike.

"Deep Freeze!" ice burst from the Keyblade and hit Cloud directly in his chest, startling him momentarily as the cold covered him before the boy shot a blast of fire at him, the light catching his eyes and causing them to look near wild.

" _He's getting more brutal in his attacks…"_

"Fire!"

The flames hit him once again and the boy used them as a screen before he was bashed over the head while Sora flipped over the man with the strike, using the high jump ability to do so before he crouched nearby, preparing to attack once more. Cloud looked to the boy as the others cheered him on and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a cloaked figure leaning against a pillar in the doorway. The gleaming blue eyes told him that it was Noctis, using a simple disguise to hide in plain sight instead of wasting his magic on changing his appearance too much. It took mere seconds though for Sora to take control of the situation as Cloud looked back at him and then promptly get smacked by the Keyblade in the shoulder and arm, causing him to almost let go of the Buster Sword before he tightened his grip and the boy tensed as Cloud hit him with the broad side of the sword and the boy went tumbling across the ground once more. A cough rang out in the arena as cobalt-eyes looked to the brunette child who put his hand to his mouth as he coughed up blood from the sudden hit that had stunned his body greatly. His eyes were wide, the thick, metallic taste on his tongue making him feel strangely ill as he took a moment to steady himself.

"Finish that little creature off!" growled Hades as Cloud locked eyes with him from where he hid in the shadows.

"Stand up Sora….I know you can do better than that…" sky-blue met his gaze, appearing to brighten to an electric-blue tone that caused his gaze to widen as he considered why the boy's eyes would have done such a thing.

"Right…."

Though he momentarily wobbled as he stood, Sora took in a deep breath and spat out the blood in his mouth before grasping the Keyblade firmly in his hands. In the next moment, the boy attacked him once again, and this time the fighting behavior was much fiercer and more focused than before. Cloud began blocking the boy's strikes as he attacked before he swung as Sora dodged the hit and shot a blizzard spell at him that caused him to momentarily shake his head in hopes of removing the sudden flare of ice from his face only to feel the Keyblade's teeth scratch past his cheek, leaving a small gash there before he jumped up and brought he Buster Sword down, causing the boy to jump, barely dodging it as he turned on his heels and caught the sword, cobalt and sky blues looking into one another before the two separated.

Donald and Goofy continued to cheer from the sidelines as Noctis watched from the entrance and Hades did his best to contain his anger as Cloud and Sora continued their sparring match. Midnight-blue eyes watched the thirteen-year-old boy's admittedly fierce attacks and frowned as he considered the skill that was present there: it was rough, and unrefined but most certainly present. Noctis folded his arms over his chest, considering how Sora reminded him a bit of himself in the fact that he had a clear natural skill with weaponry and magic, but was in a less than pleasant situation and had very little power to change it. Finally the Keyblade went flying from Sora's grasp and the boy tensed, expecting a dangerous blow to his body but instead, when he put his arms up to block the strike, the Keyblade returned to his hands and he blocked Cloud's attack, causing him to stumble and pause as he looked at the brunette before him as the Buster Sword clattered to the ground not far behind him.

" _What the hell just happened?!"_

"W-What…." Noctis turned to face the area, catching Hades's attention as Sora looked to Cloud who stares back stunned before smirking.

"Job well done kid…you beat me," Cloud stated. Hades growled low in his throat as he took in the scene of Cloud and Sora, and then the cloaked figure in the doorway.

"I see…..very well….we can play that game…defenders of the light…." Hades smirked as he disappeared into the darkness and Donald and Goofy came up to Sora with a congratulations.

"Wait to go Sora! You did it!" said Goofy as Cloud smirked.

"You still need some work kid, but you did good…" Sora smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I didn't do much though…." He admitted as Cloud shook his head.

"You know…..I think I can give you a few pointers here and there…." He stated.

"Really?! I would really appreciate it!" Donald sighed.

"Sora, we don't really….GAWAWAWAH!" Goofy knocked him away with his shield before innocently putting it away.

"Do that okay Sora? Extra trainin' won't hurt'cha. I'll bet Jiminy will be awful happy to see the rest of the area too…" he said.

"Okay, um….Donald? Are you alright?" Sora looked to where the Court Magician had become face-planted on the ground not far from them before the duck gave a garbled response as he stood up and waddled back over with an irritated expression.

"Swell….we're gonna go look around and get some supplies. Stay and play with your friend for a bit while we do that," he stated as the thirteen-year-old narrowed his eyes.

"He said he could give me some help, _not play a game with me!_ " Goofy grabbed Donald and smiled to Sora.

"Come on Donald! We gotta go and get them there supplies!" he mentioned happily while Sora sighed in defeat as Donald began to bicker.

"Sora! Behave! Stay with them and don't cause too much trouble!" the thirteen-year-old nodded his head before groaning as soon as they left.

"Well, they seem like a friendly pair," stated a voice. Sky-blue eyes looked up to sharp midnight-blue ones as the person leaned a bit close to him and he jumped in surprise before the person laughed and Cloud made a slightly annoyed noise.

"Noct! Knock it off! You'll give the kid a heart attack…" Phil looked around as he looked into the sky to see the sun was beginning to set.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure when to come over an introduce myself," he admitted in a slightly jovial voice.

"You three can use the stadium for now, but I gotta go and get my chump champ for training…Pegasus!" Phil called as he started walking and the winged horse came trotting over happily. Sora felt his eyes widen in amazement at the creature while Phil pointed to the sky and the Pegasus let him up onto his back before taking off.

"I just saw a Pegasus…." Sora couldn't help but be in awe of the sight and Cloud smirked as he glanced to Noctis.

"We have unicorns in my world," Noctis mentioned, the hood of his cloak and the mask he wore on his lower face giving Sora only a faint glance of blue eyes and black hair.

"Really? That's neat…where are you from?" he asked with a faint tilt of his head.

"A world known as Eos. I suspect informing you of other off-worlders isn't that surprising seeing as you are a Keyblade Bearer…" Sora tensed a bit at the statement.

"How did you know what it's called?" he inquired.

"I'm a friend of Cloud's…." Sora looked to the blonde who smiled.

"Just in case you're wondering….we're friends of Squall, Rinoa, Aerith, and Yuffie," he stated. Sora felt a trace of confusion overcome him at the familiar names.

"Then why are you here?" he heard the black-haired boy laugh as he removed his hood and mask.

"Just checking up on some things for them. You know, that kind of stuff….you're not the only person with other-worldly responsibilities," he stated. Sora took in a steady breath, finding the information strange and yet the words felt genuine: almost as if the two other males standing with him were people he'd known for many years.

"I don't know what it is but….I believe you….but I didn't get your name…" Cloud looked to the black-haired youth pointedly and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm Noctis Caelum, nice to meet you," he said as he held out his hand and Sora took it.

"Sora Seiren, it's nice to meet you too Noctis…" the black-haired boy smiled.

"You're an interesting kid I'll grant you that. So, I gotta ask…what kind of magic do you know?" Cloud smirked just a fraction as Sora began talking with Noctis and he couldn't help but feel as though this was how things should have been: the interactions between the three of them felt natural, almost as though they were family. Cloud smiled once again as he looked at the boy speaking with his ally and couldn't help but hope that the innocent and sweet child they knew now would still exist in the coming years.

" _Because a lot of us know how greatly battles and wars can change people…."_

 **{Underworld: Hades's War Room: 6:50pm}**

"DAMMIT! THAT LITTLE TRATORIOUS INSECT!" Hades roared as he flared a blazing red in anger.

The Lord of the Dead felt incredibly irate at the notion that Cloud Strife had played him for a fool. He should have known that no normal human being would dare to make a deal with him – or any deity for that matter – but the blonde had convinced him that he wanted power and would do anything to get it. Now, he was sitting here with his final pawn to get rid of Hercules and the fiendish little creature that was the Keyblade Bearer Sora Seiren out of the way for his plans and the plans of the others working under Maleficent. However, up until just mere moments ago he had been confused as to where the blonde-haired demon had come from: and now he knew. With the stated names of other people such as Squall and Rinoa Leonhart, Aerith Fair, and Yuffie Kisaragi he had been given quite the sneaking suspicion of someone messing in his affairs and then he had seen none other than Prince Noctis Avoir Lucis Caelum of Eos present and speaking with Could Strife and Sora Seiren and that had been the proverbial nail in the coffin.

"Those slimy ingrates in the World Tree Coalition are meddling again! And this time they have that bastard of the stars and Astrals on their side as well as Cloud Strife and several others…." Hades frowned.

Defeating someone such as Noctis or Cloud would be no easy feat, and Hades knew that as he sat in front of his map in questioning while attempting to concoct a plan. Sora was their Ace in the hole, but he was still very inexperienced and was in dire need of training: then there were the other two. Cloud Strife, now that he realized who the lying demon was – the blonde had given him some randomized Greek name to throw him off, and he felt damn foolish for falling for the young man's ruse – had the reputation of being powerful, deadly accurate, and had an ability known as Limit Break that was nothing short of menacing. That boy alone could have caused him enough trouble, but no: The Fates had decided to spit in the King of the Underworld's face on this matter. Because not only did he have Cloud Strife to handle, but the Lucian Prince as well.

Hades may have not been keen on inter-world travel; however, he had his means of learning about other-world events. The story of the battle for Eos's survival had rang within his ears almost two years ago when Noctis had taken on the nigh-impossible task of claiming the blessings of the Gods in his world, stopping a powerful and dominating Empire, and in addition to that: the boy had to face someone who was of a more vulgar and acerbic nature. Ardyn Izunia was not a creature to be trifled with, and even Hades had heard stories of how wicked the man was – not that being wicked wasn't a delightful endeavor – but the man had been defeated by a seventeen-year-old _child_ who wielded an immense and impossibly lethal power that had not been able to kill him: but it did succeed in sealing him away in purgatory for the Fates knew how long.

"Sora Seiren, Cloud Strife, and Noctis Caelum….three new thorns in my sides in addition to the INFURIATING PAIN KNOWN AS HERCULES!" Hades took in a steady breath and hummed as he heard Megara singing not far from him above ground in a garden and a dastardly plan formed within his head as an ill-boding grin split his blue-skinned features, displaying sharp and crooked teeth.

"And I just the way to make the dominos fall in my favor…isn't that right? My little nutmeg?"

 **{…..}**

 _I don't wanna lose my voice, I don't wanna fade away, so they can see the truth…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Noctis is heavily involved in this arc, but unfortunately we won't see him for a while after this. We all know what Hades is going to do – especially if you've seen the movie – but, he also knows that between Hercules, Noctis, Sora, and Cloud he may have a rough time succeeding. Anyways, did you catch any references in here? I hope so because there are some in here. So, I also want to apologize for not updating sooner, my life has been very hectic lately and I hate to admit it but all this time, this chapter has been sitting in my computer half-finished. Now, I do believe I can get this done, but I have removed the preview content below because I am still unsure of how these chapters in Coliseum are going to play out entirely. We'll find out, right?

I hope you guys are having a wonderful day or night wherever you may be and I look forward you reading your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

P.S: This is the unbeta version because my beta's computer gave out.


	23. Chapter 23: Hades

Chapter 23: Hades

 **{Stadium Corridor: 7:15pm}**

Cloud looked over to his side from where he stood and looked at the mirror that he was holding – where Rinoa had gotten these things from, none of them were exactly sure, but they weren't keen on complaining – as he waited for another person to pick it up on the other end. Noctis at current was keeping Sora busy with showing him a few other sword skills and magic spells while he was using the boy's familiar – a white fennec-fox looking creature with a ruby horn and a black collar on with Noctis's family crest and a small black vest on her – her name was Cari, and she was a creature known as a Carbuncle. She was going to be his messenger to get the video he had taken of his sparring match with Sora and his encounter with Hades to the others within the World Tree Coalition before she would be returning here where Noctis had already stated that he had a special job for her.

" _ **Hello?!"**_ Cloud looked down at the mirror and saw Zack present on the other side.

"About damn time! What took you guys so long to answer?" he asked.

" _ **Well, excuse me! We weren't expect a call from you so soon. Did something happen?"**_ cobalt-blue eyes narrowed as a deadpan expression met Cloud's face.

"No, I just thought I'd drop a line and chat for a sec…" he stated with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

" _ **Real cute there Cloud….I'm sure your girlfriend would be extremely impressed with your lack of professionalism in the midst of a war coming up, darkness destroying worlds, and an innocent child at the middle of it all…"**_ a sigh left the blonde as he blew his bangs from his eyes.

"Zack…." The black-haired man looked to him.

" _ **What? Something really did happen….didn't it?"**_ Cloud nodded.

"Yea, I had to kind of blow my cover…." He admitted.

" _ **WHAT?! Seriously?! Cloud, what the hell man that could cost lives! Why the hell did you do that?!"**_ Zack sounded irritated, but also highly concerned, and Cloud understood why.

"Noctis was here waiting for me after he got finished with checking in on Amestris and his other assignments are temporary hold because I need his help here…" Zack gave him a startled look.

" _ **Noct is there? Whoa, that kid works fast….but where is he now?"**_ Cloud tilted the mirror towards the training grounds and Zack felt his eyes grow wide as Noctis held his hand out and summoned forth a flurry of wind within his palms and Sora stood near him working on the spell.

"He's teaching Sora some new spells and sword skills to help him along. Hades kind of forced our hands on this one Zack," he admitted as he pulled the mirror back to face him.

" _ **O-Oh! He d-did….well…w-what happened?"**_ Zack's voice stuttered and sounded strangely tight, almost as if he was holding back tears as he looked back to Cloud with a distinctly spooked expression.

" _It's like he's seen a ghost or something….what the hell is going on?"_ he thought.

"He asked me to kill Sora, and I had to pretty much back out of the contract right in front of him," he explained.

" _ **That sorry, slimy, son of a two-headed a…."**_ a smack was delivered to the back of his head by none other than Tifa.

" _ **Zachary Fair! I have children here you oaf!"**_ Cloud smiled.

"Hi, Tifa," he said as she smiled.

" _ **Hey there yourself Chocobo head…are you hanging in there? I heard what happened…"**_

"I think we can manage. Sora trusts us and he and Noctis get along like siblings already….we're just gonna stick by him for now…" he explained.

" _ **That's probably smart, but remember: Sora isn't supposed to know a lot about the World Tree Coalition. He's still too young to know that all of us have been gearing up for this war since before he was born…that might spook him a bit…"**_ Cloud smiled.

"He's a tough kid. I don't think him knowing that he has other allies aside from Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and a handful of people in Traverse Town to back him up. In his case, the more of us there are the better off he's gonna feel….remember? Pack mentality?" he stated with a smirk to her as she sighed.

" _ **I suppose you have a point, but why else did you use the mirrors? Is there something else?"**_ Cloud nodded.

"Yes, I'm using Noctis's Familiar to send some video information that I have right now. It's not much, but it'll show you what happened with Hades, and will show you how Sora is coming along in combat," he informed her as Zack looked in to the mirror over her shoulder.

" _ **Alright, send her on and we'll go from there. Thanks for the video Cloud, and tell Noctis to watch his back….he has almost as many enemies as Sora does…"**_ Cloud nodded.

"Yea, I know…okay, Cari? You ready?" he looked at the little creature.

"Naturally," she replied while puffing out her tail as a small glow appeared nearby them and she jumped through the blue loop that would grant her safe passage to the Leonhart household in Traverse Town.

" _ **We'll speak with you guys soon, okay?"**_ the blonde nodded to Tifa's response.

"Okay, take care guys." With that the mirror went back to normal and he put it away in one of pockets as Noctis jumped out of the way of Sora's wind spell.

"There you go! You got it!" he said as the boy smiled.

"You're right, the wind spell is gonna come in handy. Thanks Noctis…" the black-haired teenager smiled.

"No problem….so, did it go well Cloud?" he asked as he looked to his friend.

"Yes, it's fine. Cari went on ahead….how did the spell go Sora?" the boy gave him a kind smile, giving them some peace of mind.

" _At least he can still smile, despite all this mess he's gone through already…"_ Noctis thought.

"It's gone fine. Thanks for the help, I really am a novice at this….I can't seem to get this job right at all," he admitted in faint embarrassment.

"We've all been there…but, I noticed earlier that during the sparring match you were favoring your side a bit. Did something happen there?" Sora nodded a bit.

"Yea….in the last world I was in I got shot by a hunter who was possessed and the wound isn't fully healed so it still aches and the scar is really tender. If I move around too much then it pulls and I lose my breath," he stated as Noctis frowned and Cloud felt his eyes widen a bit.

" _Getting shot is no walk in the park. I was sixteen when I was shot the first time….but…to get shot with an old caliber rifle…at his age? It's a miracle that he survived…"_ Cloud's train of thought was cut off when Noctis looked the boy over.

"Can I take a look? I'm pretty good at healing magic," he said to the boy who nodded and slowly pulled up the tunic he wore over his pants and shoes.

The area was heavily bruised with dark patches and yellow-green ones that made Cloud feel strangely sick. There was a decent sized scar that was still an angry red that displayed an obvious irritation that came from the boy moving around too much, and that it hadn't finished healing. Noctis crouched down on the ground and reached out to examine the wound before he frowned, not liking what he was seeing as he gently touched the offended area.

"I'm going to do a bit of healing work on it to help with the scarring and bruising. Otherwise it won't heal right for a long time…okay?" Sora nodded.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Just go sit down and I can work on it that way, it might knock the breath out of you if you stay standing."

Cloud followed the two as Sora sat down on one of the stands at the bottom of the arena before Noctis began to pool the magic within his hands as Cloud looked onward at the sight. The magic was different than the one he knew and he was certain that it was extremely different from the one Sora was aware of. The magic was a pale silvery-blue tone and seemed to gleam almost like stardust as he reached out and placed his hand against the wound gently so not to irritate it. Sora felt a strange coolness overcome him as he looked at the place where the wound was and saw the bruising fade to a pale tone and the sharp stings that he had been receiving lately slowly ease off as he took in a few deep breaths. The black-haired boy removed his hand from the wound before looking to the other boy's sky-blue eyes.

"What kind of healing magic is that?" Sora asked in confusion.

"This is a type of magic known as _celestial arc._ It's predominately used for healing, but it can be adapted for combat…I use it to fight and I know of several others who also used it for combative purposes."

"Celestial Arc? Is that the kind of basis of it? Or…." Cloud looked to the boy.

"Celestial magic has its own basis as does each type of magic. Fire users are known to use links to connect the fire together, same with wind magic users…when it comes to Celestial magic it has been known as a direct connection to the Gods. So, did you get blessings or something?" Cloud inquired as Noctis nodded.

"When I had to deal with my home world being in danger….I did all I could to help stop the Empire and so much more….I was fighting for my homeland, for my people, and my rights as the future King of Lucis. Because of this, I had to do something to stop those people…." Sora felt his eyes widen a bit.

"You're a Prince?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I am. But I've had to do a lot to protect my kingdom. In order to do that I had to endure the trials of the Astral Gods in my world. By doing so, I was able to claim their power and use their blessings to stop the man who was the root of so much pain and suffering for my world…" Sora frowned.

"He sounds like a terrible person….I couldn't imagine having to deal with someone like that…" he stated while Cloud momentarily flinched, thinking about the events unfolding around the thirteen-year-old and wondering where it would eventually lead all of them.

"Yes, and he chose to personally target me…because of that, he caused the death of my father…and he personally killed my fiancé and childhood friend in front of me, he kidnapped and tortured one of my friends, and did his best to kill me…in the end I wasn't able to kill him so I sealed him away in purgatory….but one day he'll come back, and then I'll have to be prepared…" Sora looked down, feeling an unnaturally cold ache in his chest at his words.

"I'm sorry….I know it's not much to hear this from a child who's so inexperienced it's a wonder I've made it this far, but….you _survived._ In all of that pain and torment, you grew stronger and chose to walk a path that I know cannot be easy, but you're a remarkable person, and when the time comes, I think you'll make a great King if you were willing to challenge Gods for your hearth and home…." Noctis looked at the boy in faint surprise before smiling.

"Thanks, you're a pretty incredible kid, you know that Sora?" he inquired as the boy smiled slowly.

"You think so?" Noctis nodded as Cloud laughed just a fraction.

"The two of you are getting along well," he stated.

"Same could go to you Cloud…." The blonde smiled.

"Right, now…how about we start some training before Phil comes back?" Noctis nodded as Sora stood.

"Yea! Let's go!" he said.

 **{Traverse Town: 7:45pm}**

Squall eyed the fluffy white creature as it sat on the floor with a coin-shaped object in its mouth, its eyes rested on him with an intense gaze while her giant ears twitched occasionally. Since Noctis had joined the World Tree Coalition, he had been able to introduce a few odd things to them: including the body cameras, and the fur ball sitting in front of Squall right now. However, at current the members of the Coalition were scattered about helping in different worlds and gathering information, and that left six people to observe the video Cloud had taken. Besides Squall, his wife Rinoa, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid were present and had been waiting on the Carbuncle to arrive, but now that she was here, Squall wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Well, take the recording from her Squall," said Yuffie.

"I'm not fond of Carbuncles…." Aerith frowned.

"Are you allergic or something?" she inquired.

"Nope, I just….don't like them…." Squall kept his arms crossed over his chest at this while Cid laughed a bit.

"What? Are you scared of the little critter?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Their….ears freak me out okay?!" Aerith put her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter as Zack walked into the room.

"Hey guys Cloud said that Cari should….oh….you're here," Zack said as he walked over to the creature and crouched down before holding out his hand as Cari dropped the disc into his hand.

"I'm guessing that Noctis is still in the Coliseum…" Cari chirped at the statement.

"Yes, he's teaching Sora magic," she responded calmly. Squall nodded slowly as Rinoa entered the room and looked to the TV and video player in the den that had become the conference room.

"So, can we see this recording of the boy or not?" Zack nodded and walked over to the player and placed the disc into it before turning on the TV. In a matter of seconds the images began to play at first a bit static-looking and then they smoothed out.

The group gathered around to watch as Cloud drew his sword and turned towards the thirteen year old boy. He was dressed in dark toned clothes, pants, boots, and a deep-blue tunic with a short sleeve to it while he had wrist guards instead of gloves. The boy took in a deep breath as he prepared for the attack and Cloud rushed forward and he dodged it barely before rolling out of the way only to block the next swing of the giant sword and was thrown far away, tumbling across the rough stone that scraped across his arms and legs before Sora stood shakily, blood sliding down his arm and at the corner of his mouth where his lip had busted. The boy took in a deep breath and rushed as he began to steady himself out and fight back. At one point during the video Sora had managed to disappear and hit Cloud across his back before he tumbled once more out of the way.

The entire sparring match felt intense and made many of them anxious; however, if there was one such person that appeared to be the most nervous: it was Zack. He watched the brunette boy with a tension that almost reminded the group of what a concerned parent would have been doing. After several series of spells and swift strikes that carried a certain level of brutality, Sora at long last managed to disarm Cloud, and the sparring session ended, but it was then that the feed switched off for the time being and the others looked down, contemplating what they had seen.

"He's improving, but he still has a lot to learn," Squall stated as Rinoa nodded.

"His magic is stronger as well….that's a good sign…." Aerith took in a deep breath as she glanced to her husband.

"Zack? Are you okay?" she questioned softly as she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

The black-haired man took in a shuddering breath he considered the events of the past while watching the sparring match between his friend and the child. It had been many years, but Zack still remembered someone he cared for deeply, almost as if they were family and the tragedy that had befallen the people he cared for as he rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion before nodding to his wife in an attempt to stall on explaining the painful past that seemed to be a constant threat in the current months. Aerith gently placed her hand upon his and pulled them from his face before smiling to him as he felt himself ease at her comforting touch.

Aerith had a gift with healing that she had inherited from her mother, and while Zack could never quite understand how it worked, a mere touch from the beautiful young woman was capable of easing a person's tensions and pains. Right now, Zack felt as though he needed all the comfort and support he could find only because of the harsh reality that all of them were facing, and the immense stress they were under. In addition to that stress though, was the lingering shadows of the past that never seemed to be something any of them could outrun. It was as Yuffie left the area to do a quick scout of the district and Cari left that Rinoa looked to him with concern as did Cid and Squall who understood exactly what he was thinking of.

"You're thinking of _him_ again, aren't you?" he asked as Zack tensed a bit.

"I can't help that I am…" Cid sighed.

"Not that I blame ya, but you gotta let the past go and move on Zack," he told him as the black-haired man gave a pitiful sigh.

"I know that I should, but I just….can't do it. There's a part of me deep down that knows why these things are happening and who some of these people are…and I can't ignore that….none of us should…." Rinoa looked down.

"You're right….we cannot forget the ghosts of the past Squall. If we do that we'd be insulting their memories. Also, he's right about the situation: the past is coming back and these events we knew were coming," Rinoa explained calmly.

"What should we do then?! If this is Organization Thirteen then they will try and kill that boy…." Zack tensed at Cid's words.

"We're not going to let that happen. Noctis and Cloud are going to teach him what they can, and once he leaves, he'll learn more from experience and we have allies in almost every world….they'll watch out for him….you know that as well as I do," Zack stated firmly.

"Zack, we can't constantly rely on our other allies to…." The man shot the others a glare.

"Sora is important….do you even know who he is?!" Zack snapped fiercely at them as Aerith remained by his side, understanding his situation.

"I know….believe me…Zack, I know who he is…but we have to realize that our allies have their own worlds to worry about too." The man took in a deep breath.

"Listen, they know that joining the World Tree Coalition means that they are obligated to defend and assist another member: that is our jobs as allies in a war!" Zack said to them in irritation.

"You would know that best, wouldn't you? Zack?" the man tensed, a glare on his face as Squall kept a stern gaze upon him.

"Yes, I would….or did you forget that I was around for the last one?" Squall sighed heavily at the statement.

"No, I didn't….you're right, but I don't know all of these people like you do, so you have to remember that," he stated. Zack ran a hand through his hair as a memory surfaced in his mind.

" _Do you really think I can trust these people? I don't know them…."_

" _Well, that's the fun of going to a new place and meeting new people…you get to learn about them and become friends with them. Come on, it's not that bad, promise."_

" _Alright….I guess you've got a point…."_

"But, Squall…that's the point about encountering new people….you get to become friends with them, and I think that's a point we can't forget," Zack explained with a tired smile before Squall sighed.

"Right…but….correct me if I'm wrong, but you knew a certain someone and that's why you're so anxious about that boy…" Zack glanced down with a deep breath.

"I knew a lot of people….you may want to be more specific," he mentioned. Rinoa sighed before looking at the man.

"Sora looks like him, doesn't he?" the black-haired man smiled sadly as he glanced to Aerith who had a regrettable expression upon her lovely features.

"Yea, he does…Sora looks just like him when we were kids…" Squall looked towards Zack who glanced to the side, not being able to avoid the sharp pain in his chest nor the sudden tightness in his throat.

"Well I need to get back to work, so I'll see you sappy lot later!" Cid stated as he walked away and out the door before Aerith started to pull Zack's arm to let him know that they needed to rest for a bit before the day started.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later…" Zack waved to them and followed his wife out while Rinoa looked to Squall with a displeased expression.

"That was wrong of you to remind him of his friends and the past. Experiencing those things couldn't have been easy," she said angrily as Squall sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry….but I wanted to know…." The woman took a moment to take a breath as she started to cook something for breakfast.

"I figured…but you have to be careful about uncovering those memories…we're not supposed to tell anyone about what happened," Rinoa reminded him before he nodded.

"Yea, just remember, we have a lot of promises to keep…and eventually we will lose ground on some of them…" the woman paused.

"We just better hope it's not the wrong ones…"

Outside within the streets of Traverse Town, Aerith was walking calmly beside Zack who had spoken little to none as they started towards the hotel they were staying at for the time being. The man was upset, and she knew why because the words spoken and the memories that it had brought up. All of those years ago things had been so much more simple and calm, the days they had lived in peace and tranquility had been filled with laughter, and new experiences as well as hopes and dreams that were quickly used and wasted. Aerith felt tears prick her eyes when she recalled the days that felt as though they were thousands of years ago where there were no ransoms to be paid, no songs left unsung or stories left untold: but those days were gone, casted to the winds and shattered by a cruel reality.

During those days, when their dearest friends had perished and disappeared, Aerith had lost many things, just like Zack had. His father, still living and also residing in Traverse Town for the time being, had done all he could to grant the people that they cared for a chance at peace after such a horrific situation, but ultimately it wasn't meant to stay that way. Aerith had lost family, and Zack – her dearest, beloved husband – had lost his last remaining friend whom he had known since he was a child. Everything had changed in a matter of moments, and while they had managed to survive through the years, the hardships and painful memories, some things left scars too deep to fully heal.

As the two continued to walk, Zack took in the stillness and remembered those final days, his friend always keeping up the same cheerful and warm smile that for some reason had started to look weary and brittle despite his attempts to comfort his longtime friend. Zack knew within days though that his dearest friend was going to lose everything: and he did. After that, the boy he had known for years and watched grow up into a wonderful, and strong young man who loved deeply and cherished all he possessed began to fall apart at the seams. Aerith had been there as they all watched their friend slowly break and force himself to carry on as he tried to help do something he had promised to the woman he loved. Before he knew it, his body had failed him and he had died in front of Zack and Aerith as though the vibrancy and light that he once held in his vibrant and soulful eyes vanished.

" _See ya around Zack, I gotta get going…"_ a momentary flash of a bittersweet memory crossed his mind as the person gave him a slightly lazy salute and granted him the same warm smile he had seen for many years.

"Dammit…." Aerith looked to her husband as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Zack?" he shook his head, wiping his eyes as he did.

"He….left to soon….that dumbass was always too many steps ahead of me when he knew he needed to stay by me. We were friends and partners in this struggle…why did he just jump the gun and leave? He knew people still needed him…" tears fell again as Aerith slipped her arms around his waist and held him close.

"Because, he knew that those he left behind were in safe hands. He knew that his _best friend and partner_ would watch out for those he left behind…he knew that you would be there Zack, and that I would be by your side….you know he fought hard for those he loved, and he knew that we could carry on what he was doing," she told him with a sincere smile.

"What can I do? How can I protect that boy now? How can I keep my promises?" Aerith smiled softly.

"Do you remember what Merlin was given? Just in case something like this were to happen?" she questioned as she grasped his hands in hers and smiled to him once more.

"Merlin….he was left a Drive Potion, a blue one…it had a snowflake or something on it…that's what he had left for…" Zack paused as a knowing smile came into his mind's eye.

" _Naturally, I wouldn't just ditch you and throw this mess in your direction without something to give you a bit of help. What do you take me for? Honestly, and you called us partners, so…whose the dumbass now? Huh Zack?"_ the sight of reddish-brown hair and electric-blue eyes caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes as Zack looked up and caught a faint figure standing not far from them as a smile remained upon slightly full lips and met those sharp eyes he had known for so many years.

"It'll be okay," Aerith said as she finally saw a smile be returned.

"Yea, it wouldn't be like him to leave us hanging…"

" _Now you're talking…you can do this Zack, we did it…all those years ago, when everyone looked down on the two trouble makers and we proved them wrong, right?"_ Zack smiled slowly before clenching his hands around Aerith's.

"I think we need to talk to Merlin about that Drive Potion, I think Sora can handle it," he stated as Aerith nodded slowly.

"Yea, so do I…." Zack smiled as he took a deep breath and the sight of the person standing there faded almost as quickly as it had come before he took in the glimmering stars above, hoping and praying that they truly could put their faith on a boy so young.

 **{Coliseum: Underworld: 10:00pm}**

Cari sniffed the air, thick with smog and brimstone as she walked carefully around the dismal place. Once she had returned to Noctis's side, he had sent her directly to the Underworld in hopes of seeing what Hades was up to. Little did she know that Hades would be concocting a plan that definitely would do as Cloud and Noctis had suspected, and hearing it for herself made her fur bristle. Large ears twitching, Cari stayed just out of sight of the Lord of the Dead as he raged about the details of his plans to the two imps: Pain and Panic. Cari wriggled her small black nose, sniffing out the foul stench of the Greek God as he continued to put the finishing touches on his plans. It was as she drew just a smidge closer though, that the worst of the news left the Deity.

"I have Hercules's strength as it stands, and so long as our lovely little nutmeg doesn't go all _heroin of the year_ we'll manage just fine…"Panic looked to Hades.

"Um, why?" Hades flared in anger.

"BECAUSE! If she doesn't _get hurt_ then Mister Big Shot Hero will have _no strength_ for twenty-four hours….now all we have to do is let the Titans lose and Cyclops can trample those annoying pests that the World Tree Coalition has here, and we'll be just _peachy…_ after the Keyblader, the Prince, and that former Soldier are killed, Hercules will lose his holding without back up, and the Olympians won't stand a chance _"_ eyes widening, Cari took a tentative step back and started to exit the Underworld in a fashion that made her seem like she was a white and black blur.

The information wasn't a great deal; however, it was enough for her Master to put things together. Hades was planning on freeing the Titans and sending them after the Olympians, Hercules, Noctis, Sora, and Cloud. Her little feet scampered across the ground as she forced her magic to form and the blue loop appeared, which she quickly jumped into before disappearing.

" _I've gotta warn Noctis!"_

 **{…}**

 _Aim to repaint these days, take aim and hit the mark, that white hypnotic spark…._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** I know that the Hercules characters don't show up much in this chapter, but they will again in the next chapter. I felt that it was more important to focus on what was happening in the KH and FF characters situations before returning to the Titan Battle scenes in the Hercules movie. From here, we'll be going straight into the battle, so expect some epicness on our three off-worlder's parts and of course, the amazingness that is Hercules in general.

Well, here we go onto the next! Have a great day and or night wherever you may be.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	24. Chapter 24:Titan of a Problem

Chapter 24: Titan of a Problem

 **{Thebes: June 25** **th** **2011, 10:00am}**

The clouds above the city of Thebes turned a gnarled dark gray with an eerie burnt-orange tone that set the sky with the look of ashes and flames. Cloud had been walking with Sora to meet up with Donald and Goofy after their previous sparring session when the sky had begun to turn such an eerie mixture of tones. Cobalt eyes looked to the sky with concern as Sora too looked around him, catching the sense that people were becoming anxious as the seas crashed and howled with the wind not far from them by the docks, causing the boats to rock and bump against one another. Having grown up on an island, Sora had been taught by Riku's father alongside him about the sea and how to read it.

What he saw, was ill-boding in a way that caused his stomach to knot up. The churning, twisting waves, their slated dark tone, and the fierce torrents that caused the waves to swell and fall in a manner that made him tense. The ocean was showing the comings of a terrible, and wild storm that could cause intense problems for the city. Cloud looked to the boy as he kept a stern eye upon the waves as Donald and Goofy finally found them amidst the crowds and the sharp winds that pelted the area from around the sea. Sky-blue eyes looked around, once more reading the people, and the intense weather that told him of terrible things to come.

" _Be warry Sora, the dark shadows of this world are here, and they are not as at ease as the prior ones…."_ The voice inside whispered to him in preparation for the battle that he knew would come. Taking in a deep breath, Sora looked to Donald and Goofy who saw his concerned expression and began to worry.

"Sora? Is something wrong?" Donald asked.

"Yes, the sea is dark and acting up…we've got a really bad storm coming this way…." Cloud frowned.

"How can you be sure?" he inquired as those clear sky-toned eyes looked to him.

"I grew up on an island: we're surrounded by water. My best friend Riku, his dad is a fisherman and he taught us how to read the sea and navigate it as well as sail…it's sort of a really ancient tradition on the islands, but all of us were taught about if the sea turns dark like that and grows torrential that we should be on watch because we have a terrible storm coming…" the blonde nodded at his statement, unaware of what was happening only a few streets down from them.

Noctis was standing in the streets, cloak whipping wildly in the winds as he remained still and observant of the behavior in the people and the weather. Being a magic users who was closely associated with all elements, and having experienced horrific storms and assaults on cities: he knew when something was wrong. It was as he continued to watch the area, being mindful to stay out of people's ways that Cari appeared from her portal and chirped to gain his attention as a strong gust of wind nearly blew her away until he wrapped her safely in his arms.

The Carbuncle's normally pristine white fur was smudged with dark blotches and carried the stench of sulfur and brimstone. Midnight-blue eye scanned the area as he looked at the little fur-ball that was doing her best to cleanse herself of the gunk stuck to her soft fur. Noctis sighed as he patted her head while her large ears laid back and she whined in a manner that drew his attention while her dark eyes showed him concern and fear that he rarely saw on Cari's face. She had been with him for several years, and had never once shown fear for him in that manner except for a few stray events during his battle with Ardyn Izunia. Now though, she had no need to fear for him: unless something bad was about to happen.

"Cari, what's going on? Do you see the sky?" he glanced around as rain began to fall, looking dark and sooty in a manner that made it almost look black.

" _ **It's Hades! He's tricked Hercules into giving up his strength for twenty-four hours!"**_ Noctis frowned as he looked to her.

"Why is that affecting the weather though?" he asked her.

" _ **It's not! Noctis….he's going to release the Titans! And he's targeting the Olympians! We have to hurry and warn the others…"**_ Noctis stood up and looked around as a thunderous roar ripped through the sky and a sharp gust of ice blew through the area as the bitter heat of a volcano seeped into the air as the winds picked up, causing the biting scents to fill the air as the thunderous sounds and crashing foot-steps greeted them.

"Okay, can you guide me?" he asked as she nodded.

" _ **We've got to hurry! Hades is targeting you, Cloud, Sora, and Hercules with the Cyclops!"**_

"Shit!" Noctis ran after Cari as she leapt from his arms and rushed down the streets while he followed, knowing that he was going to be dealing with the crowds if he kept going this way.

" _Cari! I'm going to use the buildings to warp around the crowds, stay where I can see you okay?"_

" _ **On it! Be careful Noct!"**_

Noctis looked up and summoned one of the daggers he carried and tossed it high up onto a building's side before he vanished in a series of blue gleams before reappearing at the dagger as he summoned another weapon and tossed it towards the next building, warping towards it before he jumped from the building and began running along the roof tops, leaping over the gaps for skylights and warping the distances as he turned his head and saw the sight of the Cyclops crashing his way through the city as he rushed quicker, allowing his body to rush over the roofs at his genuine speed, ignoring any strange looks he may have gotten. He stopped on a dime, looking at the monster as Cari made a barking noise towards him and used her portal to appear at his side as he looked at the monster as the crowds began to run away, screaming and shouting in horror while a lone figure stood at the top of a temple.

"Dammit! The Cyclops found Hercules!" Noctis took in a steady breath as he looked towards the streets, trying to hone in on people and find the others.

" _ **He'll be killed without his strength, we've gotta find Sora and Cloud!"**_

"I know…" the Lucian Prince watched as Hercules was knocked aside as if he was a mere ragdoll and crashed into a pillar. Noctis gritted his teeth, eyes glowing with the color of the celestial magic he used as he clenched his hand and a weapon appeared in his grasp. The dual-sided spear gleamed in the dull light around him as the ocean crashed in the distance with the Cyclops's vicious attacks on Hercules.

" _ **Noctis! We have to…."**_

Before Cari could finish her sentence, Noctis had warped away and tossed the spear forward, appear mid-air as he struck a sharp gale of blue-silver-toned fire towards the Cyclops who howled in agony as he cut a flip mid-way down and landed in a crouch atop a statue of the Greek Goddess Athena before he took in a deep breath and a crash and the sound of a sword being unsheathed as a great flare of light flashed through the way as Noctis looked down and saw Cloud, Sora, Donald, and Goofy down below.

"Sora! Cloud!" Noctis called as he leapt down from the statue and looked towards the group.

"Noctis, where were you?" the black-haired youth took in a deep breath as he looked at the monster that was still flailing about in pain.

"Playing a game of hop-scotch on the roof…." He said bluntly before Cloud gave him a sour expression to which Noctis drew in a breath with a glower.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?! I'VE BEEN _TRYING_ TO FIND _YOU_ DUBMASS!" Sora tensed a bit as he looked at the monster towering above them.

"Am I the only one concerned about the _giant cyclops trampling around?!"_ the two looked at the boy, his Keyblade clutched tight in his grasp.

"Right, we'll argue about mid-battle conversations later, let's kill this bastard first," Cloud stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me…." Noctis agreed with Cloud as Sora fell into place with the other two while Donald and Goofy stood on either side of the three.

"So...anybody got a plan?" asked Goofy as the Cyclops danced around, knocking over buildings as Hercules slowly stood and looked at the three of them.

"What are you doing?!" the five of them looked back to the fallen hero.

"Saving your ass you idiot! What on earth possessed you to give up your strength to Hades for twenty-four hours? You knew he would do this!" called Cloud with a glare.

"I know I was foolish! But that's my burden to bare, not yours…" Sora shook his head.

"We don't really know one another Hercules, but I remember your stories from where I come from: _you're a legend_. But you need to realize that even heroes need to have support sometimes…" Hercules felt his eyes widen.

"But how can the five of you defeat it?! It's a Titan…even the Gods had trouble defeating them! You'll reach your limits before that thing falls!" he stated as he struggled to his legs, hoping to find the strength to stop the others from facing this monster.

"That may be, but we'll just have to manage it…." Cloud tightened his grip upon the sword in his hands as the others prepared to attack.

" _Limit…that's it!"_

"Cloud! You know how to use a Limit Break right?" Noctis asked as he looked to the blonde while the Cyclops finally turned its attention back to the others.

"Destroy…. _Herculeees!_ " the bellowing voice stated above them. Cloud posed his sword.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

The blonde turned the sword, the dull light gleaming on the broad blade before he posed it and crouched, jumping up and using the statues and crumbled pillars around him to get high enough into the air. Noctis turned to Donald and Goofy, nodding to them as Sora looked for an opening with the Keyblade. It took a grand total of five seconds for a bright series of lights to appear around the Cyclops only for Cloud to begin moving around the blades at a blinding speed as a golden glimmer appeared around him and the weapons began to strike the Cyclops continuously as Sora took a shot to take out the creature's legs. The thirteen-year-old was pleased thus far that not a single Heartless had appeared and the greatest threat were the Titans and a busy-body God. Sky-blue eyes looked to Noctis who was guarding Hercules against the wild swings that the Cyclops was attempting to make towards the wounded hero.

"Good thing is, this guy is our only problem so far," stated Donald.

"Donald! Don't say…." before Sora could warn him, a series of shadowy pools appeared on the ground to which the Keyblade Bearer, the Lucian Prince, and the former Soldier shot him a withering glare.

"Hahahehe…" Sora groaned.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH?!" he shouted before turning to battle against the creatures that were crawling their way towards him.

Hercules rushed by Noctis who growled as he leaned down a bit and vanished into thin air before reappearing in front of Hercules with a cold glare in his midnight-blue eyes. The gleams of stardust around him flickering as he kept his weapon in his grasp, prepared for the potential struggle. The Grecian hero met the gaze of the Prince with a glower of his own in preparation to join them in the fight as a battle raged on around them. Cloud continued to strike down the Cyclops from above while Sora struggled against the Heartless from below as Donald and Goofy cleared the area of any remaining citizens.

"You cannot fight this thing Hercules! Do you not get that?!" Noctis snarled, bearing sharpened teeth at the young man.

"This is my fault for getting blinded by love for a girl who was playing me because she was working for Hades! This is my own doing because I decided to have a dream when I knew deep down that dreams aren't for heroes…" a flutter of wings caused Noctis to look up as he saw a white Pegasus come fluttering down from above with Phil and Meg on its back before they hit the ground as Sora rolled out of the way of an attack and used a blast of wind to destroy the Heartless.

"Herc!" called Phil as he came racing towards the two of them as the Cyclops rushed around and began yelping as Sora shot a blast of ice at the monster's leg alongside Donald.

"Phil, you're here?" he asked as he looked around at the satyr as Noctis narrowed his gaze towards the Cyclops.

"That thing is start to annoy me…" the black-haired boy summoned another weapon to his hand: an ornate weapon of dark metal. It was a sword, with a curved and graceful-looking hilt with dark gems of blackish-blue in the hilt. A pale hand wrapped around the grip that was wrapped in a rich, black leather.

"Well, if you wanna jump in and strike it, let me know," Cloud said as he landed in a crouch.

"This thing just won't go down!" Sora skidded to a halt, glaring at the Heartless that were lingering around the area as the Cyclops trampled around in a rage, causing him to know down pillars and buildings as it did so.

"Did you hit in the eye?" he asked as the blonde nodded.

"I did….it wasn't exactly easy because he kept swatting at me, but…I managed it…" Noctis tensed, and looked around the area as they tried to find a means to take down the monster.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Phil asked to Hercules as the young man looked down in distaste of the situation.

"You were right Phil…dreams are for rookies…" Sora glanced towards him and felt a pain develop in his chest.

" _Dreams are what fuel heroes; for they dream of a better life, a better present, and future, and they hope and dream for a time where peace reigns, where greed will not pay, and people can be safe…they have fought so hard, suffered so greatly, and endured such pain….because they dreamed…"_

"No, kid…I was wrong, dreams aren't just for rookies….and it's those dreams that have pushed you further kid….come on, you gotta stand up and stop this thing," Phil said as Hercules looked to Noctis who narrowed his eyes.

"Without your strength, you'll have to think further than brute strength. Be wary of your actions, and don't do anything stupid!" Phil looked at the boy as he looked to Hercules before the young hero took in a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to do this…but I need help," Hercules said as he glanced towards Noctis as Sora back stepped to come to their side.

"If someone has a plan I'd like to hear it right about now!" Sora stated as Noctis glanced towards Cloud who skipped back and away from the Cyclops as it looked to them.

"DESTORY HERCULES!"

"Well, someone's got a fan…" Hercules looked to Noctis, Cloud, and Sora.

"I have an idea if you guys would be willing to help?" he inquired as the three others nodded while Donald and Goofy contended with the spare Heartless that were running around.

"We're all ears Herc…" the hero nodded.

"Okay, distracting him is the easiest way to take him down and then I'll trip him up and send him into the temple…the impact should weaken it…can any of you do something to finish it off after that?" Noctis nodded.

"Yea, I can manage that…Cloud? Sora? Can you play distraction on the ground?" he inquired.

"We can do that…" Noctis nodded only to disappear in what Sora thought looked like stardust before he reappeared at the top of a tall pillar with two swords in his grasp.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"CRUUUSH HERCULEEEES!" The Cyclops roared as it began smashing around to strike the group down as Donald and Goofy struck its legs while the others began to distract it from Hercules finding a rope to trip it up.

Noctis took in a few steady breaths, knowing that when the creature began to fall he had to strike it quickly otherwise they would never be able to reach Olympus in time to stop Hades's onslaught against the other Gods. Sora began shouting at the Cyclops, waving his arms and blasting at its legs and abdomen with a series of fire and ice spells while Cloud did similar attacks with his sword against the back of its legs before Noctis shot a blast of wind into its eye, blinding it. In a matter of moments though, the Cyclops, startled and now unable to see tripped over the rope, sending itself crashing into the temple, toppling pillars and crushing the steps and road under its weight as Noctis jumped up into the air and cut a flip before cutting a deep chunk out of the back of its neck with his swords. The Lucian Prince landed in a crouch as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Phil, and Cloud managed to jump out of the way of the Cyclops's drop before a series of crackling noises came to their ears as the figure of a certain someone came rushing past them with a shout of panic.

"HERCULES!"

Three sets of blue eyes turned, wide, and staring as Meg shoved the Grecian Hero out of the way of a falling pillar. The shuddering crash and the scream of shock and horror that left the young hero startled the group as he rushed to her and they ran towards the pillar in hopes of helping her. Phil rushed forward with Pegasus as Hercules began to struggle against the pillar's weight as a deep golden light surrounded his form as he shoved the pillar away and gently pulled the woman up into his arms. Sora, Noctis, and Cloud moved towards them, looking at Megara as she took in weak breaths, her ribs and diaphragm having been crushed by the pillar's weight.

"Meg, why did you do that?" asked Hercules as he looked at her while a small, frail smile graced her features.

"Because….people do crazy things….when they're in love." Noctis felt a dull throb develop in his chest as he watched the two, the sudden dryness to his throat and the burning in his eyes causing him to clench his teeth against painful memories and his present instincts that he normally had under control.

"Hercules….your strength came back, but…." Sora felt a painful knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"Let me guess…you made Hades swear on the River Styx that Meg wouldn't get hurt…didn't you?" he asked as Hercules glanced his way before looking to Meg.

"Why would you do that? It wasn't worth it…" the normally snarky woman smiled in a pained manner.

"Don't say that…come on wonder boy….some people are worth dying for," she said.

"Kid…what…." Hercules looked to Phil, Donald, and Goofy.

"Take care of her….Sora…Cloud? Noctis?" he asked as he stood, a glare sharp upon his features.

" _Someone's pissed…but I understand that…"_ Cloud thought as they looked to Hercules.

"What?" dark blue eyes looked to the trio.

"I need your help: I'm taking this fight to Hades…" Sora glanced to the Greek Hero.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he stated with a coy smirk that to Donald and Goofy didn't seem to quite fit with his normal personality.

 **{Olympus: 12:30pm}**

Hermes went soaring through the clouds of Olympus, seeing the carnage below as the Titans began climbing from the base of the God's home. His winged shoes fluttered ceaselessly as he came rushing into the main homestead of Zeus and Hera who had been relatively peaceful in the recent months until this moment when he'd flown into the room with terror upon his face.

"My Lord! Ahhh! Zeus! The…T-Titans are loose! Their coming up the mountain!" he blurted out before the King and Queen of the Gods stood, Zeus looking to Hermes.

"Go! Alert the others!" he ordered.

"Gone baby!" Hermes vanished in a flash, rushing to warn the other Gods and Goddesses as a swarm of thunderbolts began to form.

The Titans were shocked with thunder and fire from the deities above as they continued to climb, the thunderous roars from above startling the humans as they rushed while down below on the ground Hercules had grabbed Sora atop Pegasus as Noctis and Cloud followed quickly, the black-haired Lucian Prince grabbing the blonde and warping with him to keep up despite the blonde's adamant protests. Above in the sky though, Zeus continued his onslaught against the Titans as they breached the gates of Olympus and began their assault upon the homestead of the Gods.

In the moments of the Titans entering Olympus's gates, war unfurled amongst them. The Titans and the Olympians clashing in a great show of power and elements that flashed and flooded the skies, clouds, and sides of the mountain in an array of colors and biting ice and scorching fire.

Zeus struck out against the Titans, the others battling and to the King of the God's horror: losing. The Olympians, the most powerful and justified of the Deities throughout this world were losing to the Darkness that they had once helped against. The dark-blue eyes of the King narrowed as he threw another bolt at the Ice Titan as dark clouds and plumes of smoke began to appear around the normally pristine white clouds of the Olympian mountain top.

"I need more thunderbolts!" Zeus demanded as Hermes struggled against Pain and Panic.

"Hephaestus has been captured my Lord! Everybody's been captured! I've been captured!" Zeus roared, preparing to tackle the Titans with his bare hands if needs be.

Dark-blue eyes turned to look towards the area and a chariot of darkness drawn by two skeletal horses appeared while the figure present within the chariot looked onward, his black robes billowing, his blue-skin showing stark as blackish eyes looked onto the King of the Gods. The two brothers stared at one another and then Zeus narrowed his gaze.

"Zeuszy! I'm home!" called the Lord of the Dead.

"HADES! What are you doing?!" Hades laughed at Zeus's outrage.

"Just claiming what was rightfully mine! Ya know, upsetting the cosmos, rewriting it, and while I'm at it…claiming control of Olympus and our world! I am the King now!" he said as the Titans rounded on the King of the Gods.

Volcanic ash, ice, and wind formed together, slowly encasing Zeus who struggled against the onslaught in a brittle attempt to fight it off as hades formed a throne of darkened clouds, pleased with his efforts as he smiled to himself while his younger brother tried and failed to free himself from the encasement of the Titan's attack. Zeus narrowed his eyes as anger filled him and memories of times gone by flooded his mind: it was no secret amongst the Gods, Goddesses, or their worshipers that their lives weren't easy prior to their father's imprisonment within Tartarus, and the fact that even then, Zeus nor his brother Poseidon would have thought that Hades would betray them like he just had: freeing the Titans to roam the earth after such a horrendous past. The glare upon his face remained as he looked to his brother.

"Hades! When I get out of this…" the encasement covered him before he could finish his threat as Hades made a martini glass with a worm in it appear.

"Yea, just cool your heals little brother….it's my time," Hades said as he leaned back against his throne.

"DON'T GET TO COMFORTABLE HADES!" the Lord of the Dead spat out the drink and worm before looking towards the area above him where Hercules was present alongside Sora who dropped down from Pegasus's back with his Keyblade in his grasp as Hercules did the same and the Titans looked to them.

"Uh-Oh…" Sora narrowed his gaze.

"Hades! Your tirade ends here!" he snapped as the Lord of the Dead grinned.

"Well, well….what do we have here? Hercules….the long lost son of the King of the Gods! Here to stop his uncle." Hades's words were biting however, the hero never faltered.

"As far as I'm concerned: you aren't my family," Hercules stated as the King of the Underworld started walking around, the Titans preparing to attack.

"Oh! I'm _so heartbroken!_ " Sora felt a feral snarl come to his face.

"Please! As if someone like you could possibly possess a heart! Let alone one that could feel anything other than selfishness and personal adornment!" he growled, bearing his teeth at the God. Hades looked to him with a wicked smile that displayed his own crooked and sharp teeth before shaking his head.

"Quite a lot of words for the lost boy who bears a weapon with a bloody history." Sora tensed.

"What do you know about me?" he asked, narrowing his gaze at him as he kept the Keyblade at the ready to strike.

"I know that you were split up from your family. That you've been looking for them and that you're going to slowly lose yourself just like those before you did. Because while the Keyblade demands it's user to have a strong heart: _it ultimately destroys those who wield it_." Sora shook his head.

"You're lying!" he said sharply as Hercules prepared to attack as Hades smiled.

"Oh?! You think I am? Well, if you aren't sure…..you can just ask those of us who were present for such a fantastic show known as the _Keyblade War_ a little over a century ago…" Sora felt his heart halt within his chest, the beating almost stilling as his breath caught in his throat.

"There was no war! How could there be?! The Keyblade only just appeared or…." Sky-blue eyes widened.

"Ah! You're figuring it out, aren't you? That about a hundred and thirteen years ago, a Great War swept across all worlds, destroying the branches that connected them to one another and causing chaos and havoc wherever the tremors and backlashes of the war were felt. At the root of this inter-world war was the Keyblade, and it's wielders who were on _both sides._ You, my little _sacrificial lamb_ are only the first in the next generation of Bearers who will bring about the next war," Hades stated smugly.

"T-That's…not t-true! How can…" Hades laughed as Hercules glared at him.

"Stop! Hades! Leave him alone!" he demanded.

"Now why would I do that? His misery is just simply _divine._ It reminds me of that boy I encountered when the first war started: a powerful Keyblade Bearer with quite a blackness inside him even though he was so _noble and pure._ Just like you, little lamb, he could be incredibly feral and wicked when he chose to be. Now, I wonder….have you figured out why….you're _hated so much?"_ Sora felt his body go numb.

Hercules roared and charged after Hades who was defended by the Titans as Sora felt his heart quicken to a pace that almost hurt. The boy had the feeling of pure shock and horror written clear in his face and eyes as he felt his grasp loosen upon the Keyblade as fear surrounded him. Was anything that Hades said true? Had there been a war? And if so, what had caused it? Was it really the Keyblade really at fault? Or had something else caused it? Sora shook his head, his hands covering his ears as a torrent of different emotions began to override him. Was he on the right side? Was he doing the right thing? Would all of his efforts and struggles help those he loved and all of those he had met? Or would it harm them further, or would it be himself who hurt them? Would his hands cause those he loved pain or end their lives because of him wielding the Keyblade? Sky-blue eyes welled with tears as the sight of Clayton's corpse flashed within his mind as he closed his eyes and felt his body shake as he kept his ears

covered.

"SORA!" A breath of intense cold flashed towards him and he stared onward only for a strange sound to come through as stardust glimmered and a flare of blue flames and metal caught his attention. Sora looked onward at the form shielding him with a weapon he had never seen before: a black sword with stars designed into the blade, and a curving guard that looked as if it was made of waves of silvery-blue and black toned metal as moonstones dotted the bottom of the guard and two across the blade. However, in the other hand of the person was the Jungle King Keyblade. It was as the blast of ice was cut off that Sora found himself staring at the crouched form of one Noctis Caelum.

"N-Noctis?" he questioned in a shaky tone.

"Are you okay?" the boy nodded slowly, shaking as he did so.

"I-I think so…." Noctis turned to him and reached for his hand, wrapping his fingers around the grip of the Keyblade as he stared into his eyes. Midnight-blue meeting their daylight counterpart as the older teenager smiled slowly to him, hoping to keep him calm.

"Hades tried to psych you out. Don't let him get to you, okay? Come on Sora, you can do better than this," he said to him as he helped the boy to his feet. Cloud came to stand beside the two, his weapon at the ready.

"Are you good?" Sora nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Yea, sorry….I lost myself there for a moment," he stated as he looked directly to the Titans.

"So, the _Hero Boy_ has some allies: the former Soldier, the savior Prince, and the lost boy. What kind of rag-tag group is that?" Hercules narrowed his gaze.

"More than enough to stop you!" he snapped as Hades smiled.

"Well then! Let's have it then! Four heroes verses the Titans and a God!"

 **{…..}**

 _Now it's time to rise as one, I wanna be the White, White Light…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** So, Hercules, Sora, Noctis, and Cloud are going to kick some Titan ass! We'll see how this goes now that the four of them are going at this together. And Sora apparently is still not as okay as he'd like to think he was seeing as Hades was able to down him like that. Then, we also have the fact that Sora just learned something about the history of the Keyblade Bearers! What will happen next? I hope everyone is enjoying the arc because we're almost done.

Have a wonderful day or night wherever you are!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	25. Chapter 25: Heroes Of Olympus

Chapter 25: Heroes of Olympus

 **{Mount Olympia: June 25** **th** **2011, 1:15pm}**

Sora flipped out of the way of an attack sent his way by the Ice Titan that he and Noctis were dealing with while Cloud and the Volcano Titan went into trading further blows. It was as he landed in a crouch that his gaze went towards Hercules who was fighting against the Wind Titan and Hades's attacks as he shouted at the Titans on how to destroy them. Pegasus swooped in, moving Hercules out of the way of danger as Noctis shot a series of attacks towards the Ice Titan as a barrage of weapons sliced through the creature as it howled in pain while Sora shot fireballs at the Titan before Noctis shielded them against the next onslaught of the Ice Monster's power.

"We've gotta find a way to weaken that thing," Noctis said as he kept the barrier up.

"I know…but….the only thing that could defeat this Titan is fire, and I don't know a strong enough spell to do that…" Noctis nodded, continuing to shield the boy.

"Well, it's time to learn a thing or two about the magical arts…have you ever heard of anything known as a Limit Break?" he inquired. Sora shook his head at the other boy's statement.

"No, I haven't…" midnight-blue eyes looked to sky-blue ones.

"Okay, well you're about to learn it," he said as he grasped Sora's hand and the brunette boy looked to him.

"How?" Noctis looked to him and then to the Titan.

"I have a Limit break that's gonna take two to do it; so, can you give me a hand?" he inquired before Sora nodded.

"Alright, I can do that…"

Noctis glanced towards the boy as he nodded and considered which Limit Break would be best for him to use. Out of the three he could do, his best bet would be the one known as Apocalypsis, that one he knew could be safely used alongside someone who was inexperienced and also deal a crushing blow towards the Titan. Noctis blocked the attack of the Ice Titan and gave Sora a quick rundown of how to use the Limit Break and how to focus his energy and magic together to help form the flow for Noctis to follow. The Ice Titan was momentarily taken off guard as Hercules struck the chains of the other Gods and freed them as he flew by which caused Hades to light aflame in rage before Pegasus blew his hair out.

"Whoa, is my hair out?!" Sora stifled a laugh as Noctis looked to him.

"Ready? Sora?" the thirteen-year-old nodded.

"You got it!"

Cloud sent a wave of magic after the Volcanic Titan before Noctis grabbed Sora's hand and told him to focus. The boy closed his eyes, feeling the flow of energy around him before he grasped it, connecting it to his Keyblade and charged forward, creating an arc of magic for Noctis to follow as he lashed out against the Ice Titan and soon a series of weapons appeared around the black-haired youth before he held his arms out and struck it down, disappearing as blue-stardust flames flared around the weapons as Noctis reappeared and struck the Ice Titan in the legs, arms, and torso, knocking it over and breaking off an enormous chunk of its right leg.

As Sora landed a crushing strike alongside Noctis upon the head of the Titan, he glanced down and noticed that something oddly metallic looking was sticking out of the ice chunk. Sora slid down the icy slopes as Noctis trailed after him and he stopped at the broken off stump of ice and looked at the jutting object in shock. Settled there was a Keyblade that had a multi-blue and gold toned snowflake at the end of a golden chain that was clipped into a dark-blue guard that looked to be jaggedly cut from ice.

Inside the ice was the rest of the Keyblade in a lighter shade until it was almost white at the bottom where a large, golden snowflake with blue accents made up the teeth. A bright gleam appeared upon it as Noctis looked at it and took in a deep breath before encasing his fist in a silvery-blue light. Sora looked to him and quickly got the idea of what he was planning before he grabbed the guard and grip on the Keyblade and began to pull as Noctis reared his arm back and hit the ice hard, causing the magic and heat from it to shatter the ice as Sora pulled it free and the shards scattered, gleaming like diamonds as he swung the weapon back, preparing to strike against the Titans as he stood straight and Noctis moved away as the Ice Titan rose again and the Volcano Titan began moving in their direction as Athena struck the Ice Titan with a spear.

"Fight me you frigid fiend! I will be quick to end thee!" she shouted at the Titan in anger.

"You heard the lady, move it you two…" Cloud's words had Noctis looking to Sora who nodded as he took in a sharp breath as Noctis vanished and struck the Volcanic Titan with a series of swift attacks with his weapons before Sora prepared to attack as well.

Sky-blue eyes looked towards the monster as Noctis continued his onslaught of attacks while the brunette boy tried to get used to the sudden weight that had appeared from this particular Keyblade as he swung it backwards and gleams of frost came from it.

" _It's….Diamond Dust…"_

"Diamond….Dust?" Sora questioned as he looked at the Keyblade while the voice within his mind seemed to squirm in faint discontent at the notion of the weapon being present.

"Sora?" the boy's sky-blue eyes looked to Noctis and Cloud and momentarily, they gleamed a bright electric-blue before softening again.

"I'm fine…I just heard the name of the Keyblade," he said.

"What are we gonna do? How can we get rid of these Titans?" Hercules raced past Hades upon Pegasus's back as he brandished his sword and cut through another series of attacks as Cloud returned to his attacks and Noctis summoned his weapons.

"Sora, I suggest you learn how to use that new Keyblade quick otherwise we're in for one hell of a fight!" Noctis stated as he disappeared and began an assault of the Volcano Titan.

Sky-blue eyes looked towards the Keyblade in his grasps as he tried to find a means to control the new weapon. Unlike his prior Keyblades, Sora was granted the distinct feeling that this one wasn't particularly suited to him; however, he didn't have a choice on whether it was a good match for him or not only because he had to contend with the power of this new weapon and focus on what he had to endure with the battle raging around him, and the power within his hands now required his focus. Taking in a deep breath, the boy focused in on the energy of the weapon's energy and tried to harness it, preparing to attack.

In a matter of moments the Keyblade began to give off a frequency that caused a sharp ache to develop in his head. Fingers touched his forehead in pain as he hissed and took in a few breaths before he tightened his grip upon the Keyblade and swung it outwards: striking at random for something he could hardly see. The pain began to grow as he shot the attack outwards, and he heard something shout only to open his eyes fully as the ache ceased and he stared at the sight of a frozen Hades pointing at Hercules. It was as he repositioned his Keyblade that Noctis redirected his attack to the Lord of the Dead as well, covering him in a pour of lava.

" _Two for one, not bad Noct…."_

"Whoa, hot and cold? You catching a cold there Hades?" asked Cloud with a smirk.

"I'm thinking more like a flu…." Noctis looked to Sora who shrugged.

"Maybe, I can recommend some really good home cures," Sora stated. Hades at moment took a glance in the direction of Hercules who had just swooped in and then ripped the encasement surrounding his father off, causing the Lord of the Dead to erupt in flames once again.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA!" Zeus smiled broadly as he looked to his son.

"That's my boy! Now, watch your old man work his magic!"

Zeus reached outwards as Hephaestus threw thunderbolts towards him to catch without effort before looking towards the Titans who began to cower as they tried to make an escape; however, Noctis, Cloud, and Sora stood in their way with their weapons at the ready as Hades roared in anger whilst Hercules began his battle with the Titans with his father's aid. The bolts of thunder were falling at free will, hitting the Titans harshly as Sora, Noctis, and Cloud ganged up on the Titans and made a vigorous assault on them to push them towards Hercules who snatched the Wind Titan by the tail and began to loop him in a harsh circular motion as he caught the other two up and they blended together, spinning almost ceaselessly as Hercules used his immense strength to send them sailing through the heavens and far from the top of Olympus while the others combated the remaining creatures of Hades's domain.

"Yes! Sora cheered as Noctis gave him a high-five while Cloud breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know it didn't seem to take too long, but I was seriously wondering if we were going to get rid of them or not," he stated.

"Same here…." Zeus looked at the three youths momentarily before looking to his son.

"Job well done my boy, I…." a chariot made of black shadows, iron and skeletal remains flew by the group, a sudden whirl of terror filling the four heroes as the Gods and Goddesses looked on in surprise as Hades fled from Olympus.

"So what if you defeated me now?! I still have a consolation prize! It's a friend of yours, and she's just _dying to see me."_ The group looked to Hercules as Pegasus swooped down and grabbed him while he came towards the others, looking at them as Sora reached out and was quickly taken to the skies with Hercules while Noctis held hand out to Cloud.

"Warping to the Underworld?" he asked.

"Like we've got a choice?" Zeus smiled to them.

"I believe I can help with that, go to my son and help him further: this will not be an easy feat," he stated calmly as the two looked to him and he tossed two frail-looking golden chains around their necks and in the next second they had disappeared. Hera came to her husband and looked towards him as she grasped his hands.

"Are you certain that was wise? Sending mere mortal children to help a child of the Gods?" she questioned.

"I am….none of those boys are quite what they seem to be, I only hope that they can help our boy." The Queen of the Gods looked down.

"As do I," she said softly.

 **{Thebes: 4:45pm}**

Hercules rushed through the clouds, pushing Pegasus to go faster than he ever had before as Sora held on tightly, hoping that they would make it in time. While at first he wasn't positive of what Hades's words had meant, he now knew his scheme without little questioning: it was to take Meg's life. A part of him knew that it was the Lord of the Dead's plan to crush Hercules's spirit and cause anguish amongst their forces that someone so warm, considerate, and understanding– despite being a spitfire – who had sacrificed themselves for one of their little ragtag group would be killed by the enemy. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as they caught sight of the area where Megara was lying with Donald, Goofy, and Phil before at long last they touched down and two forms appeared in a golden light, startling the three on the ground as Pegasus looked to Noctis and Cloud who shook themselves out as they rushed to their sides.

"Phil!" Hercules called to him but the Satyr only looked to him sorrowfully as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry kid….we tried everything…." Hercules looked to Megara as she laid there, lifeless, and seeming as though she was in a deep sleep as the others gathered around her.

"No, Meg," his voice spoke in a feeble whisper as he fell to his knees, the once great hero of Greece mourning the loss of a girl he loved as he pulled her lifeless body into his arms, holding her close.

"You tried everything?" asked Cloud as Donald nodded.

"The Cure Spells weren't strong enough….none of my magic was capable of saving her. I'm so sorry Hercules…" the Hero didn't speak as the group looked at the destroyed city and the mourning hero, feeling as though their victory had been pointless.

"What was the point of winning against Hades….if he can still cause so much suffering? If we can't save one person important to us….then why did we bother?" Sora muttered these words in a voice barely loud enough for Cloud or Noctis to hear, but they did.

Noctis remembered thinking the same thing when he lost Lunafreya: why was he really doing these things? Why did he battle the Astral Gods? Why was he enduring such hardships? Why did he put so many people in harm's way? What good was it doing to fight against the Empire? Or fate's design? What was his purpose in all this mess? Even now, almost two years later, Noctis sometimes still wondered what would have happened if he hadn't tried to resist what the Empire and his father had wanted of him, if he had just followed blindly. A swift shake of his head deterred him from such thoughts as he stood there and considered why he had joined the World Tree Coalition, why he had always fought as hard as he could no matter what happened: because it was worth it all. No matter how many hard times any of them came across, it would always ultimately be worth the asking price.

" _It is worth it Sora, because Love and Honor has a high asking price and if we so desire it then it must be paid."_ Sky-blue eyes widened just a fraction before he looked towards the group, and the scene of Hercules hold Megara.

"Why not change it?" he asked. Noctis and Cloud looked to the boy, seeing his normally soft sky-blue eyes gleam a brighter shade.

" _Why is that happening again?"_ the two thought as Hercules looked to the boy.

"What do you mean?" Sora looked to him directly .

"Go to the Underworld, demand Hades return her soul! Her soul wasn't part of the deal you made with him," he stated. Hercules turned his gaze towards the girl in his arms.

"She had a deal with Hades…." Sora took in the words.

"But she doesn't anymore does she? He freed her, didn't he?" he inquired as Hercules's head shot up and he looked to the boy.

"That's right…" he gently laid Megara down and went to the boy, staring into almost glowing eyes.

"She doesn't belong to him! Take her back if you love her!" Sora stated as Noctis and Cloud looked to him with slightly surprised and pleased expressions on their faces.

"Your right….she doesn't belong to Hades, Phil, Donald, Goofy? Take care of her…Sora, Cloud, Noctis? I need your help." The three looked to him as he turned his gaze towards the broken city.

"What's the plan hero?" Noctis asked.

"We're breaking into the Underworld, and taking back her soul…" Cloud nodded at the Grecian's words.

"Sounds like a plan to me, what do you say Sora?" the boy looked to them, soft sky-blue eyes looking them over.

"Let's do it!"

 **{Underworld: 5:20pm}**

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

Fire erupted within the War Room of Hades as he smashed his chessboard to pieces, lit aflame with reds and oranges as he sneered at the defeat he had been dealt. The plan had been almost foolproof; however, almost, clearly wasn't good enough to change the fates: because he had _failed._ Hercules had restored his strength all because Megara had decided to jump in and save him, and then there was the three additions to the team he'd brought on. The four of them barely knew one another, but clearly it had worked in their favor due to their common goals. Another roar of anger filled him as he considered how he could do something against the three World Tree Coalition rats who had entered into his plans and foiled everything. Something told him that if those three hadn't been there, then everything would have gone according to plan. Taking in a deep breath, the Lord of the Dead looked at the randomized chess pieces on the board.

"How could those foolish brats defeat me?! Hades! The Lord of the Dead! They're just a bunch of kids! And it would have worked so well if our dear Meg hadn't _gone and been all noble!_ " Hades narrowed his gaze and looked towards the pool of souls that was within the River Styx.

"So…now what?" asked Panic.

"We're going to revise this plan…I have Hercules on his knees because I took his dear sweet-heart's soul….but to be able to manipulate people within the World Tree Coalition will help things move along quickly. Cloud Strife fooled me once, but others won't be so lucky…and that kid they have with them….the Keyblader…." Pain looked to him.

"Do you mean Sora?" he inquired as Hades smiled wickedly.

"Yes, he's easy to manipulate. He's young, innocent, and gentle….plus he lacks the proper experience to really play a game of wartime. Besides, he knows now that people aren't telling him everything and he's going to demand answers…he's not like the others in the past…" the two imps looked at Hades.

"You're talking about that one guy, right? The one with the gingery hair and the glowing eyes?" they asked as Hades glanced their way.

"I am….he's far too sweet compared to that boy. But, a hundred years' worth of time hasn't change the power of the Keyblade nor the people that it chooses. But he's not alive anymore, and that boy….I can have him dancing in the palms of my hands in no time." As soon as he stopped speaking, a loud rumble began to rush through the caverns, causing the Lord of the Dead to look towards the place it was at as the wall broke down and Cerberus stood present, growling with Hercules hold its ears for reigns and the other three rested upon the giant dog's back.

"HADES!" Hercules yelled to him as the dog bowed its head for him to get down and the others followed, making a line of combatants ready to strike beside the Hero.

"Well, what an entrance….I gotta admit, that theatrical flair is quite amusing."

Sora, Noctis, and Cloud had struggled through the entrance of the Underworld alongside Hercules, battling the demons and lost souls that were present there alongside several Heartless that the four of them were able to make quick work of until they got to Cerberus. However, it was Noctis who took in the notion that it was an animal, and loyalty was something that could be won if done the right way. They had been floored when the black-haired boy had been able to slowly approach Cerberus, slowly showing them that the boy wasn't merely a good fighter, but was also quite good with animals as well. After Noctis had won the giant dog's loyalty, it had taken no time at all for the four of them to climb atop the creature's back and steer their way towards Hades with Noctis's orders of: Fetch.

"Nothing about this amusing Hades! You don't own Megara's soul anymore!" Cloud snarled as the blue-skinned God hummed.

"True, but I am the Lord of the Dead, therefore, I have presiding power over all of the dearly departed…" Noctis looked to him, glowering as he did so.

"You better think twice about that! After your betrayal of the other Gods, I half expect them to strip you of your powers," he stated.

"Look at you, all big-talk now, aren't we? _Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum._ What? Was slaying your own kin, hurting your friends, and causing the death of your fiancé not enough carnage for you? Now you want to see what happens when a God falls? Even when you stand on the threshold of being a Deity yourself?" Cloud glanced to the boy as did Sora.

"What is he talking about?" asked Hercules as Noctis tensed.

"That boy right there isn't what you think he is. He's what people in his home-world call a Demi-Astral, and that's because he's only about one-sixteenth human….the rest of him is entirely up for debate, but he does have the bloodline of the stars running thick in his veins…" Hades smiled in a vicious manner as Noctis bared his teeth at him.

"That doesn't change who I am! I have said it before and I will say it again: you do not control my fate, nor where I stand! My will and my choices are to stand against you and alongside my allies!" Noctis hissed.

"Really? Because if your friends knew what kind of _monster_ you really are, I doubt they'd want you as an ally…" Sora looked to Hades.

"Nice try…but none of us are going to let you dictate who we befriend or not," he stated as Hades narrowed his gaze.

"And you….the lost child of the new generation of Keyblade Bearers. How many shadows do you have following you? Do you realize that you're a killer? That the things you call _Heartless were once human beings?_ " Sora felt himself flinch, panic starting to thrum in him as Cloud braced his sword, preparing to strike as Hercules looked to the King of the Underworld.

"Hades, your fight is with me! And I have a deal for you," he stated.

"Oh? A deal? That's something I'd like to hear, but you do realize that because you brought them along, their free game as well…and their misery is sweeter than nectar. But, what do you want?" Hercules glanced to the others and then to Hades.

"I want Meg's soul back," he said.

"Oh, one tiny problem. See, Meg is kind of running with a new crowd now-a-days and not a very lively one at that…" Hades stated as he pointed to the River Styx and Hercules looked down to see Meg's soul floating in the waters.

"Meg!" he reached in to grab her and his hands instantly withered in age.

"Ah-ah! No touching. So, you see hero, there's nothing we can do for her….but what about your three friends here? Do you want to save them?" Hades looked their way and Hercules narrowed his eyes.

"I'll offer a trade!" he stated.

"Ooh? What kind of trade?" the Grecian Hero looked to him.

"My life for Meg's. You leave the others out of this…..I get Meg out, and I'll stay," he offered. The Lord of the Dead thought for a moment.

"Herc! Are you insane?!" asked Noctis.

"No, I have to do this…." Hades hummed.

"Let me see, the son of my immortal enemy trapped in a swirling pool of death for all eternity?" Hercules looked to him.

"Going once!" he warned.

"Is there a down side to this?" Hades thought aloud.

"Going twice!" Hercules stated.

"Okay, okay! You get her out, your little buddies can take her soul up-top and she goes, but you stay." Hercules nodded and looked to the others. Sora tensed as he watched the man dive into the water of the River Styx, the others prepared for Hades to do something towards them. His sharp eyes locked onto the Lord of the Underworld, who was merely watching with the same coy smile that he wore quite often.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing: you'll be dead before you can get to her!" Hades called with a bright grin upon his features. It was in that moment that a feral sounding hiss came from nearby Sora who jolted as Noctis vanished before he reappeared, gleaming in bright blue stardust and fire as he grasped Hades's robes, midnight-blue eyes gleaming an azure-silver-blue tone.

Cloud felt his eyes widen, as he stared at the scene of the black-haired boy, his eyes gleaming in the brightest, and most chilled tone of starlight blue as he bared sharpened, fanged teeth to the Lord of the Dead, his pale hands clutching into black robes as he snarled at him, a feral growl low in his chest and throat as he kept a menacing glare upon his youthful features. Even before Hades had spoken to them about Noctis's inhuman bloodlines, Cloud had known about them only because he had seen it plenty of times in the boy and even in a few moments, he'd seen these similarities closer to him than just in a comrade. Cobalt-blue eyes looked at the boy as he narrowed his gaze, fangs bared at Hades who had a look of shock upon his features as he took in a breath of surprise.

"Whoa….what in the name of the River Styx are you?" Hades questioned as Noctis glowered, granting him a menacing gaze that suited a person prepared to commit murder.

"I'm going to give you _one warning,_ " he snarled at the God who frowned.

"What can you do? You're just…." Noctis slammed the blue-skinned God into one of the cavern walls.

"If you pull any of your revolting schemes here, Hades! I will make sure you feel the wrath of the Six! As their emissary, it would be a piss poor idea to fuck with me and my allies, am I clear?" Sora watched the look of confidence drain from Hades's face as an energetic rise came from Noctis at the mentioning of these beings known as the Six.

"Cloud? Who are the Six?" the boy questioned softly.

"In Eos, and in several worlds they're Gods and Goddesses who rule over the human race. Only the Oracle could commune with them, but Noctis because of his bloodlines can control their powers and speak with them, and he's also the child of the Caelum family who are supposedly descended from the Goddess Eos herself." Sora felt his eyes grow wide before looking to Noctis as Hades stepped away from the boy.

"You Starlings are always so temperamental, but I guess that makes sense, seeing what you're bloodlines hail from," Hades stated as Pain and Panic looked towards the River Styx.

"He'll never make it, the only way he could…"

A golden light appeared from beneath the waters and the group turned their gaze forward as a hand grasped the edge of the rock outcropping over the water before the figure rose gracefully from below. Hercules stood, glowing and golden toned as the Gods and Goddesses did upon Mount Olympia while within his arms, was Megara's soul. He stepped lightly upon the ground and began to walk towards the others, preparing to depart from the Underworld.

"How?! How did you survive! In order to that you'd have to be…" Hades was cut off by Pain and Panic.

"A God…" Noctis smirked at their statement.

"Yep, because they're immortal and bear the bloodline of the eternal cosmos. You can't touch him Hades: he's on par with you now," he stated.

"So, should we get going? I'm kinda getting bored with this place." Sora started walking towards Cerberus as Cloud did the same while Noctis looked to the two Gods with a faint grin on his features before they began to depart.

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I mean, come on…don't you think we should talk about this?" Hades inquired as Noctis looked to him.

"Like hell!" he replied this with a flip of his middle finger towards the Lord of the Dead.

"Shouldn't we discuss this? Think about it! You made me a deal and…" Hercules punched Hades, turning his face inwards momentarily before he kept walking in silence.

" _Wow, talk about turning a cheek…"_ Sora, Cloud, and Noctis thought in unison.

"Herc, come on…let's talk about this okay? You're the son of the big guy, come on! Could you put in a good word for me? I'm sure Meg could tell you, see I'm not so bad right? Meg sweetie?" Hades grabbed Meg's face and Hercules narrowed his eyes before he reared his fist back and sent Hades sailing through the air and into the River Styx.

"Well…that was entertaining, shall we go?" asked Noctis as he looked to Hercules who nodded while Hades failed about helplessly.

"NO! GET YOUR SLIMMY SOULS OFF ME YOU STUPID MORTALS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU'LL SEE! HERCULES! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND THAT KEYBLADE WIELDING BRAT!" Hades was sent spiraling down the river in a torrent while Pain and Panic watched in questioning.

"Oh….he's not gonna be happy when he gets out of there," stated Panic.

"You mean _if he get's out_." Pain's words caused Panic to smirk.

"If, if is good," he said before a faint shuffle caught his attention.

"Awh! You thought that I forgot about you? How cute…" the two Imps looked behind them and saw Sora standing there with a faintly vicious smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Pain.

"Just thought it would be only fitting if the two first mates went down with their captain on the ship of a failed plan…" the two Imps tensed as Sora summoned the Keyblade, eyes once again gleaming a bright blue as he knocked the two Imps over the edge and into the waters below.

"AHHHHHH!" Sora sighed as the Keyblade vanished soon after and he put his arms behind his head.

"I sure hope those two can swim," he muttered as he turned to leave.

"Come on Sora! We're in a rush here!" called Noctis as he nodded.

"Coming!"

 **{Thebes: 6:00pm}**

Phil, Donald, and Goofy remained on the surface alongside Pegasus as the mourned the death of the girl who saved the Hero of Olympus. Taking in a deep breath, Donald and Goofy wondered if it had been a mistake to head towards this world when the Heartless had been diminutive in mass and the biggest problem had been Hades. They were happy to have helped, but the damages around them made their efforts seem impossibly small. Donald glanced around, wondering how everything could have escalated so quickly; however, he had a feeling that even if they hadn't come, these events would have still transpired, and nothing would have changed that fact. Pegasus gave a pitiful whinny before hanging his head as a series of golden glows suddenly appeared, startling the group as Sora, Cloud, and Noctis reappeared and soon after, Hercules walked forward steadily, the golden glow about him shining like bright sunlight in the gloom around them as he carried the soul of the girl he loved forward and kneeled before her lifeless body as he laid the soul over it and slowly it faded to nothingness.

The group circled them, preparing for what would come when a sudden breath came from the girl and Megara opened her eyes slowly, looking around in confusion as she turned her gaze from Phil and Pegasus to Donald, Goofy, and then Sora, Cloud, and Noctis who smiled to her in relief before she finally looked to Hercules who had tears in his eyes and a joyous smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms and she held onto him closely as he helped her stand, holding her in his arms as he did so.

"Why did you do it?" she asked as he smiled.

"Because, people do crazy things when they're in love…" the girl smiled to him before leaning in as he returned it. The group smiling at the reunion as the light from above flooded the destroyed area of Thebes.

Clouds of white appeared at the feet of the group as Hercules and Megara ascended into the sky and soon the others followed them.

As they were lifted up higher into the atmosphere where the Gods and Goddesses dwelled, Sora felt the anxiety of these events wash over him and he took in a steadying breath, glad that this story – at least, for this world – wasn't going to be marred by heartache forever. Sky-blue eyes looked around as they finally made it to where golden gates stood while the King of the Gods stood with his beloved wife Hera and the other Deities as the clouds dispersed and Zeus stepped forward as Megara stepped back and allowed Hercules to go to his parents.

"Job well done my son," stated Zeus as he came to his child and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thanks…dad…" the King of the Gods let him go as Hera stepped forward.

"I am so proud of you, and am so happy," she stated.

"Why?" Zeus smiled.

"Because, you finally can come home," he said as Hercules looked to them.

"I can?" Hera smiled to her child, looking to Megara.

"Yes, because you have proven your worth as a true hero, risking your life to save this young woman here," she explained as Noctis grinned to him.

"Congrats Hero Boy, you finally get to go home…." He looked to them.

"Noctis…." The Gods looked to the boy who stood by Cloud and Sora while Donald, Goofy, and Phil stayed nearby.

"You helped him, did you not?" asked Zeus. Sora tensed a bit at the older two's sides. He had not been granted prior experience with Gods unlike the other two had in the past, and thus felt himself become anxious as he considered what he would be enduring if he were to make a mistake with the Gods present before him. Noctis nudged him playfully as if to ease his worries before Cloud looked to Zeus.

"We did…" his answer was calm and Zeus smiled to them.

"Then I believe the three of you are heroes as tried and true as my son, and this is the home of heroes and Gods: I welcome you, and thank you," he stated.

Sky-blue eyes looked down at the statement while the words from Hades earlier replayed in his mind. Were Keyblade Bearers supposed to be heroes? Or did they not deserve that title? He didn't know about the history of the Keyblade, nor whom had wielded one in the past; however, it seemed as though it didn't matter to the King of the Gods: but it did to Sora. He questioned whether or not he was worthy to be called a hero by anyone when he could become just as corrupt and evil as the wielders of the past. The thoughts weighed heavily upon him as he stood there with Hercules being finally welcomed home to where he belonged while the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus declared them heroes and worthy of such adornments from the Deities and humans alike.

" _But what if I'm not? What if I'm already heading down a path of darkness and just haven't realized it until now? What if I hurt the ones I love? What if I killed someone I care for? Then I would be no different than the people responsible for the darkness destroying all the worlds….I would be just like the Keyblade Bearers in the past…"_

" _ **They were not all like that, Sora…"**_

Sky-toned eyes widened as he heard a voice speak to him that sounded different than the one he had heard since his adventure started. It was the same voice that had spoken to him in a dream he'd had leading up to the days of his departure from the Destiny Islands. It was feminine, sweet, and gentle in the way that a mother would speak to her child; however, he found himself confused as to why he would think of it in such a manner. Sighing, Sora glanced around as Hercules looked to Olympus, smiling, laughing, and so happy to be home at long last.

"Congratulations wonder boy….I guess you finally found what you've been looking for," Megara muttered as Sora turned his gaze towards her. His eyes turned away from her and to Hercules who saw her walking away and removed himself from the cheering Deities as he moved down the stairs, and grasped her hand in a gentle manner.

"Father, I'm grateful for you letting me come home, but…an eternity without Meg….just wouldn't be enough….so…" Zeus looked to him as did the others.

"What do you want?" he asked kindly as the others watched.

"I want to stay on earth with Meg…with her…I finally know where I belong…" Megara stared wide eyed as he gave her a gentle kiss and the glow around him faded as Cloud smiled and Noctis nodded a bit while Phil wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Then we will celebrate the victory of heroes! And the joys of love!" Zeus said happily as the sounds of music and festivities came to life around the group.

It was as the joyous celebration went onwards and the Deities spoke with the mortals present and enjoyed the splendor of a happy ending that Sora stood off to the side, unsure of what to do as he watched everything happening. It seemed so strange to witness such happiness when he himself was caught up in a torrent of confusion and devastation. Nothing in his life thus far was happy, he was split away from his family, given a power he knew so little about, and forced to travel the worlds hoping in vain to find them; however, he had elected to do this but he was still wondering if it was right. Was he on the right side? Was he doing the right things? Did he make a mistake doing this? Was he causing problems for others? And where would all this lead him? Sighing, Sora hung his head as Donald and Goofy spoke with Artimis and Apollo as the others comingled and he remained silent.

For a few moments he stood alone and seemed to prefer it that way until he felt the presence of another person there beside him. Glancing towards the person, Sora found himself in shock as he looked to none other than Zeus who stood there in the peace, seeming to have stepped away from the party for the time being. He seemed happy, a smile gracing his strong features as he stood there, watching the others while taking in the silence in this little corner. It was as his dark blue eyes looked towards Sora that he sighed, his deep voice becoming apparent as he took in steady breaths and then sent a look at the boy again.

"You know….it would be a good stress reliever to join in," he stated.

"I'm not one for parties admittedly…" Zeus frowned.

"How come?" he questioned.

"Well….I just don't particularly like all the energy…sometimes things get out of hand too…" Zeus looked him over.

"You're not worried about that….are you?" he probed as the boy sighed.

"Hades said some things to me that are kind of weighing on my mind," he answered as Zeus hummed.

"You are a Keyblade Bearer, aren't you?" Sora flinched.

"I am…" he muttered.

"Well, then I am honored to meet the next generation of Keyblade Bearers…" Zeus looked to him with a smile.

"You knew the last generation?" he asked.

"I did…and I was very happy to meet some of the best and brightest of the prior generations of Keyblade Bearers." Sora looked down.

"Was there any of them that really got your attention?" he questioned, hands in his pockets as he remained standing beside the King of the Gods.

"Yes, there were four particular youths that I found interesting. Two of them came from families who were bearers of the Keyblade for generations, and two others were from commonplace families. But there was a boy that had a spirit and prowess of a true hero, and in turn, I learned that his comrades also possessed these remarkable traits. They were rather fascinating youths and you remind me of that one boy quite a bit…" Sora felt his eyes widen just a bit.

"I do? But I'm just…." Zeus smiled as he looked to the boy.

"Sora, you are an intelligent boy, you have a great deal of power within you, and you have a great gift hidden inside. You must remember that the ones who wield the Keyblade, are chosen because they are strong of heart and mind. Those who came before you endured quite an ordeal over the years, but they were quite the incredible people and were deserving of their statuses as Heroes," he explained in a kind manner.

"So….am I doing the right thing? Or am I still going to end up like them…." Zeus sighed as he crouched towards the boy.

"Within all the worlds, Keyblades exist, and Bearers of the Keyblade have existed for centuries. I believe that you need to inquire more about the past events with one of your friends within Traverse Town. Young Sora, I desire for you to follow the path that is set before you, and I hope that you will realize what you have done thus far and what you will do: is never in vain, and will one day give life to a brighter future," he said to the boy as he placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, Your Majesty…." The King of the Gods stood up and moved to return to the celebrations.

It was hours later that the group prepared for departure with Hercules and Megara leaving on Pegasus. However, as everyone began to leave, Sora found himself being pulled towards Zeus and Hera by an unknown force, his mind telling him to go to the Queen of the Gods and ask her for the whereabouts of the Keyblade to Olympus. Donald and Goofy were heading towards the exit of the palace gates when they noticed alongside Cloud and Noctis that Sora was heading towards the two Deities with a purposeful look in his eyes. Zeus turned to the child in question as did Hera who smiled as she made an approach to the boy in a manner that seemed as though she understood what he was there for as she held her hands out and a glimmer of light appeared in her grasp before the light took the form of a Keyblade.

It was gray toned and almost appeared to be made from clouds and columns that built into a base, teeth, guards, and a grip with the lightning bolt coin at the end. The Queen of the Gods held the weapon out and Sora hesitated, not sure even why he had bothered to come to Hera in order to retrieve it when he shouldn't have known that she guarded it. Nonetheless, he took the Keyblade within his grasp and bowed to her slowly, thanking her as she started to step back as he looked towards it. By far, this was the easiest Keyblade to find, and for that, Sora was grateful; however, he hardly expected anything after this world to be easy.

"Sora, we have to leave…or….how did you find the Keyblade?" asked Donald as the others in their group looked to them.

"The Goddess Hera was holding onto it for protection. She wanted to make sure only a Keyblade Bearer would get it…" Cloud glanced to Noctis who shrugged, recalling that he had been granted a similar sixth-sense when it came to the tombs of his forbearers.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't have been safer elsewhere," Goofy admitted as Sora nodded, his gaze seeming almost glassy as he turned it to the Goddess.

"Do you know where the Keyhole is?" the Goddess smiled.

"I believe that you will find it just before your departure tomorrow at dawn. I am certain I speak for us all when I state that we are forever in the debt of the heroes before us today, including the Bearer of the Keyblade," she stated with a gentle smile as Sora nodded slowly and looked back to the weapon.

"Thank you, Queen Hera…." It was with those parting words that Zeus sent the group on their way, the golden chains that he had placed upon Cloud and Noctis prior to their departure to deal with Hades sending them back to the earth below before they finally shattered into light and vanished into thin air. With one final glance towards the sky, Sora felt a small smile come to his features as his body finally began to realize its exhaustion and he stifled a yawn before looking to the others who waved for him to come with them, as it was time for them to prepare for departures.

 **{Coliseum: June 26** **th** **2011, 8:50am…..}**

Noctis stretched a bit as he leaned against the Gummi ship. He had received a radio in from a few of his friends from his homeworld that they would be coming to pick him and Cloud up in a Gummi Ship as well before dropping Cloud off at his next destination prior to leaving for their own assignment. The black-haired youth was fine with that save for the fact that he kept glancing towards Sora who was standing not too far from him with the Keyblade of Olympus out as he looked at it, almost as if he was trying to memorize it before they left. Sighing, he walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump a bit before he looked towards him with vivid, but tired sky-blue eyes. The seventeen-year-old, and the thirteen-year-old looked at him in questioning as he glanced him over, and then sighed as he looked to Donald and Goofy who were saying their goodbyes to Hercules, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked him. Noctis glanced his way and then shrugged a bit.

"Not really, but I think that you need to head back towards Traverse Town. Get the Gummi Ship checked up on, and then I would head back out. It'll give you guys a little bit of time to rest…" the boy looked down in thought.

"I guess that'd be a good idea, but I just don't know if…." A sudden rattle from the Keyblade in his grasp cut him off as the group looked to him.

"Sora?! What's going on?" asked Donald as the boy felt the Keyblade jerk upwards and towards the gates of the Coliseum.

"It's the Keyblade….it's reacting to the Keyhole…."

The Keyblade made a mighty swing towards the glowing Keyhole and in an instant the two connected, and a fierce jolt raced up from Sora's fingertips and up his arms before it spread to the rest of his body almost like a bolt of lightning. Sky-blue eyes widened as the sensation of familiarity bloomed from within him as he took in the feeling before it finally stopped and a heavy breath left him as if he had been holding it for far too long. Coughing ever-so-slightly, Sora dropped the Keyblade and Noctis grasped his shoulders to support him until he could finally get his bearings. Midnight-blue met their daytime counterpart before Sora nodded his head at the black-haired teenager.

"T-Thanks…." Noctis nodded.

"Any time, are you gonna be okay?" he questioned as the others came towards him.

"Yea, just a little shaken up. I think the Keyblade decided it wanted to shock me and I wasn't prepared for it…." Cloud looked to the weapon.

"If you ask me, it's surprising as it doesn't seem to be an electrical type weapon. But, I guess one never knows with these things," he stated.

"Yea, um….Cloud? Noctis? Who are they?" Sora picked up the Keyblade again before it vanished as all eyes turned to the direction he had alerted them to.

Unbeknownst to the group present, another Gummi Ship had landed not too long after the Keyblade had reacted, but it was the people that it brought that surprised the group the most. All three of the people present were dressed in black, and seemed to have a mixture of interest and irritation surrounding them. There were two blondes: one with neat hair, glasses, green-eyes, and adorned in a suit of some kind that lacked a tie and had the addition of gloves.

However the other, had on a pair of black pants, boots with white tops, a tank-top, and a vest while his hair was messy and somewhat unkempt and his eyes were blue-toned in addition to freckles and fingerless gloves. The last person was a very muscular man with slightly long dark-brown hair, tattoos, and amberish-brown eyes. Sora had gone very quiet and still at their presence, thinking them to be an enemy when the blue-eyed blonde came forward.

"Noct! There ya are buddy! We've been looking all over the place for you," he stated jovially as he wrapped his arms around the black-haired youth who put Sora behind him to keep him from being crushed.

"Hi Prompto….nice to see you're as energetically insane as ever…" the two others came forward.

"Well, I see the place is in shambles….job well done Noct," stated the other blonde.

"Not my fault….Titan's brothers decided they wanted to play hopscotch in the city…." The dark-haired one of the three laughed.

"You fought more Gods? What? Are you going for a title or something?" he questioned as Cloud smirked.

"Noctis the God Slayer…..that has a nice ring to it…" midnight-blue narrowed at the blonde.

"Laugh it up Cloud, I didn't exactly get this thing called a _choice_ in those matters….or this one!" Noctis defended as Sora watched the conversation from behind him.

"Hey, whose the kid behind you?" asked the blonde known as Prompto before Noctis looked to the boy.

"Oh, everyone….this is Sora Seiren, he's the newest Keyblade Bearer…" the trio looked him over and Sora felt a sudden shyness overtake him.

It had been a bit of time since the blush of embarrassment had threatened to cover his face, but it was doing a fine job of returning to the scene in a fervent flurry of color. A notion of shying behind Noctis came to mind, but his feet refused to move and anxiety became a thick knot in his throat as his eyes began to water a bit while the three continued to examine him from a slight distance. He felt as though he needed to run, and if his body would have let him: he would have been racing to Olympus for sanctuary. An idea to attempt speaking came to his mind and his voice failed him as his lips trembled just a fraction, his exhaustion and wariness not helping the matter.

"Cute kid," said the dark-haired man.

"Be nice Gladio, you're scaring him…" Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there, I'm Prompto Argentum, nice to meet ya," Prompto introduced himself first and held his hand out to Sora who slowly took it.

"S-Sora….Seiren….nice to meet you too….Prompto…." the blonde smiled.

"No need to be shy, we have been friends with Noctis for many years," the other blonde stated.

"O-Oh…um…." The blonde fixed his glasses.

"Ignis Scientia. It is an honor to meet a fabled Bearer of the Keyblade….I would like to state that I gratefully thank you for all your efforts thus far, and I assure you we four shall strive to help where we can," Ignis stated.

"T-Thank you…." Noctis smiled to Sora.

"Ignis is very formal in his speech, but that's just how he is. In all actuality their all very nice….we grew up together, so you can trust them, okay? Sora?" Noctis told him as sky-blue-eyes looked to him and then to the others.

" _They're like me, Kairi, and RIku…."_

"Right….thank you for helping with everything…" Sora bowed to them just a fraction, doing his best to not forget his manners.

"Na, you do most of the heavy lifting kid. But I think you better get going, otherwise we can't help you get back with your two buddies on their next part of the journey," the dark-haired man stated.

"Be nice!" the man frowned as he looked at the kid while Noctis fixed him with an icy glower.

"Right, I'm Gladio Amicitia. Good luck out there kid," he stated. The boy nodded to him.

"Thanks, and good luck to all of you. And….thank you, Noctis, Cloud….and best of luck…Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus…..we'll see you guys around!" with that the boy ran off towards the Gummi Ship and climbed aboard it before it shut and lifted off the ground only seconds before it went soaring up into the skies above and vanished.

"And that's our cue, Noct, Cloud please follow us: it's time to depart," Ignis stated.

"Right, see you guys around and good luck. Phil? Keep them out of trouble!" the satyr frowned.

"That would be easier if I had some super mortar!" he commented with a wave as Hercules and Megara waved to the last of the off-worlders as they prepared to depart.

Cloud took a seat and buckled up as Noctis closed the door of the Gummi-Ship, and Ignis began to prepare for their departure. Thanks to Squall's connections with King Mickey, the trio had been able to acquire a Gummi Ship to travel quicker, and it would be of good use too, because they had a very large amount of ground – or space if you will – to cover before reaching their own destination. It was as the final checks on the system went by and the Gummi Ship prepared to depart that Noctis looked out the window and thought of all the insanity that had befallen them in the short time they had been there. Now, he was just glad it was over and they were on their way to the next part of the job they were given. However, this world did appear to have one more surprise in store for them as Ignis turned to look at Noctis, preparing to ask for directions.

"So, in what direction should we go? Do you know? Noctis? Or do you know Cloud?" he inquired.

"I have to head towards a place called True Cross next, what about you guys?" Prompt smiled.

"We're heading to a world known as Hog something or other….it's in that direction!" he stated as he pointed towards the north-eastern portion of the sky before Noctis sighed.

"You mean _The Wizarding World?_ Prompto, Hogwarts is the name of the school and we're not going there just yet…we're supposed to meet with the headmaster first, remember?" the blonde placed his fisted left hand into his flat right one.

"Oh! Right!" he said. Noctis looked to Cloud with a slightly tired expression before glancing back towards Prompto.

"And besides, it's not in the north-east! It's that way in the north-west, just south of…." Noctis raised his hand out to point out the direction when a sharp metallic sound came from nowhere and the entire cabin jolted in surprise as Noctis stared onward in shock of the sudden weight in his outstretched hand as Ignis stared onward, just like the others before he frowned and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

 **{…..}**

 _Feel it under your flesh, programmed in your blood. One day we will devour, all of the pain and bitter remorse…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** Thank God! We finally reached the end of the Coliseum Arc! I thought I would never see the end of it! Hallelujah! Well, enough celebrating, I still have forty-eight chapters to go, and that's only if things fall into place correctly. Next, we're heading back to Traverse Town for a bit, and we have a few tiny surprises in store for not the first Traverse Town Chapter, but the second. I hope you guys have been having a good time with the story and I'm so happy to have finally updated a nice large chunk of Genesis.

Have a great day or night wherever you may be.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


	26. Chapter 26: Crisscross

Chapter 26: Crisscross

 **{Lanes Between: June 26** **th** **, 2011, 10:30am}**

A faint sigh came from not far from behind Donald and Goofy as they looked at the boy resting against the chair. His eyes were half-lidded, his breathing shallow, and his body relaxed which all indicated slumber fast approaching while Jiminy smiled and started his drawing as the Court Magician and the Captain of the Knights kept watching the child. The events in the Coliseum World had done quite the number on them and the battle that happened had been the main cause of it. As fast as it had happened, it still left them with a few bumps and bruises that they would have for quite some time. However, with that thought in mind the duo was questioning whether or not they should take Noctis's advice and return to Traverse Town for a period of rest and have the ship checked.

"Hey, um…. Donald?" asked Goofy.

"Hmm?" the duck returned his gaze to the sky ahead.

"Should we stop by Traverse Town and have the ship checked on?" he questioned.

"I guess…." Jiminy looked to them.

"That would be the smart thing to do. After those last two crashes, I don't even know how it's managed to fly like it has. She needs work, and the patches we've been doing with repairing spells aren't going to keep her together if we have another crash," he informed them of this factor and Donald sighed.

"Fine, we're going to Traverse Town. Besides…." Donald glanced back to Sora who was now sound asleep.

"What is it?" the Court Magician frowned.

"Sora came out of that trauma a little too quick…. I want to have him checked out," he stated.

"Do you think ya need to?" Donald nodded at Goofy's question.

"Yea…. because…. something's not right…." He explained as Sora flinched in his sleep, head lolling just a fraction before he shifted a bit too where he was more comfortable.

"I think we shouldn't push the lad too much. If he doesn't feel up to talking about it, then we shouldn't bring it up," Jiminy stated. Donald frowned as he thought back to when Sora had been hurt in Deep Jungle.

"Still…having a doc look at him wouldn't hurt…."

"I guess if it'll make you feel a bit better about this then having him checked on wouldn't be a bad thing. Rinoa is a doctor, remember?" Jiminy stated.

"Right…." Goofy frowned.

"Is something up Donald?" he questioned.

"No, I just want to make sure he's not still hurt from that injury in Deep Jungle. That could ale him for a long time if it's not properly looked after." The other two nodded.

"Yea, you gotta point there Donald. Then we'll have Rinoa check him out when we get to Traverse Town," Goofy stated. Donald set the ship's directions for the world and sat back a bit with a sigh while the ship remained quiet and he allowed his thoughts to simmer.

 **{Traverse Town: 2:15pm….}**

The eternal night of the world known as Traverse Town gave Sora a bit of peace when they finally entered the place again. His body felt sore, tired, and his mind was still quite hazy from the little sleep he had managed to steal while on board the Gummi Ship. Being back in Traverse Town though, gave Sora a chance to actually get a full night's rest and some better nourishment in his system. With a sigh, the chocolate-haired boy started walking towards Cid's shop while Donald and Goofy went to the curatives store to replenish their supplies merely because he had stated he wanted to see how everyone was doing. After receiving their okay, he had split off from them with a promise to meet them back at the Candlewick Pub before going together to find Squall and Rinoa Leonheart, as well as the others.

"Welcome to the…." Cid glanced up as he heard the door ring and saw the boy standing there, causing his usual statement to drop.

"Hi there Cid…" sky-blue eyes looked to his brown ones and he stood.

"Sora! Good to see ya kiddo!" he stated as he came around the counter and went to stand before the boy.

"Good to see you too…. how are you guys holding up?" he felt the man glance him over, noticing the tears and rips in his clothes as well as the rusty-toned stains, dirt smudges, and soot that still clung to it in odd places.

"We're just fine. But…. you look as if you're about to fall over, _are you okay?_ " Cid inquired as his keen eye picked up on the boy's distressed expression and weary eyes.

"I-I guess…. just really tired. We had this whole _Clash of the Gods_ thing to deal with in a world called the Olympus Coliseum…it was a real pain in the neck…. had to fight Titans and everything…"

Sora's answer was honest and straight forward; however, Cid could tell that other things were bothering the boy and it was just at the surface. Whatever had happened to him since their departure from Traverse Town nearly two weeks ago had severally scarred the boy in ways that wouldn't just leave physical impressions of the afflictions: but invisible, and extremely _painful_ scars. Cid took in a deep breath as he eyed the boy's clothing and took note of the shape it was in and knew that he would be in serious need of new clothes soon enough. With that thought in mind, Cid looked towards the boy and sighed, not liking the outright horror-show that would ensue once Rinoa Leonheart got her claws into Donald Duck and Goofy Goof for letting him show up in Traverse Town looking as if someone had rolled him down a hill full of thorny bushes.

"You still gotta few scraps here and there kid," Cid answered as he reached out and brushed the boy's bangs out of the way before looking at the faint scratch just at his eyebrow.

"Oh, Donald already used a healing ointment on it, so it'll be okay soon…" the blonde-haired man sighed.

" _At least they're tryin' but that ain't gonna cut it for Rinoa…. she ain't gonna take him lookin' like this well…"_ Cid scratched his head a bit as he thought of the fiasco that was on the rise before looking back at the boy.

"Listin' here Sora…" he started before the thirteen-year-old glanced up towards him.

"Um…I kinda wanted to ask if…. Squall…I-I mean…. Leon is here?" Cid felt his eyes grow wide.

"Why?" he probed.

"Because…I um…. have a few…q-questions to ask him…or maybe you know someone else who can tell me…" Sora glanced down, looking decidedly put out.

"Tell you what? Did something happen?" Cid queried deeper and the small brunette in front of him bit his lip, tan skin going a sickly white before the boy seemed to shiver almost as if something had resurfaced in his mind that he didn't want to remember.

"N-Not really. It's just….in the worlds I've went to so far….me wielding a Keyblade hasn't been a good thing. I've only been in three other worlds, but…. two of them for the most part didn't take well to that fact…" Sora's answer was met with glossy eyes that seemed almost tearful, but showed a determination not to let the sudden drag of anxiety overtake him.

"Squall and Rinoa are at their house in the fifth district. I'll be heading over there later, so why not come with me. Yuffie, Aerith, and her husband are gonna be there too," Cid explained as Sora nodded, rubbing his right arm a bit before flinching as he realized he'd pulled the wound still present from the bullet.

"Okay…. I'm supposed to meet Donald and Goofy at the Candlewick Pub…so can you come by there to get us?" Sora asked this of him and the blonde nodded.

"Of course, I can. But, first I want to know…. how hurt are you? I saw you flinchin' and I don't like it…" the boy glanced down, forming his lips into a fine line.

"Yea…I got hurt a few times, but I'm okay…. promise…." he stated.

"Alright, go on so feather brain doesn't lose his cool and I'll be there to get you and the others in about two hours…." Cid smiled, and Sora nodded.

"Thanks! See you later Cid!" he said as he turned and left the shop while the blonde continued to smile until the boy was gone before letting it drop into a bitter frown. At that point he turned around and went towards the phone before picking it up as he waited.

" _Hello?"_ Cid sighed.

"It's Cid, Sora is back with the others…." His voice was tight and Squall who was on the other line read that clearly.

" _Is he okay?"_ Cid growled.

"He _looks okay_. But the kid has cuts and scrapes on him, in addition to that his clothes look like they're not going to hold up much longer. After that, I think he's been dealt a really bad emotional scar or two. Squall, Rinoa is gonna have to check him out: he's not in good shape," he stated.

" _Well shit. She's going to flip when she sees him like that…. not to mention the others might as well. But I am worried about what happened to Sora to make you think those things."_ Cid huffed, feeling frustrated about the entire ordeal.

"Why the hell are we letting a thirteen-year-old kid with zero experience run around handling this bullshit?! We're the adults, and we've been in this battle for decades! We should be handling this and training him to do it: _not the other way around!"_ Cid snapped this statement out and Squall took in a deep breath on the other line, feeling decidedly tired and at the same time having the compelling sense that his old friend felt just as helpless as they all did.

" _Do you think I wanted it this way? We made some pretty serious promises, and we're having a hell of a time keeping them. Not to mention, all of us would rather take those wounds than let a child endure them: but we didn't get to choose. This is what fate decided for us…and we have to make peace with it…"_ the blonde tisked.

"So, you're fine with just rolling over?" Cid asked.

" _Hell no! I have every intention of keeping my promises as does everyone else. But we have to be careful, if we let too much slide then we're all in for a far worse situation than what we're currently dealing with. Just bring Sora to my house when you're ready and I'll have Rinoa take a look at him, at the very least she can help him get cleaned up."_

"Good, we'll see you then…"

 **{Two Hours Later: Leonheart Residence, 4:20pm}**

Donald Duck marched forward with a glower upon his face as Sora gave him a sheepish expression while Cid Highwind lead the way to Squall and Rinoa's house. According to Cid the trio was going to get a medical exam from the woman - who insisted after learning they were coming – and then would get a good meal in them before resting up. Cid didn't mention that Squall had set up a training session and a bit of a breather from the Heartless with Merlin, the Blue Wizard. He had something that he had been holding onto for Sora as well; therefore, he had every intention of sending the boy to the Wizard for those purposes.

However, at current: Sora, Donald, and Goofy were trailing behind him while they prepared to head towards the destination that quite honestly, the mechanic could tell Donald was particularly dreading. Something told the blonde-haired man that the fowl was going to end up on the receiving end of Rinoa's wrath for the mere reason that _he was responsible for casting the cure spells._ That factor alone was enough to seal his fate, and Cid knew it just as well as anyone else; however, for the time being, he and the rest of the group would be content to let the feathered magician squirm: if not for their own entertainment for the time being at least.

" _Considering how many times he's probably failed to do that job already…. I don't think pity is something anyone can willingly take too much on him right now…"_

"So, why do Squall and Rinoa live here? Aren't they from another world?" asked Sora as he continued to follow Cid with a happy Goofy, and a stalwart Donald while Jiminy was sketching in the journal again.

"They were…you see kid, a long time ago some of the worlds got destroyed, and unfortunately…. theirs was one of them. Aerith, Zack, Squall, Rinoa, myself, and several others were from there and we…lost our homes…" the boy stopped.

"I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have asked about…" Cid looked to him.

"You have the right to know about the past, and I get the feelin' that the past is what you wanted to talk ter Squall about. So, brace yer self, it's a lot," he explained as the boy looked down before nodding.

"Okay…. I think I can handle it…"

They continued walking and soon came up to a surprisingly large cottage-looking house with white plaster on the outside and dark trim with cobblestone at the bottom while that also made up the porch, steps, and walkway. There was a fence, not white but aged wood with an iron gate and a small garden with a tree on the right-hand corner of the yard that seemed to grow those strange fruits that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had found in Wonderland. Admittedly, Sora found himself anxious now that he was stepping into the gate of the home and following Cid up the staircase.

His eyes scanned the exterior of the house once more and he spotted smoke rising from the chimney in small plumes, as if to suggest someone was stoking a fire or perhaps cooking. However, his time to take in the house was gone now that he was entering the door of the home with Cid coming to stand just behind him as the others entered and the door shut.

The interior was just as quant as the exterior. It had warmly painted walls, hardwood floors, stained glass windows now clear from the inside that weren't externally. There was a small fireplace in the living room, to the left of the door was a set of stairs that clearly lead to the upper rooms, and to the right was a hallway that had several doors down it and one that was opened and showed a library of some kind. A curious gleam appeared in Sora's eyes, wondering what sort of books would be in a place like this. Shaking that thought from his mind, Sora turned his attention back to the situation at hand as Yuffie showed up in front of him and gave him a warm hug.

"Good to see you Sora, glad to see you're okay," she said happily.

"T-Thanks Yuffie…I-I um…." A small laugh came from the corner of the room.

"Careful Yuffie, you'll make him pass out. Remember, he's not used to getting hugged by girls all the time: he's still a little too naïve." The voice was soft, and strong, but warm and held an experienced undertone of someone who had seem and done a great deal of things. A pair of sky-blue eyes looked towards the corner and there sat a beautiful woman with pale pink hair, extremely fair blue eyes, and a graceful figure. She was dressed in black shorts, knee-high lace up boots, a red quarter-sleeve shirt, a black vest, and a small piece of armor on her left shoulder while her belt was white.

"Oh, come on Ligh…be nice!" Yuffie whined.

"So, come here kid, I wanna get a good look at you," stated the woman.

"U-Um…okay…" he edged towards her and she eyed him, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips before she locked those brilliant blue eyes that glowed due to their brightness on him.

"It's an honor to meet you, I'm Lightning Farron-Vale. I'm a friend of Noctis and Cloud's," she told him calmly.

"N-Nice to meet you, ma'am…" she smiled.

"You're a sweet kid…hey! Aerith! Is Himi still hanging around?" she called. Aerith poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Why would…. oh! Sora, it's so good to see you! I see you've met Ligh, she's not as intimidating as you think she is: actually, Ligh is really sweet and considerate once you get to know her. Anyways, Sora…Rinoa wants to see you before dinner is ready, so go to the right-hand hallway and to the right at the last door before the library, she's there waiting for you…" the boy nodded before looking to Lightning.

"Thank you, and nice meeting you ma'am!" he said before rushing towards where Rinoa was.

"He's a cute kid, so what did you bring with you Cid? The main course?" Lighting teased as she looked to Donald who began stuttering.

"No, I didn't bring dinner! This is Donald Duck, the Court Magician of King Mickey Mouse the first, and the King's Captain of the Knights: Goofy Goof." The pink-haired woman eyed the duo.

"So, you're the one who decided that he wasn't keen on being nice to a child?" Lightning inquired as she picked up her cup of tea.

"W-What are you talking about?!" the woman shot Donald a glare.

"I'm talking about the utter shit you pulled just after Wonderland you fatuous fowl!" she snapped. The duck squawked in terror as she stood, a chilled aura washing off of her.

"I-I um…." Goofy side stepped, getting out of the line of fire as Cid did the same.

"Come on, I'll show you the kitchen, I'm sure they could use some help," stated Cid as Goofy nodded and followed.

"Good luck Donald!" he called to his comrade who shot him a glare as Lightning continued to stare the duck down.

"Well, I think we have about an hour before dinner is ready: _I suggest you start explaining yourself, mister Duck_ ," Lightning's voice came out in a vicious snarl that told the feathered magician he was in for a world of hurt.

 **{Check Up Room: 4:35pm}**

"I'm just going to check up on you so that way we know you're not still suffering from injuries. So please, remove your shoes, jacket, gloves, and just relax while I check you over okay?" Rinoa said as Sora nodded and followed her instructions before he hoisted himself up on the examination table.

"How long have you been doing this?" she smiled.

"Since I was fifteen. I was trained in alchemical medicine….so I know a thing or two about treating people," she explained.

"Oh, okay…." She smiled to him as she reached forward and began feeling along his throat and the base of his skull before touching gently, yet harshly against his jaw.

"You don't need to be so tense, I just need to do a regular check-up, no worries..." the boy nodded, swallowing a bit before she continued down his shoulder before pausing.

"I'm going to unzip the front of the jump suit, so I can check your ribs and abdomen. I need you to lay down and take in steady breaths," she stated.

Sora allowed her to continue with her examination, not minding the poking and prodding that much when he considered that his mother gave him two to three check-ups a year just to make sure he was still in good health. As Rinoa checked on his abdomen and ribs though he tensed, wincing at the tenderness still present from the gunshot, and that did not go unnoticed by her trained eyes as she looked to the faint bruising and the sealed, but still quite pink entry point on his side near the center of his abdomen. Dark-brown eyes glanced towards the wound before a frown met her features as she gently prodded the area, taking note of the magical traces present and that it had been Noctis who had tended to the wound a bit more with his healing magic. Rinoa would admit, the Lucian Prince's Astral magic was incredibly strong and quite honestly the best form of medical treatment in magical inclinations; however, it could also be exceedingly dangerous and lethal if used certain ways.

A jolt left Sora as he looked to Rinoa who moved her hands to the other side of his ribs before feeling along his hips for any fractures and down his legs. Thankfully she wasn't finding any more broken bones, but she was finding bruises and small abrasions. Some of the bruises were dark, and freshly made, but most of them were fading already which was a good sign. Taking in a deep breath, Rinoa looked to the boy as he sat up while she felt along his ankles and the tops of his feet for any breaks.

"So, am I good?" she looked to him with a smile.

"You don't have any breaks, but I am going to apply an ointment to the bruises, so they'll heal quicker. In addition, I need to do that to your back as well: I noticed you had some bruises that wrapped from your ribs to the back and I think those are going to hurt you the worst to be honest," she illustrated this to him and he nodded, sitting up as he slipped a bit tensely out of the top half of his jumpsuit for her to apply the ointment.

"So…whose Himi?" Rinoa smiled as she continued her work.

"My daughter, she's about seven or so now," she said.

"Oh…. Lightning stated that she wanted to know if she was still here…" Rinoa laughed a bit.

"She thinks that Himi would like meeting you. Aerith's husband Zack tells her a lot of stories about Keyblade Bearers and other worlds so she's always wanted to meet one," the black-haired woman told him.

"How would he know about them?" Rinoa sighed.

"Zack knew someone who had been around to see other Bearers of the Keyblade…" the boy flinched.

"So…. there were others? How come they're all gone now?" he asked.

"If you want to know, then asking Squall would be the best route for that information. But, if you want to also know more about the past, then you'll have to learn as you go; however, I don't recommend believing everything you hear about people who once bore the Keyblade: the enemy will do their best to deceive your heart, so I would be careful…" Sora looked to her.

"Like Hades?" he questioned as Rinoa looked down.

"I think you better talk to Squall about that. But first, a bath and some new clothes are in order. I'll find something for you while you clean up, but once you're done we'll probably have to use some restoring magic on your old ones…. they're starting to look a bit tatty." Sora nodded and shrugged the top of the jumpsuit back on him.

"Thank you, um…where do I go?" she smiled.

"I'll lead you upstairs and I think I have some spare clothes somewhere that should fit you from when Squall was younger. I can use some shrinking magic on them to make them fit," she assured him.

"Okay…thank you…"

 **{…}**

 _Our chains of dependence, sow themselves in deep. We gotta help each other, go love to love…._

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** So, after quite a few ups and downs in my personal life, I think I can finally sit down and try to finish this nightmare of a story. I really do apologize for the delays guys, I've been rewriting a few of my old stories, but none of them are ready for their updates, and I gave you guys the Final Fantasy XV story hoping that it could tide you over and start to give you some back story on Noctis and his differences in this series of stories. Anyways, I hope you guys like this little mini-arc and the start of the Agrabah arc, but let me know what you think.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Preview:

"Personally, I don't think letting a child go to war is smart."

"So, you wanted to know about the Keyblade and its history?"

"Okay…I want him to teach me how to fight with my magic better!"

Chapter 27: History of the Keyblade


	27. Chapter 27: History of the Keyblade

Chapter 27: History of the Keyblade

 **{Leonhart Residence: June 26** **th** **, 2011, 5:15pm}**

Sora sighed as he looked around the small room he had been granted while they stayed at Squall and Rinoa's house. It wasn't much, a bed, desk, and wardrobe were the most it contained; however, it was more than enough. At current, he was finishing changing into some of the clothes that Rinoa had gotten for him while he was busy scrubbing away at the dirt and grime from the Coliseum. It was a pair of loose fitting black cotton pants and a deep red t-shirt that was made of the same material. Taking in another sigh the brunette tugged on the shirt and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was getting closer to when the others said dinner would be ready as he started to head for the door, but before he could get there, a knock came, causing him to pause as he looked at the source of the noise.

"Come in…" the door opened and in stepped Rinoa.

"Well, it seems that you feel a bit better," she stated.

"Yea, it was nice to get cleaned up admittedly…" the black-haired woman smiled.

"Sora, I wanted to ask is everything going well with Donald and Goofy out in the other worlds," she questioned.

"It's fine! We had a few arguments here and there, but I've been in good hands…promise…" sky-blue eyes looked down and Rinoa frowned.

"Listen to me, I know a gunshot wound when I see one. What happened?" she inquired.

"Someone who got possessed by a Heartless tried to kill Donald….and…I jumped in the way…" Rinoa sighed.

"I suspected it would be something like that. Listen, I'm going to do a bit of healing work on you once you've eaten something and gotten a good night's sleep. Until then, I don't want to do that…otherwise you'll be sick, and we can't have that," she stated.

"Okay…so, is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" sky-blue met brown and she smiled.

"No, but I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, so…how does some chicken stew sound?" Rinoa asked.

"It sounds good…can we go?" she nodded.

"Of course, come on, I'm sure Himi would love to meet you too," she said as Sora followed her out of the room and down the hall.

The walk into the dining room was quiet, and uneventful as they headed down the way and finally entered the room where Sora saw the others were sitting while Aerith and Yuffie sat down bowls of the stew that they had made. Thankful for a decent meal and a good night's rest that would be soon approaching, Sora sat down and thanked Aerith as she sat down a bowl for him while a little girl crawled into her seat next to him with a broad smile while she looked up to him. The girl, Sora figured was Rinoa and Squall's daughter and he returned the smile as she looked at the others who were getting themselves settled in before starting to eat their meal.

As the adults began a small conversation Sora ate in silence while Donald and Goofy sat not far from him with Jiminy settled upon the table, sitting down with a small bowl and spoon for himself while they spoke of the rather uneventful day before Sora got the sneaking suspicion that Himi was looking at him and glanced her way to see that she was staring at him in curiosity while the others carried on their conversation for quite some time as Sora was continuously stared at by the small girl.

Deep down, Sora wondered if she was purely curious, or if perhaps she intended to spook him as much as she was. It was fine if the girl wanted to talk with him, but her constant staring was getting to him a bit while he waited to see what would happen next. Soon the girl took a few bites of her stew and then glanced back to him before returning to her meal once more, all the while casting a quick glance over Sora before looking back to her bowl. It was as the staring continued that Sora heard someone hum, as if clearing their throat before turning their gaze to Himi whose face turned a dark red as she looked down at the expression her mother wore.

Clearly, Himi was embarrassed, and knew that she was being rude – or what Rinoa deemed as rude at least – before she shot Sora one more look and then kept her gaze upon her meal for several more minutes as the adults turned their attention towards Donald and Goofy who seemed to be going through a thorough interrogation while they ate – Donald seeming to be eating a salad – and were shot withering looks from the women in the group while Sora realized that the Court Magician would more than likely be enduring this treatment for quite some time seeing as the fowl had slacked at some points when it came to treating his injuries. Sora sighed as Aerith smiled to him and then another person came into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he stated while Sora looked to him in confusion. He had black messy hair, fair skin, and deep blue eyes while he wore a pair of black pants, boots, a dark blue shirt, and a black vest. The man came towards Aerith, kissing her cheek as he took a seat beside her before pulling a bowl towards him as he looked around the table and then his gaze landed upon him.

" _He's…familiar…. but why?"_ Sora thought as Aerith elbowed the man.

"Zack, that's rude! Don't stare, the poor kid will get spooked," she scolded.

"Sorry Aerith, but you must be Sora Seiren. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." Sora looked him over with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too…." Aerith gave him a long look and Zack flinched.

"I'm Zack Fair, by the way…you've already met my wife Aerith…I heard that you're the new Keyblade Bearer, must be pretty exciting huh?" he asked as he introduced himself.

"I-I guess so….do you know anything about Keyblade Bearers?" Zack smiled.

"I've met a handful in my time. They're usually pretty interesting people, some of them have some weird quirks like a lot of people can. But I wanted to know, have you started learning magic?" he questioned as Sora felt a blush form on his cheeks.

"Some…I'm still not very good at it…" Donald sighed a bit.

"He's pretty good at fire and ice magic, and he can cast a decent healing spell. Sora's also gotten the hang of physical advance magic like High Jump and things like that," the Court Magician answered stubbornly as Sora shot him a wide-eyed look.

"Really?! That's pretty cool kid. It took me forever to learn physical advance magic…. I had three friends growing up who could do it pretty well…but if you ask me, my best friend was the greatest at it…" Sora looked to Zack.

" _Well, thanks for the compliment…"_ sky-blue eyes widened just a fraction as the voice that usually granted him advice in battle spoke as he kept his gaze upon the black-haired man.

"He was? H-How so?" Zack smiled at his question.

"He had natural magic abilities. Since we were pretty young he could do some impressive magic…one of his best was physical advance magic, and he was pretty darn good at fire and ice magic too now that I think about it. One of my other friends was an ace at wind magic and the other at light base magic. It was pretty interesting to be honest," he responded.

"So what kind of magic are you good at?" Sora waited for his answer as Zack began to think.

"Combative elite magic. It's a form that's normally used by people who focus on weaponry of physical combat. I'm pretty good at water and earth magic too though," he answered.

"Water and earth magic?" Aerith nodded.

"There are multiple forms of magic. I'm sure you saw Noctis use Celestial Arc magic," she explained as Sora thought for a second.

"Yea, he explained it a bit. I know it's pretty powerful, but what about Cloud?" Zack laughed a bit.

"Cloud uses Aether magic, it can latch onto just about any element and allow him to use it. The magic itself is extremely volatile and can only be controlled by certain people as it depends on the strength of the user's soul strength. It also compliments physical advance and combative elite magic, which both Cloud and Noctis use," he informed the thirteen-year-old of this and the boy gave him a surprised look.

"Aether magic? Okay, so what about you Aerith?" the woman smiled a bit.

"I use a type of healing magic known as revival. All of my magic is support based and focuses on healing and repairing damages done to people and living things," she stated.

"I see…" Sora glanced down as Rinoa looked to him.

"Why are you so curious about the different types of magic?" she probed.

"Well, I just wanted to know because I'm still learning so…I thought that gleaning some information from more experienced people would be a good idea…" Squall smirked.

"That inquisitive nature is a good thing for Keyblade Bearers to have, otherwise they get caught up in main focuses to easily. Learning about the things around you can become your strongest weapon…especially if you can learn how to turn an opponent's attacks against them or even use it yourself," he told the boy.

"By the way, how did you learn physical advance magic?" Sora looked at Zack.

"I didn't actually know that the move I pulled against that Trick Master Heartless in Wonderland was called that. Donald never told me," he stated in a sheepish manner. Zack dropped his spoon at the statement while the others gave Sora a slightly surprised look.

"Well, that's pretty neat…" Sora glanced down at the compliment.

"Like I said though, I still have a lot to learn." Zack looked back to his meal, considering the statement, suddenly in deep thought as the others resumed their meals and picked another topic to change to which soon had Donald screeching in terror and outrage as Sora laughed, causing the black-haired man to watch the brunette.

 **{Kitchen: 8:00pm}**

Zack sighed as he went to work on the dishes with Rinoa, Aerith, and Squall in the room with him while Lightening was finishing up with cleaning the dining room while Cid set to bringing in the last of the dishes. It was quiet for the time being while Sora was entertaining Himi who was chatting with him now that dinner was over. The girl had what seemed like thousands of questions for him and the boy turned out to be a phenomenal story teller and was recanting the tale of his, Donald, and Goofy's adventures through Wonderland at current while the Court Magician and Captain of the Knights were preparing to head on to bed. Zack sat another dish on the counter as Aerith dried them and Yuffie put them up while the others were cleaning or preparing tea and coffee for the adults after everything was finished.

"Zack? Are you okay?" asked Aerith.

"Yea, I was just wondering…. how is he doing Rinoa?" the black-haired woman looked at the man.

"Sora is doing okay, but he's been beaten up pretty bad. Admittedly, I'm surprised he's holding it together as well as he is. I didn't talk about this in front of him, but I can tell that he's got some severe emotional scars from what he's been put through so far…. not to mention his physical ailments," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie looked to her and Rinoa sighed.

"He's been shot I know for a fact….and from what I was able to glean from Donald and Goofy earlier…Sora was the one who landed the killing blow to the man who shot him after he'd received some treatment. If that look in his eyes is anything to go by…I'd say that he's been extremely traumatized…" Squall huffed as Cid shook his head.

"This ain't right! He's just a kid…." The blonde-haired man stated as Zack started draining the water out of the sink.

"Back when I was kid, they trained Bearers from the age of twelve and by sixteen a good number of them were Masters, so it's not surprising that the Keyblade picked a child…" Zack specified as he clutched at the upper half of his left arm while Aerith looked down.

"Personally, I don't think letting a child go to war is smart," Lightening pointed out.

"It's not our choice…" the woman huffed, looking to the side as she did while Aerith turned her gaze back to her husband.

"All the same…you don't want to tell him who you are, do you Zack?" she received a long look from her husband.

"No…that'd be too much on him, especially since he knows next to nothing about the history of the Keyblade Bearers…Squall?" he looked to the man who nodded.

"I know, I think it's time I talked to him about it. By now I think it's fair enough to assume that Sora's ran into a few people who don't like Bearers," he stated.

"Na ya think?! The kid told me himself that he'd been ostracized by a good number of people in different worlds because he had a Keyblade. His first world was Wonderland, and you know how psycho the people in that world can be." Cid's statement had Squall nodding.

"I'm going to talk to Sora alone for a big, Rinoa? Himi needs to head to bed, it's getting…" before he could finish his avowal Sora peered into the room, looking a bit tired as the adults turned to him.

"Is something wrong Sora?" asked Rinoa.

"No, Himi fell asleep though. She wanted me to tell her about Wonderland, so I did, but just as I finished she kinda dozed off." The woman smiled.

"Thank you for keeping her company, you probably made her day," she said as she mused Sora's hair a bit.

"No problem, one of our neighbors, Mrs. Hanasaki had a few smaller kids so she'd have me babysit them when she was at work until she got home. It wasn't that hard, they're…they were about Himi's age…" Sora had corrected himself and Zack looked down.

"If we can stop the Heartless, you know…we can restore your world, right Sora?" he looked to the boy who stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-What?! We can?!" Rinoa turned to her husband.

"Sora, we need to talk about some things, come with me," Squall indicated as he walked towards the boy and turned him to face towards the hallway where the library was.

"O-Okay…but…" Squall shook his head.

"Just move it along kid, I'll explain," he told him as Sora was guided into the hallway and down it towards the library.

"Think he'll take all this well?" Zack looked down at the question from Yuffie while Lightening sighed.

"No…. none of us ever could….and if you don't recall…Zack and I were there for the first round of this mess….as were quite a few of us here…" Lightening informed her as she leaned against the counter.

"Still…do you think it's best to...tell him about the past?" asked Aerith.

"Not like we have a choice. If Sora doesn't know he's going to be unable to prepare himself for the trials that are to come. Remember, a great deal of these worlds he's ending up in aren't going to take well to Keyblade Bearers…. isn't that right Zack?" Lightening's pale-blue eyes looked to the man who nodded.

"He has to know or he's going to be in a world of danger. Knowledge is power…. that's why Squall set up the training session with Merlin…Sora has got to get stronger…or he's going to die and the promises we've made will be pointless, and I don't know about the rest of you, but…. I don't have any intentions of letting that happen," he stated.

"We made our promises too…so no…we don't plan for it either…"

 **{Library: 8:30pm}**

Squall watched as Sora looked around the rows of books that surrounded him in curiosity as he took a seat and waited for the boy to ease himself down a bit. The statement from Zack had gotten him a bit riled up, and even though the boy hadn't said a word: he could see it in his eyes. Sora had the most expressive eyes he'd seen in a person in quite some time, and because of that he was an open book, but also a tightly locked chest. The boy kept things quiet, and a majority of it stemmed from his desire to be strong enough to shoulder the job granted to him. Regardless, Squall was more concerned with his main reason for being alone with the boy, and that was to tell him the past of the Keyblade Bearers.

"So, you wanted to know about the Keyblade and its history?" Squall asked, causing the boy to flinch.

"I do…. only because the worlds I've been to aren't too keen on me being there." Sora turned to him and Squall sighed.

"That's natural, most worlds don't like Keyblade Bearers," he said.

"Why is that?! Shouldn't you have told me that before I left Traverse Town the first time?" the man looked at the child.

"Listen to me, at the time telling you would have just set you on edge. Keyblade Bearers are extremely rare, and because of that having one show up is a blessing, especially in this mess that's happening," Squall mentioned this, and Sora tensed.

"Why are Keyblade Bearers rare? That doesn't make sense! If every world has a Keyblade, then why aren't the Wielders more common?" the man turned turquoise eyes on him.

"Because, a little over a hundred years ago…. they were exterminated," he explained as he watched the child.

Sora's entire body went rigid, his skin going from its healthy tan to an unnaturally pale look that caused him to look incredibly ill. Sky-blue eyes seemed petrified of the statement and easily Squall could tell that the information had shook the boy to his core.

"W-What? How…why would...no wait…why were they exterminated? It makes no sense…." Squall looked at the boy and took in a steady breath.

"There was a war…a Keyblade War where darkness and light clashed greatly. A majority of Keyblade Bearers are for the light, but we had a traitor in our midst who turned a good chunk of them against us and they began using dark and forbidden arts. Keyblade Bearers from thousands of different worlds were sent to a Kingdom where a majority of the Keyblade Bearers hailed from or were trained…that's what has become known as the Keyblade Graveyard…. it's a dismal place…. were thousands lost their lives…" Sora felt his body shake, tears welling in his eyes.

"Why would they turn against each other? Why would someone betray us? It's so stupid…" Squall looked at the boy in confusion.

" _He's crying? I know it's a harsh reality, but…I wonder if…. could it be that he's harboring someone?"_ the man thought as Sora wiped his arm across his face before the man sighed.

"Sora, wars are often pointless…but this one had a reason for happening, and that was because the man who betrayed us became evil, and he corrupted so many lives…the army he had amassed nearly destroyed all of us…I was present during that war you see and I can tell you that he's pure evil…if it wasn't for a few of our younger Masters….we would have perished," Squall admitted as Sora stared at him in shock.

"Y-You were there?! How? You don't look…" the man smiled.

"The world that was destroyed…a great majority of its inhabitants had quite the penchant for living longer than normal humans, and some of them weren't even humans at all. A lot of us don't age like average people…ironically, those four who saved us weren't as fortunate," he informed him as the boy looked down.

"So…what happened to the worlds? Why do they hate Keyblade Bearers?" Squall looked to him.

"After the war, a lot of worlds lost their Keyblade Bearers, and some even lost them before that because they turned traitor. The main reason is that belief began to spread that a Keyblade Bearer was an ill omen…they were bad luck…and that they had all become corrupt with a lust for power and thus…eradicated one another…it's not true, but it was the common belief. All the same the belief now is that Keyblade Bearers are the root of the war's origins…and that when one appears they become a harbinger of death." Sora shook his head.

"But that's not true! I get that a Keyblade Bearer was the cause of it, but they weren't all to blame! The other Keyblade Bearers who fought didn't deserve to be hunted down like rabid dogs and butchered as if they didn't matter. Didn't anyone stop to think that they were suffering to? It's not right…one bad apple doesn't mean you throw out the lot of them…" Squall smirked.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. He said the exact same thing…and I agree, it wasn't right, but what could be done now?" asked the Gunblade user.

"Can't I change it? Can't one person change the opinions of thousands?" Sora locked eyes with him and Squall hummed in thought.

"Yes, they can…but I don't know if a child could do it. So far none of the people you've met have been able to change their minds because of you. In my humble opinion you're too weak," he admitted as Sora glared.

"I can do it if I try. I don't know why you would think that I can't!" he snapped.

"You're a child going out into a war zone. If anything, people would view a child solider as cruel and unforgiving…you're not going to change anyone's mind with conversation." Sora looked down.

"Then how can I do it? Tell me," he asked.

"Fight, and destroy the Heartless…. stop this Darkness from spreading, recover Ansem's lost research documents and restore the lost worlds….it can be done Sora, and it will begin to change the opinions of others. Believe it or not, you found two of those research pages already when you went to Wonderland and the Coliseum. Well, in Wonderland it was Jiminy who found it and in the Coliseum, it was Noctis who located the other one, but because of you being there, it seemed as though the information was restored…I wonder why," Squall stated as the boy looked down.

"So, I need to look for these documents? Why?" Squall looked to him.

"Because, Ansem was a survivor of the Keyblade War, and he did heavy research on Heartless and other enemies…. knowing your enemy is half the battle. Just charging in won't save you for long," he informed him.

"Then I need to get stronger…" Squall nodded.

"Yes, you do. But just the power of the Keyblade won't be enough…. your magic is another strong point you have to hone. But it's meager compared to something that Noctis or Cloud could conjure. They can summon spirits, creatures, and even Gods to help them, what can you do? A few fireballs and a dusting of ice?" Sora narrowed his gaze.

"I know I'm not as strong as them, but how could I get that way?" Squall hummed.

"A Master Wizard would be best, if you can find one now-a-days. There is a world you might be able to get too, but the chances of finding Gandalf is pretty slim…he only appears when he wants too…Radigast is more nature magic…which won't help you that much unless you want to attack the enemy with a hoard of bunnies and birds…the Grand Master is too busy…Earthland is a bit of a distance and they haven't even been touched by the Darkness yet thanks to those Dragon Slayers…." Sora blinked at him in confusion.

"Wait…back up…. there are _entire worlds_ that focus on magic?" he asked.

"Yes, Earthland, Middle Earth, The Wizarding World, and Clover are a few of them. But Clover is very far out of the way and they're not what I would call the greatest teaching world…the Wizarding World would be good, but they'll put you into their school for seven years…which we don't have time for. Middle-Earth can be dangerous and the Wizards there can either be nigh impossible to find or hard to learn from…Earthland is a fantastic world to learn magic from as there is countless types there…but the only place I could send you to safely might be a bit much for you just yet…so, there's only one choice left." Sora looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Merlin, The Blue Wizard. He is the best choice for you." The brunette slowly looked down.

"Where is he?" he probed.

"Here, in Traverse Town's third district. Cid has a book that needs to go back to him tomorrow. Can you take it by on your way there?" Sora stared.

"Wait! I can't just show up at his house and ask for him to train me in magic!" he stated.

"Oh, no worries…he knows you'll be coming." Squall stood as Sora blinked in what could only be described as bewilderment.

"How does he know that I'm coming?" he inquired as he started to follow Squall out of the library.

"I've already asked him to train you, so what's it gonna be?" he asked. Sora looked to the side.

"Okay…. I want him to teach me how to fight with my magic better!" Squall smirked.

"I thought you'd say that."

 **{…..}**

 _I believe in white, white now. I don't wanna lose my way, I don't wanna walk that line…._

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** This was a very dialogue heavy chapter, and that's mostly because it needed to be. Squall was trying to tell Sora about the history of the Keyblade Bearers without giving away too much information about it before the kid was ready to hear it. Before you blow me away with flames, let me inform you that in this version of events, there is a hell of a lot more going on than just the basics of the KH universe, so in many ways this is an AU and a mega-multi-crossover.

Yes, Clover is the world of the Black Clover Manga/Anime. I haven't read much of it, but I've enjoyed it thus far; however, they're only referenced, and I doubt there will be any involvement of that world at any point – sorry guys – and that's because I've already planned out which stories will be crossed-over with the KH universe and which characters will be playing major roles. See, Earthland was mentioned, so to quell your curiosity, yes, FairyTail will be playing a role later on, as will The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. Well, hope you guys like it.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Preview:

"Whew…. well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected."

"Ouch…I really have to work on my landings and…. where am I now?"

"Take my hand so we don't get lost, okay?"

Chapter 28: Think, Think, Think


	28. Chapter 28: Think, Think, Think

Chapter 28: Think, Think, Think

 **{Traverse Town: District III: June 27** **th** **, 2011, 9:15am}**

"Tell me why we're giving this book to Merlin again?" asked Donald.

"Because, Squall and Cid went to a lot of trouble repairing it and setting this up, so I can learn more magic. I'm not going to waste their time…besides, it's not a big deal returning something of his for Cid since we were heading this way anyhow." Sora looked at the large door with strange writing on it that seemed to be written in a lyrical language.

"Gee, what kinda language do ya think that is Donald?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know! I'm a Magician! Not a linguist!" Sora eyed it for a moment, looking at it closer as he noticed the symbol of fire that the words circled.

"To pass through this door of magic, one must first find the matches?" Sora read aloud.

"Find the matches, what does…. wait…you can read that?" asked Donald.

"Yea, don't know why…" Goofy chuckled.

"Well, we better get goin' Donald," he stated as Sora pushed the door opened.

The trio entered the area and found it to be a cool, and dark cavern that seemed to lead towards a mass of water. Taking that into account, the three of them walked down the way and towards the mouth of the opening where a series of floating stepping stones were placed amongst the water while across from them sat an island with an old tree and an even older looking house. Suspecting there was one way into the house – and not trusting the water – Donald jumped onto one of the stones while Sora glanced around, curious as to what a Wizard would be doing in such an out of the way place.

"C'mon! Hurry up already! _WHAT?!"_ Donald squawked as the stone began to move and at the same time so did he, causing him to land in the water with a spectacular splash that caused Sora to clap with a smirk.

"Ten out of ten Donald," he stated as the Court Magician spat some water out while he crawled back onto the shore.

"Go ahead laugh it up you!" Goofy looked to his friend as he helped him up.

"Gwarsh, are you okay Donald?" he asked. Sora looked at the stepping stones as they continued to move while the others looked to one another.

"Er…. you first Goofy..." the Captain of the Knights nodded and jumped onto the first stone with little trouble.

" _Wak!_ No fair!" Donald bemoaned as Sora snickered a bit before silencing himself when Donald glared at him before with a huff, he jumped onto the stone as Goofy continued ahead of them until he made it to the island.

"You too Sora, move it!" Donald stated as he jumped carefully onto the second stone while Sora jumped onto the first, careful not to slip up.

It felt a tad strange balancing on a moving stone, but he was thankful that he had been able to do so with little difficulty thanks to the boots that he had been loaned by Rinoa and the others. Sora was currently dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans that fit a little closer to his legs but were still comfortable, dark brown boots, and a red t-shirt while he still wore his gloves and crown pendant. His other clothes were being repaired – or at least he suspected they were being repaired – which was why he was currently being given something else to wear for the day. Sighing, Sora leapt onto the last stone before hopping onto the island where the house became easier to see.

" _It looks like a pot with a red hat on it…okay…so I guess some houses can be a bit odd on the outside and still look normal on the inside…right?"_ he thought as he considered the house he had grown up in with a faintly dismal expression.

"Sora? You okay?" asked Goofy.

"Yea, just thinking is all. Um…Donald? What's wrong?" the Court Magician kicked the door in annoyance, making it clear to the thirteen-year-old Keyblade Bearer that falling into the water had been the last straw for him.

"It won't open!" he declared.

"Maybe there's another way in?" Goofy walked around the house searching while Sora considered how he could stop Donald from freaking out to badly.

"I've just about had it! Falling into ponds, crash landing in every single world, houses with no way in! Stars going out! Evil plush toys! This is the pits!" Donald stated while he folded his arms across his chest.

"Awh…don't get so mad about it Donald. It's gonna be fine…you'll see…" Sora tried to calm him down; however, if he looked at the house he noticed that the red roof was dilapidated to a degree which caused him to believe that there would be a slim chance that anyone would live here.

"How? We've been to a few worlds now and we've fought Heartless and stopped a few plans but think about what's happened! We've lost the King, we haven't found your friends and family, and we've also got a missing Princess of Heart on our hands! So, tell me how any of this is going to be fine?!" Donald snapped as the boy flinched.

"I don't…"

"Sora! Donald! I found a way in!" called Goofy.

"Told you…" with that Sora ran off tow here Goofy was and Donald momentarily gaped before following the boy.

As far as he was concerned, Sora had done nothing but constantly stump him. The boy had been a conundrum wrapped in a mystery that only caused the Court Magician to question what was truthfully going on when it came to the battle going on and what the boy had to do with it. Donald looked to where they had stopped and frowned as he stared at the gaping hole in the side of the house, causing him to raise an eyebrow while Sora looked around them and then to Goofy.

"Are we really supposed to go in this way?" asked Donald.

"Well…why not? I don't see another way in and we're supposed to meet Merlin to give him back this book…so…in we go." Sora walked into the hole, ducking slightly as the other two followed him.

Once they entered the trio realized that the house was twice as large as it had looked on the outside, which to some degree was startling as Sora looked around, eyeing the vacant area with a large stone circle in the center of the room. However, it still seemed as though no one would have lived there as it was bare of all personal belongings or items that would have given away that anyone lived in the area. A frown appeared on Sora's features as he considered what was happening and if this Wizard known as Merlin even was here.

" _There's something about this musty old place…"_ sky-blue eyes widened as he looked around, recognizing the voice that had just spoken to him as he searched for the source of it before he turned around and felt his heart rate pick up as he realized that Kairi was standing before him.

"Your…" he felt his voice freeze in his throat as the girl looked to him with a smile, her red hair falling into her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

" _Doesn't it remind you of our secret spot?"_ Kairi smiled to him as he took a tentative step forward while he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. She was standing there no worse for wear, looking the same as she had when he'd last seen her on the island, her smile was the same sweet one that he'd always known, and her gaze remained on him, showing him that this was truthfully Kairi, but at the same time something felt strange if not wrong with the situation.

" _With the cave where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember? Sora?"_ he stepped closer, wanting to grasp her hand.

"Kairi…" Sora reached for her.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

It was Goofy's voice from behind him that seemed to break whatever spell had been cast. Sora turned and then when he glanced back Kairi was gone; however, he was currently being given confused looks by his two traveling companions. Something about the situation was indeed wrong; however, Sora couldn't place what it was or why it was happening: just that it had kept happening. Since he'd left the Destiny Islands he'd heard Kairi's voice and the voice of a stranger who guided him in multiple instances, but he wasn't sure how he could explain any of this to the others.

"I-I um…." He glanced down while Donald frowned.

"Sora? Are you alright? You said one of your friend's names…is something wrong?" he questioned.

"I…guess so…I was just thinking, but…" just before Sora could finish another voice addressed them.

"Whew…. well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected." All eyes turned to an old man who was standing in the doorway of the room with a blue robe on, blue shoes, a long white beard, circular glasses perched upon his nose, and a tall, blue pointed hat while he carried an old-fashion doctor's bag with him.

"You knew we were coming?" Sora asked in confusion as the man started to walk forward.

"Of course!" Donald frowned.

"Are you a Heartless?!" the Court Magician questioned as he kept his wand at the ready.

"Oh-ho-ho! No, my name is Merlin, and if we were to be formal, my official title is Merlin, the Blue Wizard. As you can see, I am a sorcerer, and I spend much of my time traveling. Admittedly, it's good to be home; however, I was requested to help the three of you by your King," he stated.

"King Mickey?!" asked Goofy and Donald. It was the first news they'd heard of the King since their journey began.

"Yes, indeed. You two must be Donald Duck and Goofy Goof…now, let me see here…I was supposed to receive a book back from Cid Highwind, and I also was supposed to give a few lessons to a young man who wields the Keyblade. I suspect that would-be you lad?" Merlin questioned as he looked to the brunette.

"Um…y-yes! I'm Sora, Sora Seiren…" the man hummed.

"Well, you're much younger than I expected you to be; however, I suppose a Keyblade doesn't take age into consideration most of the time. At least you two managed to find the lad before anything serious happened to him," the Wizard stated.

"Yea, it was a good thing…. otherwise Rinoa would have killed us!" Sora felt a small laugh come from him as Merlin eyed the boy.

"Indeed, now…" Donald glowered, running out of patience as he looked at the Wizard.

"What did the King ask you to do?" Donald demanded.

"Now, just a moment!" Merlin went to a stone platform in the middle of the room, climbing onto it, he pulled his wand from his sleeve and flicked it.

"Presto!" he stated.

Sora stared wide-eyed as the Wizard's bag opened itself up and a menagerie of furniture and household items flew out of it, growing larger as they settled themselves in certain spots of the room, causing the three of them to occasionally duck out of the way until finally everything was set up and Merlin looked at the bizarre pumpkin that was settled in the corner of the room. Sora looked around the room as a tea pot and cups flew onto the table and poured the liquid into the cups before a few plates of cookies and the like appeared while the boy took in the sight of the ramshackle house that had quickly turned into Merlin's home.

"Whoa…" Merlin smiled.

"Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!" he stated as the tiny pumpkin – that Sora just now had realized had what looked like wheels and a frame to make it appear like a carriage – suddenly ignited with light and soon a woman with grayed hair, a grandmotherly appearance in a deep-blue, hooded robe with a pink bow appeared before them with a smile upon her features.

"Wak! Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Why, I'm the Fairy Godmother of course. No need to worry your heads dearies…. we were asked by your King to help you, and the Keyblade Bearer.

"So, where is the King?!" at Donald's question, the Fairy Godmother and Merlin looked to one another.

"You see, we ourselves aren't entirely certain; however, I believe he is trying to find a way to stop the Heartless by sealing up the other Keyholes. You have been able to do so correct?" Sora nodded.

"The three worlds we've gone to only showed the Keyholes when things that were wrong were set right…" Merlin nodded.

"Set right what once went wrong. That is one of the many jobs of the Keyblade Bearers. You Sora are the only one at current who can open this door to the light that we're seeking," he stated.

"The…door to the light?"

" _The closer to the Light you become, the greater your Shadow will grow. But don't be afraid, you hold the greatest power of all…and remember, you will be the one to open the door…."_ Sora blinked, thinking as he considered what the other voice he had heard before all this mess started had told him in his dream.

"The King did leave us with a riddle of sorts," Fairy Godmother stated.

"A Riddle? May we hear it?" the two Spellcasters nodded at Goofy's question.

"There's not much time left, I cannot go back. But the light is there above the darkness, and the darkness is beside the light. Darkness is lying in wait for you, but…as there is Darkness so is there Light." Sora frowned as Donald stamped his foot.

"Darkness….and…Light?" Sora mumbled as he considered what the words meant.

"That doesn't make any sense! I don't get it!" Donald complained as Merlin looked at Sora.

"I believe our young friend here will be able to solve this riddle. As you discover more of the lost reports, and encounter new obstacles you will learn more, but you must stay with the Key, that was the hint that the King left." The brunette frowned.

"It's a pretty difficult riddle if you ask me…it's not a riddle of the sphinx…. but it could be another riddle from further back…" he muttered as Merlin smiled.

"You're a very bright boy…. but I'm afraid I cannot do anything more to help on the case of where the King has gone to. However, there is a means to helping you become stronger, Sora…" the boy looked to him.

"How's that?" he questioned.

"I know that Squall prepared a magic lesson with me, but I am a stout believer in learning from experiencing things. I suppose that Cid sent a book with you?" Merlin inquired.

"He did…" the blue Wizard took it and looked the book over with a smile.

"Yes, he did a fine job of repairing it. Now, Sora your training involves this book, for it is a world all its own. Once I open it, you can use the magic to enter it and explore the world. There you will meet a few companions who I believe will aid you in ways you won't expect. Now, let me set it up, and you can begin…" he stated as he opened the book and flipped it open, the images raising up like a pop-up book.

"Can I really learn more magic by walking around the book?" Merlin nodded.

"Yes, by resolving the problems there, you can learn how to strengthen your current magic and by doing so you will start to realize how to learn and grow the magic you will encounter on the rest of your journey," he explained as Sora looked at the book.

"So, how do I go into the book?" the Blue Wizard smiled.

"Simple, place your hand on the pages, open palmed. Once you have, you'll enter the book. It really is that easy," he said with a smile.

"Oh, good…well…" Merlin stepped aside.

"Go on, don't be shy my boy, just do as I said," Merlin told him.

Sora went over to the book, unsure momentarily on whether or not he was comfortable with this form of training; however, he didn't exactly have the best means of refusing it nor asking for another method. Therefore, he closed his eyes and placed his palm flatly against the book before feeling a tug behind his navel a shout of surprise from Donald and Goofy.

 **{Hundred Acre Wood: 10:00am}**

"Ouch…I really have to work on my landings and…. where am I now?" Sora asked himself as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked around the area.

It was a sprawling forest with towering trees and heavy thickets. The grass was lush and green, the streams and ponds sparkling with sunlight and vivid blue colors while the sky above him was as clear as his own eyes. It was a beautiful place, and at current, he seemed to be in a meadow within these forests. Frowning, Sora rose an eyebrow, wondering how on earth he was supposed to learn anything from a place that seemed so unimaginably peaceful.

"Okay...to be honest, the Destiny Islands were peaceful once too, so…maybe Merlin did have a reason to send me here?" he once again thought aloud as he looked around before noticing a log not far from him with what looked like a stuffed yellow teddy-bear in a red shirt sitting on it.

At first, Sora wondered who would leave such a thing out in the middle of the forest, but then, he realized that the bear was moving, and seemed to be talking. Stepping forward carefully, Sora came around the log, looking at the bear as it held a paw to its head, contemplating something apparently. It hummed and swayed a bit, doing something that he had seen his mother do on occasion, and had caught himself doing once or twice while thinking.

"Think, think, think…hmm…" the bear said to himself, still unaware of Sora's presence.

" _It's a talking stuffed animal…. what in the worlds is going on now?!"_ Sora wanted to berate himself for seeming so surprised by something so trivial – well, trivial compared to everything he'd seen thus far at least – but at the same time supposed that he deserved to be a little shocked when a normally inanimate object began moving and talking on its own. Sighing, Sora stepped a little closer and cleared his throat.

"Um? Excuse me?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Hello, how are you today?" the bear looked to him and Sora gave it a wiry grin.

"I'm good, but…I'm a little lost…" he admitted.

" _Yea, understatement of the millennium…I think I can admit I'm more than a little lost at this point…"_ he thought with a tired expression.

"Ah, I see…I'm sorry but I don't know how much help I can be to you right now. You see, I'm thinking very carefully about something." Sora wanted to blurt out that he was also carefully thinking about his current mental state, but decided to keep that to himself.

"Well, why are you thinking so carefully? Is it important?" he asked.

"Yes, it is…you see, I was thinking of the best way to say goodbye to Pooh." Sora rose an eyebrow.

" _Pooh? Wait a second! I know this character! It's Winnie-the-Pooh! I remember this book from when I was a little kid!"_ he thought it was a slight coincidence that whenever he had recently entered a world where a book was involved, he'd either heard of it or read it at some point; however, with his knack for reading anything he could get his hands on, he suspected there would have come a day such as this, and it shouldn't have surprised him.

"Why would you say goodbye to Pooh?" he questioned as he moved around to face the bear.

"It's because everyone is gone. We used to get together every day and play games…but…now they're gone…so I was thinking of the best way to say goodbye to Pooh." Sora frowned.

"We didn't introduce ourselves…I'm Sora Seiren, what's your name?" he inquired with a smile.

"Winnie-the-Pooh, or Pooh for short. It's nice to meet you…Sora? Was it?" the boy nodded.

"Yea, but, are you sure your friends are gone?" he asked.

"I suppose they are…I haven't been able to find them today." Sora shook his head.

" _He really is a silly old bear."_ Sora thought to himself.

"Just because you can't find them today, that doesn't mean that they're gone completely! I'll be we can find them if we search together," he stated.

"Would you help me?" Pooh looked to him in questioning.

"Of course, I will, and while we're at it you can show me around too!" Pooh nodded and hopped off the log, raising his paw out.

"Take my hand so we don't get lost, okay?" Pooh told him as Sora smiled and took the bear's hand.

"So, where to first?" the bear started leading him down a path.

"The Honey Tree. I was supposed to meet Piglet there today, but he didn't show up earlier…that's when I started looking for the others and couldn't find them," he explained as they walked.

"Well, to the Honey Tree then!" the bear nodded.

"Follow me!"

As they walked Sora began mulling over what Merlin had told him before he'd entered the book. Thus far, it had been a very menial task; however, Sora had already learned that thinking something was basic, could be a death sentence, and that nothing was to be taken lightly, no matter what sort of situation arose from it. The Hundred Acre Wood may have seemed peaceful enough, but there was a chance that nothing about this place was as it seemed. Sighing, Sora decided that he would remain on guard, but do his best to keep the peace for the time being. At the very least, he could try and glean something from the experience he supposed.

" _Then again…Merlin may have sent you here to teach me more than just magic…."_ Sora perked up at hearing the voice speak to him again. It had been a while since he'd last heard it, save for that one time when he was speaking with Zack.

The sound of the voice got his mind thinking as he followed Pooh further down the path and towards the Honey Tree. Why was this voice persistent in granting him advice or granting him any form of support? It wasn't as though it owed him anything, and it had never spoken to him prior to the day he received a Keyblade, but suddenly, it was there all the time, always speaking when he needed someone to assure him or grant him wisdom when he didn't know what to do. But he could never be sure as to why, and the more he dwelled upon it the more evident a rising headache began as he sighed and looked to a towering tree with a few bee hives present.

"Is that the Honey Tree?" Sora asked.

"Yes! And I think that…Piglet is there!"

Pooh released his hand and started to head towards the tree while Sora followed at a slower pace. Peeking around the tree was a little pig – or Piglet he supposed – in pink. It had a nervous look upon its face, nose twitching and ears wiggling as he jumped back behind the tree. Pooh looked around and examined the area before Sora moved towards him.

"Where did Piglet go?" questioned Pooh.  
"I think he's hiding behind the tree Pooh. I can go and talk to him if you want?" the bear nodded.

"Okay, Sora…but don't chase him…Piglet is very shy," Pooh stated.

"I won't, don't worry."

Sora took in a deep breath as he walked towards the tree, looking at the scene of the little pig trying to hide behind the large trunk. The boy blew his bangs out of his eyes before moving behind the tree and directly behind Piglet who turned and then jolted before trying to scurry away as he looked up at the boy. Sora crouched to the ground in front of the small pig who oinked momentarily as the boy sat there, Indian style with a small smile upon his face. The pig stood still, watching him in confusion as he remained where he was, waiting for Piglet to come to him.

The two stared momentarily, questioningly at one another while Sora was hoping to convince Piglet that he meant no harm. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Piglet started edging towards him as Sora held out his hand and eventually, the small pig placed his hoof into his palm, taking a moment longer before a smile graced his features.

"W-Who are you?" Piglet asked.

"I'm Sora Seiren…Pooh asked me to help find you. He was worried that all of you disappeared." Piglet looked to him.

"O-Oh! No, we're all still here! I guess we just missed each other," Piglet stated.

"Yea, I guess so. Anyhow…. come on, Pooh said you were supposed to meet him, right?" Piglet nodded to him.

"Oh d-dear! I was wondering when he'd come! Sorry…. will you please help us Sora?" Piglet asked as the boy nodded.

"Well, I came here to help, so I guess I should, right?" the pig smiled to him before letting the boy stand.

"Thank you!" Piglet stated.

"No problem."

 **{….}**

 _Always giving in to soon. Breaking down when you could shine. Return to white once more…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** So, as much as I love Winnie-the-Pooh, I am finding it extremely difficult to write. If it weren't for Sora having to learn something from being around Pooh and the others, then I wouldn't be doing it. However, Sora is going to learn a lesson that will help him with his magic, and it's something that I think will aid in the progression of the story. Anyhow, tell me what you guys think, these last bit of the Traverse Town Chapters will be much longer than normal, just a heads up.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Preview:

"Wait…we gotta do what?"

"This is the River of the Mind, best prepare yourself."

"R-Riku?! Is that really you?"

Chapter 29: Who You've Become.


End file.
